DD: Krane and Operation Celestial Rain
by HubrisP
Summary: ZAFT has Fallen and the Newtype Emperor has risen, with Kira Yamato out of the way Krane Hibiki the Fallen Lucifer of the Fallen begins his rule of destruction as he sets out to destroy all those who opose his forced Evoluion
1. Chapter 1

**Krane Yamato and Operation Celestial Rain 0 **

**Phase 0 – Prologue **

**Disclaimer: As I've said before I do not own GS/GSD and some characters in this Fic belong to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny as I've said before in my previous story (I hate disclaimers) **

Cosmic Era 73, two and a half years of war ended at Jachin Due where the Fallen Angels, a secret Organization originally based at building weapons, lost their precious GENESIS Superweapon which caused their initial plan to destroy all life and rise up from the ashes to fail rather dramatically. After Gilbert Durandal became Chairman-in-training he initiated the militarisation of the race of humans that made up the Fallen Angels: the Newtypes, however those people eventually ended up being too easily trusted leading to the Fallen Rebellion midway through Cosmic Era 73.

Meanwhile on the complete other side of the spectrum during CE 72 an elite force of ZAFT named the Dark Celestials led by Supreme Commander Krane Yamato and his flagship: the Varda, betrayed Patrick Zala and went against the ideals of Lacus Clyne and her Clyne Faction, failing in his Coup D'état Krane set up the order of the Supreme Commanders with himself at the head as the High Supreme Commander of ZAFT with 4 other Supreme Commanders by the Armoury One Incident. However Krane had a hidden agenda before his 1st Coup D'état, he worked as a private military leader within the Fallen under the rank of Saint Commander however Krane decided that Rau Le Creuset's methods would do more harm to Newtypes than good, therefore Krane invented the Newtype Drug which he would use to speed up the evolution of the human race be they Naturals or Coordinators into Awakening as Newtypes.

Krane Yamato of ZAFT while Rau Le Creuset of the Fallen leaving both sides uneven in the approaching conflict, that is until Kira Yamato was made an outsider of the ORB Union and banished where he was met by Rau Le Creuset and was trained to become a Saint Commander to change the world for the Newtypes however this both angered and upset Krane to see his young brother who he had played together with during their early years, Krane began to build weapons while at the same time Rau using the copy of the Providence Data he received and a specific design of the GuAIZ Experimental Firearms Type which Krane stole for him also began building weapons naming them the TSA-60B Providence MKII Command Units and the TSA-462 SINN Mass Production these weapons however led up to the Fallen Rebellion and the creation of the Pursuer, Enforcer and Hunter GUNDAM/MS Hybrids made from the Frames of SINN units however being built with GUNDAM-Class Weaponry of the Stolen ZAFT GUNDAMs: the ZGMF-X24S Chaos, the ZGMF-X88S Gaia and the ZGMF-X31S Abyss.

However the third party known by the names LOGOS, Blue Cosmos, Atlantic Federation, Eurasian Federation, Earth Alliance, OMNI Enforcers and Phantom Pain; were building weapons of their own using Combat Coordinators which functioned much like Extendeds to further their research in the field of Mobile Weapon Development, leading Blue Cosmos and LOGOS was a man named Lord Djibril who gave orders to the Secret Independent Force called Phantom Pain or another name for this Independent force being the 81st Independent Mobile Unit which were the military force of the Terrorist Blue Cosmos, the Atlantic Federation backed by the Eurasian Federation made up the Earth Alliance with their military named the OMNI Enforcers. It became apparent that both ZAFT and the Fallen would have a lot of work in dealing with the opponent, LOGOS being a weapons designed gained money from all parties as well as built mighty weapons for Phantom Pain followed by OMNI, the most recent being the GFAS-X1 Destroy and the GFAS-X2 Stingray which were colossal as their size easily overwhelmed most Mobile Suites.

The Dark Celestials however who were bidding their time within ZAFT had begun producing weapons of their own, most of their new weapons followed up the recent Millennium Series known as the ZAKU which divided between the Mass Production type ZAKU Warrior and the Command Production type ZAKU Phantom, these descendents from the ZAKU kept their names being named the ZAKU II divided between the mass production ZAKU II Warrior and the follow up to both the ZAKU Phantom and GOUF Ignited: the ZAKU II Shadow. Krane also began production of the Inca-Class Light Destroyers and began to remodel the Nazca-Class Destroyers to be more effective; also Krane produced Four Gondwana-Class Super Carriers for his usage naming them: Pangaea, Cimmeria, Atlantica and the Euramerica.

It is December CE 73 when Krane planned Operation Celestial Rain in where a large force of Dark Celestial Forces around the Cimmeria Super Carrier would be descended to Earth via space drop, Command had been given to Devil Commander Goud Vair, the once Hero of ZAFT who now commanded the Cimmeria as his Flagship.

Goud Vair's past was a delicate thing for him, during the 1st Bloody Valentine War he had a split personality with one being calm and kind while the other was destructive and enjoyed war to any extreme, it became apparent that Goud's mental instability only became worse due to his decadency from Newtype Nobility, after a battle at the Literia space colony where he fought his friend: Elijah Kiel, after the battle he begged Elijah to kill him and end his suffering but was refused and left for dead in his Mobile Suite surrounded by Dagger Mobile Suites. Somehow he barely survived and was brought in for medical care under the desires of Supreme Commander Krane Yamato who helped him control his Newtype powers and therefore combine together with his calm personality with his angered personality which in turn allowed him to fight twice as effective as before, amazingly he healed at such a rate that he Commanded the Varda during the ending days of the 1st Bloody Valentine War while Krane was fighting in Mobile Suite combat at the 2nd Battle of Jachin Due where the destruction of GENESIS was confirmed.

Goud helped Krane set up the Fallen as well as gather loyal elite forces from all over ZAFT into his personal Elite Force which he used to revive the Dark Celestials after requesting it from Gilbert Durandal, once that was done Krane and Goud began working on the Millennium Series and doing a favour for the Clyne Faction shut down the mass production of the DOM Troopers and handed the data over to the Clyne Faction who at the time was named Terminal, however they instead saw potential in the ZAKU project which they would later update for the Dark Celestials own usage (e.g. the ZAKU II Warrior and the ZAKU II Shadow). Goud had built a Crimson ZAKU Phantom with large booster engines as well as Variable Phase Shift that members of ZAFT codenamed him as the Red Comet due to his fighting statistics, the most questionable part of his new ZAKU Phantom Mobile Suite that Goud used was that it ran almost three times as long than an ordinary ZAKU which left unanswered questions however it was proven that Nuclear Energy was not the cause and that the battery of the ZAKU Phantom had been incredibly upgraded beyond that of present models.

Goud was given command of the new Gondwana-Class Super Carrier called the Cimmeria and was given command of a large force that would not all would fit within two Gondwana-Classes, when it finally came to Operation Celestial Rain, Goud borrowed another Gondwana-Class: the Pangaea so that he could drop a large number of descent pods without having to leave his Cimmeria in orbit to lead space drop operations. A large fleet surrounded the Gondwana-Classes and as the Cimmeria moved to the descend coordinates, the Pangaea began a massive space drop operation with at least 5 Inca-Class Light Destroyers also launching descent pods, Goud now with a Nuclear engine equipped ZAKU II Shadow began to descend in his Mobile Suite and provide fire support. Meanwhile Krane Yamato, Courtney Hieronimus and Shane Asuka began descending in their GUNDAM Mobile Suites towards Odessa Earth-to-Space military base, the Varda opposed descended towards Gibraltar where it was believed an OMNI Force was planning to begging an invasion while taking Impulse GUNDAM pilots Riika Sheder and Mare Strode, the Supreme Commanders of ZAFT: Zake Bonaparte, Jake Bonaparte and Asuzur Zala, began dealing with Space Conflicts as well as hunting down Rau's searches for Terminal or rather the remaining unfound child of Rau Le Creuset named Prayer Reverie.

It seemed that during the dawn of Comic Era 74, the War would take a turn for the worst, Zake's forces and Rau's would leave no stone unturned as they raced and hunted after Prayer while Goud would leave no enemy alive as his force fought to free Indonesia and the remaining area of Australia not under ZAFT's control.

**Info: And there you have it, the Prelude to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny's 2****nd**** Krane Series: Krane and Operation Celestial Rain**

**Dark Celestials Mass Production ****Mobile Suite Information:**

**Code:** ZGMF-2100

**Name:** ZAKU II Warrior

**Producers:** Axis Factory Colony located at L5 under the directive care of Meteor City/ (after birth of Neo-ZAFT) Integrated Design Bureau/Neo-Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty  
**Powerplant:** Ultracompact energy battery/sometimes equipped with Ultracompact hyper-dueterion nuclear reactor for Ace units

**Weapons:**

1x High-energy beam rifle with Grenade Launcher equipped

2x MA-M9 beam tomahawk in shoulder equipped shields

5x hand grenade (ZR31F fragmentation grenade, ZR21E high explosive grenade, ZR281 thermite incendiary grenade, ZR12Q flash grenade, ZR14Q smoke grenade)

**Optional Weapons:**

1x M68 "Catlius" 500mm recoilless rifle

Also includes the weaponry included in the Striker Packs, Impulse Silhouettes, Wizard packs and Fallen Backpacks

1x Optional DRAGOON Backpack with 2x large DRAGOON pod (5x GDU-X7 beam machine gun, 4x beam spike), 8x small DRAGOON pod (2x GDU-X4 beam assault cannon) in secondary backpack slots (in later models), Backpack designed is a attachable copy of the ZAKU Providence's built in DRAGOONs  
**Other Equipment:**

1x shoulder shield

Variable Trans-Phase Armour

2x Backpack slots for Packs and Silhouettes (one is usually later used as a permanent DRAGOON backpack slot)

Deuterion Beam Energy Transfer System

**Optional Other Equipment**

1x optional carried shield with 1x M181SE "Draupnir" 4-barrel beam gun


	2. Chapter 2

**Phase 1 – Greenery of Australia**

**Disclaimer: As I've said before I do not own GS/GSD and some characters in this Fic belong to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny as I've said before in my previous stories (I hate disclaimers) **

**8:30pm; Australian Jungle, ZAFT Outpost **

"What we do know is that the enemy in the Australian Region are commanded by a team with two Newtype Brothers as its second and third in command, one of these brothers is a master of aquatic combat while the other is a master of attacking the land from the air" explained the ZAFT Outpost Commander "before your arrival, we were worried due to the rumours, that they and their leader could take on any number of Mobile Suites!"

"And your worried about two brothers, true that they may be of Newtype decadency however...you have to take into account their own forces, we will be able to deal with them on the frontline!" announced Sin Commander Ellie Thomas as she crossed her arms in thought "so two Newtypes, big deal, anything else?"

"Yes, at the head of a unit is an OMNI Ace, his skills and reaction timing is far beyond that of a Natural or Coordinator, we believe him to be yet another Newtype and even Newtype Nobility" explained the Base Commander as he looked at Sin Commander Sarah Silverbane.

"That could be a problem..." pondered Sarah however Ellie simply shook her head in annoyance.

"What is this Newtype's name!?" questioned Ellie bluntly as she turned to look at the Commander who cowered under her gaze.

"Trey Laporte, he pilots an ominous silver Wild Dagger and is incredible agile with it hence we have dubbed him: the Werewolf, that is also due to the his second name which takes on a Wolfish tone, should I request further reinforcements in my report to Carpentaria!?" asked the Base Commander however Ellie and Sarah's shared glance was all the answer he needed.

"If you are going to request reinforcements make sure a Dark Celestials Force is also called in to reinforce us, since all three of the enemy's main piloting force are in this area it comes down to a obvious assumption that they will bring the fight directly to us, we will need all levels of reinforcements in order to throw off their invasion!" announced Sarah as she turned to look at the nearby tactical display that showed the enemy's bases on the other side of the river, however the jungle was so thick as well as high mountains in the area that one could not see the number of forces wielded by the enemy.

"I agree with Sarah, also have all Land-Battleships moved to the hillside and fire rounds down on the enemy's banking once the battle begins, have all aquatic Mobile Suites holding position at the river which will give us an unofficial advantage!" announced Ellie with a smirk.

"Yes ma'am, will you be launching, we have no confirmation that the enemy forces are going to be on the move yet?" asked the Base Commander and the two female Commanders smirked, or in some cases, smirked wider.

"Your right, however, we are Newtypes" shrugged Sarah causing Ellie to nod dully at the Base Commander.

"Unlike you Commander, we can't see the difference between seeing an enemy and sensing them, at the moment we 'see' them fine...gearing up for an attack that is!" scowled Ellie as she turned her back to the Commander "have all Mobile Suite pilots placed on standby, station all available Ash Aquatic Mobile Suites in the river, have the Variant-Class land Destroyer of the Dark Celestials' control position themselves as the frontline of defence!"

"Yes, Ma'am" saluted the Commander before the high ranked females marched out.

**------------Meanwhile; Port Carpentaria, Cimmeria bridge------------**

"Captain, we have received reports from all of our forces, we have gained 90% of the OMNI locations in Australia with the remains in the Jungle Region and separated from the enemy weapon experiment main base by a neutral location noted as a abandoned city!" announced the CIC Crew Member as he typed away at the computer "but..."

"But?" asked Captain Lewis Adrian as he turned to the Crew Member in charge of CIC who looked back at his Captain just as panicked.

"We have confirmation that the enemy we're up against is the OMNI Ace known as the 'Werewolf', it is confirmed that the enemy is a Newtype and has two other Newtypes standing as his 2nd and 3rd in-command, reinforcements have been requested as well as a Dark Celestials force to attempt apprehension of the Newtypes!" announced CIC as he pondered something before turning to face his Commander who had just walked in.

"Status report!?" questioned Goud as he looked around his bridge at those that served directly under him who looked at the Captain and CIC Officer who twitched ever so slightly.

"We have a report from Sarah and Ellie, it seems that they will be attacked by OMNI's 'Werewolf' himself, we are awaiting all available forces to sign in before we decide who we will be sending on this mission!" announced Captain Louis as he turned to look at his Commander whose face showed surprise before he grinned.

"Ah, the Cimmeria as well as my force will go to the girls aid ourselves, we have no time in which to stall!" announced Goud as he sat down in his Command Chair "make sure that all units aboard are ready for combat, rise bow and pitch angle 30, turn this ship 160* towards the inland and launch towards the Jungle Region!!"

Captain Louis was stunned for a moment until he finally noticed that it wasn't a joke but instead an order that Goud had given his ship and so the Captain sat down before shouting "All hands prepare for immediate lift, our target it the Northern forest region of Australia, we are going to support Sin Commanders Ellie Thomas and Sarah Silverbane against the OMNI Forces in that region!!"

Goud smirked as he saw his ship get underway before turning to the tactical display and began researching the enemy locations, however his thoughts were elsewhere: _'Trey Laporte, we finally meet or was it meet again, regardless my Newtype Mate, I can't ignore your existence anymore! I will make you a member of the Dark Celestials, I'll take you before Krane if I have to and if it ends with me dragging you kicking and screaming then so be it!!'_

**-------9:00pm; Australia Jungle Region, Forest on OMNI Riverbank----- **

"The enemy will be making their move soon" pondered Sarah as her ZAKU II Warrior came to a stop from their patrol behind enemy lines, they had so far gained detailed numbers of enemies in the nearest base however there were a larger supply of enemies as well as Artillery that also included a high number of Mobile Linear Artillery of the new compact 'Valiant' Variation that was being used on the Archangel, at both bases there seemed to be Radar Trucks.

"Regardless of the conditions, Master Goud wanted us to defend this area, he also said to hold out until we gain enough reserve forces to counterattack" announced Ellie with an annoyed scowl.

"But this Trey Laporte could be a problem, if he is as strong as our allies brag, what if he is of Newtype Nobility!?" questioned Sarah in thought as she began to worry over the coming battle.

"Then we'll drag the kid back kicking and screaming" answered Ellie "wait, I have confirmation, the enemy are on the move!"

It seemed ironic enough at that moment in time a group of OMNI Windams with Jet Strikers walked past the two hidden Sin Commanders hiding spot, firstly it was Sarah that shot her ZAKU II Warrior into the air and fired down on the group of Windams using the JPS36X Gigalauncher DR1 multiplex bazooka/beam cannon that came with her equipped EX-EZ1200 EZ Wizard ZAKU II Warrior's load out, due to the Windams being equipped with Jet Striker they soon took to the air only to be sniped from below by the ZAKU II Shadow that Ellie piloted before it too took to the air to reinforce Sarah. Along the river nearby a fire fight had broken out with Windams, Dagger L, Euclid and mass production Forbidden units fighting for OMNI while ZAFT had a few ZAKU, ZAKU II, GOUF, GuAIZ R, Ash and BuCUE Mobile Weapons with Land-Battleships commanding long range fire.

"We'll meet up with the main force and push them back!" announced Ellie and Sarah confirmed the decision.

**---------Meanwhile; Australia Jungle, OMNI Hill Clearing Base---------**

"Our Forces are under heavy attack and every time they try to turn the tables, they are unable due to the Dark Celestials!?" questioned Trey as he walked with all speed towards his subordinates, the two Newtype brothers stood ahead waiting for his beck and call, waiting to launch and fight in a battle.

"Yes, also it is confirmed that ZAFT Reinforcements are en route to this area" spoke the older brother of the two named Jesse, Jesse piloted an Abyss Dagger which is a Dagger version of the Abyss placed into limited production.

"Shall we launch?" asked Jacen who was the younger of the two brothers, he piloted a Raider Full Spec for his own personal use.

"Go ahead; I'll be along to provide support shortly" nodded Trey before he seemed to stare off as a Newtype presence neared the Northern Jungle Area.

"What is it, is there something wrong, Commander?" questioned the OMNI Base Commander as he turned to his official superior and Combat Commander.

"It's nothing" was Trey's answer however he was thinking something else: _'this pressure, I've felt it before in my…dreams, so powerful and welcoming…'_

**------------10:00pm; Australia Jungle, 1****st**** Riverbank---------------- **

Three Ash Mobile units fired in unison and destroyed three Windams in turn with hardly any damage to their own units, Ellie quickly shot down the remaining Windams nearby that had taken to the air in quick concession each however with Sarah fighting also from the air but was instead targeting the few OMNI ground forces that were trying to overwhelm the ranks that ZAFT had placed on the banks as pre-commanded.

"I think we're about to meet that Trey character" swore Ellie as a Silver Wild Dagger dived at her ZAKU II unit from the top of a nearby mountain, it was also equipped with what seemed to be the Gaia's wings with what Ellie assumed was equipped with beam sabres.

"Going somewhere!?" screamed Sarah as she fired at the Wild Dagger which fired its jet engines to dodge to the side before firing its 46 mm 6-barrel Gatling gun which forces Sarah to fly higher to dodge which soon followed with a dodge from a Raider Full Spec that had fired down from the clouds, Ellie however was occupied by a Abyss Dagger that fired at her ZAKU II unit from the river however transformed into Mobile Armour mode and jetted down the entire length of the river and back before continuing its attack.

Suddenly Eight Beams of crimson energy rained down on the battlefield or rather on the nearby OMNI and most of their banking side where a large number of forces had gathered, this in return caused Trey to dodged backwards which made it land beside the Abyss Dagger which had moved away from the river and banking the moment that the beams had hit the banking, also flying down to stand beside the Wild Dagger was also the Raider Full Spec, now flying over the ZAFT side of the river banking was the Cimmeria in all its glory with a crimson ZAKU II Shadow at their head, about 250 ZAKU II Warriors launched from the Cimmeria's hanger.

"Sorry I'm late, girls" announced Goud as his Crimson ZAKU II Shadow floated near Sarah and Ellie's ZAKU II Units.

"Master Goud!" exclaimed Ellie as she turned to look at the crimson ZAKU II.

"You came yourself!?" gasped Sarah in surprise at the sudden arrival of the Commander of the Dark Celestials Forces in this region of the world.

"Goud Vair, your going down!" shouted Jacen as he flew at the Crimson ZAKU II Shadow, however faster than the eye could see the Crimson ZAKU Shadow drew his MMI-669 "Tempest" beam sword which he used to slash off a wing of the Raider Full Spec.

"Leave Trey Laporte to me, you deal with the others!" announced Goud as he charged at the Wild Dagger while Ellie's ZAKU II Shadow grabbed the Raider Full Spec and threw it into the river before moving to pursue it while Sarah's ZAKU II Warrior did the opposite by throwing the Abyss Dagger into the nearby forest which was near a mountain, it was better to keep the two away from their Mobile Suites' advantage points.

"Your…pressure…you're the Newtype I've been detecting" gasped Trey as he dodged away from the ZAKU II Shadow's beam sword "but…who are you…your presence is so warm"

"I am Goud Vair, the Hero of ZAFT, and the Dark Celestials' Red Commit!" announced Goud "and you must be Trey Laporte, a Newtype Ace working for OMNI and someone I've longed to meet, it has been a long time Trey!!"

The Wild Dagger transformed into Mobile Armour mode and ran up the nearby mountain before spinning around and firing its Gatling gun at the Crimson ZAKU II Shadow as the Wild Dagger then charged at the dodging ZAKU II Shadow which landed at the peak of the mountain.

"Wha…" blurted Trey as the ZAKU II Shadow dodged the incoming attack and kicked the Wild Dagger in the side of the head causing it to fall and slide across the ground.

"Don't you know, you're a Newtype that is connected to my very existence, you are my Newtype Gemini, it's fitting we should meet again!" laughed Goud as he slammed the Wild Dagger rolling down a mountain and into the trees of a nearby forest.

"What! What are you talking about, what are you going to me, why are you giving me these feelings!?" shouted Trey as he transformed the Wild Dagger into Mobile Suite mode before firing its carbine rifle which Goud's unit dodged yet again forcing the Wild Dagger into Mobile Armour mode in another charge, another mistake and the ZAKU II Shadow simply landed on the Wild Dagger and crushed it into the ground.

"I'm not making you feel anything, however I bet it's the same feeling that you felt when you fought that Red GINN near the Literia space colony, it is due to our Newtype powers reacting when we're close together, the most frequent emotion that the Newtype side of you manifests is Love and Lust, correct!?" questioned Goud with a smirk as his ZAKU II Shadow flew into the air and floated there simply.

"Gah…" gasped Trey as he was nudged by Goud's Newtype presence "don't do that…during a battle…"

This reaction caused Trey to blush and Goud couldn't help but grin at his personally success, Trey had fallen for that one hook, line and sinker, Trey knew that this was only going to get worse however he couldn't help but enjoy the conversation that they were having, when his alarms started to scream however he knew there was trouble.

"Looks like reinforcements have arrived allowing us to counterattack against all OMNI Forces in the Area, as an act of kindness, I'll allow you 30 minutes to evacuate all your forces in the region" smirked Goud as he watched VoLPHAU, VTOL Transport and other Aerial Transports begin to drop ZAFT Mobile Weapons with extra Land-battleships not far behind.

"Damn, time to retreat!" scowled Trey and could feel Goud grin over their Newtype Connection.

"Good Choice, at least I know I haven't pleasured you to the point where you can't lead anymore" chuckled Goud as he disengaged from the battle "you have 30 Minutes before we launch an all out attack, get your troops out of this sector, otherwise the empty base we want to occupy will be filled with OMNI Corpses, it's your choice!"

"Grr, Jacen!" commanded Trey and the Raider Full Spec disengaged from battle to join up with its commander.

"Yeah?" asked Jacen as he fired his personalised Raider Full Spec's beam rifle at the ZAKU II unit he was fighting.

"Get back to the base with your brother and begin evacuation of all allied forces in the area, we can no longer fight with minimal casualties, as we are in dire need of survival we shall retreat into the neutral abandoned city to the North-West and fortify our defences!" announced Trey as he watched the ZAFT units arrive, you could bet anything upon the fact that there were a lot more than Carpentaria had expected to carry meaning that there had been possible Space Drops of late, however the only thing that Trey was thinking about at that moment was: _'I hope I see you again soon, Goud'_.

**Meanwhile; Yet to be completed: Odessa Military Space Port, VIP Military Command Room**

"You have done well Courtney, you have earned the rank of Devil Commander but you will serve under me until the point when I can get your Battalion (the most well known name for Dark Celestials Squadrons) formed under your command!" announced Krane as he gave Courtney the latest and last black stripe to his uniform just below the Dark Celestial badge, the only ones that had the golden stripe at the centre of the stripe collection were the Supreme Commanders and those that would be on Krane's military council when he would take the ZAFT for his own, Courtney had earned this title by being able to defeat a Sacred Commander though a few things could improve however Courtney had potential.

"Thank you, your majesty!" saluted Courtney with a dazzling smile before turning and walking out of the room with a powerful strut which caused Dark Celestial members to salute especially when Courtney saluted as he passed them.

"He seems happy" smirked Shane from where he leaned on a large computer mainframe against the wall.

"We are all unnaturally happy today, maybe it's because we arrived at Odessa and defeated Kira on the field of battle, either Kira is unfortunately dead or we will be able to find his body" shrugged Krane as he booted up the nearest computer and entered a password that accessed his secret mainframe aboard the Varda "regardless, we have time for the Hell Berserker to be dropped to us at Gibraltar however if more time is needed, then we'll have to use your repaired ZAKU II Warrior as a temporary medium for your strength"

"The Head Scientist better hurry up, we need that god damned Gundam so that I can release my fullest potential to the point I can keep evolving without any time restraints, last time I checked that Rey Za Burrel is just like Rau, is he not?" pondered Shane and Krane nodded causing the noir haired teen to grin wolfishly "then if he escapes why don't I take my revenge on the younger bimbo rather than the older, when in doubt, take on the weakest link!!"

"Revenge is fine by me, if it will stop you fuking everything that walks in a sorrow filled pity me act and will also save some of my liquor, then go ahead but try and bring my blond haired brother back partially alive, will you" smirked Krane just as evil, tyrant he may be to his family, he still wanted them alive so that as the oldest he could stretch them and shape them the way they should have been from the beginning: a happy and loyal royal family with himself on the throne of all Newtypes just like his ancestors when they sat on the throne of Newtype ruled Atlantis.

"Good, I'm going to enjoy this, I better be careful with Mayu's unit I the near future or Shinn will eat me, hahahahaha!" laughed Shane as he glared out the window at the collection of ZAFT Mobile Weapons at their recent Space Port, he turned around when he heard beeping and saw a real-time transmission appear on the large screen.

'_Krane, this is Goud Vair, I have a report that may interest you'_ announced Goud on the real-time transmission _'your assumption over the legends included with the Newtype Gemini theory may be true, if so then the link I have now is the same link that you have with Shane, it is possible that Newtype Gemini may not be a theory but an actual way of life which means...'_

"You may fall in love with your Newtype Gemini if you haven't already, there is a reason I shared this information with you, maybe because during your multiple personality recovery time I guessed that only your Newtype Gemini could have defeated you at that moment in time" explained Krane "if you've found him again, this Trey Laporte, then you could have problems due to the Newtype Gemini Curse"

'_What Curse, my Lord!?" _questioned Goud frantically causing Krane to mentally smirk, it really wasn't that big of a deal, but seeing a powerful warrior and tactician break up over this almost made Krane laugh his head off but then again considering the original Newtype Curse there was a possible reason for Newtypes to panic over curses.

"It's nothing big, regardless of Male or Female birth, it forces the chosen bottomed to become pregnant however only once in males it seems" smirked Krane but twitched when he noticed Shane glaring at Krane from where he was leaning against a wall while listening to the entire conversation "if a male however is not impregnated via technological and drug ways to avoid that issue it carries on until the male finally does give birth, abortions are also ineffective against the Newtype Gemini male-male curse thereby carrying the pregnancy capabilities on to the next impregnated time"

'_What type of curse is that!?" _questioned Goud with a sceptical look but shut up when Krane moved his hand back and forth like a teacher.

"Actually it is a biological self-defence mechanism used to carry on the Newtype race that takes into effect should the Gemini relationship be of Male-to-Male design, the only reason women can reproduce more than men without including a 'curse' is due to the fact that female bodies are built for pregnancy while male bodies are not so" explained Krane but before he signed out he announced the next term with an evil and almost sadist grin "hip ride carefully now!"

"Krane, I already know that these Newtype tablets are something we Perfect Coordinators don't need, unless their something else..." announced Shane with a dark glare as Shane fingered a canister of tablets that he took once a week causing Krane to jump as he turned to the black haired Supreme Commander who spat the next sentence "care to...explain or should I not take them, get bedded by you and see what happens!!"

"One: It was only a theory before now which I took percussions against, Two: if you going to give birth I'd like the child to grow up around a unified family, Three: I want to become Emperor before you give birth and finally Four: we're fighting a war at the moment and so it wouldn't be healthy for you or the child if you were pregnant during it!" explained Krane causing Shane to wince as the older, smarter and stronger once again took charge of their light argument.

"Who else knew about this theory?" questioned Shane as he turned away from Krane to look out the window as he let the argument calm right back down again to a cold blaze that would be forgiven, much to Krane's previous thoughts: it wasn't that much of a big deal, the only big thing that came out of it was the fact that Shane couldn't guess that Krane was hiding something to the strength of Krane's Newtype skills, this caused Shane to ponder: _'is he becoming that strong already'_.

"The other Supreme Commanders, I as the alpha male of our union decided to take actions to protect his lover and the chances of having a future...pack" explained Krane before he walked up to Shane and hugged him from behind "actually, I didn't want to worry you with this until a later date, or until the most opportune moment when I could prove and unmask the Gemini Male curse to the entire Newtype population"

"I forgive you, but no more secrets about anything...biological, that include me or you in it anyway!" scowled Shane and Krane smirked.

"Deal" developed Krane's simplistic answer.

**----------11:00pm; L2, the Minerva Battleship: Fort, Hanger---------**

"Are you sure about this!?" questioned Zake as he floated in Zero G towards the nearby open cockpit hatch of the newly upgraded ZGMF-L95AaI Death Shot Gundam which had added 8 small Super Strike DRAGOONs located around the waist that made it look like an metallic 'kilt' made of weapons, also the 'borrowed' Nervous System had been added as well as the OS Upgraded to deal with the new equipment added to the Assassination Weapon.

"Yes, I will leave for the orbital and rest aboard the Gondwana, from there I will make my way to Cuba on Earth and dig up some secret info from that recently located Extended Facility, I bet it will either be located in the main building or if it is a weapon like I predicted it should be located in the Extended weapon factory area where they built Dagger N and other notorious units" announced Jake as he continued to get the final power up sequence under way for an emergency launch.

"It's okay Zake, he's a strong kid, besides, if he does this the hunt for 'Requiem' will be that much more easier, whatever the Phantom Pain's prized 'Requiem' is" smiled Asuzur as he pulled Zake away from the cockpit unit of the stealth Gundam and down onto a nearby walkway "meanwhile, we'll continue to hunt after Prayer, we can also aid allies that need help when they request it"

"Thanks for worrying, brother, but I'll be fine!" shouted Jake from the cockpit as he peeped a head out before closing the cockpit once again as he got in.

**NZAFT'S ZGMF-L95IaA:**

**G**iga

**U**nited

**N**uclear

**D**ebilitating

**A**ssassination

**M**odule

**Complex – Activated**

"_All Hanger crew members clear the area and withdraw behind the air tight shutters before they are closed, this is an emergency launch!"_ announced the Captain's voice on the intercom _"I repeat..."_

"Good Luck!!" shouted Zake and the Death Shot waved an activated arm in their direction as the clamps that were carrying the Gundam dropped it on the launch catapult before retreating behind the shutters seconds before they closed.

_**Nuclear Fusion Reactor at optimum output**_

_**Beam Sabre slot units charged**_

_**Beam Rifle slot units charged **_

_**Engines all green**_

_**DRAGOON units Compatible**_

_**New Nervous System Compatible**_

_**O.S. Updated to new Systems **_

_**Variable Trans-Phase Activated**_

_**Radar and Strategic Systems activated**_

_**Mirage Colloid Ready**_

"All systems are green!" smirked Jake as he looked towards the blackness of space "Jake Bonaparte, Death Shot, Launching!!"

And with that single announcement, the Death Shot launched from the Fort's hanger, it set its course for Lunar Orbit where his mission would be put on standby until tomorrow morning...

**Notes: And there you have it, this 1****st**** Official Chapter was just the tip of the Iceberg however the biological part was quite a...Event, anyway:**

**Next time on Operation Celestial Rain – Waltz of the Eternal, Launch of the Providence Dreadnought!!**

**Dark Celestials Mass Production ****Land Destroyer Information:**

**Variant-Class Land Destroyer**

**Class type:** Land Destroyer

**Launched:** September Cosmic Era 73

**Number of Mobile Unit carrying capability:** 20 Mobile Suites/Armours

**Length:** 750 meters

**Width:** Unknown

**Height:** Unknown

**Propulsion:** Scale system

**Armament:**

High-energy beam Cannon x 7

Dual High-energy Machine cannon x 5

Vertical Launch System x 32

Torpedo Launchers x 16

Smoke/Chaff/Flare dispensers x 12

**Launch Catapults:**2 located at rear of the ship, the two Catapults are interlocked to look like a big one

**Usual Mobile Suite Complement:**

ZAKU II Warrior x ? (maxed at 20)

ZAKU II Shadow x ? (maxed at 20)

Black GOUF Ignited Custom x ? (maxed at 20)

LaGOWE MKII x ? (maxed at 20)

Cerberus x ? (maxed at 20)

Black GAZuOOT Custom x ? (maxed at 20)

**Information:** A Land-Water Scale System equipped floating Destroyer designed by Krane Yamato to be the mass production Land Mobile HQ ships of the Dark Celestials as well as a sign of the Neo-ZAFT Elites, it is believed that the ship will have a lot of uses in the future confrontations.

**Dark Celestials Mass Production Mobile Suite Information:**

**Code:** ZGMF-2200

**Name:** ZAKU II Shadow

**Producers:** Axis Factory Colony located at L5 under the directive care of Meteor City

**Powerplant:** Ultracompact energy battery/sometimes equipped with ultracompact hyper-dueterion nuclear reactor for Ace units

**Weapons:**

2x High-energy beam rifle with Grenade Launcher equipped and held on shoulder shields when not in use

1x "Callidus" multi-phase beam cannon located in chest

5x hand grenade (ZR31F fragmentation grenade, ZR21E high explosive grenade, ZR281 thermite incendiary grenade, ZR12Q flash grenade, ZR14Q smoke grenade)

2x MMI-558 "Tempest" beam sword located in shoulder shields which replace the ZAKU II Warrior's equipped Beam tomahawk

2x MA-M757 "Slayer Whip" heat rod located in wrists

**Optional Weapons:**

1x M68 "Catlius" 500mm recoilless rifle

Also includes the weaponry included in the Striker Packs, Impulse Silhouettes, Wizard packs and Fallen Backpacks

1x Optional (later made compulsory) DRAGOON Backpack with 2x large DRAGOON pod (5x GDU-X7 beam machine gun, 4x beam spike), 8x small DRAGOON pod (2x GDU-X4 beam assault cannon) in secondary backpack slots (in later models), Backpack designed is a attachable copy of the ZAKU Providence's built in DRAGOONs

**Other Equipment:**

2x shoulder shield

Variable Phase Shift Armour

2x Backpack slots for Packs and Silhouettes (one is usually later used as a permanent DRAGOON backpack slot)

Deuterion Beam Energy Transfer System

**Optional Other Equipment****:**

2x optional carried shield with 1x M181SE "Draupnir" 4-barrel beam gun each


	3. Chapter 3

**Phase 2 – Waltz of the Eternal**

**Disclaimer: As I've said before I do not own GS/GSD and some characters in this Fic belong to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny as I've said before in my previous stories (I hate disclaimers) **

**9:30am; L3, Minerva Battleship: Fort, Bridge**

"We have a Phantom Pain task force in this region" pondered Asuzur "any Elites?"

"No, they seem to be mostly made up of normal day-to-day pilots" shrugged the Fort's Captain "but…"

"But what?" asked Asuzur and even Zake sat up at the sudden change of subject, a 'but' could be both good and bad.

"We have located what seems to be the Eternal, it is in this very Lagrange Point, which of the enemy shall we target?" asked the Captain as he floated near the Tactical Command Table.

"We'll go after the Eternal as it is our main objective, have a strike force nearby deal with the Phantom Pain taskforce!" ordered Zake as he slouched in his chair once again.

**10:00am; Australia, Abandoned City under OMNI Control**

"Our forces are not enough to starve off the ZAFT Advance, they will probably target the Weapons Research Lab Base on the Northern Shore after they take out our advance force in this section" pondered Jesse as he looked between the Commanders gathered inside an abandoned building.

"How about we call for reinforcements, we should be able to hold them here!" announced Jacen however Trey and most of the Commanders looked very doubtful.

"At the moment our forces are gathered in a neutral territory with no bonus attributes for our forces, this will give us little aid, we need to reassess our military strength or at least hold the ZAFT Forces here until we can retreat back to the base!" announced Trey as he looked about the Commanders gathered in the small room, that is until a soldier knocked on the door and entered.

"Sir, we have a Hannibal-Class with the GFAS-X3 Crusher en route to our location!" announced a Soldier and Trey froze solid.

"What!" exclaimed Trey at what was almost a scream while his face looked aghast, true that the Crusher wasn't as powerful as the GFAS-X1 Destroy or as 'artistic' as the GFAS-X2 Stingray however it was still a OMNI Mobile Fortress which would cause a lot of damage to the area and risk some innocent people still living in the area and what was worse was that the Crusher was a large heavy artillery unit as well as a swift tank Mobile Armour, why in all that was holy and not were OMNI willing to use that monster but then Trey remembered two words with disgust: _'Lord Djibril!!'_

* * *

**Meanwhile; L5, Meteor City, NZEMF-X1 Prototypes hanger: control room**

"What are the issues that the units' failures function on?" questioned the Head Scientist over a real-time communication from his location near Orbit where he moved into the final stages of his order.

"We have built the outward frames of the three prototypes however it could be dangerous to test in a real-time battle, it has advanced speed however it lacks Inertial Compensators making the pressure of the weapon dangerous on a normal pilot testing it" explained Leana Shrew as she overlooked the data on the screen "as well as that, we have an issue with the engine speed meaning that we need to amp up the speed which will increase the danger level to the pilot, it's a cruel and unavoidable loop!"

"At such a speed, however the testing must go ahead, do we have any Newtype pilots that can handle the unit at the increased and desired speed without needing Inertial Compensators?" questioned the Head Scientist and Leana nodded regretfully.

"Vega Vodolt, Steven Soka and Kirsty Voskolv" answered Leana however the Head Scientist lifted an eyebrow at Leana's doubt "but their just..."

"Kids? Fifteen Year Olds!? Yes well, there is a saying I was taught by my tutor when I joined _'Research'_ (name of a secret organization that beats weapon design information into their students, it is controlled by Krane and all members are either Newtypes or Coordinators however some genius naturals have been known to be a part of it), if one is going to pursue science they will eventually make a choice on giving up their chance of scientific career or they will lose their heart to science" smirked the Head Scientist with a cold yet sad glow in his eyes "as for me, my heart was broken to begin with..."

"Very well, we will use the three, units two and three will fight an OMNI Fleet while Vega and Unit One will fight against a Fallen Force" nodded Leana before she sighed; they needed some real-time combat data before they could add the main weapons, features and begin mass production.

* * *

**11:00am; Odessa Spaceport, speech near mass driver**

"As you can all see during our recent battle, the Fallen are nothing to be feared, nor are the OMNI with their precious Nukes! No!!" announced Krane over the crowd with his arms raised above his head, the press flashed as they recorded the entire debacle.

"The Blue Cosmos Controlled Atlantic Federation and their Anti-Coordinator ways will not defeat us, we will not fade away as they wish but…evolve!!" continued Krane as he looked on at the crowd before brining his open fist to the front of his face "Fear me LOGOS! All those that have and misuse their power, remember well: I am burdened by sorrow!!"

"War and discrimination has continued to spread, in two years since the founding of peace and the break up of the Dark Celestial Elites, the world has not changed! That is why the resurrection of my Dark Celestials has become necessary, so long as war and discrimination spreads my Rebellion will continue to grow!!" Krane still continued awing the people with the hypnotic movement of his hands and his commanding voice "it begins with the divine punishment I have wrought down upon the Fallen as well as the OMNI Enforces not only here but around the globe!!"

"However I find this cancer has grown to such an extent that we of the Dark Celestials can do nothing but attack the symptoms at present, to do this we will crush all opposition at Gibraltar, Odessa and finally Asia!!" announced Krane as he lifted his hands up and slammed them down onto a moved desk to spook the crowd into a reaction which they obviously jumped from the passion and energy behind the movement as Krane began moving towards the Finale "that is why I now announce that in the last 48 hours I initiate Operation Celestial Rain: the occupation of OMNI controlled Indonesia and areas of Australia, we will free the suppressed people from the control of OMNI and move together into a glorious future!!"

"I do this so that all can evolve, both Natural and Coordinators, into their final evolution! To do that you must become strong and win this war of racism so that we may erase the boarder of races from the world and force both Coordinators and Naturals to evolve to the next stage of human evolution, stand by me and I promise you strength and protection whenever I can!!" shouted Krane whose voice was now echoing around the landscape with or without a microphone and speaker however he slowly raised a hand up into the air by stretching his arm however by the end of the last sentence he forcefully slammed it down again as a fist in front of his face "the only requirements that you need to do while living in this euphoria is a single thing: to do that which is just! To do this we must attack OMNI and the Fallen!! We must gain the power to protect all we hold dear!!!"

Upon finishing, the crowd broke into a full out outbreak of cheers and even the news reporters were clapping with enthusiasm, that should cripple LOGOS and the Fallen's civilian support for a good while, now all Krane needed to do was remove Gilbert and the people would welcome him as their Emperor and from there he would begin medical checks which would begin upgrading everyone into Newtypes before he mentioned that finally to the public. Krane noticed the looks on the pilots of the Minerva's face and couldn't help but grin evilly, once Kira was in Krane's pocket the Fallen would follow and then the destruction of OMNI, if it came down to it he would even destroy ORB but that was unimportant, the future of all beings was more important.

* * *

**Meanwhile; L2, Eternal-Class Support Ship, bridge**

The bridge of the Eternal couldn't be any tenser as large amounts of reports came in on the target of Operation Celestial Rain that Krane had released to the public during his recent speech, it seemed that the Dark Celestials main target was the OMNI Occupied neutral territory of Indonesia thereby leaving only India free from occupation Equatorial Union while at the same time the Kingdom of Scandinavia had been pressured by the OMNI units made up of Eurasian Federation Forces who were willing to gather forces from neutral areas to aid defeat to the Fallen at the Ural Mountains, also ZAFT held Japan and was planning to move into Korea but New Zealand wasn't going to be ignored either, there were rumours that the Dark Celestials main base were located in Antarctica in a large base over an even larger underground bunker filled with 2 Million sleeping Dark Celestial members from over three years ago theorised to be in suspended animation with the base code named Fort Frostfang. Terminal not only got this rumour but invested into researching the rumoured area and found their greatest fear, the main area made up the port of the self-named Fort which from images looked more like a Fort than most was protected by manmade iceberg like walls moved out from each side off near the dock and came together leaving a gap to enter the manmade pond however this gap between the two ends of the walls was called the 'Rift of the Storm', the 'Ice Walls' were filled internally on both sides with computer controlled Tristans, missile launchers and Isoldes but also included beam weapons located between the two edge points which they gained the gap's codename of 'Rift of the Storm' due to the large artillery of weapons that hid in the gap waiting to destroy any one who passes and those who get by the Rift have to face the mirror image of artillery gathered on the inside of the wall. In CE 72 the place looked impossible to attack directly and the mountainous regions in which the base and its Port were dug into looked impossible to land on, the centre area of that very same base on top of the cliff with lifts coming up and out from the base interior was a very large spaceport with a duel mass driver making it the largest spaceport that was in ZAFT however restricted to most ZAFT operatives, it was also the largest anti-space weaponry located base on the planet with Heavy Particle Cannons that could fire into the atmosphere as well as energy siphon cannons that could fire and paralyse ships as they crossed the base's path, the area all over the mountain were equipped with automatic and accurate muti-barrelled CIWS and a large land base on the opposite end of the mountain covered by Land-Ships with Tristan equipped long range towers which stop all enemies coming by land before the need to mobilise becomes necessary for the Dark Celestials; this was what the Dark Celestials called their planet-side Capital, Base of Operations and their last line of defence.

"What do you think the Fallen do to react to this invasion of OMNI?" questioned Da Costa as he stood before the Command Chair that Prayer occupied at present.

"They'll attack, they're not going to miss this opportunity" shrugged Prayer as he travelled a hand through his blond hair.

"However the Dark Celestials are not as stupid as one would think, they were the Elite of ZAFT for a reason but now they're going to be the centre Elite military force of ZAFT once again" pondered Andrew Waltfeld "I can only wonder what they have in mind, if I'm correct they've begun operations to bring the base to full capabilities and awaken those 2 Million soldiers rumoured to be located under the base which if I remember correctly have been trained in all sorts of functions including Mobile Weapon piloting, regardless, we have to get to the 'Pillar of Heaven' before we are located"

"Agreed, if we are found before we meet up with our Athha ORB loyalists then ZAFT will have a play day with us if we are located, worse if the Celestials or Fallen get a wind of our location" pondered Prayer before announcing "we have to get the ship underway now!"

"Yes, sir!" saluted Da Costa as he began giving out orders while Andrew continued to take from where he floated on the opposite side of the Command Chair.

"Is this your Newtype intuition warning you of some coming enemy?" questioned Andrew and Prayer gave him a look of fear.

"Yeah, big ones, maybe my intuition kicked it a little too late as their not far away" pondered Prayer as he looked out into the blackness of space.

"Da Costa, get this ship moving at all speed, if they have a superior ship and are as close as predicted then we'll be in trouble before long" commanded Andrew as he looked out at the blackness of space with a little worry of his own "everything we're doing may eventually be for nothing should these powerful Newtypes have their way, however we can't have any hope, that is unless we try!!"

"Yes, sir!!" announced all those on the bridge not too busy to listen, moments later the Eternal was possibly moving away from that location far faster than it was designed for.

* * *

**11:30am; Antarctica: Fort Frostfang, meeting room**

The room was filled with holograms of the many council members of the Dark Celestials not able to make it to Frostfang for the recent meeting, the only member there was a single Devil Commander who sat on her Russian Ass with a sadist grin on her face, her full name was Madam Russo Rough however she preferred to be called Madam Rough or Commander, other than the front of her face was a curtain of black hair, her eyes were an ice cold blue and her clothes were red leather with black boots and gloves, Fort Frostfang being as cold as her homeland in the Siberian Highlands meant that she was at home here and her military personality was just as cold and vicious as the weather.

"Your speech vas darling...darling!" smirked Madam Rough as she looked at the hologram of their chairman: Krane Yamato Hibiki, amazingly when she said the same word it was one to explain for the speech and another as a pet name for most of the people she spoke to.

"_It was necessary at the end of the day, the people's support will aid us more than it will either OMNI or the Fallen, this is exactly what I had planned as a variation of my overall strategy, the main goal of that announcement was the official rebirth of the Dark Celestials" _explained the Hologram of Krane _"you did the final phase, you took over Fort Frostfang and now have begun awakening our sleeping army, the Fallen's own Army is incomplete and the world has moved against them now!!"_

"_Indeed, your announcement and their recent defeat have sent the world spinning in our desired direction, now the world will be doubling their efforts to defeat the Fallen after their little...accident in the field" _smirked the hologram of Asuzur as he looked at his nails.

"_They also lost a pawn in the form of a Sacred Commander named Alec Demov" _grinned the hologram of New Devil Commander: Courtney Heironimus as he crossed his holographic arms.

"_One of many enemies, it will take a while for all of the enemy pieces to be taken, the King we are trying to capture early however is their White King" _pondered the hologram of Devil Commander Cecile Boonar with a sadist grin, in the hologram is was near impossible to tell the colour of her hair or her eye colour, another upgrade that would be needed at a later date.

"Then vy are ve stalling!?" shouted Madam Rough as she slammed to her feet.

"_I agree with Madam Rough, we should attack Arcadia now, and then we'll be able to absorb them a lot easier once their homeland is crushed!" _announced Cecile as she slammed a table on her side of the hologram projection.

"_Silence!!"_ shouted the Hologram of Krane _"I do not give a damn about what either of you think, you will do as I say or be executed as traitors, you do want to see the world I create after all!"_

"Very vell, ve vill do it your vay...for now!" smirked Madam Rough as she clicked herself out of the meeting and sat back to watch the other members continue to speak without herself being included.

"_What about this mission I've been given, isn't that countering all that you've just argued!?" _questioned Cecile furious and Krane fumed making him look like he was suddenly growing and that Cecile was shrinking.

"_Your target is the Communication Sector of Arcadia; you are to attack the Forces in the area while agents move in to copy their codes, simple and nowhere near the Arcadia centre"_ was Krane's holograms flaring answer _"you will do the mission as predicted, you will be distracted during the mission anyway, the Head Scientist and my spies said as much! My plan is to get all Communication Frequency data on the Fallen and their movements, it is wise to know your enemy before you enter a game of Chess, how they live, how they fight, what their enemies think and how they die!!"_

"_Very well!" _nodded the Hologram of Cecile with a sigh before her hologram disappeared.

"_What news Zake on your brother?" _questioned Shane's Hologram as he looked in Zake's direction whose hologram shrugged.

"_He touched down on Earth near the ORB Union, he's gone silent since entering Mirage Colloid, he should be at Cuba within a day" _nodded Zake as he pondered at the position his brother was in.

"_Besides, we've located the Eternal, we're moving in on it at this very moment in time!" _smirked Asuzur as he waited for Krane's input.

"_Carry out your missions, Madam Rough, I know your still listening!"_ announced Krane's hologram and Madam Rough turned her unit back on to speak _"I want you to get Fort Frostfang back to full operations once again, have all the army awoken, also prepare to acts as a route for all our forces to pass through to ZAFT's Earth Bases!"_

"Yes, you're Majesty!" announced Madam Rough with a salute before she signed off once again.

"_Meeting adjourned!"_ announced Krane's hologram and the meeting room powered down as Madam Rough moved to walk out.

* * *

**12:00pm; Meteor City, Leana's Office**

There was an impatient knock on the door of the Head Scientist's creative right hand before Leana called "Come in!"

"You requested my attention, as Krane pointed out before your call!?" questioned Devil Commander Cecile Boonar with a scowl, her crimson hair bouncing as she entered the room and her green eyes aflame as she walked towards the Head Scientist's desk.

"I need your help in testing a HPEW (High Priority Experimental Weapon), Krane believes that it would counter and even surpass the GFAS-X1 Destroy and its entire ilk, the NZEMF-X01G Obliterator prototype Unit One is more advanced than any weapon made in ZAFT other than the Gundam units we recently built" explained Leana who crossed her arms "someone of your skills should be able to support all the Obliterator's tests"

"So Krane got down to building a Strategic Mobile Weapon, about time" grunted Cecile with a sadist grin as she thoughts of all the horrid things she had planned for Krane while he was rebuking her requests while he had been planning a large curtain close with these weapons of mass annihilation "rest assured that I'll find an interesting 'test' for the unit that will get mine and a lot of other recommendations"

"Of course, it's the reason I called you in specifically, Devil Commander Cecile Boonar" smiled Leana which wasn't returned "Unit One is also to be tested on a Fallen Force and so your new mission relates into this testing as you can see!"

"Humph, the Fallen and nearby their homeland too which is quaint, the perfect place to make their graveyard!!" announced Cecile with an evil grin as she pondered "do we have a ship needed to carry this HPEW!?"

"Yes, we have taken the designs of the OMNI's precious Agamemnon-Class Carriers and it is a totally different in proportion version while renaming the design as a Deviator-Class, the launch catapult has been extended so that it is like a tube that the Obliterator can fit down, it has been tested!" explained Leana as she smirked "we can fit two NZEMF-X01G Obliterators into each ship also!"

"Very well, I will leave immediately; I'm getting my new Qubeley and I need to make sure that it is as capable as the rumours say" muttered Cecile and Leana grinned.

"I was on the team designing the Qubeley, it is a fine weapon, however the Qubeley MK II will have a few extra bonuses" smiled Leana "it is a shame that the DRAGOONs were made into such small disks, there were no room to equip beam spikes, however shield systems and shield piercing beam shots, that's something you'll have to wait for the next generation"

"That is if I'm impressed by the Qubeley, I must be going, I have a task force that I need to prepare!" nodded Cecile once again down to business however froze when a black leather rimmed file was forces into her hand with a line of paper sealing it saying 'TOP SECRET' in bold writing "what is this!?"

"It is the data on the Obliterator unit and its pilot, try not to panic when you see the other person's last name and...parents" smirked Leana and Cecile ripped off the paper and almost had a relapse as she read but her mind was screaming _'Shit! I had no idea...'_

* * *

**Meanwhile; Aprilius One, Gilbert's Office**

Krane had gone to Earth against his requests which he had almost begged Krane to follow, but this was instead a turnabout that put all of Gilbert's worries to rest...at the moment anyway, the Yamato sibling of Krane's had been pushed back by ZAFT Forces under Krane's leadership and Odessa Conquered for the ZAFT Forces that Gilbert expected were more loyal to Krane than to him...but that was possibly paranoia again since the ORB incident about a year ago, not only did it show how strong Krane was to the ZAFT Forces but got them believing things like 'the Fallen were not invincible' and 'with Krane on our side anything is possible', regardless it was leading up to the entire of ZAFT either praising Krane or practically rallying around him.

"Chairman, are you okay, has Krane's actions effected your plans so badly?" questioned Nickolas with a hint of fake worry.

"He disobeyed me however, I'm grateful, he has shown that the Fallen can and will be defeated" shrugged Gilbert with a louse smile on his face "meanwhile however we have the other Supreme Commanders, not including Krane's loyal dog: Shane, running around while doing as they please"

"Also we can't vote for the dismantling of the Supreme Commanders as there will be an uproar in both the Military and the Public, even over half of the PLANT Supreme Council are in Krane's pocket" sighed Nickolas but internally the Chairman's Aide couldn't help but grin "what shall we do Chairman?"

"Leave Krane be, he has proven his worth on both the battlefield and the speech he made afterwards, we don't want him as an enemy!" announced Gilbert with a shiver "besides, if he is forced to leave the military he'll move into politics, not a challenge I need on the table!"

"I will be leaving now, Chairman, anything else you need?" questioned Nickolas as he stood and made his way to the door before stopping.

"Could you send in Secret Service members Joppe Von Arafas, Kramnik Owen, Oluan Noah and Morgan Jodie, please" smiled Gilbert and Nickolas did as commanded.

"Of course Chairman" nodded Nickolas but internally he was laughing his head off, they would be too busy to notice that he had bugged the room.

* * *

**12:30pm; Aprilius One, Nickolas' Office**

'_Agreed Chairman, we will serve even if the predicted Coup D'état of Krane's succeeds__: only you, as you desired we have occupied a number of abandoned Colonies and have moved them to L5 on an opposite trajectory to the PLANTs, in short: it has the Earth between our allied location and the PLANTs'_ came the voice of Secret Service member Joppe Von Arafas as Nickolas listened to the recording with fascinated interest.

'_Excellent, what of the Fortress 'Messiah' and the Prototype Neo-GENESIS that we have completed!?' _questioned the Voice of Gilbert Durandal as their meeting went on, Nickolas had heard of how Neo-GENESIS' prototype had been created before the Treaty of Junius however went 'missing', what the Fallen's data showed was that they had perfected a original GENESIS with the Neo-GENESIS' name and boosted attributes, at least Nickolas now knew where that Prototype had been taken and soon would Krane.

'_It has been moved to the very same location as requested, we also have a ships full of your loyalists gathered at the area and our Nazca-Class awaits in dock for the time when Krane rebels if you are correct, we can evacuate you in time' _was the answer of Morgan Jodie as he continued on for his team commander.

'_Very good, I will keep you updated, I want another report in a week's time!'_ commanded Gilbert and a chorus of 'Yes Sir' was heard through the transmission before the recoding ended.

"Gil, Gil, Gil!" smirked Nickolas as he pressed the send button on his computer screen and sent the recording equipped email to Krane's mainframe "it seems like you've already lost, hahaha!!"

* * *

**1:00pm; L3, Fort's windowed changing room**

"Well, what do you think?" asked the Scientist standing before Asuzur and Zake with a smirk on his face.

"The Gundams are excellent" smirked Asuzur as he looked at his now christened Chrome Destroyer which was equipped with a fold out hip armour device which carried two beam sabers, its shoulders must have had the most difference as it had equipped three DRAGOONs for each shoulder that had also been equipped with Lightwave Shield Projectors.

"Indeed, looks more like a Radar Mobile Suite now!" scowled Zake as he looked at his also newly christened Cronos Arrow Gundam, not much had changed except in now bore a simplistic radar dish with 5 spines on it that were in fact Small DRAGOON Mobile Weapons.

"Sorry, it was the best I could do, you have the new Nervous System included!" announced the Scientist with a cowering look, he expected to be hit by Zake who simply glared at him before walking out towards the Cronos Arrow, Asuzur instead tightened the armoured pilot suite that all the Supreme Commanders wore with the only difference being his was purple.

"Don't worry about Zake, I'll talk to him" smiled Asuzur before he jogged out to the hanger to get ready for launch.

* * *

**1:30pm; L3, Eternal, Bridge**

"Commander!" shouted Da Costa "dispersal of Mirage Colloid confirmed and incoming energy sources located behind us!!"

"Evade!" commanded Andrew and the ship rocked as a single duel shot of green hit the furthest left point of the Eternal's Wings.

"Enemy Mobile Suites launching, four new ZAKU II Shadows, two unconfirmed Gundams and two Mobile Weapons that look like the ZGMF-X24S Chaos!" announced the CIC crewmember.

"I'm heading out!" announced Prayer as he floated towards the bridge entrance which opened before closing behind him.

"Wait!" shouted Andrew but swore before the door closed before Prayer heard him "send out the DOM Trooper Trio!"

"Yes sir!" announced Da Costa as he opened the individual communications.

Moments later Prayer pulled himself into the cockpit of his new Dreadnought Providence MKII Gundam Hybrid, meanwhile opposite: Hilda Harken, Mars Simeon and Herbert Von Reinhardt were also getting into the cockpits of their DOM Trooper units before they prepared to move onto the Launch Catapult behind Prayer.

"Prayer Reverie, launching in Dreadnought P!" announced Prayer before the Dreadnought P Gundam launched down the single launch catapult.

* * *

**2:00pm; L3, outside the Eternal**

"So you finally came out to play" smirked Asuzur as he 'Reaper' folded down and fired at the approaching units before launching all 6 of its newly equipped DRAGOONs to float around his unit.

"Prayer Reverie is the target, don't let the small fry slow you down!" announced Zake as he indicated towards the DOM Troopers before charging.

The two ZGMF-2150 Garuda launched their 6 DRAGOONs before transforming into Mobile Armour mode and charging, next their pods also detached and launched their missiles at the Dreadnought P, Prayer quickly launched its four crimson large DRAGOONs and its four small DRAGOONs and shot down each and every missile that came his way but couldn't dodge a Large DRAGOON out of the way in time before the claw that was the Mobile Armoured Cronos Arrow closed on it and crushed it into oblivion.

"I've got you now!" smirked Prayer as the remaining three large pods created a beam shield around the Cronos Arrow which Zake huffed with a smirk as he crossed his arms in his cockpit, that was the moment that Prayer knew something was wrong before he noticed the 'Reaper' pointed at the Eternal's course, either he protected the Eternal and let this Mobile Weapon go or the Gamma Ray shot would destroy his Mothership.

"Crap!" shouted Hilda as she dodged the DOM Trooper away from the Heat rods belonging to the ZAKU II Shadow unit, next she was forced to dodge a "Callidus Kai" multi-phase beam cannon shot from a Mobile Suite transformed Garuda unit.

"We can't keep this up, their Newtypes!" scowled Mars as he fired a missile from his Bazooka at the nearest ZAKU II Shadow which dodged out of the way before firing its "Callidus" Cannon which forced Mars to activate his shield's built-in beam barrier generator.

"But we have to try!" argued Herbert as he fired at another ZAKU II Shadow which was flying circles around them in a taunting fashion.

"Damn you!" screamed Prayer as he used his small DRAGOONs to fire four shots from different directions at the Chrome Destroyer which Asuzur grinned as he activated his DRAGOONs and green beam crystals surrounded the DRAGOONs before firing the same type of beams around the Chrome Destroyer creating a 360* diamond shaped Beam shield that stopped the attack, next Prayer even used the beam spikes on the DRAGOONs however the reinforced beam shield held strong against the DRAGOONs rapid assaults.

"Target locked: Stolen Eternal-Class Support Ship, destroying no..." started Asuzur however a transmission stopped him from firing and stunned all other pilots, it was coming from the Dreadnought P.

"All Enemy Forces, I'll now assume that I'm your target, I shall stop resisting however you must allow the Eternal and my allies to escape!" announced Prayer in a commanding voice, this caused Zake and Asuzur to grin.

"Very well" smiled Asuzur and the 'Reaper' folded back into position on the Chrome Destroyer's back and in the meantime Prayer released the beam shields confining the Cronos Arrow and recalled all of his still functional DRAGOONs.

"The Eternal is out of range, all chase is to be aborted, if I were you DOM Trooper pilots: I'd leave before we change our mind" scowled Zake and the DOM Troopers did as Commanded as the ZAKU II Phantom units moved to the Dreadnought P and used their heat rods on the Dreadnought P's limbs as though the heat rods were handcuffs and led the unit towards the Fort with the two Garuda units following not far behind with their beam rifles trained on the Dreadnought P's back.

As far as Asuzur and Zake were concerned this made their mission to watch the Eternal and capture Prayer not only half complete but easier, Prayer however sat quietly in the Dreadnought P with his eyes closed, he waited for what was to come.

**Info: And so it seems that the Dark Celestials are gearing up for something big in the near future, what however gave a heartless commander like Cecile a shock I wonder (some will never know****...yet), before I hear the moans about Goud's lack of appearance in this chapter is due to him being busy for the next (amazingly considering I'm doing the writing while he's done nothing in this chapter), one will also note that the conversation in Odessa in the last chapter happened after the Battle of Odessa (sorry, I updated before Raviel666, hence the mistake)**

**However; Next time on Operation**** Celestial Rain: The Tank of Total Destruction, enter the GFAS-X3 Crusher!!**

**Dark Celestials ****Transatmospheric Battleship (Cruiser prototype) Information:**

**Minerva-class Battleship pre-Cruiser Prototype: Fort**

**Fast Facts**

**Ship Type: **Battleship

**Class: **Minerva

**Launched: **November 3, Cosmic Era 73

**Ships of Class: **LHM-BB02 Fort

**Commanding Officer: **Name unknown

**General Characteristics**

**Length: **375 meters

**Propulsion: **16x thermonuclear pulse thrusters

**Armour: **Gundanium Alloy armour, unknown thickness

**Armament:**

1x QZX-1 "Tannhäuser" positron blaster cannon

2x XM47B "Tristan" long-to-short ranged dual beam cannon

1x M10B "Isolde" triple 420 mm hyper velocity naval rifle

14x 40 mm mutli-barrel CIWS

6x "Wolfram" M-25 torpedo launcher, located under ship

6x "Zoridium" heavy chemical torpedo launcher, located under ship

9x "Neidhart"/"Parsifal" heavy missile launcher

9x "Corisian" Anti-Ship chemical Missile launcher

9x "Dispar" intercept missile launcher

9x "TRI" Anti-Mobile Suite/intercept chemical missile launchers

2x Anti-beam depth charge launcher

**Mobile Suit Complement:**

(C.E. 73) (Space bound)

1x ZGMF-L97DEHSE Chrome Destroyer Gundam

1x ZGMF-L96MT Cronos Arrow Gundam

1x ZGMF-L95IaA Death Shot Gundam

4x ZGMF-2100 ZAKU II Warrior

4x ZGMF-2200 ZAKU II Shadow

2x ZGMF-2150 Garuda

**Linear Catapults:**3

**Information: **A prototype Cruiser version of the Minerva-class Battleship that has enough power to rival the Minerva, its mass production version is the more compact and is a Cruiser variation compared to the well known battleship, unlike the Minerva however the Fort can use the once Impulse designated catapult for more mobile weapons that just the X56S.

**Terminal Gundam Mobile Suite Information:**

**Code:** YMF-X000A/P

**Name:** Dreadnought P

**Producers:** Junk Guild, Terminal and Sahaku/Athha ORB loyalists

**Powerplant:** Ultracompact hyper-dueterion nuclear reactor

**Operating System: ****G**eneration **U**nsubdued **N**uclear **D**rive **A**ssault **M**odule

**Weapons:**

1x MA-M22Y high-energy beam rifle

4x MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS, head mounted

2x XM1 "Pristis" beam reamer (beam cannon/scissor anchor), hip mounted

4x Large DRAGOON pod (GDU-X7 beam gun x9 with 2x beam shield projectors equipped each), stored on backpack

4x Small DRAGOON pod (GDU-X7 beam gun x 2 with 2x beam spikes each), stored on backpack

**Optional Weapons:**

1x MA-M221 "Judicium" high-energy beam rifle

1x optional MA-MV04 composite armed shield system with beam saber

**Other Equipment:**

Variable Phase Shift Armour

**Information:** A built Dreadnought Gundam using the data and remains of a Providence MK II Gundam to force its development along with that of Newtype Royalty: Prayer Reverie, it like the Dreadnought H was built by Lowe Guele of the Junk Guild while working in hand with Terminal and the Sahaku/Athha ORB loyalists.

**Dark Celestials ****Gundam Mobile Suite Information:**

**Code:** ZGMF-L97DEHSE

**Name:** Chrome Destroyer

**Producers:** Meteor City Secret Research Teams

**Powerplant:** Portable Cronos Nuclear Fusion reactor with cooling system (stops Nuclear Reactor heating up at all)

**Operating system:** **G**igas **U**nified **N**uclear **D**imensional **A**rtillery **M**odule

**Weapons:**

1x "Reaper" folded Tank Cannon that fires gamma radiation shots

4x MA-M941 "Vajra" beam saber, 2x stored in wrist and 2x under fold out hand clamp arm equipped hip armour (there are two clamp designed arms that hold beam sabres under the hip armour folds out in attack position (the Chrome Destroyer is a combination of the Xamel and the O Mobile Suites of Zeon and the Titans))

1x 20mm Vulcan gun turret, mounted in head

1x High-energy Gatling Gun hidden under head

2x duel High-energy Long-Range beam cannon located on lower legs

2x 8-tube missile launcher on shoulder with 3x missiles each, 24 missiles each

6x Medium sized Super Strike DRAGOONs (3x GDU-X8 beam machine gun and 2x Lightwave shield projector), 3x stored on each shoulder

**Optional Weapons:**

2x MA-BAR72 high-energy beam rifle that can be held under rear hip armour

**Other Equipment:**

Super **SMART** System (Super **S**wift **MA**noeuvring **R**eaction **T**ransportation)

Gundanium Alloy Armour covered with Variable Trans-Phase Armour

Booster engine to temporarily fly up into the sky however it needs the Cronos Arrow in Mobile Armour mode in order to stay in the air with full combat capabilities

**Information:** A heavy Artillery Gundam that is the 1st Weapon ever to be equipped with its own Nuclear Cannon, it is piloted by Asuzur Zala

**Code:** ZGMF-L96MT

**Name:** Cronos Arrow

Producers: Meteor City Secret Research Teams

**Powerplant:** Portable Cronos Nuclear Fusion reactor with cooling system (stops Nuclear Reactor heating up at all)

**Operating system:** **G**iga **U**nified **N**uclear** D**extral **A**rmour **M**anoeuvre system

**Weapons:**

2x MA-M21 "Lupus 2" high-energy beam rifle, stored under Radar Dish

1x built in "Super Scylla 2" multi-phase beam cannon

4x MA-XM435 beam claw, located in lower arm and legs

5x Small Super Strike DRAGOONs (2x GDU-X8 beam machine gun), stored on built on radar dish

8x Energy Siphon Cable, 2x per each arm and leg

**Other Equipment:**

Suite-to-Armour Mobile Transformation remising of the Aegis

Gundanium Alloy Armour covered with Variable Trans-Phase Armour

Collection of Booster engines that allow the unit to move near supersonic with the almost weightless Gundanium alloy that makes up its armour

2x "Eternal Reflection" beam shield projector in wrists

**Information:** The fastest of the 5 Supreme Commanders Gundams with enough size and thrusters strength to carry the ZGMF-L97DEHSE Chrome Destroyer, it is designed so that it is almost the size of the ZGMF-X11A Regenerate and of the same design as the Aegis, it is piloted by Zake Bonaparte.

**Dark Celestials Mass Production Mobile Suite Information:**

**Code:** ZGMF-2150

**Name:** Garuda

**Producers:** Axis Factory Colony located at L5 under the directive care of Meteor City

**Powerplant:** Ultracompact energy battery/sometimes equipped with Ultracompact hyper-dueterion nuclear reactor for Ace units

**Weapons:**

(Mobile Suite mode)

1x High-energy beam rifle with Grenade Launcher equipped

2x Heavy Composite DRAGOON/missile pods (1x Heavy Beam Assualt Cannon, 10x AGM141 "Firefly" guided missile launchers), 6x DRAGOONs equipped (1x GDU-X7 beam machinegun each)

1x MMI-RG30 cruising mobile shield (2x MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS)

1x MGX-2235B "Callidus Kai" multi-phase beam cannon

2x MA-M941 "Vajra" beam saber

(Mobile Armour mode)

2x Heavy Composite DRAGOON/missile pods (1x Beam Cannon, 10x AGM141 "Firefly" guided missile launchers), 6x DRAGOONs equipped (1x GDU-X7 beam machinegun each)

2x MA-XM434 beam claw

**Optional Weapons:**

1x M68 "Catlius" 500mm recoilless rifle

1x Optional DRAGOON Backpack with 1x large DRAGOON pod (5x GDU-X7 beam machine gun, 4x beam spike), 4x small DRAGOON pod (2x GDU-X4 beam assault cannon) in secondary backpack slots, Backpack designed is a attachable copy of the ZAKU Providence's built in DRAGOONs

1x detachable carrier unit with 12x "TRI" Anti-Mobile Suite/intercept chemical missile launchers and 6x "Zoridium" heavy chemical bombs clamp held storing  
**Other Equipment:**

1x equipped cruising Mobile Shield of Chaos design

Variable Trans-Phase Armour

Mobile Suite-to-Mobile Armour transformation capabilities

2x Backpack slots for Packs and Equip able weapons (to equip carrier units) (one is usually later used as a permanent DRAGOON backpack slot)

Deuterion Beam Energy Transfer System

**Optional Other Equipment**

1x optional carried shield with 1x M181SE "Draupnir" 4-barrel beam gun in each

**Information:** A Mobile Weapon built from the data gathered on the Fallen's Pursuer and the ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam, it is the basics for a New Gundam which was built by Krane Yamato and send to Frostfang before being transported to the Australian Weapon's development base by plane.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Phase 3 – The Tank of Total Destruction**

**Disclaimer: As I've said before I do not own GS/GSD and some characters in this Fic belong to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny as I've said before in my previous stories (I hate disclaimers) **

**4:00pm; Eternal-Class Support Ship: Gwadan I, Hanger**

"Welcome back, Lady Cecile!" announced Sin Commander Judice Lisborn, his cut short military style brown hair didn't move from where he saluted nor did his purple eyes show a hint of emotion.

"Has my Qubeley been loaded!?" questioned Cecile as she paced through the corridor which Judice moved to walk beside her, Judice in all truth was only fifteen however he was tall for his age, just like his brother.

"Yes, my lady" came Judice's answer as he continued beside his 'Commander' right into the hanger.

Truth be told, Judice had no love for Cecile Boonar nor her team aboard this ship, the only reason he was in this team was due to his clone template and brother: Krane Yamato Hibiki, placing him in that Legion. Cecile was not the easiest Commander in which to work with and therefore it was believed by Judice to be a test from his brother, Krane wanted him to try and rebel against his Commander and prove himself, to prove himself to Krane the simple fact that he deserved to be in Krane's Legion or rather the centre of that Legion: Krane's personal team…more than anyone else.

"So that is the Qubeley!?" questioned Cecile as she looked at the white oddly shaped unit, there were hardly any weapons that were shown on the frame, if it was such an impressive weapon then the hidden weapons and attributes had to be extremely good.

"It is basically filled with very few visible weapons, the weapons are so well stored that it will take the keenest of eyes to find them…more so in fact" explained Scientist Ross Green as he walked up to the Devil and Sin Commanders "I was the original scientist which designed the Qubeley, I'm also the person who will be noting down all the combat data during these trial runs, think of me as an observer of the new Units however I will help out whenever I can especially when asked"

"Indeed, you said Units, what other weapon are you testing considering there is more than one unit sitting in my ships hanger" smirked Cecile as she looked over at the purple Saviour unit.

"By using data from the Saviour and data taken from the Fallen we are testing a variation of the Gundam with advanced Artillery, Speed and a new and experimental Spear-DRAGOON unit" explained Ross as he nodded to the two pods during the moment when he had looked over at the Purple Saviour "that is the ZGMF-X46S Safer Gundam"

"Interesting, I would like Sin Commander Judice Lisborn to pilot this new Gundam" nodded Cecile in thought "he has a talent when it comes to high-speed combat, just like his brother"

"If that is your will, Lady Cecile!" saluted Judice but inwardly he couldn't help but smirk.

"Excellent, we'll begin testing in an hour's time, it was actually a scientist named Karkerof Vain that designed the Spear-DRAGOONs, he's somewhat of a rival of mine in the field of Mobile Weapon research" explained Ross with a growl as he watched the Variable Phase Shift of the Mobile Weapon Deactivate "it is believed to be a far more compact version of the DRAGOONs, however as one could imagine, he masters getting beam spikes onto a smaller DRAGOON weapon however it seems that he cannot equip Beam Shield Projectors due to the design of the DRAGOONs however as an irony my units are the complete opposites, my DRAGOON units can only use beam weapons and Shield Projectors"

"Pity, well, we better get this ship underway" smirked Cecile as she turned to head to the bridge via the Hanger Entrance "anywhere in particular that you would like these units tested?"

"Head to L4, I'll have a fleet of AI controlled Mobile Weapons awaiting us" answered Ross as he walked towards his scientist and engineering team "I'll send the coordinates to the bridge from here"

Cecile nodded before walking towards through the Hanger Entrance from which she had come before heading to the lift at the back of the main hallway, when she entered the lift she headed up to the bridge corridor and walked into the bridge in which she began to get her blood red ship underway, Judice followed Cecile's every step as though he were her bodyguard...granted her bodyguard who hated every step his master took.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Antarctica: Fort Frostfang, Dock**

Karkerof sneezed, this in return caused Madam Rough to lift an eyebrow at her companion's antics, both of them had been raised in cold conditions however Karkerof had studied most of his life in Britain hence his rather deep British accent...it shouldn't have made a difference anyway.

"Are you okay, darling?" questioned Madam Rough causing the British Russian to smirk.

"I believe someone is speaking about me" shrugged Karkerof before looking towards the a Providence Hybrid covered in small pods that looked too fat to be DRAGOONs and were permanently attached to the backpack of the Providence DRAGOON Dish "well, looks kind of odd, doesn't it?"

The Providence hybrid looked smaller than the original and carried the small Pods which seemed to be carrier pods with splits moving down one side of them, the scientific knowledge behind the small pods were that they simply carried the new DRAGOON units, each small pod held six of the new Spear-DRAGOONs and the Providence held 5 of those new storage pods. The Spear Providence as it was named held two Beam Lances and was equipped with a tactical shield that had a single beam cannon/beam sabre (like that of the METEOR Unit), the main weapon however that was included in the tactical shield would be the retractable EEQ9A "Grappling Stinger" extensional arrestor that could stab into an enemy Mobile Suite and electrocute it to the point where the battery explodes, needless to say that the Spear Providence took its role as a shining spear on the battlefield very seriously.

"Zhis Spear Provizence is packed vull of you Spear-DRAGOONz, it shall be a vitting veapon to use on the Fallen, and it'll show how behind times they really are" giggled Madam Rough as she looked towards the roof over the hidden dock, a large alcove of ice hid the port from Aerial attack should enemies penetrate the Ice Walls.

"However we must remain here for now, Krane is right in his assumptions, we need the Fallen to strike before us and thereby turn the rest of the world against them" smiled Karkerof in his deep British accent.

"Yes, for now, ve shall vait, but only for now" smirked Madam Rough as she watched the loading of the Leviathan-Class Battleship, Carrier and over all its design as a submarine, some were being loaded with Troops while others were arriving and leaving with supplies, Fort Frostfang was once again open for business as the Planetside Capital of the Dark Celestials and their major port in all areas that they had taken over.

* * *

**5:00pm; L4, 'Sector S43B2': Testing Grounds**

"Lady Cecile!" announced Judice as the Safer launched in its Mobile Armour Jet Mode from the Gwadan I, Cecile had launched only moments before Judice, she desired to get the tests underway so that she could feel the power of her new Mobile Suite.

"Well, Judice, this place looks like a Graveyard for Mobile Suites" smirked Cecile as she looked about the area in the Qubeley, she decided to test the unit's mobility first and began to laugh when she was thrown back into her seat, she used the unique wing system to split the wings in two before flipping a full 360* Circle as if it were nothing, with an evil chuckle Cecile began to enjoy the revolutionary weapon that was in her hands.

"So you've found the unit's space legs as it were, let's see how the weapons do, get ready" announced Ross over a transmission before the AI piloted GINN Mobile Suites came to life and began their attack.

"It seems you all, even you Ross, have underestimated this QUBELEY!!" shouted Cecile as the new Neo-DRAGOONs launched from the tail wing of the Qubeley, even those aboard the Gwadan I was hypnotised by the whirlpool of yellow engine drives before the golden Super Compact GDU-X9 beam machine gun shots rained down on the confused GINN Mobile Dolls causing them to explode, Cecile was in hysterics as she floated there without having to move far as her disk shaped Ten Neo-DRAGOONs came back around the fire at the remaining Force of GINN Mobile Dolls that were trying to sneak up behind her.

"Amazing, she's actually brining out their full potential, the Neo-DRAGOONs are best in the hands of those who believe that their weapon should be respected and not humiliated" pondered Ross as he watched the battle unfold, he decided what to do for the Qubeley MKII, one the screen Ross was watching however the Qubeley's left wrist compartment opened to reveal a hatch which a beam saber shot out of which she caught and activated while opposed out of the upper right wrist blazed a built in short beam saber, she spun quickly and finished off the remaining GINN Mobile Dolls moving to attack her.

Meanwhile however at the same time as Cecile's little epiphany when it came to the powers and uses of her new Mobile Suites, Judice was in a of a pickle standing against two GOUF Mobile Dolls who equipped with beam swords were moments away from pushing past the two defending beam sabres of the Safer which held the damage before him at bay, Judice was furious at the enemies since they were not Newtypes and not even human making his sense of them at least half of what it should be however he had managed to detect their attacks so that meant something. It was good fortune that no enemies had snuck up on him in this invaluable defensive position or he'd have been dead long ago, ah well, Cecile was doing her part to keep him alive by drawing the attention of the GINN Mobile Dolls towards here as she systemically destroyed all of them easily...except these two. Considering their fighting capabilities and the speed of the reaction timing it was assumed that these were the new Mobile Doll AI Systems, this added up, it wasn't just a test that the Qubeley alongside the Safer were participating in, but these Mobile Doll computers were also being tested.

"Get lost, you pests!" shouted Judice before compact DRAGOON shaped devices were 'rolled' out of the two carrier pods on the Safer's ankles, the Twelve Spear-DRAGOONs floated around the battle area as they waited for their Master's Commands, moments later the Spear-DRAGOONs split down the middle which the two halves acted like doors that revealed what was hidden within resulting in the appearance of long tubes down the centre of the inside, moments later a crimson fire that showed the Beam Spike Generator lit up before all twelve units charged at the GOUF Mobile Dolls piercing them through and making them look like a porcupine, the Spear-DRAGOONs withdrew before they were caught in the GOUF Mobile Dolls explosion.

"That's enough, anymore and you'll hit the ship by accident, we have achieved enough data anyway at this moment in time" shrugged Ross on the screens.

"Shame" smirked Cecile as she called back the Neo-DRAGOONs, the Qubeley jetted back in the direction of the Gwadan I.

"As you say" nodded Judice as he also withdrew.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Australia, Near OMNI Occupied abandoned city **

"The enemy Forces are advancing, their planning to build their line of defence in front of the city, why don't they remain in the city, they have more cover by using all the buildings as shields" pointed out Sarah as she looked at the display on her screen as well as a tactical map inside her ZAKU II Warrior.

"Maybe they ran out of civilians to hide behind" shrugged Ellie as her display showed the face of Sarah "wait, incoming MS detected and confirmed as ZGMF-X24T Guardian units, their Nuclear powered and carry the insignia and IFF Code belonging to the Dark Celestials!"

As forewarned two crimson painted Guardian Mobile Weapons skidded across the ground in their direction, they used the new "Gigalauncher 2" plasma missile launcher/GDU-X6 beam machine gun, the Dark Celestials emblem glowed in its black marking on the left shoulder of the units. The appearance of these units surprised the girls as the Guardians used by the Dark Celestials were usually Black and dark purple, they also didn't come with a built-in backpack as they were instead were equipped with a permanent backpack that held 5 small Super Strike DRAGOONs, the unit seemed to be vastly upgraded to the originals weaponry making it seems as though it were a new Mobile Suite.

"This is Sin Commander Luke Grey and Sin Commander Roberto Apolly, we were commanded by Lord Goud to come to this location and prepare for battle" announced Luke Grey over a Communication from the Guardian MKII unit with an I emblem on its right shoulder meaning it was unit one.

"Also, we are to report that Lord Goud will arrive before long, he will be bringing his main force too!" announced Roberto who opened his own communication link.

"Why would Lord Goud come to this battlefield!?" questioned Ellie in disbelief as she glared at the two supposed Sin Commanders.

"Because he wants to face up against a GFAS unit, we have gained data that a Bonaparte-Class Land Carrier was sighted in this region with a recently finished GFAS unit, the signature we have detected ahead in the City is a Large Land-Ship and it is carrying something large meaning that it couldn't be anything other than of the GFAS Series" announced Luke Grey causing Ellie and Sarah to pause, GFAS Series units at this moment in time were not the smallest of Mobile Units, no, quite the opposite.

"Then we better be prepared for Master Goud's arrival!" announced Sarah as she continued to back at the Land-Destroyer which her team waited "we can't be defeated this early in the game!"

* * *

**6:30pm; Cuba, Extended Facility: Factory Area**

"Interesting, a giant Nuclear powered beam cannon, who would've thought" smirked Jake as he typed at the computer panel, he began looking at other data also before his typing eventually gained him access to all the computer mainframes in the base, most of it was being copied onto disks that Jake had brought with him and the tampering would be easy to deal with.

"My Lord, I have connected the weapons mainframe to all mainframes in the complex, copy to your heart's desire!" smiled a Scientist Spy within LOGOS.

"Are the bombs in place?" asked Jake as the download percentage reached 50% completed.

"Yes, my lord, their ready for your you when you leave!" saluted another Scientist which earned a nod from Jake "we already have a story set up for if the OMNI find out that you have been here, not that it'll be needed, after all the chances of you being caught is that unlikely"

"Indeed it is, do you have the trigger for the explosives!?" questioned Jake and the 1st Scientist nodded as he gave the Supreme Commander the trigger switch.

"We have had all work concluded in this base as it is a national holiday for the Atlantic Federation today, once you leave the building the switch has a one mile radius range of effect, so long as you are in range of one of the explosives it should cause a chain reaction and set them all off" commented the 2nd Scientist as the download meter reached 100% before beeping the Complete in bold across the screen.

"Excellent, it's about time I take my leave" nodded Jake as he pocketed the disks before he started to walk towards the Computer Office's exit, in an hour there would be nothing left to prove neither of the factories original existence nor of the tampering to the computer mainframes.

* * *

**6:45pm; Australia, Abandoned City**

The Dark Celestials led ZAFT Forces covered an entire mountain and the southern pass that led into the City's clearing, it was an amazing number of ZAKU units, BuCUE, Cerberus and even Garuda units; at their head however stood a ZAKU II Warrior, a ZAKU II Shadow, two Guardian MKII units and finally a crimson ZAKU II Shadow.

"It seems that they have been expecting us" smirked Goud with a lick of his lips as he looked at the Bonaparte-Class Land-Battleship, he could only wonder what GFAS Wonder would be waiting for him to take apart.

The Large Dome section of the Bonaparte-Class lifted up and split in two allowing the weapon in side to be lifted up on a lift before a ramp moved to touch the ground while the rising platform revealed that which the OMNI had been working on for awhile, in the end Goud was stunned to find a giant tank climbing out of the hanger and rolling down the ramp so that it landed on the ground.

"Ah, interesting upgrade to the Bonaparte-Class" smirked Roberto as Windams took to the sky.

"Simply wonderful, now we have a challenge!" grinned Luke as he moved his Guardian MKII forwards "I'm sure that the Commander wants to deal with the GFAS!"

Goud answered this by charging full throttle at the new GFAS-X3 Crusher which dodged out of the way as it turned on its wheels, Goud couldn't help but scowl as the unit rolled back and as Goud turned his unit to follow he was forced to evade as a barrelled tank cannon was in fact a compact Positron Cannon, fortunately as the cannon was pointed at the air there were very few casualties as Goud dodged past the large beam of particles. Meanwhile at the same time the OMNI Abyss Dagger and Raider Full Spec piloted by Jesse and Jacen were occupied once again by Ellie and Sarah in their ZAKU II Units, Trey however was getting increasingly annoyed with the ones he was fighting, the two Dark Celestial Guardian MK II units moved faster than Trey could aim and when he paused to concentrate on his Newtype detection his unit instead was attacked from behind and damaged by the Guardian MK II's Plasma Bazooka.

"Damn, why won't you stay still!" shouted Trey as he once again tried to predict the enemy's attack, once again he was answered with a Plasma missile impacting the rear of his unit causing teen to scowl in annoyance, he wanted to fight against Goud and not his lackeys.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Gibraltar, over the open sea**

"And, they are now, as good as finished!" announced Renaldo as he pressed a button on his command chair "fire!"

The button activated the Positron loop shot forcing the two Lohengrin Cannons to fire and endless shot that would not end until deactivated, as soon as the weapon had fired the Varda began to turn clockwise catching all OMNI Aerial Forces in the single shot of Positron atoms, as soon as that was done the rest of the fleet were under heavy attack by ZAFT or better yet Sin Commanders Mare Strode and Riika Sheder which attacked simultaneously. The ZAKU Units continued to fire from their position standing aboard subflight lifters but the ZAKU II Units made the ZAKU pilots envious due to their ability of atmospheric flight, the GOUF Ignited Mass Production versions were being outdone by most of the ZAKU II Shadows that were also participating in the battle. The Destiny Impulse grabbed onto the cockpit of a Windam still in the air just over the sea before stabbing a M71-AAK "Folding Razor" anti-armor knife into the cockpit once he released it, the Gaia Impulse drew its two modified MR-Q17X "Griffon 2" beam blade in sword mode and sliced the two enemy Windams that made moved to attack Riika's unit, most of the destroyed parts of the fleet's remains covered the sea aflame.

"That's enough, all units withdraw, we've battered their retreating force enough to make sure that this fleet cannot attack again in full strength" announced Renaldo over a transmission as the withdrawal Flares exploded over the Varda, two remaining Forbidden units however noticed that the Varda was the Flagship of this force and charged to attack, this however resulted in the two units crashing into crimson waves moving outwards from one point in the air and the pilots of the Forbidden units noticed only too late that it was a projected Gamma Shield before the Forbidden Mobile Suites inflated and exploded.

"Aw, how dull" scowled Mare Strode and scowled even more when he noticed that the Destiny Impulse's battery was almost emptied "these Natural scum need to be taught a lesson!"

"To attack on their own national holiday, not that I hate Naturals or anything, but for once I have to agree with Mare!" announced Riika as she looked about her unit.

"I understand how you feel, however even if you were a Devil Commander, you wouldn't be able to change my mind or disobey my commands!" announced Renaldo over the transmission from the Varda's bridge "regardless of Rank, you are members of Krane's team and it was Krane who left me in command over this entire force!"

Rather than argue against their present superior who wore the rank of Devil Commander however had chosen to command ships rather than take the battlefield, Mare skidded the Destiny Impulse into the left hanger entrance of the where it skidded to a stop as the door closed behind it, oppositely Riika launched the Gaia Impulse into the air before landing on the launch catapult of the Varda's right hanger entrance and headed inside.

* * *

**7:00pm; Outside Meteor City: Gwadan I, Bridge**

"We have the Obliterator and the Deviator-Class within our airspace, it is awaiting commands, what shall we do?" questioned Judice who stood while looking over the shoulder of the CIC Crewmember.

"Get this and all ships moving: set course for L3, Krane has given us the coordinates!" announced Cecile as she stood from her throne like command chair and looked at the large map divided in two, one half of the map showed their present area zoomed in while the other showed a map of the different Lagrange Points.

The map of this zoomed in Area showed a bloated area of the Meteor City upon the screen and the location of all ships in the area, near the rear of their small expedition fleet was the Deviator-Class with its precious cargo, the rest of the fleet was made up of Two Nazca-Class Destroyers and Four Inca-Class Light Destroyers.

"The Deviator-Class asks if there will be a change in its position within the fleet during the trip or during the battle?" questioned Judice and Cecile turned slightly to look at him who nodded in understanding "I'll command them to remain as they are, as for the battle, their position in the fleet will change as the situation demands"

"Good, it has very little weapons anyway, when it comes to the battle it'll just slow us down" growled Cecile and Judice looked worried.

"My Lady, if we fail..." started Judice however he was cut off by Cecile who once again sat down as Judice made his way to stand behind her.

"We don't have to worry about failure, Krane has probably thought Ten moves ahead for each outcome for each order and mission he gives, in short, Krane probably has contingency plans waiting in the wings" smirked Cecile as she turned her head to look at Judice "at the end of the last war he continued to build power in secret, by taking the remains of Jachin Due to Meteor City, he managed to rebuild it once again"

"If I remember rightly Commander, he also built a Mobile Battle Station: Centrepoint Station if my memory serves that is correct, Commander?" questioned the Ship's Captain as he turned to add his aid to the conversation.

"Indeed, he built a lot of things during the Two Years Peace, with huge locations like Jachin Due in hiding and a Mobile Battle Station that can fit Five hundred thousand Mobile Weapons inside, we can easily defeat the Fallen however Krane is smarter than us and knows that might may not allow us to win this time" smiled Cecile as she remembered her times in the academy and her early years with her two teammates "Krane and Rau have power in their hands that make me cower but they were like that in their early years when all they had was their sparing and their intellect, Krane and Rau were my classmates in the ZAFT Academy and my early teammates but in truth I fell in love with both of them, today however I've learned that it was nothing more than sibling love really even though we are not related"

"You really cared about them that much, what was the greatest things you did together?" questioned the Captain who was completely mesmerized by his Commander's past.

"Well, the Bloody Valentine Tragedy was where I became a White Coat in ZAFT where I destroyed the Nuclear Mobile Armours even the one who had fired previously and destroyed the Agamemnon-Class Carrier: Roosevelt that had carried them, Krane became a White Coat not long after that and after that Rau with our Fleets giving him support fought at the Battle of Yggdrasil where he earned his White Coat and the Order of the Nebula which in all truth I also attained during the major phases of Operation Uroboros while Krane as the perfectionist he is owns two of them but since earning the second at the 1st Battle of Jachin Due left the battlefield until the ending days of the 1st War" explained Cecile with a smile on her face "the greatest things I would say that I did with Krane and Rau was help forge the Fallen and create the training regime for it which each of us took, next I left Rau and the Fallen to grow on their own and helped Krane set up the Elite of ZAFT: the Dark Celestials, now look where both parties are; the Fallen are independent and the Dark Celestials are initiating a Coup D'état within the next Two months"

"But are our Forces ready for a Coup D'état, and once this is all over we'll have the Fallen to deal with, what if..." panicked Judice and Cecile silenced him with a glare.

"If this plan succeeds, regardless of your worries, the Fallen's defeat will be a certainty and a lot easier" scowled Cecile before smiling again as she thought of all the possible scenarios that Krane had predicted like a love sick teenager "Krane will lead us to victory!"

"I hope your right" sighed Judice as he looked out the viewpoint and shook his head, he would not start doubting his brother now when they had come so far in this war.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Deviator-Class: Deviator, Hanger**

"Hey Leana, figures I'd find you in the hanger of the ship, even if the ship is under your complete control" smirked Ross as he entered the hanger, he wanted to gather more potential data on the Qubeley and Safer, also he wanted to have a sneak preview of the Obliterator in action.

"Yes well, do you know how important this kid piloting the unit is, he's royalty!" growled Leana as she glared at Ross who froze where he stood.

"Royalty as in, Newtype Royalty, he's related to Krane then?" asked Ross and Leana felt like gaining superhuman strength, picking up a large mainframe and drop it on Ross' head to crush him, unfortunately this wasn't a world of peace nor miracles.

"He's Krane's adopted son, he was adopted about a year and a half ago when he was made an orphan from the 1st Bloody Valentine War, the boy went as far as to drink a Newtype Drug infected with Krane's DNA!" screeched Leana "whether we like it or not, the boy now has Krane's DNA running in his veins, to question a royal is to ask for death!"

Meanwhile said boy or better known as: Vega Vodolt Hibiki sat with his legs up against his chest and his arms around those legs, he wore no shirt and was being given a specialized armour piloting suite that attached to the skin to take readings from the reaction timings and the health of the pilot, it seemed however that with Vega it was a necessity for he knew that if his father found out about his injuries during battle he'd blow away the Fallen who had caused it without little pause. Vega didn't concentrate on the battle that was to come no matter how fun it was, his hair was shoulder length and were the same colour as his eyes: silver, however at this moment in time only one thing constantly plagued his mind: _'Father and Dad are depending on me, I have to do this, for Father'_.

* * *

**7:10pm; Antarctica, outside Frostfang's Ice Walls**

"So the rumors were true" sighed the Expedition Ship's Captain as he looked at the white walls just two miles from the bow of the ship.

"It may be abandoned, lets launch Mobile Suites, we'll be promoted for capturing this Vital Base and we also must consider the rumors that this is where the ZAFT Nuclear Warhead weaponry were gathered during Sigel Clyne's reign as PLANT Supreme Council Chairman!" announced a Lieutenant as that very ranked official stepped up beside his superior.

"Indeed, have all Mobile Weapons launch, move the ship to attack speed!" announced the Captain "search for enemy Mobile Suite signals"

"Enemy Mobile Suite detected" announced CIC as he turned to the captain with a frightened look on his face "looking at registration, we have confirmed its identity, as unknown!"

"Have all Windams move to the sky and watch this newcomer, send the Zamza-Zah to attack and get confirmation directly, have all missile launchers and Anti-Air Cannons aim in the direction of unidentified enemy Mobile Suite!" commanded the Captain as he looked around worried at the workstations around him as each officer got to work.

The rear hanger lift began to rise as it lifted the Zamza-Zah to the large plane deck at the rear of the ship, this modified Tarawa-Class Carrier was slightly larger and could fit up to Twelve Mobile Suites into its large hanger by supplementing the two plane hangers to carry additional Mobile Suites and Mobile Armours, in the main hanger it could now carry Five Mobile Suites, in the forward ex-plane hanger it could carry Four Extra Mobile Suites while in the rear hanger it could carry an extra Three Mobile Suites or Two Mobile Suites and a Mobile Armour. Moments later the Tarawa-Class got in range of the Ice Walls that seemed not to be operating even with the unknown enemy's head start, however when the Captain saw the Mobile Unit that was causing all of their worries and it was then that the Captain peed his pants, ahead of them floated an heavily upgraded Newtype based Providence Gundam but what was worse was that the unit had the Dark Celestials emblem on its chest plate.

"Goodbye, Darling" came a Sadistic Russian voice before the Zamza-Zah exploded in mysterious circumstances until twelve small beam spikes appeared from the wreckage, next said beam spikes began to move at an incredible speed before this beam section began to spin, beams flew out from the beam spikes and pierced through all Eleven Windams with little effort, next the purple beams belonging to the Spear-DRAGOONs destroyed the bridge and the soon following ship before its captain could take a breath or shout a command.

"The Spear-Providence did well for it's first field test on Earth" announced Karkerof over a transmission on a screen from within the Spear Providence.

"Jah, Darling" smirked Madam Rough as she crossed a leg over the other as she relaxed in the piloting seat however Karkerof's face on the screen took on a worried tone.

"You have a message coming through!" announced Karkerof before his face faded, next Krane's appeared and Madam Rough suddenly grew scared as Krane's baggy eyes glared at the Devil Commander.

"Your Majesty, how can I help you Zhis Vine day?" questioned Madam Rough and Krane's features darkened causing Madam Rough to panic internally though she didn't show it.

"I want an immediate report, the 'Pangaea' reports in that you have been compromised, be quick as it is gone midnight here and Shane's asking me to give him...my attention before either of us can sleep!" scowled Krane in a commanding voice who wouldn't give further details with what he and Shane were doing together that late, they weren't bed partying or anything, they just simply wanted to fall asleep together but at that moment in time Krane had no intention of bragging to his entire allies that he and Shane had a relationship even if some of his most loyal had guessed as much.

"An expeditionary party had been searching out the rumors of this base, nothing more and nothing less, you're Majesty" explained Madam Rough as she tried to the best of her abilities to keep her worry and accent from interfering with her speech patterns.

"OMNI I assume? I assumed that they would get curious should you make a large enough target, this means that the now know of Frostfang's existence and location, ah well, it was only a matter of time" sighed Krane over the transmission before going serious again "get the battle preparations underway and be prepared for OMNI to attack, I am hoping that Frostfang will not only help reveal the existence of Jaburo in South America due to the movement of OMNI forces but be the main Naval Base for a landing on the ports of: Lima and Trujillo in Peru, Arica, Iquique and Antofagasta in Chile, from there all forces will advance into Bolivia which we will make that country a stronghold for our capturing of Jaburo as our South American HQ; as for the enemies that you will be defending against, do what must be done, if you desire you may show no mercy so long as you don't hesitate for we all know that they shall not if the tide was turned!"

"Yes, your Majesty!!" saluted Madam Rough in her piloting seat as the transmission screen blackened, however her thoughts pursued a resolute path: _'Fort Frostfang will never fall, not while I'm here!'_

_

* * *

_

**Meanwhile; L3, Minerva-Class: Fort, meeting/questioning room**

"So, your Prayer Reverie, you look more like Rau Le Creuset" scowled Zake from where he sat at the meeting table, other than the prisoner and the two Supreme Commanders in the room, there were also two guards standing in front of the door behind Prayer.

"Like Rau, I was born from concentrated DNA of Al Da Flaga, the source of DNA however was from within Rau's own genetic code" explained Prayer while Asuzur shrugged in humor as Zake reddened in anger.

"So we've gotten him, but what Krane said next wasn't...specific, maybe we should continue to hunt after the Eternal" pondered Asuzur, Prayer raised his eyebrows at the older Athrun hybrid that the obvious relative "however if we know your brother and considering his Death Shot's IVF Code is once again seen let alone detected, we can confirm that he'll soon be on his way back to the rendezvous point, we should head to L1 and pick him up"

"Very well, take him away!" commanded Zake as he directed a hand in the direction of the door waiting to Prayer's rear, as Prayer was led away he could faintly hear what the Supreme Commanders were whispering about and it included the words 'Coup D'état' but of what Government Prayer couldn't be sure, Prayer promised himself that should he get out of here he would do more research on Krane Yamato and maybe Andrew knew something...after all the Desert Tiger had originally been a member of the Dark Celestials before he had gone MIA in North Africa.

* * *

**7:20pm; North-Western Australia, Abandoned City**

Goud scowled as the Crusher's main body opened and missiles launched at his unit, he evaded with ease while using his DRAGOONs to shoot down the incoming missiles however a few ZAFT GOUF Ignited units got hit by the missiles Goud missed, however if that wasn't bad enough, the supersized humanoid tank was still on the move and therefore still a danger to the ZAFT and Dark Celestial forces. Ellie and Sarah however had successfully disabled the Abyss Dagger and the Raider Full Spec which were piloted by Jesse and Jacen, Trey's Wild Dagger however had lost its beam equipped wings to constant attacks from the two Guardian MKII units, this forced Trey to grudgingly use the buildings in the city as cover to defend himself against the fast moving Guardian units piloted by Luke and Roberto. In an attempt to destroy the Crusher, Goud slashed the lower chest of the humanoid part of the GFAS unit where most cockpits were located, he did kill one pilot and destroy one cockpit however it seemed that the supersized tank like all others from generations passed had more than one pilot and therefore more than one cockpit.

Goud and all ZAFT Forces were forced to dodge in the next moment due to the 30 Circumference cannon raining green cannons down on all units and even destroyed a few Cerberus units that were easily destroying Wild Daggers before that, having no other choice Goud dived down and stabbed his beam sword into the gap left by the Crusher's humanoid body's destruction leading to the Crusher exploding, all of OMNI were now fearful as their greatest advantage in this battle was destroyed in the blink of an eye and Goud turned his attention onto the weakened OMNI Forces. Goud was annoyed at the performance of this GFAS unit as it provided hardly a challenge to him or his forces, suddenly eight large crimson shots rained down from the clouds and destroyed the Bonaparte-Class and the OMNI units near it, from the sky descended the Cimmeria before however the Five Hundred Dark Celestials Mobile Weapons began to launch from the Cimmeria.

"Grr, retreat!" commanded Trey as he turned his Wild Dagger into Mobile Armour mode and sped away from the descending enemies.

"Do not pursue!" announced Goud as he watched the Wild Dagger flee while thinking _'Aw, I forgot about you being here Trey, but I just couldn't resist that GFAS Unit'_.

* * *

**7:45pm; Cuba, Outside Newtype Weapon Factory**

"Hope starts with this!" announced Jake as he pressed the trigger switch in his hand.

One after the other explosions crisscrossed the factory as each bomb in range began the chain reaction of destruction, finally an explosion rocked the entire establishment, and this of course was before the entire structure rocked and went up in a large explosion...

**Notes: And that is the end of that chapter, know that a big battle at Frostfang and in Fallen Space will be happening in later chapters, also the Fallen are going to take a large blow to their moral in the next Chapter and it'll have something to do with Australia, anyway:**

**Next time on Operation Celestial Rain – Operation Dawn Break, Awakening of the Obliterator Unit One!!**

**Dark Celestials Mass Production Naval unit data:**

**Leviathan-Class Submarine Carrier Battleship**

**Overview **

**Class type:**Super Carrier/battleship Submarine

**Ships of the line:**Leviathan

**General Characteristics **

**Length:**550 meters

**Armament: **

1x High-Energy Long-Range Beam cannon located below bridge and can be equipped with Phonon Mazer

16x Anti-air missile launcher

16x Torpedo launcher

2x duel High-Energy Beam Cannon on side of ship and can be equipped with Phonon Mazer

**MS Catapults:**4

**Underwater Catapults:**4

**MS Contingent (it however can carry up to 30 Mobile Weapons): **

8x General purpose/Aerial mobile suits

10x Amphibious mobile suits

**Information:** Much like the 'Variant' was for the land; the Leviathan-Class is the main ship of choice when it comes to the Dark Celestials naval forces, it does not however take on the attributes of a Destroyer as it has more effectiveness as a duel Carrier and Battleship both above and below sea, it however has a large affectivity with underwater combat due to the cannons being equipped with a Phonon Mazer system when needing underwater beam weaponry, by copying the original Inca-Class' engine system and taking a lot more beam weaponry than the Fallen's Carriers led to the submarine being vastly faster and more powerful than most recent submarine models.

**Dark Celestials Gundam unit Data:**

Code: ZGMF-X46S

Name: Safer

Producers: Axis Factory Colony located at L5 under the directive care of Meteor City

Powerplant: Ultracompact nuclear fission reactor

Operating System: **G**eneration **U**nrestricted **N**etwork **D**rive **A**ssault **M**odule

Weapons:

2x MMI-GAU25A 20mm multi-barrel CIWS

2x Spear-DRAGOON Carrier Pods, carries 6x Spear-DRAGOONs each (1x High-energy beam rifle, 1x Beam spike)

2x M107 "Balaena Xiphias MK3" plasma beam cannon

2x MA-8C "Balaena Trios" beam cannon

2x MMI-GAU3 "Super Picus" 76mm machinegun

2x MA-M942 "Super Vajra" beam saber

1x MA-BAR71 Prototype Positron Piercing high-energy beam rifle

Other Equipment:

1x MMI-ER12 aerodynamic shield equipped with "Eternal Reflection" beam shield projector, equipped on right arm

1x "Eternal Reflection" beam shield projector in left wrist

Information:

Pilot: Judice Lisborn

Code: ZGMF-X26S

Name: Spear Providence

Producers: Axis Factory Colony located at L5 under the directive care of Meteor City

Powerplant: Ultracompact nuclear fission reactor

Operating System: **G**eneration **U**nsubdued **N**uclear **D**rive **A**ssault **M**odule

Weapons:

1x "Zastava Stigmate ZAFT" ZRFW-102 beam submachinegun with "Romteknica ZAFT" ZRBW Type 7021 beam bayonette with technology stolen from Eurasian Federation

1x MA-MV07B composite withdrawal armed shield with beam saber/beam cannon combination and 2x retractable EEQ9A "Grappling Stinger" extensional arrestor

5x "Romteknica ZAFT" ZRBW Type 7021 beam Long knife, 4x stored on each limb and 1x stored on Bayonette, also came from technology stolen from Eurasian Federation.

5x Spear-DRAGOON carriers each carrying 6x Spear-DRAGOONs (1x High-energy beam rifle, 1x Beam spike)

2x MX-RQB518 beam lance

Other Equipment:

1x "Eternal Reflection" beam shield projector in composite shield on left arm

1x "Eternal Reflection" beam shield projector in right wrist

Information:

Pilot: Madam 'Russo' Rough

**Dark Celestials Experimental Mobile Units Info:**

Code: NGNP-X001ND (Next Generation Newtype Piloted eXperimental) (ND=Neo compact DRAGOONs)

Name: Qubeley

Producers: Meteor City Secret Research Teams/Secret Weapon Developers: _'Research'_

Powerplant: unknown if battery equipped or if placed into mass production/Ultra compact nuclear fission reactor

Weapons:

2x High-Energy Beam Rifle/beam blade combination, located in wrists

2x beam sabre, stored in wrists and hand carried when in use

10x Compact 'Neo'-DRAGOONs (1x Super Compact GDU-X9 beam machine gun each), located on underside of tail wing binder

2x short beam sabre, located in upper wrists and used from that location

Other Equipment:

2x Shoulder Wings each equipped with 6x High-Speed Engine Thrusters which the Shoulder Wings can split down the middle for fast manoeuvring

Equipped with Gundanium Alloy Armour

Long Range transmission Antennae sticking out of the back of the Mobile Weapon's head

Information:

Pilot(s): Cecile Boonar, unknown if mass produced for others

**Dark Celestials Mass Production Units info: **

Code: ZGMF-2125

Name: Cerberus

Producers: Axis Factory Colony located at L5 under the directive care of Meteor City

Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery/sometimes equipped with Ultracompact hyper-dueterion nuclear reactor for Ace units

Weapons:

(Mobile Suite mode)

2x MMI-GAU25A 20 mm multi-barrel CIWS located in head

1x High-energy beam rifle with Grenade Launcher equipped

2x MA-M941 "Vajra" beam saber

2x double-edged beam saber in duel dog shaped mouths which is stored on back below shoulders and swigs up over shoulders in use, spin like chainsaws

(Mobile Armour mode)

3x double-edged beam saber located in triple mouths of dog shaped heads

2x Anti-Air beam machine gun located on tail tip

2x MR-Q17X "Griffon" beam blade located on wings

8x Foot Beam Spikes

Optional Weapons:

1x M68 "Catlius" 500mm recoilless rifle

Optional back mounted cannons: e.g. the Gaia's MA-81R beam assault cannons

1x Optional DRAGOON Backpack with 10x small DRAGOON pod (5x GDU-X7 beam machine gun, 4x beam spike) in secondary backpack slots (in later models), Backpack designed is a attachable copy of the Legend's built in DRAGOONs which is usually used for anti-air coverage when in Mobile Armour mode  
Other Equipment:

1x shoulder shield

Variable Trans-Phase Armour

Mobile Suite-to-Mobile Armour transformation capabilities

2x Backpack slots for Packs and Equip able weapons (e.g. Gaia's MA-81R beam assault cannons) (one is usually later used as a permanent DRAGOON backpack slot)

Deuterion Beam Energy Transfer System

1x Mobile Shield with Black anti-beam coating

Optional Other Equipment

1x optional carried shield with 1x M181SE "Draupnir" 4-barrel beam gun in each

**Information:** A mass production Mobile Armour/Suite hybrid of the ZAKU II Warrior with the equipment of all ground base hybrids of the ZAFT Series and designed to face the Fallen's Enforcer unit; it was designed on the basics of the Fallen's Enforcer Mass Production Land Mobile Unit, the Kerberos ZAKU Warrior and the Gaia Gundam.

Pilot(s): Unknown

**OMNI Mobile Fortress Weapon Info:**

Code: GFAS-X3

Name: Crusher

Producers: Adukurf Mechano-Industries/LOGOS/North Australian secret Weapon Development Base

Powerplant: Unknown (more likely a Nuclear Reactor)

Weapons:

(Main Humanoid body)

1x Barrelled "Lohengrin 2" Super Positron Cannon, located as tank cannon which is located on dish when in Mobile Suite mode

2x "Sturm Faust" beam cannon, located on arm shields

2x MJ-1703 5-barrel hand beam cannon, located as Remote hand weapons

1x 200mm "Zorn" Mk.2 energy cannon, located in humanoid mouth

(Backpack)

4x "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS, located on backpack disk for Anti-Air coverage

(Main Tank body)

10x Mark 70 8-tube multipurpose large missile launcher, built into the main tank body

1x "Nefertem 506" composite thermal plasma cannon (circumference beam cannon x30), 5x each are located at the front and back of the tank while 10x each located on sides of Tank Body

Other Equipment:

4x "Schneid Schuetz" SX1021 positron reflector shield

Mobile Suite-to-Mobile Armour 'half' transformation

Information: The third Series of the GFAS Mobile Weapon which specialises in ground based combat, the dish shaped centre of the tank's body that carries the well known Tank Cannon can rise up and move to the back of a raising humanoid part of the Mobile Weapon.

Pilot(s): Unknown (it is piloted by 2x people each)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 - Operation Dawnbreak **

**Disclaimer: As I****'****ve said before I do not own GS/GSD and some characters in this Fic belong to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny as I****'****ve said before (I hate disclaimers) **

**Information - In my Gundam Stories, when it comes to space directions I use the terms North, East, South and West; the only difference being that South is designed to be the closest point to the sun while North is the complete opposite, confusing I know, however I saw no other way to explain positions that the Fallen Homeland is divided into. **

**November 9****th****, 3:00am; Fallen Space Capital: Arcadia, Rau's room**

Rau Le Creuset was not a morning person, however he like his oldest child had gained the skill to awaken to noises that were suspicious or simply things that he had trained himself to awaken to, one of the many simple things would include the beeping that belonged to the door intercom that needed his attention the moment someone pressed it. Rau rolled so that he was sitting on the side of the bed before he stood to his full height, after stretching he made his way into his office via the side door and activated the desk intercom, it was revealed to be Yuan who stood opposite the of the door intercom who awaited for his Deity to give him leave.

"Yuan, why are you reporting in, this early in the morning?" questioned Rau to himself as he pressed the unlock button and the door slid open, Yuan swiftly paced into the room and saluted when he reached the desk.

"I hate to awaken you so early in the morning, Commander, however…there is something that you may want to read!" announced Yuan as he gave Rau a document, there was a panicked look in his eyes.

Rau dropped his eyes to the paper and was beginning to hate each and every word that had been printed on said paper, many scouting parties had either been destroyed or heavily damaged to the point they needed to be rescued, the problem was that the path of destruction that was being created led deep into a sector of Fallen Space and were heading for a supposed bunch of coordinates.

"What is the assumed, projected course!?" commanded Rau as he called up a map of the Fallen Homeland and its territories, Yuan pointed to a point of space which caused Rau to stiffen due to the closeness.

If they these interlopers had been on a course 60* to the East and parallel to Mendel's trajectory, they would be on a bee line right to the capital of Fallen Space, when it came to the design of the Fallen homeland it was divided into four parts with all four of these sectors circling around what was code named: Arcadian Space, each of these four sectors had their own specific purpose built in during their development in late C.E. 72 however Arcadia and it's surrounding sectors had long since been moved from their building location to a location that only the Fallen and those living under their protection knew of but the original Fallen Homeland before it's moving was built alongside Krane and is Asteroid Belt City Project that centred at the Dark Celestials secret home base especially after their fall when Chairman Canaver called for their dismantling, Rau knew that Krane had an almost limitless supply of funds due to his Shadow Operations led by Madam Rough which made the use of her private consortium that she had inherited that allowed Mercenaries and Pirates to pick away at the ZAFT, OMNI, ORB and sometimes even Fallen transports while she had insiders within every bank system sabotage the bank while transferring large amounts of cash to the Dark Celestials private and untraceable accounts. The Fallen Homeland was however still divided into four Sectors around the space which held Arcadia, holding the spot at the North were the Mass Militarisation Sector and Trial Run Sector on trivial projects (not that important or little projects that some Deities were indulging themselves in or rather Christopher Green and his Ilk were using for their own products while Rau and his allies were using the Experimental zone) where most Mobile Weapons were tested and where most ship docks were located, to the east sat the experimentation zone where experimental weapons, Gundams and even Superweapons were built and stored for brief periods of time; the South held the Mass Production Sector where Mobile Weapons and Ships that were mass produced for war however that sector had only recently been reactivated into full out manufacturing, the west held the Communication Sector where all communications were directed through and which had the most space, this was due to the few built areas over there and the low number of forces guarding it which was used as a defensive measure to make people believe that the Fallen's homeland was nowhere near that location and if the enemy knew otherwise it was designed to make enemies believe that it was of no importance. Fallen Space's main defence net were Eight ex-colonies covered in many weapons and placed to the Eight points on the compass: North, East, South, West, Northeast, Southeast, Southwest and Northwest; however the last line of defence was held on the edge of Arcadian Space: Four Large Space Stations which acted both as a supply location for ships that either were usually patrolling Arcadian Space or usual ships docked their such as the Avenger that was under the command of Rau at present and as such was docked at the South Space Station which Rau had taken for his own Squadron as well as the eastern Station which had been originally under the command of Thomas Hunter until he had met his untimely end by the traitor Christopher Green and his little cult of greedy Deity Commanders while it's second yet main basic usage was defence of Arcadia from all directions. But in all basic fact it came down to a single point of interest when one looked at when they decided that they wanted Arcadia for their own as well as the Fortress that surrounded it, Arcadia against a normal and typical force could be compared to that of Fort Frostfang on Earth being neigh impregnable to all but the most determined of basic enemies with GFAS-Class Mobile Fortresses leading the frontal attack. However at this moment in time if Rau's guesses were correct then the enemies that they were up against were far beyond that of normal, he doubted that the Dark Celestials even knew or had recorded dictionaries with the word in it, the Dark Celestials had been trained to be pretty much like robots as well as having complete mastery of Soldier Warfare and Mobile Weapon Piloting but to make that even worse: that was before Krane had even invented the Newtype Drug that most of the Fallen were kept in the dark about, upon getting Newtype powers the Dark Celestials almost robot battle poker face worsened incredibly on the battlefield, it was like the ability to sense everyone's emotions just dulled out their own which became a serious pain when fighting them in battle especially when you are sensing for enemy emotions and instead you feel hundreds of opponents with the same 'robotic face' emotion that makes flattened steel have mountains sticking out in comparison…their master and creator however had the greatest talent with this effect that he could literally fad his emotions out that even Newtypes of Rau's calibre had difficulty even tracking Krane if he wasn't directly in front of the Deity Commander.

"Their heading leads them on a course towards the redirection and encryption Communication Station, it was designed to not only encrypt conversations and redirect them but also store all the Communication Frequencies used by the Fallen in the past Two Years, even transmissions inside the homeland as well as outside are recorded for use in intelligence" explained Yuan as he looked at the map while running a hand through his hair "regardless of the reason, as an independent nation, we have to counter this move to preserve our rights!"

"Have a Wing from each Squadron and a Nazca-Class each gather at Arcadia's Southern Defence Space Station, my present unit and your new Providence are to be loaded alongside Four other SINN units onto the Avenger, once all is prepared we'll set out for the enemy position and if we hurry we'll be able to intercept them at 6:00am before they cause too much damage!" announced Rau however in truth he was dreading this incoming battle, if Krane were to be leading them Rau doubted that if his feared Providence were to be loaded then he'd be up against the strongest Newtype and pilot in the entire Newtype Population and a royal too, Krane wanted the world and to lead all Newtypes just as their ancestors did which Rau had no right to stop him however the aging Newtype Royal could at least stall his wayward son from taking the throne from under him until he and Kira measured up so that Rau could decide his successor.

**5:00am; Admiralty Gulf: OMNI Weapon Development Base, cliff near the Base**

Goud's forces began to gather on the Abandoned City however the main taskforce under Goud's direct Command had however marched to a mountain near the Weapon Development Base from where they could watch the OMNI Development Base, it seemed that the OMNI Forces were on the collapse leading to a large hole in the defence due to the desperate and misplaced defence alongside the GFAS-X3 Crusher, even an idiot at percentages would understand that due to the losses at the Abandoned City the balance of power had been shifted from the Earth Superpower into the hands of Nobility serving the future Emperor of the Newtypes.

"Allow me to lead our first wave, my Lord!" piped up Sarah however Luke spun with aggression on his face while both of their emotions however were only being given at face level.

"Humph, an incompetent woman like you couldn't lead a Bee nest, let alone the first wave in a meaningless fraction of a Legion maxed at a Million standard units!" growled Luke and suddenly Sarah's short sword Gunblade was in her hand and at a press of a button about three fourths of the blade turned into a whip.

"Lord Goud, you're an idiot if you believe that this simpleton is right, I'm…" stated Sarah spitefully which she didn't finish as Luke's Gunblade Katana was in his hands in a flash of reflected sunlight.

"Don't you ever speak to Lord Goud like that, next time you do I will kill you, in fact next time you even attempt to manipulate Lord Goud's decision, I'll bring my blade to bare on you!" shouted Luke and Goud groaned as things started to get out of hand.

"Very well, but your Blade will meet my whip!" yelled Sarah however Roberto and Ellie were cut between breaking them apart and getting popcorn to 'observe' the 'sparing' match.

"Enough, wait until the Dark Celestials rule everything, then feel free to kill each other!" shouted Goud while rubbing his forehead however he said the last part of his command in an almost lazy unimportance, as though he were entertained by two of his Sin Commanders attempting to kill each other over his attention, he just wished he could get Trey jumping through hoops form him the same way.

"With all due respect, there are a lot of food and equipment containers being loaded onto those troop transports making them a large and lightly defended target" commented Ellie as she looked at the tactical display brought into the tent like camouflage net behind their viewpoint over the enemy base, .

"Indeed, quite a meal" smirked Goud as he pointed to the map and positions for his forces appeared as he pressed a button before putting a finger on the holographic projector "memorise this map, our advance forces are to attack in two hours so that the enemy is greatly softened, we'll follow up with an attack that'll put the base in our hands!"

**5:30am; Heart of Fallen Communication Sector: Gwadan I, Bridge**

Alarms started to blare as Fallen Forces seemed to detect the arrival of the Gwadan within their patrol area, Cecile calmly looked at all data on the enemy's positions and their predicted attack route for their Mobile Suites, the enemy's Ships seemed to be derived of two Laurasia-Class Frigates and one Nazca-Class Destroyer which had launched their Eighteen SINN units at the Interlopers.

"Launch all Mobile Suites, have all of our weapons target the enemy Motherships, what news on our Mega Particle Cannon!?" commanded Cecile as she stood from her throne to look about battle preparations.

"The Cannon is ready to fire, Lady Cecile, shall we fire it in spread mode or singular burst mode!?" questioned Judice as he looked out at the mobilising Fallen, Judice assumed that they had very little forces in reserve if that was all the Fallen were brining to bare against them, regardless it seemed to be their defence force and they would be dealt with accordingly.

"Fire a Single Burst at the Communication Colony's outer wall, we need an opening for our infiltrators to get into, they are vital for the mission's success and any civilians are to be killed upon sighting their taskforce, understood!?" commanded Cecile as she made her way towards the rear door of the bridge "have the Obliterator launch into the centre of our Mobile Weapon Force!!"

"Yes, Lady Cecile!" announced Judice as he turned to look upon the bridge, once his orders were given he turned to leave the bridge and follow Cecile to their Mobile Suites, meanwhile the first wave of Mobile Suites entered battle outside.

**Meanwhile; Earth's Atmosphere, aboard the Fort**

"We have confirmed that Lord Jake is rising through the atmosphere, we have predicted his rising point and so are en course to meet up with him after he leaves the atmosphere, will that be all my lords?" asked the Fort's Captain as he walked beside Asuzur and Zake.

"Well done, Captain…" started Zake however forced himself to pause when he didn't have the Captain's name.

"Julius Comorian, my lord!" saluted the Captain causing Asuzur to smirk at the man's loyalty.

"Anything else that we should know?" questioned Asuzur as he looked at the Captain as Zake began to enter the code needed to enter the door to their office.

"We have confirmation that the Varda has left the Earth and is beginning to make it's way to Meteor City for unknown reasons, it'll probably be this team that is next allowed some leave time that is when and if Krane gives the order, I'd love a little time to myself before the Coup D'état kicks off" smiled Captain Julius causing Asuzur to laugh as the door before them opened.

"You and me both, Julius, you and me both" smirked Zake he entered the office followed by Asuzur and the Captain.

Suddenly the alarms throughout the ship started to blare and Zake's personality did a One-Eighty as he marched up to the desk where the main screen was blinking in need of attention, after activating the screen the panicked face of the ships Executive Officer appeared who paled upon seeing the Supreme Commander's furious face, if the Executive Officer wasn't panicking first then his darkening glare made the Crewman's nervous even worse.

"Report!" commanded Julius as he stepped up to the computer screen and waited for the Executive Officer to get over his fear of the ZAFT Supreme Commander.

"Well, Prayer Reverie…has escaped, we've locked down most of the corridors and lifts, however…" explained the Executive Officer who was still panicked from the considerably darkening glare that belonged to Zake as usual.

"You have yet to locate his present location" sighed Asuzur as he pondered about how Prayer had escaped, he probably got into the Ship's mainframe and from there he possibly had unlocked his Commander Quarters turned cell and from there he had plotted his way to the hanger in quick concession.

Suddenly a explosion echoed throughout the ship and the Executive Officer seemed to pale as he announced what the recent reports were revealing "We've found Prayer…he and the Dreadnought P…have seemingly launched from our hanger"

Once Zake had heard that he was already halfway across the office towards the door by the time the Executive Officer had finished, it was supposed that Zake was heading to the hanger so that he could drag Prayer back himself however when he got there, he'd have a major surprise that would only infuriate him further.

**6:00am; L2: Varda, Hanger**

The Head Scientist smirked when he looked towards the recently redeveloped Epyon Gundam which sat at the centre of the Varda's hanger, the Epyon had been transported to the Varda alongside the Head Scientist while they had finished the modifications however it was now to be transported to it's pilot which was not on the ship nor in space meaning that they were working against themselves, however there was something interesting that needed to be dealt with at Meteor City meaning that the Head Scientist needed to get back there as in yesterday. The Varda at that moment in time however was holding position until all preparations were ready for the shuttle to launch, the Epyon however had been perfectly specialised for the usage of FAITH Elite Heine Westenfluss who Krane was using as his Spy within ZAFT and FAITH to see where their loyalties lay as well as…other more…specific information on the movements of those not loyal to Krane's cause, the Epyon would be the Ruby Knight if Krane's main force once Heine's mission as a spy had run its course. The unit was specifically designed to be able to fight the Fallen and keep them on the run, Heine had done well with the Experimental GOUF Ignited however a unit such as that could only supplement a Newtype's growing power for so long leading to Heine's well needed upgrade, Krane already had his Silver Knight in the form of Courtney Heironimus however at the end if the day Shane would be the only one that Krane trusted with his absolute protection.

"Say, what is that unit, who is the pilot!?" questioned Mare Strode as he marched up to the Head Scientist and Renaldo, the Head Scientist glared into the eyes of the Sin Commander causing Mare to freeze in fear and surprise.

"None of your business" scowled the Head Scientist before he turned to Renaldo who had a smirk on his face "get this unit loaded on the Transport Shuttle, then we'll head back to Meteor City where our next objective willingly awaits"

"As you wish" saluted Renaldo before he signalled to the pilots of the shuttle to get to work and ready for launch "with the reinforcements in the form of the Euramerica, Gibraltar will be effectively defended without our being there to command, however I desire to perchance if the rumours of our return to Meteor City being true?"

"Yes, the 1st Eclipse Cannon Prototype is ready for testing, once we have tested the weapon we can begin working on specified redesigns that will perfect the unit for usage, once we have completed the ultimate prototype it can be sent to Krane to be equipped on the Extreme Despair!" smirked the Head Scientist as he thought of the near future "once that is completed we can begin work on the Eclipse and it's Super sized Super Eclipse Cannon!"

"Firstly however we have to deal with the PLANT Supreme Council and Chairman Durandal, once they are out of the way we can begin producing Nuclear Weapons however that will take time, the Coup D'état however will be the basic front for the revolution where we will create a council out of those loyal to us" pondered Renaldo as he paced around the hanger "I will request that we speak with Krane during the meeting later today"

"Indeed" nodded the Head Scientist as he walked back towards the hanger doors, he had a briefing to deal with what the testing zone for the Eclipse Cannon Prototype needed to be configured to.

**6:00am; Fallen Communication Sector**

The Obliterator as its namesake gave away easily began to obliterate all Fallen Forces that came near it and therefore near the main Mobile Weapon Force of the Dark Celestials, Vega had to admit that complete annihilation of an enemy force and the reign of power it gave was fun as the Obliterator fired its Duel barrelled "Balaena Xiphias MK2" Plasma Beam Cannon railguns while still in Mobile Armour Mode, the two golden red shots impacted the two Laurasia-Class Cruisers leading to their explosion before the Obliterator transformed to it's Mobile Suite mode and launched all of it's attached Mobile Weapons at the enemy Mobile Suites. All the Garuda Mobile Units moved in to attack from the front while the ZAKU II units followed, this was a tactical attack that Krane had invented in which the quicker units attacked or rather passed the enemy while the slower Mobile Suites attacked when the enemy units were confused or turned to pursue, in all truth Cecile as well as others were amazed at how effective it was not only on different forces but time and again on the same enemy force, Krane after all was not only a born leader but had inherited the genes of Rau's Tactical and Strategic Prowess and his design as the Perfect Coordinator allowed him to perfect all his genes and everything he put his mind too.

"Lady Cecile, incoming enemy forces!" announced Judice as he shot the two M107 "Balaena Xiphias MK3" plasma beam cannon and the two MA-8C "Balaena Trios" beam cannon which were folded under the Safer's arms which those cannons fired causing the two SINNs ahead to explode "I'll deal with them!!"

"Very well, foolish Fallen!" scowled Cecile as she moved to the opposite end of the battlefield where the Satellite covered Space Colony was now between her and the enemy reinforcements, she fired the beam rifles built into the wrists of her unit which caused the bridge of the Nazca-Class defending to explode.

'_Their Aura are so weak I need a real challenge, wait, this Newtype Presence: Krane? No, Rau!' _smirked Cecile as she pondered mentally and prepared for an actual challenge.

"A new unit, what a shame, it seems that I'll have to destroy it" smiled Rau coldly as he fired his Providence MKII's MA-M221 "Judicium" high-energy beam rifle, his smile faded when the new unit elegantly flipped over the shot.

'_Your underestimating me, Rau'_ came a Mental Voice and Rau recognised it immediately and changed to the enemy's frequency in which the enemy pilot had been projecting over their mental link.

"Ah, Cecile, so you sided with Krane over me" smiled Rau warmly as he watched the young woman on the opposite of their transmission "any specific reason you wanted to speak with me?"

"Indeed, I have a proposition that you can place to Kira Yamato, it's an idea that I'll be offering to Krane" answered Cecile as she moved her unit to dodge an off Obliterator shot…something was off with the main battle and it felt like an omen "in the decisive battle against Krane and Kira, on a specified battle Kira and Krane will duel on another in all kinds of combat inside and outside of a Mobile Unit, when Kira proves to Krane that he has been surpassed in technique then Krane will work as a ally and supporter of the Fallen however he will keep everything he has gained however if I were you I'd make sure that Kira works on his technique since he hasn't the energy reserves to try and outlast Krane"

"Thanks for that, I'll pass the idea along once I begin to…purify the Fallen of our issues and traitors, however we are still enemies on this battlefield!" announced Rau as he aimed the "Judicium" yet again and fired causing the Qubeley to dodge.

"Very well, Rau, this battlefield shall be your graveyard!" announced Cecile as the Neo-DRAGOONs launched causing Rau to be mesmerised by the tornado of yellow engine trails "if I were you, send that request I gave you to your most loyalist of your servants, there will be a time when the Fallen's fate rest upon that decision"

"Why should I do that, I'm not going to die here, but I will give you a demonstration of my power" smirked Rau but was forced to dodge incoming shots from the Neo-DRAGOONs "shit!"

"And I'll show you the exact reason why, you shouldn't underestimate Krane or me, or this QUBELEY!!!" announced Cecile as she charged, the Neo-DRAGOONs forced Rau back giving Cecile the opportunity to equip the beam sabre from within the storing area in the wrist of her unit, the Qubeley slashed down and met the Providence MKII's composite shield with its activated built in beam sabre.

"Impressive, that unit looks weak however that is a design flaw, it is actually equipped with a plentiful supply of hidden weapons" sighed Rau as he noted how far his "Judicium" could be moved in this deadlock, it was times like this when Rau wished his weapon was a little smaller.

Meanwhile, Yuan dodged his Providence MKII away from the beam shots of a unit that passed him and turned to face that unit with built-in beam sabre glowing to defend against a MA-M942 "Super Vajra" beam sabre, what stunned Yuan most of all was the unit that he was fighting against and the raw power that the pilot had…his aura was that of a Clone.

"This is impossible, the Saviour was damaged beyond repair, then how come…" started Yuan however he felt a Newtype Flash and moved back before the second drawn MA-M942 "Super Vajra" beam sabre slashed off his Providence MKII's arm.

"That is because, this unit is the ZGMF-X42S Safer, the Saviour is useless now that this unit is here!" announced Judice as folded the two each compact cannons under the arms of the unit and fired however Yuan dodged and launched all his new Providence MKII's DRAGOON pods, he was however forced to dodge the Providence MKII and those DRAGOONs as twelve shots of purple light almost impacted each of the parts connected to the Providence MKII including the DRAGOONs.

"So these…" pondered Rau as he continued to fight.

"Are the…" pondered Yuan also as he kept fighting too.

"The next Genesis of DRAGOON Weapons…" announced Rau and Yuan together as both dodged the incoming DRAGOONs weaponry.

Meanwhile, the Obliterator was slowly destroying it's enemies but also the pilot of the unit itself was having some internal injuries, Vega's body was close to giving out under the attacks of the Fallen and when his unit defended against the Giant Nuclear Gamma Cannon: GENESIS-ZERO was the turning point for his health, he now had at least a cracked rib and internal bleeding.

"Humph, you need to do better Rau!" laughed Cecile as she dodged all the DRAGOONs' beam shots and also destroyed one but turned on a screen when she noticed she had a transmission and it was revealed to be Leana "what is it!?"

"It seems we underestimated the destructive capability of the Obliterator to not only the enemy but also to the pilot, the specs show that Vega is injured and the cockpit of the unit is heavily damaged, at least Twelve of the DRAGOONs and the two remote hand weapons have been destroyed" explained Leana with a worried look at the specs at her side "if we don't withdraw now then Vega won't ever get the chance to, if Vega doesn't survive and Krane finds out then he'd lose himself which would possibly lead to…the genocide of the Fallen, we've lost the advantage!"

"Damn, withdraw the Obliterator!" announced Cecile before she cut transmission to her Flagship "I want reports on our forces!"

"Lady Cecile, we have reports that the mission members have returned to the ship with the 'package', out of our entire Mobile Weapon Force we have lost only 10% of our predicted average which was predicted before the Obliterator came into the picture!" announced the Gwadan I's Captain with no emotion "orders?"

"Our mission is complete, I want all Forces made up of both ships and Mobile Weapons to gather around the Obliterator, collect the mission targets and the Obliterator before calling a retreat!" announced Cecile while she used the built in beam sabre of the Qubeley's other arm to cut off the composite shield of the Providence MKII before jetting away.

"Damn it, this unit has been rebuilt so many times" sighed Rau but looked off after Cecile "also, I didn't know you or the Dark Celestials were cowards, Cecile!"

"Retreat isn't cowardice, it's an option, like any other!" countered Cecile as she recalled her Neo-DRAGOONs to aid in the retreat.

Meanwhile, Judice however ended his duel with Yuan and decided to head off on a mission of his own, once he completed this mission it should give the Dark Celestials the victory that they desired regardless of the outcome.

"Say, oh Mighty Fallen, what is the reason for brining one of your talent to this dead of space?" questioned Judice in a honoured voice however he was internally grinning, the aura of this Fallen was just like that of his Deity Christopher Green: easily corrupted by greed and complements.

"Simple, if you look at a map, from where you entered Fallen space Arcadia is 60* to the East…oh no!" gasped the Fallen and Judice couldn't help but laugh as his Spear-DRAGOONs disarmed the enemy unit.

"Are all you Fallen this easy?" questioned Judice with an evil grin however didn't wait for an answer as the cannons his unit carried folded down under the arms and fired into the Fallen's SINN, the SINN exploded and Judice began to withdraw alongside the allied forces aboard the Gwadan I, this would put Krane's trust fully in Judice's hands.

**Meanwhile; Minerva-Class Battleship: Minerva, Hanger**

"Now that we look at it sir, the Hell Berserker is incredibly complicated unit, its main cannon for example is depended on Mirage Colloid to make it far more effective than we can ever imagine" explained Vino as he spoke to Executive Officer Arthur Trine, Arthur had to admit that he like many on the ship were interested in the makeup of the Extreme Despair and Hell Berserker.

Their were many rumours on the units, the most known of these rumours being that these few units had been built to challenge the best that the Fallen had or ever will have, some however just believed that with units like the Extreme Despair in pilots like Krane Yamato Hibiki's hands and other elite pilots would bring the war to a swift end.

"Good, it's better we nose around those unit's a lot less than some in our line of work would like, there is something about those units that make me feel awfully…ill" pondered Arthur as he looked at the Supreme Commanders units, the units were a mystery and so should remain that way until allowed to be brought up in most local of conversations, also Arthur couldn't help but feel as though those units were alive and watching them however when he met the eyes of the Extreme Despair they glowed on, Arthur couldn't help but jump.

**6:30am; Antarctica: Budd Coast, Fallen Training Base**

"Shit!" growled Yomiko as she dodged her SINN unit away from the Beam Lances that belonged to the Spear Providence which kept coming, all of its Thirty Spear-DRAGOONs had long since hunted down Yomiko's own DRAGOONs and the bloodthirsty Russian was moving in for the kill.

"Commander, we have resupplied the Submarines and have taken as many Mobile Weapons as we can aboard, the base requests that they evacuate with our forces" announced a Fallen Soldier as his legless SINN moved up near her.

So far the Fallen were protecting the dock and most of the base from siege however the underage trainees barracks were taken and controlled by the Dark Celestials with the Newtype Potentials being transported to the Dark Celestials Land-Destroyers, the rest of the Training Base they were holding however the units that they did have were mostly SINNs and were far outdated compared to the Dark Celestials newest units, there were also rumours of even more advanced weaponry being developed for the next generation of Mobile Suites along the line of the Millennium Series: ZAKU and ZAKU II units and the rumoured ZAKU III and HiZAKU units that were being placed into limited production for testing. However it wasn't only the technology that stunned the Fallen in this battle and not the raw power but the number of the enemies encroaching upon their forces, the moment that all the Dark Celestials Forces had Launched the radar had picked them up which almost made Yomiko have a double take, the enemy Mobile Weapon Numbers were far beyond that of Twenty Million Mobile Suites and though the Fallen were fighting gallantly to protect their recent awoken forces and the dock as well as stay alive it was becoming increasingly difficult with the constant waves of enemies crashing down on them after the Dark Celestials had returned from their resupply.

"Give them permission and prepare to have all forces retreat" announced Yomiko as her units arm was cut off "also, I'll need a unit to pick me up, I'm going to have to sacrifice this unit in order to get this psycho of my back!!"

"Goodbye Darling!" announced Madam Rough as she stabbed at the cockpit of the SINN, Yomiko opened the cockpit and jumped out in time before the beam lance skewered the SINN causing it to explode, Yomiko managed to land on the back of the nearest Pursuer in Mobile Armour mode as it passed below her battle with Madam Rough.

"Till next time, Rough!" scowled Yomiko as the Pursuer headed towards the Flagship of the Fallen Forces.

"Indeed, Darling" smiled Madam Rough as she looked at her side screen where Karkerof's face appeared "Vhat!!?"

"You have a meeting in an hours time, return to base immediately!" commanded Karkerof as the British Russian's face filled smaller screen.

"Very Vell, I am Vithdrawing now!" scowled Madam Rough before she spun around to head back to the Land-Destroyer that she had specially designed for her usage, this victory will be useful leverage against the Fallen.

**7:00am; Outside Fallen Space: Deviator-Class, Medical Bay**

"How is he?" asked Cecile as she and Judice marched into the waiting room in which Leana and Ross stood as they watched the doctors pace about within.

"Mostly internal bleeding, a few broken ribs, I also bet a hell of a headache when he wakes up from hitting his head in the last attack" shrugged Leana as she pondered "however he has been unconscious since we got him back here, we are uncertain of how his body will develop however he is under constant watch"

"Well at least he's alive, haven't we a meeting to get to, Krane will be displeased if we are late and we need him in the best mood possible when we report this" announced Ross as he walked past Cecile "fortunately we'll be using a shuttle to cross over to the Gwadan I"

"Good, it's not like we were going to offer you a ride" scowled Judice but a glare from Cecile silenced him, god, he better not act like that during the meeting.

**7:20am; L3: Varda, Meeting room**

"You are welcome at meetings from now on, your success on the battlefield has given you a rise in rank compared to that of the Devil Commanders, the announcement of your increase in rank as well as Courtney's will be announced by Krane after we can get to Meteor City" explained Renaldo as he led them into the ships meeting room "the reason for that is due to the fact that the Extreme Despair needs to be connected to the Varda, the Varda therefore needs to be at a location where a speech can be transmitted into all nations, hence Meteor City is the specific location needed to form that speech into every transmission around the world without worry of Blue Cosmos blocking the transmission which if we have weak connection will make that more lightly"

"In shot dumb and dumber, you need to be patient, the Dark Celestials need to be patient in order for the Coup D'état to succeed" announced the Head Scientist as he paced over to one of the chairs and sat down "if you can't be patient you have no right being a Devil Commander, you'll insult all the Devil Commanders in the Dark Celestials if you don't show restraint, then you have no right wearing the Rank of Devil Commander!!"

"Yeah, yeah, lets get this over with!" announced Mare as he sat down with Riika who sat down beside him, the holographic projects started up…

**

* * *

**

**7:30am; Antarctica: Frostfang, meeting room**

'_Welcome once again, my Dark Celestials, as requested I will have Madam Rough start off this meeting' _announced Krane's hologram from where he sat at the front of the oval table.

"Thank you, your majesty" smirked Madam Rough who stood from her throne at her specified point at the table "I have the most greatest news, we have occupied the Fallen's Training Base and have captured their most recent generation of Trainees, we now have complete control of Antarctica and are setting up recognisance points all across the docks and mountains!"

'_Good, then your fraction of Operation Dawnbreak was a success, the Fallen will be shaken from the large amounts of attacks we have dealt them around the globe'_ smirked Krane's hologram as it seemed to lean forwards _'and what of your mission, Cecile?'_

'_Well, the Obliterator worked wonders my Lord, however the pilot was injured due to flaws that are being ironed out'_ explained Cecile Boonar's hologram but she started to look worried _'as for the information we collected during the mission, we have no communication codes however we did managed to download all recorded messages belonging to the Fallen before the attack, however Judice did get us some important…information'_

'_Yes, I beat it out of a Fallen, the supposed location of the Arcadia was noted here' _explained Judice's hologram as it stepped up to the table _'our remaining stealth craft were sent into Fallen territory where they attained a map of Fallen Space, their Capital which is known in reports to be Arcadia is within the space at the centre of Fallen Space however it is heavily defended and has Four Battle Space Stations surrounding it, our success today managed to get the size, locations and type of sectors'_

'_Excellent, we now know where the enemy is located and their facilities are, it seems that we can now pressure the Fallen even further!' _announced the Hologram of Krane but when Leana's hologram stepped forwards he decided to pause.

'_My Lord, the pilot of the Obliterator unit one…was Vega…' _announced Leana's hologram with a sad look, she couldn't help but stutter when Krane's glare darkened.

'_Then he better make a full recovery or your head will be a major part of my real life paintball game' _scowled Krane's hologram as he glared a death glare at Leana before looking at the Head Scientist _'I want a report from you later today, I hope that their satisfactory, now where was I before Leana foolishly interrupted me which a much needed report or skull shattering will also be necessary to cure'_

'_You were saying about the Fallen, our men need orders to function!" _smirked Shane's hologram and Krane's hologram sighed before getting back to work.

'_Indeed, I want Devil Commander __Kuja Scallion and the Centerpoint Legion to head North of Fallen's Northern Space and begin gathering his forces in a attempt to lay siege to the Fallen, I want the rebuilt Jachin Due and Corner Legion to begin guarding L4 and stop all attacks directed at the homeland!' _commanded Krane's hologram as he looked about the meeting room _'I want all of our spy units to locate Armour One, I leave the PLANTs for a few days and the Twilight Dawn Organization under Gilbert slip Armoury One out from under everyone's noses, finally I want to know where the remains of Boaz disappeared to as for all I now Gil has possibly rebuilt it much like we have rebuilt Jachin!!'_

'_My Lord, I am preparing a raid on the OMNI Weapon Development Base in Australia, once it is occupied we will have control over the entire of the Australian Continent!' _announced Goud's hologram as it looked in the direction of Krane.

'_Excellent, meanwhile, the final date for the Coup D'état will be the 9__th__ December…I want the Obliterators completed and placed into mass production by then!!' _commanded Krane's hologram _'Understood!?'_

'_Yes, My Lord!!' _announced all those in the meeting as they turned to face Krane's hologram.

'_Very Well, then, meeting adjourned!' _announced Krane's hologram finally before his hologram faded closely followed the others, the countdown had began to the rise of the Dark Celestials Neo-ZAFT Empire.

**Notes - And that's the end of the latest chapter of Celestial Rain, just know that the Coup D'état unlike that of the Fallen will succeed however Gil will escape, what happens to Gil afterwards will be rather interesting.**

**Next time of Operation Celestial Rain: Worldship! - The Ship of the Gods!!**

**Dark Celestials Flagship information:**

**Eternal-Class Support Ship: Gwadan I**

**Overview **

**Class type:**Mobile Suit Support Ship

**Launched:**September C.E. 73

**General Characteristics **

**Length:**300 meters

**Armament: **

1x High-energy short-to-long range beam Cannon

2x 120cm High-Energy short-to-long range beam Cannon where the METEOR Units should be located

2x 66mm Dual short-to-long range beam Railgun near Bridge like that of Nazca design

2x 2-barrel CIWS

14x CIWS

50x Missile launchers

1x Mega Particle Cannon located hidden within nose of the ship

**MS Catapults:**1

**MW Maximum:**10 Mobile Weapons

**MS Contingent: **

1x NGNP-X001ND Qubeley MKI

1x ZGMF-X46S Safer

3x ZGMF-2150 Garuda

2x ZGMF-2100 ZAKU II Warrior

2x ZGMF-2200 ZAKU II Shadow

**Other Vehicles:**At least 10 Mirage Colloid Equipped Shuttles

**Dark Celestials Special Transatmosperic Carrier information:**

**Deviator-Class Obliterator Carriers**

**Fast Facts**

**Ship Type:**Obliterator Carriers

**Class:**Strategic Weapon Carriers

**Launched:**November 5, Cosmic Era 73

**Ships of Class:**Deviator

**Commanding Officer:**Names unknown

**General Characteristics**

**Length:**600 meters with at least three times the height of an Agamemnon-Class

**Propulsion:**48x thermonuclear pulse thrusters

**Armour:**Gundanium Alloy armour, unknown thickness

**Armament:**60x 40 mm mutli-barrel CIWS built on ship armour

**Mobile Suit Complement:**

(C.E. 73 November) (Space bound)

1x or 2x NZEMF-X01G Obliterator Prototype

(C.E. 73 Late November) (Space bound)

1x or 2x NZEMF-X01G Obliterator

**Linear Catapults:**1

**Information:** A ship built from the design of the Agamemnon-Class Carriers used by OMNI except with only built on CIWS and almost three times in size, it was built with the purpose of carrying and resupplying the Obliterator Strategic Mobile Weapon on Earth as well as in space.

**Dark Celestials Gundam Mobile Weapon Information:**

**Code: **ZGMF-L98C/MRF (Close/Mid Range Fighter)

**Name: **Hell Berserker

**Producers: **Meteor City Secret Research Teams

**Powerplant: **Portable Cronos Nuclear Fusion reactor with cooling system (stops Nuclear Reactor heating up at all)

**Operating system: G**eneration **U**nsubdued **N**ewtype **D**estroyer **Armoured** **M**odule

**Weapons:**

4x folded combinable "Ragnarok" Compact Anti-Ship Swords (they can combine into a double-bladed sword before the two combined blades combine together to create and 4 bladed double sword), each blade looks like a longer sliced-in-half Beam Sword used by the GOUF Ignited, all 4 are stored on back

2x MA-M942B "Super Vajra" beam sabre, stored in waist

1x MA-20A "Divine Rage" beam cannon in chest with beam bending capabilities

2x MMI-X340 "Palma Fiocina" beam cannon, located in palms

2x RQM-60F "Flash Edge 2" beam boomerang/sabre, located in upper legs

6x MA-X223E triple beam cannon, located 3x each on Wing Outer Armour which face outwards

4x "Zoridium" heavy chemical torpedo launcher, built in under spines of Wing Outer Armour under spines facing inwards

4x "Corisian" Anti-Ship chemical Missile launcher, built in under spines of Wing Outer Armour under spines facing inwards

**Optional Weapons:**

2x "Hell" High-Energy Long-Range Cannon, can be clipped onto the hip of the unit and fired from that position

1x "Reaper" beam scythe which can split into 2x anti-armour hand scythes that one scythe can be propelled as a Beam Boomerang

**Other Equipment:**

Specialised Outer Wing Armour System that folds over the main body, it is attached with Mirage Colloid illusion system and EPA Anti-Radar System

Variable Phase Shift armour

Wings of Light beam wings

"Gismech Panzer" energy deflection armour, located in Mobile Wing armour that detaches from Wings of Light and can fold over body like a cape, adapted version of OMNI's "Geschmeidig Panzer" energy deflection armour  
Mirage Colloid Illusion System inside Outer Wing Armour that is optional to activate when it is folded over unit  
**Information: **The Nuclear GUNDAM's predecessor that served as the outline for the ZGMF-X42S Destiny but however the Destiny being a failed copy cat that even Newtypes couldn't perfect, it is basically both a air/land Mobile Suite but can also double as a an underwater Mobile Suite thereby giving this along with the Extreme Despair the title of the most capable Mobile Suite, it's wings are the most peculiar things that shows it was designed and built by Krane Yamato: the Wings however are not solitary like that of the Destiny and the outward frame of the wings shows that it has many strange holes that are revealed when the wings are held up and open to be MA-X223E triple beam cannons also used in the Abyss GUNDAM, the wings interior consumed many's confusion as the inward side of the armour are spines like that would rather be used as a feature on outwards pointing armour however it became apparent that it held a high purpose especially when the Wing folded completely over the Mobile Suite to cover the main body with a protective coat that showed the spines now acting as not only an outward armour but also a container for missiles and torpedoes which that side of the wing was equipped with the new "Geschmeidig Panzer" energy deflection armour that Krane had redeveloped. In hindsight the weapon is concluded to be a fusion of three known GUNDAMs from across different series, first the Destiny from GSD, secondly the Forbidden from GS and finally the Deathscythe Hell Gundam from Gundam Wing, the machine is piloted by Shane Asuka.

**Pilot: **Shane Asuka

**Code: **ZGMF-X/L14A (the X was the Terminal Code while the L was the Dark Celestials' Legend Series after it was upgraded)

**Name: **Epyon

**Producers: **Originally Terminal/Meteor City Secret Research Teams

**Powerplant: **Ultracompact hyper-dueterion nuclear reactor

**Operating system: G**eneration **U**nrestricted **N**etwork **D**ragonoid **A**ssault **M**odule

**Weapons:**

4x head mounted MMI-GAU2 "Sagittus 2" 20mm CIWS

1x MA-M21 "Lupus 2" high-energy beam rifle (a next generation version of the one used in the original Justice)

2x MA-M02GR "Super Lacerta R" reinforced, wire connected beam sabre

2x RQM51G "Super Bassel" beam boomerang

2x hip mounted "Destroyer" high-energy plasma cannons (look a lot like the Freedom's railguns) and is also usable in Mobile Armour mode

1x MGX-2245C "Super Callidus Kai" multi-phase beam cannon located in green gem in chest

2x MR-Q17X "Griffon 2" beam blade on wings

2x MR-Q15A "Griffon" leg beam blade

1x MA-M757 "Slayer Whip" heat rod in right wrist

1x MA-M868 "Dragon Whip" tail anti-beam heat rod in permanent left shield

1x M191SE "Super Draupnir" 4-barrel beam gun in left permanent shield however between the 4-barrelled beam gun there is a 1x "Zord" high-energy long-range beam cannon for built in heavy artillery

**Optional Weapons:**

1x MA-M30 "Drake" Plasma Bazooka

1x MA-M07R "Dragon Fang" reinforced anti-ship sword

**Other Equipment:**

Variable Phase Shift Armour

2x "Eternal Reflection" beam shield projector in shield on left arm and in wrist on right arm

Mobile Suite-to-Mobile Armour transformation abilities which all but the "Griffon 2", "Lupus 2", "Destroyer" and the "Drake" (if equipped) are useless in that state

**Transformation:** It is based on the original Epyon from Gundam Wing meaning that the legs bend up above the waist and the feet of the unit (which look like two dragon heads) take the front of the formed Mobile Armour, the left arm twists to the back so that the shield can release its tail heat rod to look like a dragon tail and from there the beam rifle and bazooka (if equipped) clip together and further combine with the shield between the legs and point forwards, the "Destroyer" units are moved outwards when used to fire at an enemy

**Information: **This Mobile Suite/Armour hybrid was originally designed by Terminal with aid from ZAFT however before it was completed it was sold off to Krane Yamato in exchange for the DOM Trooper data, Krane upgraded it to the point that Terminal hardly even recognised it after all the upgrades it had endured, the pilot is Dark Celestial Sleep Agent and Spy Heine Westenfluss who has been spying on Kira Yamato, the Minerva and Gilbert Durandal's top secret plans and allies, however once Krane arrives on Earth he shows loyalty to Krane and is willing to partially abandon commands given by Gilbert Durandal.

**Pilot: **Heine Westenfluss

**Dark Celestials Mobile Fortress information:**

Code: NZEMF-X01G (Neo-ZAFT Extreme Mobile Fortress – eXperimental 01 Godsend)

Name: Obliterator

Producers: Meteor City Secret Research Teams/Top secret weapon development Organization: _'Research'_

Powerplant: Portable Cronos Nuclear Fusion reactor with cooling system (stops Nuclear Reactor heating up at all)

Weapons:

(Main body)

1x "Terror" multi-phase Super Particle Cannon located in chest

2x "Balaena Xiphias MK1" Plasma Beam Cannon railguns located on hips

2x hidden circular Tannhäuser Positron Cannons hidden in shoulder alcoves which open for charge and firing

2x large detachable hands (2x heavy multiphase Beam Cannons when attached to arms and 2x MA-M221B "Judicium" high-energy beam sniper rifle in built on shield design tip, 5x single XM68 Tristan high-energy Beam Cannons when launched from unit with 2x "Eternal Reflection" beam shield projectors located in shield design and 10x beam spikes each)

(Backpack)

2x Duel barrelled "Balaena Xiphias MK2" Plasma Beam Cannon railguns located on the centre shield shaped dish section

1x large Anti-Air Beam Machine cannon located between "Balaena Xiphias MK2" units and can move back 270* to face the enemy behind the unit

20x beam cannons of circumference around the backpack dish

40x Large Super Strike DRAGOON Mobile Pods (1x GDU-X9 beam machinegun each) located above and below (20 above and 20 below) the 20 circumference cannons and can move 90* forwards and back to fire while still on the backpack

4x heavy 18-per launcher missile/torpedo launchers equipped with either "Zoridium" heavy chemical torpedoes or "Corisian" Anti-Ship chemical Missiles

Other Equipment:

Heavily equipped with Variable Phase Shift

About 8x Eternal Reflection" beam shield projectors while also includes the 2x on the hand shields

Pure Mobile Suite physical strength to crush any Mobile unit in the palm of its hand

First three prototypes lack Inertial Compensators causing the extreme speed to damage the pilot due to the pressure

4x Super **SMART **System new Anti-Gravity booster stream engine variation (Super **S**wift **MA**noeuvring **R**eaction **T**ransportation) for use in Mobile Armour Mode (therefore its engines function a lot like the Destroy's Mobile Armour backpacks)

Small Internal HiMAT system in backpack for use when in Mobile Suite mode

Information: The main Strategic Mobile Weapon designed and built by LOGOS' rivals: _'Research'_, the three test pilots of the units was Dark Celestial Newtypes: Vega Voldolt Hibiki (also his last name is Hibiki due to being adopted by Krane as well as taking a Newtype drug infected by Krane and Shane's DNA), Steven Soka and Kirsty Voskolv

Pilot(s): Vega Voldolt Hibiki/Yamato, Steven Soka, Kirsty Voskolv, Other pilot names are Unknown


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5 – ****Ship of the Gods **

**Disclaimer: As I****'****ve said before I do not own GS/GSD and some characters in this Fic belong to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny as I****'****ve said before (I hate disclaimers) **

**November 10****th****, 5:30pm; Australia's ****Admiralty Gulf: OMNI Weapon Development Base, Battlefield**

"Shit!" swore Trey as DRAGOONs blared down on the defensive positions in the base and his Wild Dagger only just dodged the recent call of enemy shots.

"This is chaos, they are bombarding us with heavy artillery, close range enemies are sniping us from the front" growled Jesse as his Abyss Dagger lost its left wing shield, the damaged appendage exploded as it rolled away from the Mobile Unit it had been connected to.

"We can't keep this up!" growled Jacen as his Raider Full Spec was grounded, much to Trey's strategic annoyance, it was bad enough that the first wave of enemies just two days ago had been destroyed however they had heavily weakened the OMNI Positions.

"Battle is won by strategy" smirked Goud as his unit floated over the Base; Trey only just noticed the crimson ZAKU II Shadow which floated above.

"Goud!" growled Trey as he charged into the air however that resulted in two plasma missiles from the Guardian MKII units crushing him to the ground "you two are REALLY starting to BUG ME!!"

"If I were you, Trey, I would announce a retreat from Australia!" announced Goud with an evil smirk "I'll allow you to escape, just give up this futile act of defiance while you're ahead!!"

"Never!" shouted Trey as the Wild Dagger jumped up into the air with beam blades activated, Goud half-scowled, half-smirked as he drew his two beam swords and sliced away the unneeded parts of the unit leaving the cockpit intact and all that remained.

"Trey!" gasped Jesse as his unit grabbed the cockpit of the Wild Dagger but wondered why their command hadn't finished Trey off; Trey after all was the Ground Warfare Ace Commander of the OMNI Enforcers, was it because they weren't Blue Cosmos Supporters?

"I'll give you Twenty Minutes to initiate and complete your retreat, then should there be OMNI Forces remaining, we will recommence our attack" came Goud's voice from the crimson Mobile Suite above them, with that tied up the Crimson Mobile Suite flew off in the direction of the standing down ZAFT Forces, not even waiting for an outburst.

* * *

**November 11****th****, L4: ZAFT/Dark Celestials' growing Blockade's Worldship-Flagship: Centrepoint Station, Command Balcony overlooking 'Bridge'**

"My Lord, you have a high ranked guest aboard the Command Balcony, he desires to speak with you in private" announced the Head of Kuja Scallion's bodyguard as he stepped behind the aging blunette.

"Send him in, you may leave" nodded Kuja Scallion as he continued to watch the ships from various units gather around his Fleet, the Head of the Bodyguards saluted before leaving the room, moments later a cloaked man entered the room, the man pulled down his hood to reveal the face of Supreme Commander of ZAFT and Dark Celestial High Devil Commander: Asuzur Zala who smiled at the aged man.

"Forgive my disruption, father, I was just hoping that I could borrow a few ships in your fleet to put the Pillar of Heaven under siege" smirked Asuzur as he paced up to his father, his mother had married his father who changed his name to Zala as with their son however his mother during the 1st Bloody Valentine War was a well known and popular military commander like her husband with the people but considering that she refused to genocide the Naturals she was in turn genocide by Patrick Zala and in fury while Patrick kept the name Zala, Asuzur's father did the opposite as not coincide with his wife's commanded murderer, Asuzur kept his Zala name so that he could take revenge for his mother and keep her memory.

"Very well, however, I want something in return!" announced Kuja Scallion as he looked at his young son with a glint in his eyes, as any good Commander would know, he was thinking something brilliant or perverted and Asuzur worried which.

"Which is?" questioned Asuzur, this was wise, he'd rather find out what his father was planning before he made his decision.

"You will return to this fleet in two weeks time, when you do return to the fleet, you will aid us in the occupation of Northern Fallen at the end of the Year!" announced Kuja who earned a nod from Asuzur.

"Very well, seems fair" smiled Asuzur as he looked around the balcony "I was stunned when I saw this ship, I hear that it is a combination of Battlestation and Colony Ship but then again it is called a Worldship, are there any rumours behind this ship?" asked Asuzur and his father shook his head.

"No, however, the Term Worldship are known as the Ships of the Gods in the Newtype Religion of ancient Atlantis and therefore due to its shape and size, Krane decided that it was the perfect name for the ship" shrugged Kuja and Asuzur nodded.

"I will take my leave of you now, I'm sure that your very busy" bowed Asuzur before he spun on his heel and walked out of the room while pulling his hood up.

"I'll see you soon, then, my wayward son" smirked Kuja as he watched the door close behind his son, Kuja then turned back to the computer screen before him and got back to work.

**

* * *

**

**November 12****th****, 12:30pm; Meteor City, Leana's Office**

"The Obliterators are excelling beyond any desired or wanted prediction, Unit 2 piloted by Steven Soka will be moving into position however only Unit 3 with Kirsty Voskolv has Anti-Shield beam weapon barrels and once tested as a success we can bring those Blue Cosmos' precious Destroys to their knees" smirked Ross as he looked at the artwork on the wall that Leana used as inspiration in her work, if you could call it artwork, try images of Nuclear explosions and war to be more precise.

"If it is confirmed that the information we have garnered from Supreme Commander Jake Bonaparte, the Atlantic Federation has a large and powerful Nuclear Cannon located somewhere on the moon, it is still in the experimental stages and has yet to be completed or heightened enough to face off against a Space Fortress or even a PLANT" explained Leana as she thought "however…if the Atlantic Federation find their Extended Facility on the moon in jeopardy, then they'll have to fire the cannon in order to defend the base, once we know it's location Obliterator Unit 3 will stage an attack upon its position which we can then make an example to the Destroys that are expected to be protecting that base"

"How do you know that they'll protect the Extended Base at all?" questioned the Head Scientist as he looked at the map, his tactical mind was now on.

"Because reports state that it is a major Nuclear Store for Nuclear Warheads and the only Extended Base near Earth Orbit that is not on the Earth, it is of large importance due to the fact that it and the main Extended Base or rather Space Port in Cuba are the only main Extended Bases left since the Fallen Massacre of their ranks, young Extendeds are saveable however we have yet to find a way of saving older Extendeds with our Newtype drugs" explained Leana as she pondered "and what of the Eclipse Cannon Prototype #1, was the testing successful?"

"Yes and No, we have the basic shape of the weapon and the Nuclear Arm interface with the Extreme Despair's Arm Replica is successful, that however is where the success ends" explained the Head Scientist as he called up a hologram "the Cannon is hidden like all of the Extreme Despair's weaponry in the storing pods however the storing pod being used is far more interesting: it is actually a beam drill with a optional launch capability that belongs to weapons like the Raider's "Mjolnir" spherical breaker, the pod itself is functioning and also the energy transference link in both the right hand of the Extreme Despair and the interior of the base of the pod allows the hand to link with the inside of the pod and grip a harness like piece of metal in which the palm links onto to channel nuclear energy into the weapon, all that is good however we have yet to get the main cannon hidden in the storage pod's main body fully working due to its fallible design"

"What I know is that after testing Eclipse Cannon Prototype #2 is that it has covered the failure of Eclipse Cannon Prototype #1 however it acts a lot like the early Neutron Stampeder, it burns itself out" sighed Ross as the data crossed the screen "so all we have to do is find the successful parts that make each part of the units successful in their own way and combine them, we should in theory, have the perfected Eclipse Cannon Weapon for the Extreme Despair"

"But once it is completed it will be the weapon that dawns in a New Era, who would have thought that we could create a weapon that not only depends on the amount of energy used but can break the bonds of elements and absorb all the elements into an explosion, it'll be the greatest development of technology since the discovering of Positron Atoms!" smirked Leana as she turned to the Head Scientist "of course, with our weapons, Krane will rule everything!"

**

* * *

**

**November 13****th****, 2:30pm; Minerva-class Battleship: Minerva, Krane's room**

"Are you sure, it's only been a week, we don't have enough data to confirm that…" started Shane however a glare from Krane silenced him.

"Kira **IS** alive, I **WILL** find him, his destiny and mine are the same and **I** am destined to live so long as Kira also lives!" scowled Krane darkly as he glared at his subordinates "that is why we are going after a fraction of the remaining Fallen in this Area, some of the surviving Fallen from the last battle have either fled to Russia as they wanted or have broken off and fled through Kazakhstan and are terrorising the neutral India, though I doubt Kira is with them this gives us an opportunity we can gain India for our cause!"

"The Minerva is completely under your control, Arthur sees what happened at Odessa as a promotion and so we have his loyalty, for now anyway" smirked Heine as he stood by the doorway "also, since we killed Kira Yamato, I thought we'd be returning to the PLANTs to spark off the Coup D'état"

"Ah, yes, Destiny" smirked Krane as he sat back and closed his eyes "Gilbert controls Destiny, we must defeat him and take Destiny into our own hands, however if Kira is dead then I have no Destiny"

"He's dead, just leave it at that, Gah…" gasped Courtney as he dropped to one knee as he felt Krane enormous pressure crush down on him, the Newtypes Royalty of Atlantis were known to be able to move things with their minds before their culture had been destroyed and diluted by mixing with other humans that were not Newtypes, though Coorinification brought out his family line's true potential and the Newtype power he gained from the Experience of defeating Kira it was obvious that Krane hadn't gained the level of Newtype power nor control to accomplish such a high level of Newtype Abilities however the raw power of Krane's Newtype power immediately forced Courtney onto his knees before the soon-to-be Emperor.

"Kira…is alive, if he is not alive, then I will kill everyone alongside Kira and my own death" sneered Krane as he lifted Courtney up by the scruff using only pure strength so that Courtney was at least thirty centimetres off the ground, Heine looked scared from where he stood as did Courtney from where he was held up overlooking everyone, Shane couldn't help but shiver at Krane's anger but deep down Shane sensed a growing fear…fear that Kira had actually died which this created a incredibly powerful sorrow and despair.

"Kira's alive, you have no need to worry" smiled Shane as he took Krane's clenched fist that held Courtney which Krane let Courtney go so that Shane could take the entire of Krane's fist into his hands.

"Forgive me, Courtney, I seem to be…" started Krane however Courtney simply kneeled at Krane's feet.

"My Lord, there is nothing to explain or worry about, it was my fault for speaking out of line and I therefore excepted the punishment you gave without question" announced Courtney without lifted his head "now if you would allow me, I will be returning to my quarters to rest for now, if you'll excuse me, my lords!"

"Yes…both of you are dismissed!" announced Krane before turning towards the bed in the room, Courtney stood while Heine bowed and it was moments later before the two left the room, Krane took off his shirt and lay down on the bed before Shane came over to trail a scar running down the entire of the Newtype Prince's back.

"How…" started Shane however Krane chuckled as he guessed the question.

"How did I get this scar, simple, it was at Jachin Due that I gained this scar when I sacrificed the rear of the Black Providence to protect the Varda from the final Positron shot from the Kusanagi but you don't have to worry, the DRAGOONs destroyed the cannon afterwards" smirked Krane as he relaxed into the black silk quilts while kicking off his boots and trousers "anyway, how about we call it a day for today, if there are problems then we'll be called on the intercom!"

"Yeah, why not!" grinned Shane as he stripped down to his boxers and climbed in the bed causing Krane to raise an eyebrow in plain humour, didn't Shane have his own room to sleep in or maybe he was just being possessive or protective, regardless Krane didn't mind as he pulled the blanket at the base of the bed over them and turned to Shane before cupping his face.

"You are nothing like Shinn, you have been trained far more and for a longer time, your personality and muscle features are also far differently refined" spoke Krane with a kind smile as he rubbed Shane's cheek "at the moment, you have more power and control, over your Newtype powers"

"You gave me a future Krane, if it weren't for you; I'd possibly by one Gilbert's Fuck Toys for all I know" sighed Shane, Krane simply answered that with a kiss.

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile; Meteor City, Leana's Office**

"It seems that Steven and the Obliterator Unit 2 caused quite a fuss, however it survived even though it was badly damaged, we collected the data from it as well as the targeting computer data from Requiem's shot: it fired from within the moon's surface at the Daedalus Lunar Base" pondered Leana and the Head Scientist smirked "however it is confirmed that the Extended Facility was…destroyed"

"Excellent, after the data on the final Obliterator Prototype Unit is in we'll begin mass production, if the weapon succeeds it'll be the frontier of destruction for our forces!" smirked the Head Scientist as he looked at the nearby screen with maps of Earth and Space crossing it "Krane will be finishing up on Earth soon, he will then launch back to Meteor City to oversee everything, I hope that the Eclipse Cannon Pod can be finished before he returns"

"Once we complete this, the entire of ZAFT as well as a large number of the PLANT population will support us, then the world will follow" smirked Ross as he also walked over to look at the map.

"It's only a matter of time" nodded the Head Scientist, when ZAFT completed its Coup D'état and created the Neo-ZAFT Empire, the world itself would be in the palm of Krane's hands.

**Info: Some of the Future Chapters like this one will be short however it is necessary, after all, since Kira's 'Death' it is assumed that the War would be slowing down and hence not many battles. However you need not worry, by the 9****th**** December the war will spark off again with major battles and not these little skirmishes that are happening around the globe, in all truth the main battles are not even going to be on the Planet but at the same time the PLANTs are not going to be the main battlefield, it'll be more like battlefields but I won't ruin the story by giving their location. **

**Next time on Operation Celestial Rain: A Ghost from the Past! - Kira's Forgotten Friendship and Rey's Masked Piano Teacher!!**

**Dark Celestials Mobile Battlestation data: **

**Battlestation-Class Worldship: Centrepoint Station**

**Ship type:**Worldship

**Class:**Mobile Battlestation

**Launched:**February C.E. 73

**Manufacturer:**Secret Weapon Production Organization: 'Research'

**Operator:**ZAFT/Dark Celestials/NEO-ZAFT Empire

**Ships of class:**Centrepoint Station

**General characteristics**

**Height:** 3500 Meters **Length:** 3500 Meters

**Propulsion:**2x "Voiture Lumière" Generators located at top and bottom of ship.

**Armour:**Silver Gundanium Alloy

**Armament:**

1x Heavy Hyper Particle Cannon, located in tunnel like hole in centre of forward dome

30x Triple Beam Cannon , stored in two rings above and below equator, appear with ascending doors that make up the walls of the

?x High-energy Beam Cannon CIWS, located between the equator and the poles

?x Number of different Missile Launchers, located between the equator and the poles

8x Mobile Tristan Single, 4x each located in the top and bottom of the planet like ship, the turret holder turns to change firing position

**Mobile weapon complement: ****(maxed at 500000 units)**

?x ZAKU II Warrior

?x ZAKU II Shadow

?x Garuda Mobile Hybrid

1x HiZAKU Prototype

4x ZAKU III Prototype

**Linear catapults:** 6000 across circumference of the equator of the Planet like ship which each launch a Mobile Suite per minute

**Info -** A large orb shaped ship that can carry a maximum of Five-Hundred Thousand Mobile Suites and due to its comparison as a World has been named a Worldship, at the centre of it's supposed forward surface is a tunnel like cannon that is actually the first supersized Hyper Particle Cannon, it is mobile due to the two "Voiture Lumière" Generators located at top and bottom of ship that remove the issue of weight and allowing the ship to move at the same speed as a Nazca-Class.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 – A Ghost from the Past!**

**Disclaimer: As I****'****ve said before I do not own GS/GSD and some characters in this Fic belong to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny as I****'****ve said before (I hate disclaimers) **

**Cosmic Era 70, Battle of Yggdrasil; Major Flashback, Rau's POV**

'_War is such a beautiful thing and…a costly one' echoed Rau's voice in the blackness of time._

A Black CGUE flew through the hanger of the Colony: Yggdrasil and fired rapidly with its shield Vulcan machine gun at the still immobile Drake-Class Escort Ship that had yet to leave for the frontline, so far everything had gone without a hitch as Krane smirked at the easiness of his personal unit's infiltration of this enemy made fortress, once Krane took the meeting point and made sure most enemies nearby were dealt with he could call in his team and begin weakening the internal defences of the Colony for when the OMNI Enforcers fled back into the Colony as their last line of defence. Suddenly at that moment a Moebius equipped with Linear Gun and two missile launchers moved out of the turn in the large corridor ahead and fired the Linear cannon causing Krane to groan as it placed its shield to take the hit, when the Moebius fired its duel missile at Krane's unit he yelled in annoyance as he jumped his unit back and away before firing his MMI-M7S 76mm heavy assault machinegun at the two incoming missiles, Krane drew his units heavy sword before charging and slicing the Mobile Armour in two which hopefully the jamming of the unit's communications stopped it from sending out a distress call or a warning to its allies. Krane's Mobile Suite continued on through the corridor before boosting up through the hole in the ceiling, once out of the hole his unit skimmed down another corridor and out into a hanger with an open hatch into the Void, he had reached the meeting point where his units could sneak in through with ease.

"This is Krane, I have the Operation Point under control, send in all forces!" announced Krane with an evil smirk as he sent a transmission over a secured frequency.

"Acknowledged!" announced Renaldo before Krane's Black Nazca-Class Heavy Destroyer variation: the Decimator marched on the Colony from its blindside, it launched Five GINNs equipped with D-Class Assault Weaponry, all three Mobile Suites settled within the hanger.

"I'm sure that you've all been briefed on our mission, our target is the interior of the Space Colony, Let's go!!" commanded Krane as his CGUE spun around and headed back down the way it had come.

"Yes sir!" announced the Pilots who would later be remembered as the 1st of the Dark Celestials as well as Five of Krane's still undetermined Six Sin Commanders: Burt Maxwell, Kane Maxwell, Marian Flash, Jeremy Odd and Tristan Folken.

Krane's CGUE sped down the corridor it had come from and seemed to make a hand signal which sent three of the GINNs down the corridor in which he had come previously, Krane then led the remaining two GINNs down the rest of the corridor they were still on which led to the entrance of the Colony interior with the other tunnel-like corridor it seemed led underground which the entrance appeared to be near the OMNI base below them in which a large number of on standby Mobile Armours sat.

"It seems that Rau has yet to face his rival, true he's being held back by the Moebius Zero team after he destroyed enemy Lunar Reinforcements, however it seem that La Flaga and his Moebius Zero are sitting down there" Krane grinned evilly to himself "shouldn't be too hard, Burt, Kane, target the enemy base and the Mobile Armours!!"

"Yes, my Lord, but what about the patrols and the Anti-Air Weaponry!?" questioned the two causing Krane to grin wider.

"Leave, **that**, to me!" announced Krane as he launched his CGUE out of its hiding spot, this immediately caused the base to light up with crimson lights as Mobile Armours were prepped for launch and Anti-Air weaponry were aimed in his direction, a handful of Missile Trucks launched their missiles at the young Newtype Prince's CGUE however he simply flipped the unit away and brought Shield Vulcan up to bare on the missiles which in turn destroyed them after they were flooded with machinegun fire.

"Now!" announced Burt, he and Kane began to fire down on the enemy base leading to the destruction of a group of Mobile Armours and the structure of the base itself, at the same time the remaining three GINNs launched from the hidden underground entrance and began to attack of their own accord.

"Everything is going according to plan…" smirked Krane but paused as he felt a Newtype Flash cross his line of sight, he managed to dodge his CGUE away as three pairs of railgun shots rained down around him causing Krane to scowl, only another Newtype could be behind this.

"Hey, you're not Le Creuset, but I feel a pressure coming from you also! How!?" questioned Mu La Flaga as his Moebius Zero charged while firing its linear gun, the Black CGUE before him simply flipped away from the attack and fired it's shield Vulcan which only just missed the moving Gunbarrels.

"Luck of the Draw, my friend, luck of the draw!" laughed Krane as he fired all of his CGUE's able weapons on a single Gunbarrel which exploded from the intensity of the bullet fire, one down, three to go.

"That may be, however, you won't win!" announced La Flaga with a yell as he glared at the Black CGUE while firing all available weaponry at the CGUE.

"Enough of this foreplay!" shouted Krane as he drew the CGUE's sword and cut the wires to the Gunbarrels which began falling like flies out of the sky.

"Commander!" announced Kane as he flung his M69 "Barrus" heavy particle cannon which Krane emotionlessly aimed and fired at a weak spot on the Colony's outer wall, this led to the entire Colony's collapse…

* * *

**Cosmic Era 64: Dream, Kira's POV; Copernicus, Park**

"_I use to have a friend, I don't remember his name, I don't remember if he was a friend of maybe…more" pondered Kira's voice as he looked back in the dream._

"Ah, so this is where you are, Kira!" laughed the young Krane as he ran over to the 6 year old brunette "running away again?"

"I hate it" sniffed the Young Coordinator as he looked at the older.

"Kira?" asked Krane as he turned to look at the younger Coordinator as the brunette whipped away his tears.

"You're… (_Sniff_) going away again… (_Sniff_) aren't you" cried the young Kira and Krane made a face as he kneeled down a little further so that he was looking into the entire of Kira's face.

"Yes…I'm going to join ZAFT, like my…friend Rau, the ZAFT Soldiers say that I can join the junior prodigies" smiled Krane but made a face when Kira started to brawl "aren't you happy for me?"

"Yes…well…no…well yes…but…" Kira continued to weep however paused when Krane kissed him on the forehead.

"I Promise you Kira, I will one day call all of our families together in a position of power and then we can be together again, please have faith that I won't die and will come back for you" smiled Krane before kissing Kira on the cheek "believe and wait, Kira, you'll see what I've told you come to pass"

"Okay" smiled Kira as he cleaned up his tears.

"_He never did return after that, I got messages and phone calls from him, the last was when I told him about Athrun returning to the PLANTs and that I was moving back to Heliopolis, I even told him what Athrun believed: that the PLANTs and Earth would see eye to eye but my earliest friend sounded doubtful" pondered Kira as he replayed the dream in his head "After Heliopolis was destroyed I was forced into action, I from then on forgot about my friend and forgot about waiting as I leapt towards the future but…I can't believe that not being with you physically made me forget about you, after I met Athrun I even forgot our dream of being together again…"_

* * *

**Cosmic Era 70: 2 days before Bloody Valentine; Major Flashback: the Moon, ****Ptolemaeus Base**

"_To keep my promise to Kira, I will do anything, even sacrifice my life undercover within a Blue Cosmos Base!" announced Krane as he remembered the past._

"Sir, we have entertained the 'enemy' at the main gate, please hurry to the Mainframe room!" announced an OMNI Soldier who was in fact an undercover Coordinator.

"Thank you for this" nodded Krane as he kicked off from the wall and floated down one of the corridors, Krane turned down different corridors every so often however he eventually arrived at his destination, he hacked the door open before entering.

"Hey, you aren't allowed…oof!" shouted a Scientist as Krane punched the man in the stomach, Krane followed this by shooting his silencer equipped Buretta.

Krane placed a disk into the computer within the mainframe room and began downloading all the information in which he could garner, Krane smirked at what he saw: Archangel-Class Assault Ship - Designed from the basics of the Izumo-Class Battleships of the ORB Union, the GAT-X303 Aegis, the GAT-X207 Blitz, the GAT-X102 Duel, the GAT-X103 Buster and the GAT-X105 Strike Mobile Suite designs all being built by Morgenroete on the Heliopolis Space Colony.

"Ah, this is an interested failed ship design, I haven't seen anything so ambitious…other than the Archangel-Class of course, the Varda is its christened name" smirked Krane before downloading the 2nd Generation data also "ah, GAT-X131 Calamity, GAT-X252 Forbidden and the GAT-X370 Raider, interesting and very useful information"

Krane after finishing his upload deleted all the proof that he had been therefore before kicking off the wall and exiting the room, Krane's taskforce placed explosives around the outside of the room and Krane smirked as he headed off, moments later the bombs detonated…

**

* * *

**

**Cosmic Era 70: 1 day after Bloody Valentine; Major Flashback: Aprilius One, Supreme Council Meeting room**

Krane walked into the Meeting Room wearing the White Coat that he had earned during the Battle of Junius where the Bloody Valentine had occurred, many believed if Krane hadn't been on the frontline the moment that the Nuclear Taskforce had neared Junius 7, then the entire Nuclear taskforce would have been destroyed before a nuclear missile had even been released however Krane had been pardoned for that as the situation was out of control.

"Krane Yamato you announced, a recent White Coat, that you have information on the largest operation that OMNI and the stinking Naturals have waiting in the wings?" questioned Patrick Zala as he stood from his chair and looked at one of the three loyalist Commanders under his new regime of _'destroying the Naturals'_.

"Before I start, I would like to thank you Supreme Council Members for committing a meeting at my request, now for the reason I've called you here…" announced Krane as he pressed a disk into the slot and the outline of the Archangel appeared "this is the new and yet to be completed OMNI Assault Ship under production at Morgenroete Inc. at Heliopolis, it is also assumed that this will be a new Mobile Suite Carrier, that right…the Atlantic Federation are attempting to use ORB as a Shield in which to build Experimental Mobile Suites"

"Those Disgusting Naturals!" screamed Jeremy Maxwell as he was about to snap the pencil under his thumb.

"But these Assault Ships can't be that big of a threat…" started Eileen Canaver however Krane cut her off.

"The Mobile Suites that they plan to built seem to surpass all of ZAFT's recently fielded variations and their Assault ships are not only able to fight on earth and in space, but have enough weaponry that they can destroy a Fleet of Nazca-Classes with a varying amount of damage" smirked Krane as he thought "so yes, Councilwoman Canaver, this is a very large threat"

"And the next stage after their completion would be to mass produce!" announced Ezalia Joule as she looked at the screen at the data, she was interrupted from speaking by Patrick Zala.

"Krane Yamato, you are the youngest of all ZAFT Commanders and yet again you outdo all of your companions, you have therefore earned a new rank above that of Commander and so I therefore give you the Order of the Nebula as well as announce you as Supreme Commander of the ZAFT Forces outside that of even the PLANT Supreme Council's control!" announced Patrick Zala and Siegal opened his mouth to intervene causing both Patrick and Krane to glare at the Clyne before Patrick continued "who agrees!?"

This caused over three fourths of the Council Members to raise their hands making Krane inwardly smirk, Clyne's mouth was still open like a fish out of water before he closed it dumbly causing Krane to grin evilly, now onto the next stage of the meeting…

"Thank you, Patrick Zala, I wonder if you have built Meteor City, Asteroid City and the Axis, Corner factory colonies?" questioned Krane and Patrick nodded which Krane answered by pressing another button and more schematics appeared on the screen "this is the Varda, I want to create the Elites of ZAFT naming them the Dark Celestials, I want to lead them and also to built this ship as my Flagship and I was wondering if you could expel the resources needed to Meteor City where I hear an interesting rumour about the Ore found over there"

"Of course, this Ore will it be revolutionary, especially in Armour designs?" questioned Patrick and Krane grinned.

"Indeed, however we don't have enough ore for your little 'project' that you have designed, we do however have enough for the ship and for a year's worth of combat maintenance for the ship" explained Krane with a smirk as he showed off with an elegant bow "now if you'll excuse me, I must leave, I have to go to Meteor City and get everything underway!"

Patrick nodded again as Krane turned and walked away…

**

* * *

**

**Cosmic Era 71: Jachin Due; Major Flashback, Rau Le Creuset's office**

"GENESIS has been activated and OMNI have Nukes, isn't this wonderful, the Fallen are on their way to victory!" announced Rau with a childish laugh however 17 year old Krane Hibiki scowled "what's the matter Krane?"

"Are you sure that we're doing the right thing, destroying the Living Beings on the Earth, I mean?" questioned Krane and Rau lifted an eyebrow questioningly.

"It is a shame that so many have to be sacrificed, however as you know, there is no choice" smirked Rau cruelly as he stood and walked out, Krane glared after Rau before closing his eyes in thought, he next slammed them open and marched out of the room in all hate

**

* * *

**

**Cosmic Era 71: Varda; Major Flashback, Varda's main hanger**

"My Lord, your Black Providence is ready, it is equipped with a form of Thermo Whip under the shield in which we are experimenting which we call a Heat rod" announced the younger Head Scientist with a grin "who is the target may I ask!?"

"Patrick Zala and his loyalists, Lacus Clyne and the Three Ships Alliance however our main enemy is Rau Le Creuset and GENESIS which we need to capture!!" announced Krane as he gave out his Commands "have Asuzur Launch as well as the Dark Celestials' personalised GINNs and GuAIZ, I'll need you on standby, have Goud Command the Varda while I am in battle!!"

"Yes, my Lord!" nodded the Head Scientist with a smile before Krane headed towards the cockpit of the Black Providence which was soon loaded onto the Launch Catapult and from there launched into the blackness of Jachin Due's battlefield.

* * *

**Cosmic Era 71: Outside Jachin Due; Major Flashback, Battlefield**

So far Krane had fought to a standstill with the Freedom piloted by Kira Yamato but that was without using his DRAGOONs, smirking Krane disengaged and headed in the direction that he sensed Rau fighting near, but not smirking at the confusion Kira had from their conversation only five minutes before.

"Get out of my way!" screamed Krane as he fired his DRAGOONs around the main body of the OMNI Wing of Mobile Suites, Krane smirked as he fired the MA-M20 "Lupus" high-energy beam rifle at original Providence causing Rau to dodge the incoming shot.

"Krane!?" screamed Rau and Krane chuckled like a child as he fired his beam rifle again.

"Sorry, daddy, but I want to fight over the end of the world!" smirked Krane as he launched his DRAGOONs at the Providence and almost caught the Silver Gundam in a beam net if one of his DRAGOONs hadn't been shot down by one of Rau's DRAGOONs.

"So I take it that this is your final decision? You really are against the plan?" questioned Rau and Krane scowled as he charged forwards with his shield beam saber activated and clashed before the two separated.

"What plan, Genocide, the complete inhabitable recreation of the Earth" scowled Krane as he dodged the Silver Gundam's DRAGOONs "No, Rau, I will not allow you to destroy the blue and green gem in which we all desire!"

"Actually, Krane now that I see it, you might as well go and support your precious Flagship it seems to be in quite a pickle going up against all those Nazca-Classes not to mention the Kusanagi and the Eternal!" laughed Rau as he recalled his DRAGOONs and jetted off in the direction of the Archangel while Krane instead headed back to the Varda.

"Bastard!" scowled Krane as he arrived back at the Varda, he only just had time to launch his DRAGOONs and have them flying behind his Providence as he moved to face the Varda, this in turn sacrificed the DRAGOONs and protected the Varda from the Kusanagi's Positron Cannon.

"Krane, we're here, what are your orders!?" questioned Cecile over the transmission and Krane actually then opened a transmission to all ZAFT Forces in the area as Cecile's Pink Nazca-Class led a Dark Celestials' Fleet of Black and Red Nazca-Classes into the battle area.

"Attention all ZAFT Forces, this is ZAFT Supreme Commander Krane Yamato, reorganize the Defense Fleets and abandon Jachin Due in favor of defending the PLANTs!!" commanded Krane who cried out as some of the energy from the Positron Shot slipped through and damaged his unit sending shrapnel into his back creating a long and bloody wound, Krane quickly cut off the transmission and downloaded all the data in the Black Providence before opening the cockpit hatch and sending a last Command to the remaining DRAGOONs, one succeeded in destroying the Kusanagi's Lohengrin and Krane typed in the self-destruct code before kicking off from the inside of the Black Providence and floating towards a open hatch on the Varda.

The Nuclear Explosion sent the Varda with Krane aboard rocking away from the combat area which the large ship followed by activating its remaining booster engines and moved away with all haste, its commander was injured and could only of course stubbornly command from the rear of their forces now much to Krane's and the doctor's annoyance, the battle ended without a victory for the Dark Celestials but instead brought peace to the world…

**

* * *

**

**Cosmic Era 68, Aprilius One; Rey's Dream: Gilbert's lounge**

"You're doing excellently Rey" smirked the Young Red Coat as he stood over the young Rey as he played at the piano that Krane had taught him to play.

"Will Rau and you be going somewhere soon?" questioned Rey causing mask-less Rau who stood off to the side to smirk.

"Yes, but we'll be back soon" smirked Krane as he saluted to the young blond before walking away, Rau saluted also before also walking after his…friend, Rey just sat there confused until Talia and Gilbert came in…

**Info – And that's the end of this blast into the past, amazingly it was Krane who discovered about the**** G-Weapon Project and brought it to the PLANT Supreme Council's attention, but the rest of Krane and Kira's past still remain a mystery that I will not reveal yet.**

**Next time in Operation Celestial Rain – Stolen Gundams! Rise of the Wolf: ****Fenrir**** and the Crimson Knight: Odin!!**

**Dark Celestial Gundam Data:**

**Code****:** ZGMF-L13EX

**Name:** Black Providence

**Producers:** Meteor City Secret Research Teams

**Powerplant:** Ultracompact nuclear fission reactor

**Operating system:** **G**eneration **U**nsubdued **N**uclear **D**rive **A**ssault **M**odule

**Weapons:**

2x MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS

1x MA-MV05B composite armed shield with beam saber, 2 small beam guns and a prototype Heatrod

3x large DRAGOON pod (9x GDU-X7 beam machinegun)

8x small DRAGOON pod (2x GDU-X5 beam machinegun)  
1x MA-M20 "Lupus" high-energy beam rifle

**Other Equipment:**

Phase Shift armor

Neutron Jammer Canceller

**Information:** The Providence Gundam that Krane used at Jachin Due, it was heavily damaged in battle against the Kusanagi however its data was taken by Krane and the remains were used to build the ZGMF-X777S Prophecy.

**Pilot:** Krane Yamato/Hibiki


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: As I****'****ve said before I do not own GS/GSD and some characters in this Fic belong to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny as I****'****ve said before (I hate disclaimers)**

**16****th**** November, 9:00am; Minerva-Class Battleship: Minerva, Brig**

Shane walked into the corridor that made up the brig with an obvious pace until he reached a specified cell, inside sat his brother who really did need to go through Dark Celestial training to cool that temper of his or rather keep better control over it, but Shane had to admit that Kira Yamato had attempted as much however it seemed that even Kira had never fully succeeded.

"What the hell do you want!?" scowled Shinn and Shane simply smiled; it seemed Krane was wrong; the brig hadn't calmed him down any.

"I came to talk" explained Shane who sat down on the floor "and I'm as stubborn as you, so don't expect to escape this reckoning!"

"Fine" scowled Shinn as he sat up "talk!"

"The Extended Girl you fell in love with is safe…for now anyway, who knows how long she will last, her sacrifice will be worth it however as we can then form drugs that can counter the Extended Drugs at their age and allow them to evolve into Newtypes" explained Shane but saw the flames in Shinn's eyes and knew what was coming.

"In short, you're ignoring her right as a human being, your experimenting on her!" shouted Shinn and Shane grinned evilly.

"And why shouldn't we, she is a abomination to mankind, if we find a way to reverse the Extended Drugs beaten into them then she may survive without constant maintenance" explained Shane as he tapped his bottom lip with his finger as he thought "she'll become more human if our experiments succeed, if they fail, well we won't have to worry about another Extended"

"Is that all she is to you people! An Extended!?" screamed Shinn and Shane glared at his brother.

"And what are we to the world, just Newtypes, the same for Coordinators from Blue Cosmos!" scowled Shane "and I bet you see me as an abomination too, a clone of yourself, do you know my pain, do you even know the reason I was created!!?"

"A clone wouldn't be created of me…unless…something was done to me that was left unfinished" pondered Shinn and Shane scowled again.

"Very good, it seems that your not as dumb as people think you are, you and I were the personal Guinea Pigs for Gilbert Durandal's Ultimate and Perfect Coordinator Drugs!" announced Shane furious "the only naturally born Ultimate Coordinators and Perfect Coordinators are Kira Yamato and Krane Hibiki, the biggest mistake being that Gilbert wasn't able to replicate the Newtype power gained from Rau Le Creuset's Genes and therefore needed Newtype Nobility to be infected with the Drugs so that he created Newtype warriors needed to fight against anyone including Krane and Kira however everything went backwards at that point, you were drawn to Kira while I was drawn to Krane and so Gilbert's plan to keep control or destroy the two of them failed!"

"You mean…the Chairman…" gasped Shinn and Shane let out a dry laugh.

"Yes, he was using you from the beginning, I however went about a year worth of experimentation!" sneered Shane as he glared at his brother "I was created about a year ago when you joined ZAFT and like Rau Le Creuset and the other Clones my growth was sped up to a specified age, in short big brother, I'm not even a year old!"

"But you…" started Shinn but Shane silenced him while continuing.

"Look the same age as you, the genes of Clones are easier to control compared to that of a regular human being, my age was sped up so that I am the same age as you however upon taking the Perfect Coordinator Drug it made my Genes harder to control and therefore my own person by all rights" sighed Shane as he got tired of ancient history "now do you see Shinn, by having your DNA and by becoming my own person I am destined to be your brother, if it wasn't for Krane then I'd still be an experimented puppet of Gilbert Durandal at least!"

"Still, that doesn't excuse you for what you've been doing, for the destruction you and Krane have been causing" sighed Shinn and Shane couldn't help but smile at his brother's calm attitude.

"Krane saved my life, I owe him that and so much more, also Krane at present needs my help more than you could ever know" smiled Shane in thought and Shinn looked confused.

"Help?" asked Shinn and Shane smirked perversely.

"Let's just say that he needs my help to get over killing Kira, killing one's own flesh and blood takes a lot out of a person, things didn't turn out the way we wanted in the last battle" sighed Shane as he rubbed his forehead.

"What, with Kira getting killed, I can understand that Krane had no choice, but what about Rey" smirked Shinn in the thought of Krane getting his ass kicked by Kira but put that out of his mind as he thought on what his brother was saying.

"Actually the Survival of Rey Za Burrel was also a surprise, he's in the infirmary at the moment, Lacus Clyne and the Archangel escaped however we did capture Cagalli Yula Athha" shrugged Shane as he looked into his brother's eyes "and you betraying ZAFT of Course, above all others, that was the biggest surprise to me"

"Yeah, well, next time Krane won't be so lucky!" growled Shinn and Shane shook his head.

"After the upgrades the Extreme Despair has gone through it won't matter, it'll be able to stand up to all the weapons that the Fallen throw at it, besides I won't let anyone near Krane!" scowled Shane and Shinn smirked.

"Then we'll see who wins when the time comes" grinned Shinn and Shane also smirked.

"I guess we will, if you get the chance, I'll come visit if I have time later" grinned Shane as he stood and walked away "see ya later Shinn!"

"Bastard" smiled Shinn as he turned so his back was to the bars, he had a lovely conversation with Shane and he even enjoyed it to a degree.

**18****th**** November, 2:30pm; India: Port City of Surat, Battlefield **

The Extreme Despair opened the new Railguns located under its hips and fired which created two fast moving spears of golden energy which exploded against the shields of two SINNs, the Hell Berserker slashed with its two "Ragnarok" Compact Anti-Ship Short Swords causing the two SINNs to lose their arms regardless whether or not they had raised their Shields to defend, the Crimson Dragonoid Armoured Epyon while in Mobile Armour mode charged at two SINNs firing its hip mounted "Destroyer" high-energy plasma cannons which in turn led to the destruction of the two SINNs before it.

"We'll make you pay, for Kira Yamato, prepare to die!" screamed a Fallen Commander as he charged his Providence MKII at the Extreme Despair.

"Humph, Ridiculous, a Celestial can't die!" laughed Krane as the Extreme Despair launched all of its Twenty-Two DRAGOONs which fired at the Providence MKII.

"We have Countermeasures for that!" scowled the Fallen as he dodged the Providence MKII away from the shots.

"I can see how you earned that Mobile Suite, however you're not good enough!" shouted Krane as the Providence MKII fired its beam weaponry at the Extreme Despair only to hit a white projected shield launched from Eleven of the Extreme Despair's DRAGOONs.

"Those DRAGOONs are equipped with Beam Shield Projectors!" gasped the Fallen and Krane grinned evilly.

"Now you're catching on!" laughed Krane as he sent the remaining Eleven DRAGOONs at the Providence MKII which the DRAGOONs started to glow red at points.

"Beam Spikes!" screamed the Fallen as he tried to dodge the attack, fortunately the beam spikes only managed to remove the composite shield of the Providence MKII which fell away from the Mass Production Gundam and exploded.

"Keep it up, your actually going to survive, your doing so well" taunted Krane with an evil chuckle causing the Fallen to yell in Fury.

"Die now!" screamed the Fallen as he charged wildly at the Extreme Despair causing Krane to sigh before an evil smirk crossed his face.

"Showing your emotions in battle, I was a fool to think you worthy" announced Krane as the Extreme Despair drew its MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" enlarged beam sabre and sliced the Providence MKII down the middle, Krane laughed manically as the Fallen screamed and the Providence MKII exploded.

"This is so boring, their weapons are outdated, and they haven't got a single elite pilot here" scowled Shane as he activated his Gizmech Panzer wings and deflected the beam rifle shots of the SINNs which redirected right back at the enemy "I need a real challenge!!"

"Regardless, so long as we fight, our Newtype powers will keep evolving!" announced Heine as he continued to move the Epyon into battle.

"That's a promise" grinned Krane darkly as the Extreme Despair floated while its DRAGOONs hunted down nearby enemies, the Fallen on Earth were as good as finished.

**19****th**** November, 6:00pm; ****Admiralty Gulf: Celestial Weapon Development Base, Hangers**

"The Gundams are in here, correct?" questioned Jesse as he walked in beside Trey while his brother walked in the other side of their Commander.

"That's what the reports said, I'm sure that their right…" started Jacen however he was cut off by light streaming down from the searchlights inside the hanger.

"Ah, I was beginning to wonder if you'd actually listen to the reports, it's about time you got here" said Goud with a smirk from where he leaned against a wall "you've come for the new Gundams, right? Firstly I think you should stay the night, the weapons are too incredible for the tired minded"

"And how can we trust you?" questioned Jesse with a scowl however Trey held up an arm for silence.

"I can trust you Goud, your one of the only people I can trust, very well I agree" sighed Trey and Goud smirked.

"Very well, I will lead you each to your rooms" said Goud with a smirk as he turned to walk away.

**8:00pm; Minerva-Class Battleship: Minerva, Bridge**

"Arthur!" commanded Krane as he entered the Bridge causing the man to jump as he spun around to face his superior.

"Y…yes…sir?" asked Arthur and Krane smirked at the man's fear.

"We're heading back to Meteor City, rise bow pitch angle 70, once all is prepared activate Tannhäuser and reach maximum speed, once out of the atmosphere set course for Meteor City!" commanded Krane as he sat down in the Captain's chair in which Talia had only been sitting in two weeks ago.

"O…of Course, sir" nodded Arthur before he turned back to the crew and began giving out orders, Krane sat back and relaxed.

It seemed that Kira wasn't here and if he had gotten to Fort 'Iceblade' then he was already back in space, there wasn't much Krane could do for Kira or the Fallen now who were on the run back to their homeland, Krane decided that as soon as possible Operation 'Falling Fallen' would begin however first Krane needed to call in some favors as well as take ZAFT out from under Gilbert's ass.

**20****th**** November, 6:00am; ****Admiralty Gulf: Celestial Weapon Development Base, Goud's Room**

Goud now full dressed from sleeping the night before leaned down and kissed the forehead of the sleeping and still naked Trey, next Goud headed over to the door of his room before heading straight to his Mobile Suite hanger where he entered his ZAKU II Shadow Mobile Suite and left the hanger, his next target would be the OMNI Port Base in Biak of New Guinea where a special Gundam waited to be stolen.

**9:00am; Minerva-Class Battleship: Minerva, Krane's Office**

Cagalli awoke with a yawn from her place on the black leather suite before standing, oddly enough Krane and his precious Shane weren't up yet which surprised Cagalli as they were usually up before her, and to see what was wrong she made her way to Krane's room through the side door and saw the most peculiar thing. Shane lay sprawled on the bed while Krane stood in front of a mirror while talking on a phone, he seemed to be arguing about specified weakling within their ranks and when he finished he turned when he heard a moan from Shane, Krane turned to the noir haired teen to see the boy glaring at Krane lovingly before closing his eyes to sleep after Krane smiled at the cute teenager. Cagalli tried not to make a sound but the feeling of secrecy alerted the powerful Newtype of her presence causing Krane's head to snap around with a glare, he signalled for her to get out of his room while he continued to finish getting dressed, eventually however the Brunette followed Cagalli out of the room.

"You will not tell anyone aboard this ship what you have just seen, Heine and Courtney can be told but no one else, understood!?" questioned Krane and Cagalli's head moved like a robot as her oldest brother glares into her eyes "very good"

"Where are we?" asked Cagalli and Krane smirked as he sat behind his desk and powered up the Computer.

"Ah, it's where we're not, we are no longer on Earth and that is as much as I can answer at present" pondered Krane as he tapped at his cheek in thought "I expect that we're at L4 at this moment in time, we should reach L5 later during Early Afternoon however we are going right past there to L7"

"To L7, but that's the Asteroid Belt, you can't be serious!" gasped Cagalli and Krane smirked at her fear.

"Don't worry, so long as we follow the specified course, we won't even have to enter the Asteroid Belt" smirked Krane as he typed away at a report boringly "our target is on the boarder of L7 and L6 with our target just within the boarder of L6 while another location being known as Asteroid City which is within the boundaries of L7, regardless you have nothing to fear, dearest Cagalli"

"I suppose that your right" sighed Cagalli and Krane smiled as he pondered, there was a battle going on at Fort Frostfang.

**Meanwhile; Antarctica, Fort Frostfang**

"Impossible!" screamed Shams as his Verde Buster fired its combined beam rifle at the 'Ice Wall' only for it to miss another of the camouflaged weaponry.

The battle was so far going downhill, every weapon that they chucked at the 'Ice Wall' caused no damage and it was due to the fact that the weapons were the Wall's only known weak points and they were undetectable, this was the seventh time that Shams' Verde Buster and the Raider Full Spec it had been riding were being taken back for resupply. The Dark Celestials had hardly launched a single one of their forces as of yet however Shams knew that there was a large force waiting, there were submarines waiting under the 'lake' within the 'Ice Walls' and the 'Ice Walls' were equipped with Phonon Maser Barrels which stopped underwater invasion before it even began, Shams swore as fear clouded his judgment; Twenty Million Mobile Suite signals were just detected, now the real battle would begin, however Shams had a sinking feeling that they would lose.

* * *

**1:30pm; New Guinea: near Island Port of Biak, Battlefield**

The Fenrir Gundam paced in Mobile Armour mode over the ocean to their Base of Operations in New Guinea or rather on an island north of New Guinea, Trey and his team had successfully stolen the Gundams however now Trey felt as though something was wrong both with the Mobile Suite and with their Home Base, the problem with the Mobile Suite originated from what Trey's team had found was that the data was impossible to replicate and highly encrypted so unlike the original Gaia's: its Nuclear Successor couldn't be replicated and used in OMNI Models. Suddenly near the base an explosion went off in one of the hangers and a nuclear powered Gundam roared out causing Trey to scowl, it seemed that while they were stealing Gundams a Dark Celestial was stealing on of their own Gundams, activating the Fenrir's Assault Cannons and Anti-Air Chaingun he began to fire at what seemed to be an Infinite Justice and SINN hybrid from where it stood on the Subflight Lifter. The Red and Black Justice variation dodged the incoming shots with simple ease; it ignored the shots coming from the Aquatic Jasconius Gundam piloted by Jesse whose weaponry missed every time, the Justice Hybrid however did redock with it's Subflight lifter and activated its Positron Shield when the Missile Launchers/beam assault cannons of the Mobile Weapon Pods and DRAGOONs of the Bloodbain Gundam launched their artillery at the new OMNI Justice variation which Trey guessed was the new Odin Gundam.

"Damn, this pilot is good, how shall we go about capturing it?" questioned Jesse and Trey growled as he looked at the unit, it was fast and heavily armed however its armour could be thicker.

"Go and attack the unit from the sides, I'll attack it directly, hopefully we'll meet in the middle" announced Trey and his two teammates split off, going in two opposite directions in which they could attack them in three different directions and try to disable the unit or if it came to it, destroy the unit.

"Commander, I'm getting this feeling, it's the same one I got from that Dark Celestial Commander that helped us!" announced Jacen over the available communication and Trey paled, now he knew where he had felt this feeling before, this pressure belonged to Goud.

Trey turned the Fenrir to Mobile Suite mode and flew up into the air with an activated MA-M941 "Vajra" beam sabre, the Odin blocked the slash with its "Gungnir" beam javelin before flipping his unit 360* in the air to come face forwards behind the two advancing Gundams, Jacen and Jesse bit their lip as they stopped their units from crashing into each other.

"You know, about two years ago, I may have fallen for that" came Goud's voice over the communication from the Odin "however, I've grown up since then, you can't defeat me!"

"Oh yeah!" shouted Jesse as he charged the Bloodbain Gundam with its activated beam claws, the Odin simply countered that by flipping the unit up over the charge and kicked the unit down into the sea below, the Jasconius Gundam was next as it landed on an island with a crash.

"Damn it, Goud, why don't you just fall!" shouted Trey as he fired the assault Cannons at the Odin while the Odin fired its railguns at the Fenrir in return.

"But if I were to fall, would you be the one that lifts me up again, Trey?" questioned Goud with a grin while oppositely Trey blushed, that was Trey's mistake, as he was distracted he didn't have time to notice the detached Subflight lifter crush down on his unit resulting in it crashing into the nearby beach.

"Damn it" swore Trey as the Subflight Lifter was recalled.

"Goud - Three, Trey and Co - Zero, Zilch, Zip, and Nada!" chuckled Goud before spinning the Odin around and fleeing towards the Australian Continent while ignoring the OMNI reinforcements.

**3:30pm; Minerva-Class Battleship: Minerva, Docking Bulkhead**

Krane smirked where he waited while the docking to Meteor City's Ship hanger was completed, Shane was the last to enter with Courtney who was transporting Luna and Rey off the ship, the last to be transported off the ship was the still arrested Shinn who was still waiting within the brig. Arriving alongside Krane minutes earlier was Cagalli who was curious about this hidden PLANT, it was the Dark Celestials Homeland with Factories and other Space Colonies used for various usage, Meteor City was the Capital of the Dark Celestials' Military Forces and where Krane spent most of his time away from Aprilius One, the Earth or Mendel Colony.

"I expect that Vega should be waiting just on the other side of the door, he's always been loyal to you, unlike Athrun and his own father" pointed out Heine from where he leaned against a wall "3…2…1…and…"

As soon as Heine said 'and' the doors opened and a silverette literally glomped Krane in mid-float, the young man had silver eyes and was well built for one of his age, Cagalli could tell from the way he acted that he was a Newtype since he acted as though he knew everyone in the room without even looking at their faces.

"Father, your home, I was wondering when you'd be back" laughed Vega as he nuzzled Krane's chest "when I saw the Varda in port I expected you back, however I find you aboard a different ship, what happened?"

"I'll tell you later, also, I'd like you to meet Cagalli Yula Athha the ex-representative of the ORB Union and my younger sister" smiled Krane while Vega floated where he was, Vega turned to look at Cagalli and smiled, Cagalli at this point was confused that a supposed carefree fifteen year old would be the child of Krane Hibiki of ZAFT which made Cagalli think that Krane wasn't so bad after all.

**25****th**** November, 11:30am; L4, Near the Pillar of Heaven: Minerva-Class Battleship: Fort, bridge **

"Open a transmission to the Pillar of Heaven, I need to speak to the one in Charge at this moment in time!" announced Asuzur as he stood next to the CIC operative aboard the Fort, moments later Andrew Waltfeld appeared on the screen and though he showed surprised Asuzur did not, so Prayer had gotten away from Krane; big deal.

"You requested to speak with me?" questioned Andrew in a deadly voice while Asuzur shook his head at Andrew's attitude, he noticed Prayer off to the side where he thought he was well hidden.

"We have come here after an escaped convict going by the name: Prayer Reverie, we have been told that he had made his way to this location and was seeking shelter, because I am kind I will give you and your allies Ninety-Six Standard Hours to hand him over to us!" announced Asuzur over the transmission.

"I have no idea…" started Andrew however Asuzur hatefully cut her off before she could finish giving no choice for negotiation.

"I have no love for excuses, at this moment in time, four days Mr Waltfeld, four Days!" announced Asuzur before the screen cut off.

"You think that they'll agree, if not, then that was a waste of time, Asuzur!" scowled Zake with an annoyed glare.

"It gives us time to get our bearings as well as to prepare, Captain can you scan for an abandoned Colony in the area that we can convert into a Base of Operations in this area, it'll also make a point to the Clyne Faction and their allies that we will not back down!" explained Asuzur to all those present "it'll also give us time for Jake to sneak into their base and steal information on their forces and equipment!"

"Fine, I understand, we'll I Better get to the simulator to stay sharp!" announced Zake while Jake stood and headed over to the CIC officer to see if they could scan to get an interior map of the Pillar of Heaven, the Captain however looked at maps to try and find the nearest abandoned Colony.

**Info - And so begins the Siege of the Pillar of Heaven, meanwhile Krane is going to reveal three new Gundam units for Vega, Steven and Kirsty****, a lot of Gundams were stolen this Chapter.**

**Next time on Operation Celestial Rain - The Ultimate Weapons of Destruction!!! Eclipse Cannon and Neutron Engines!!**

**Data on the Stolen OMNI Gundams: **

**Code:** GAT-X500/CSGX-01

**Name:** Odin

**Producers:** Adukurf Mechano-Industries/LOGOS/Extended Weapon Development Base in Cuba

**Powerplant:** Ultracompact hyper-dueterion nuclear reactor

**Operating System:** **G**eneral **U**nilateral **N**euro-link **D**ispersive **A**utonomic **M**aneuver synthesis

**Weapons:**

2x "Igelstellung" 75mm anti-air Vulcan gun

1x MA-A20C "Lupus Verge" high-energy beam rifle

1x "Sleipnir" DRAGOON equipped Subflight unit (2x "Schlag 2" 125mm high-energy long-range beam cannon, 2x MR-Q17X "Griffon 2" beam blade, 2x built-in "Kaefer Zwei 2" 115mm dual ram cannon, 4x M2M3 76mm machinegun, 5x Small Super Strike DRAGOON Pods stored on bottom of subflight lifter (2x GDU-X8 beam machine gun, 2x beam spike) (it was not equipped with DRAGOONs by OMNI)

1x Built-in left arm composite shield with 1x dual 52mm hyper velocity shield cannon, 1x "Panzer Eisen 2" rocket anchor and 1x "Midas Messer 2" beam boomerang

2x "Eckzahn 2" folding 99mm Plasma railgun, stored under hips

2x "Gungnir" beam javelin, stored on waist

1x "Whiplash" Heatrod, stored in right wrist

1x "Super Scylla 2" multi-phase beam cannon, located in chest

2x "Griffon" Leg beam blades, located on lower legs

**Other Equipment:**

2x "External Reflection" Lightwave Shield Projector in right wrist and left shield (was original OMNI's "Schneid Schutz" SX1021 positron reflector shield however it was upgraded back at the Celestial Weapon Development Base)

1x Subflight lifter unit

Variable Trans-Phase Armour

Neutron Jammer Canceller

**Information:** The OMNI or rather LOGOS' attempt at creating a Nuclear Powered Variation of the Justice and its successor the Infinite Justice, its weapons are named after that which belonged to Odin in Norse Mythology and irony enough being that the Dark Celestials Nuclear Successors to the Gaia and Chaos are also named after Mythical Creatures from Norse Mythology, at face value it looks like a combination of a SINN, Justice and the Infinite Justice.

**Pilot:** Goud Vair

**Data on the Stolen Dark Celestials Gundams:**

**Code:** ZGMF-L89T

**Name:** Fenrir

**Producers:** Axis Factory Colony located at L5 under the directive care of Meteor City

**Powerplant:** Ultracompact hyper-dueterion nuclear reactor

**Operating system:** **G**eneration **U**nrestricted **N**uclear**D**rive **A**ssault **M**odule

**Weapons:**

2x MMI-GAU26A 20 mm multi-barrel CIWS located in Mobile Suite head

2x MA-82R beam assault cannon stored on Mobile Armour back and lifted up to shoulder when in Mobile Suite mode

4x MMI-GAU1818 12.5 mm multi-barrel CIWS in Mobile Armour mode

2x MR-Q18X "Griffon 2" beam blade in Wing system

2x MA-M941 "Vajra" beam sabre

1x MA-BAR80XE high-energy beam rifle

1x Large Anti-Air beam mobile chaingun located at the centre of the Mobile Armour back and moved up to upper back when in Mobile Suite mode

1x Beam Spike in Mobile Armour tail

1x Beam sniper rifle weapon in Mobile Armour tail

16x Small Super Strike DRAGOONs (2x GDU-X6 beam machine gun, 2x beam spike each) located on back and used as an Anti-Air beam unit in Mobile Armour mode, it is designed to move the DRAGOONs like that of the Legend's backpack

**Other Equipment:**

2x "Eternal Reflection" beam shield projector in wrists

Variable Trans-Phase Armour

Mobile Armour-to-Mobile Suite transformation system

**Optional Other Equipment:**

1x Optional Mobile Shield with "Eternal Reflection" beam shield projector

**Information:** The Nuclear powered predecessor to the ZGMF-X88S Gaia which was stolen at Armoury One, it is equipped with a DRAGOON unit that is moved to the upper back in Mobile Suite mode and is used as a beam weapon Aerial defence network when in Mobile Armour mode, it is stolen by a OMNI Newtype Task Force led by Trey Laporte which he uses from then on as its pilot.

**Pilot:** Trey Laporte

**Code:** ZGMF-L87T

**Name:** Bloodbain

**Producers:** Axis Factory Colony located at L5 under the directive care of Meteor City

**Powerplant: **Ultracompact hyper-dueterion nuclear reactor

**Operating system**: **G**eneration **U**nrestricted **N**uclear**D**rive **A**ssault **M**odule

**Weapons:**

2x MMI-GAU1717 12.5mm multi-barrel CIWS

2x MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS

2x MA-M941 "Vajra" beam sabre

MGX-2236C "Callidus Kai 2" multi-phase beam cannon

2x EQFU-5X mobile weapon pod (1x MA-81R beam assault cannon, 18x AGM141 "Firefly" guided missile), also equipped with 16 Small Super Strike DRAGOONs (2x GDU-X6 beam machine gun, 2x beam spike each)

2x MA-XM434 beam claw

1x MA-BAR722 high-energy beam rifle

1x MMI-RG35 cruising mobile shield (2x MMI-GAU2 "Picus 2" 76mm CIWS, 1x built in beam sabre)  
**Other Equipment:**

2x "Eternal Reflection" beam shield projector in composite shield on left arm shield and in right wrist

Variable Trans-Phase Armour

Mobile Armour-to-Mobile Suite transformation system

**Information:** The Nuclear powered predecessor to the ZGMF-X24S Chaos that was built from the Fallen data included with the Pursuer and the Garuda, takes in the DRAGOON equipped pods and uses it for Aerial/Space battle supremacy against all opponents, it is stolen and piloted by a Newtype brother named Jacen.

**Pilot:** Jacen

**Code:** ZGMF-L86T

**Name:** Jasconius

Producers: Axis Factory Colony located at L5 under the directive care of Meteor City

**Powerplant:** Ultracompact hyper-dueterion nuclear reactor

**Operating system:** **G**eneration **U**nrestricted **N**uclear**D**rive **A**ssault **M**odule

**Weapons:**

1x MMI-GAU1717 12.5mm multi-barrel CIWS located on forehead

2x MMI-GAU25A 20mm multi-barrel CIWS located in head

1x MGX-2236 "Callidus 2" multi-phase beam cannon located in chest

4x MMI-TT102 Mk10 high-speed guided torpedo launcher on shoulder wing shield

2x M70 dual cannon located on shoulders wings shields

2x MA-X224F triple beam cannon located on shoulder wing shield

2x M108 "Balaena Kai 2" beam cannon located on shoulder/back

2x MX-RQB518 combinable beam lance

10x Small Super Strike DRAGOON units (2x GDU-X6 beam machine gun, 2x beam spike each) located on the wing shield and are sub-equipped with Phonon Maser, 5x on each shield

**Other Equipment:**

2x "Eternal Reflection" beam shield projector in composite shield on arm shields

Variable Trans-Phase Armour

Mobile Armour-to-Mobile Suite transformation system

**Information:** The Nuclear powered predecessor to the ZGMF-X31S Abyss and unlike all present Aquatic prototypes and mass production models, it uses the DRAGOON system as an underwater variation allowing the unit to use the DRAGOONs not only in Earth's Gravity but also underwater, it is stolen and piloted by Newtype brother Jesse.

**Pilot:** Jesse

**Data on the Dark Celestials Gundams: **

**Code:** ZGMF-L99G

**Name:** Extreme Despair

**Producers:** Meteor City Secret Research Teams

**Powerplant:** Portable Cronos Nuclear Fusion reactor with cooling system (stops Nuclear Reactor heating up at all)

**Operating system:** **G**odly **U**nited **N**uclear **D**eity** A**daption **M**odule

**Weapons:**

10x MMI-GAU27D 31 mm CIWS (5 on either side of the head)

6x POD Weapon carriers:

POD1 – Eclipse Cannon (uncompleted at present), pod unit 1 also acts as a Beam Drill and therefore is also beam drill mace, the pod must be attached to the arm in order for Eclipse Cannon to unsheathed and fired

POD2 – Positron Blaster

POD3 – Beam spread cannon

POD4 – Anti-Ship Machine Cannon (acts like machine gun)

POD5 – High Power all terrain Phonon Maser beam cannon

POD6 – High power accurate sniper Rifle (later attached with Anti-Shield (Lightwave and Positron) barrels)

11x Super Strike DRAGOONs with anti-armour high power beam guns/machine guns and light wave shield generators (later attached with Anti-Shield (Lightwave and Positron) barrels)

11x Super Strike DRAGOONs with anti-armour high power beam guns/machine guns and Beam Spikes equipped (later attached with Anti-Shield (Lightwave and Positron) barrels)

2x MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" enlarged beam sabre

2x MR-Q15A "Griffon" leg beam blade

1x MGX-2245 "Super Callidus" multi-phase beam cannon stored in chest

2x MMI-M15E "Xiphias 4" energy railgun, located on hips

**Optional Weapons:**

2x Optional MA-M21KF combinable high-energy beam rifle beam rifle stored on upper leg added sheaths (later attached with Anti-Shield (Lightwave and Positron) barrels)

2x large folded Anti-Ship Sword stored on Sheath across lower back

**Other Equipment:**

Mirage Colloid Illusion System

"Geschmeidig Panzer" deflection armour on shields (later upgraded to an all reflect variation - "Gizmech Panzer", it reflects all attacks including Missiles and solid blades, unprotected beam sabres bend when struck against)

HiMAT (High Mobility Aerial Tactics), equipped with modified "Voiture Lumière 2" booster engine and equipped with 8 DRAGOONs

Heightened sensors capable of listing any Mobile System in rapid succession

Multi-lock Weapon System (Also known as Full Burst Mode)

Equipment Interface unit on back, upper legs and lower right arm

Gundanium Armour covered in Variable Phase Shift armour eventually Variable Trans-Phase armour

Wireless DRAGOON energy transfer system (equipped with other upgrades after the Battle with the Strike Freedom)

**Information:** The Finalised variation of the Extreme Despair and is equipped the latest weaponry including the new energy railguns that use energy rather than artillery as well as the new Callidus Cannon, it is also equipped with Beam Spikes and Shield Projectors on its upgraded DRAGOONs and there are intents for most of its beam weapons to be equipped with Shield piercing barrels.

**Pilot:** Krane Yamato/Hibiki

**Code: **ZGMF-L98C/MRF (Close/Mid Range Fighter)

**Name: **Hell Berserker

**Producers: **Meteor City Secret Research Teams

**Powerplant: **Portable Cronos Nuclear Fusion reactor with cooling system (stops Nuclear Reactor heating up at all)

**Operating system: G**eneration **U**nsubdued **N**ewtype **D**estroyer **A**rmored **M**odule

**Weapons:**

4x folded combinable "Ragnarok" Compact Anti-Ship Short Swords (they can combine into a double-bladed sword before the two combined blades combine together to create and 4 bladed double sword), each blade looks like a longer sliced-in-half Beam Sword used by the GOUF Ignited, all 4 are stored on back

2x MA-M942B "Super Vajra" beam sabre, stored in waist

1x MA-20A "Divine Rage" beam cannon in chest with beam bending capabilities

2x MMI-X340 "Palma Fiocina" beam cannon, located in palms

2x RQM-60F "Flash Edge 2" beam boomerang/saber, located in upper legs

6x MA-X223E triple beam cannon, located 3x each on Wing Outer Armour which face outwards

4x "Zoridium" heavy chemical torpedo launcher, built in under spines of Wing Outer Armour under spines facing inwards

4x "Corisian" Anti-Ship chemical Missile launcher, built in under spines of Wing Outer Armour under spines facing inwards

**Optional Weapons:**

2x "Hell" High-Energy Long-Range Cannon, can be clipped onto the hip of the unit and fired from that position

1x "Reaper" beam scythe which can split into 2x anti-armour hand scythes that one scythe can be propelled as a Beam Boomerang

**Other Equipment:**

Specialized Outer Wing Armour System that folds over the main body, it is attached with Mirage Colloid illusion system and EPA Anti-Radar System

Variable Phase Shift armour

Wings of Light beam wings

"Gizmech Panzer" energy deflection armour, located in Mobile Wing armour that detaches from Wings of Light and can fold over body like a cape, adapted version of OMNI's "Geschmeidig Panzer" energy deflection armour  
Mirage Colloid Illusion System inside Outer Wing Armour that is optional to activate when it is folded over unit  
**Information: **The Nuclear GUNDAM's predecessor that served as the outline for the ZGMF-X42S Destiny but however the Destiny being a failed copy cat that even Newtypes couldn't perfect, it is basically both a air/land Mobile Suite but can also double as a an underwater Mobile Suite thereby giving this along with the Extreme Despair the title of the most capable Mobile Suite, it's wings are the most peculiar things that shows it was designed and built by Krane Yamato: there are cannons filling the pods located under the wings as noted under the wings of the Destiny, the Wings however are not solitary like that of the Destiny and the outward frame of the wings shows that it has many strange holes that are revealed when the wings are held up and open to be MA-X223E triple beam cannons also used in the Abyss GUNDAM, the wings interior consumed many's confusion as the inward side of the armour are spines like that would rather be used as a feature on outwards pointing armour however it became apparent that it held a high purpose especially when the Wing folded completely over the Mobile Suite to cover the main body with a protective coat that showed the spines now acting as not only an outward armour but also a container for missiles and torpedoes which that side of the wing was equipped with the new "Geschmeidig Panzer" energy deflection armour that Krane had redeveloped. In hindsight the weapon is concluded to be a fusion of three known GUNDAMs from across different series, first the Destiny from GSD, secondly the Forbidden from GS and finally the Deathscythe Hell Gundam from Gundam Wing, the machine is piloted by Shane Asuka.

**Pilot: **Shane Asuka

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Chapter 7 – Stolen Gundams!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8 – ****The Ultimate Weapons of Destruction!**

**Disclaimer: As I****'****ve said before I do not own GS/GSD and some characters in this Fic belong to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny as I****'****ve said before (I hate disclaimers)**

**26****th**** November, 12:30pm; Meteor City: Military Office, Krane's Office **

Krane sat back in his chair as he looked at the details on then Extreme Despair's data and compatibility with the almost finished Eclipse Cannon MES (Mobile weapon Equipped Superweapon), the most recent Prototype just needed to be tested and then Krane would know if the weapon was a success however there were other weapons that were being developed, other Gundams that would make ORB come shattering to pieces in fear of their rebirth from their inherited design. ZGMF-X131S Genocide, ZGMF-X370S Rapier and the ZGMF-X252S Reaper, these three Gundams were the reverse engineered variations of the three Gundams that led OMNI to annihilate the ORB Union during the 1st Bloody Valentine War (if I haven't given you enough hints, look up GAT-X131, GAT–X252 and GAT-X370 to see what MS their descended from).

"Asuzur called, he said that he is laying siege to the Pillar of Heaven, Prayer is there at this moment in time" pondered Shane as well as reported it as he entered the room "also, he said, that Lacus Clyne is at the Pillar of Heaven"

"Good Afternoon, Shane, don't I even warrant a hello?" smirked Krane from where he sat behind his desk with a pout on his face.

"What is going on here, Krane, I want an explanation!" screamed Cecile as she marched into the room.

"Nice to see you too Cecile, it's a shame really, that our time together once acted as a rope that bound us together!" sighed Krane smartly and Cecile began to glare.

"How dare you, I am older than you, I…" started Cecile however Shane cut her off.

"Cecile enough, now Krane, what did you detect?" questioned Shane and Krane sighed before getting serious.

"Visitors, it seems we have some Twilight Dawn Bugs nosing around L6 Space where our large Cities of Space Colonies are going to get irritated before long, however they were swiftly being dealt with by our other visitors" pondered Krane as he lifted a hand under his nose as he thought before turning his head to look at Shane "but for the love of me, I have yet to see any proof in which force the other guest encompass, what should we do?"

"Well, we should wait, that is the best course of action" nodded Shane however Krane smirked evilly.

"In a normal and unimportant location under our control, that would be acceptable, however…" pondered Krane as he continued to think tactically, since getting back to Meteor City he had been doing this a lot as he geared up for the Coup D'état.

"They are too close to the homeland, we must do something, the results could be dire if we don't" exclaimed Cecile as she pointed out to her ex-Classmate, if the enemy were of vicious nature like the Fallen then there would be a problem for their hidden forces that had yet to be discovered.

"Indeed, that is where Vega comes in, he, Kirsty and Steven are going to test our newest weapons" smirked Krane as he sat back and waved a hand at the screen "however that is on hold until we discover whose forces those are, I want the two of you to stay close to me, I don't want to be stabbed in the back while distracted with this…nuisance!!"

"Of course" nodded Shane with a smirk while Cecile made a simple wave as she walked out, Shane however simply lounged on the black leather suite that was behind Krane's desk and therefore behind where Krane was sitting all together.

* * *

**3:00pm; L4: Abandoned Colony near the 'Pillar of Heaven', main viewpoint room **

"It seems that the Clyne Faction is not going to give up Prayer, just yet, she always was a weak woman who couldn't pilot a Mobile Suite to a battlefield of her own strength" scowled Zake from where he leaned against the wall, oppositely Asuzur had his hands clamped together and held behind his back as he looked out of the view point which he stood before.

"She has powerful ideals, however, ideals are nothing without the will to do something with the opportunities they give you" sighed Asuzur as he continued to glare at the 'Pillar of Heaven' Space Fortress floating about thirty-thousand meters away through the viewpoint "it is a shame that the POW is also over there, even if they give up Prayer, they still have something of ours"

"Yes, if we recapture both Prayer Reverie and Lacus Clyne then we can use the Clyne as a bargaining chip to make our control over the people incidentally stronger, after all only Lacus and Krane can drive the masses into an uproar" smirked Zake as he looked at the back of his partner in crime "it'll aid us if she is under our thumb where she belongs, such manipulating power, is not deserved by a weak woman!"

"Indeed" nodded Asuzur as he turned to face Zake with a nod, they would get what was taken from them back, that was a promise.

**

* * *

**

**4:30pm; Meteor City: Military Office, Krane's Office**

Cecile continued to pace back and forth while Shane just stood where he had been for the last ten minutes, Krane continued to type with one hand however when a specific piece of information came through his head shot up, this caused Shane and Cecile to spin around to face him.

"I have identified the visitors, it is a force of ships much like that of the OMNI's own designs however they are registered as members of the ORB Union or more specifically, they are forces from the Seiran Noble Family of ORB" explained Krane as he sat back in his chair while rubbing his forehead "such a troublesome country; it would be less so, if it were still under the control of Uzumi Nara Athha, the mighty Lion of ORB"

"So are we going to attack!?" exclaimed Cecile and Krane nodded before lifting the finger nearest his right thumb as a sight to stop or not to rush.

"Firstly, I'll need to talk with Vega, if you could send him in!" announced Krane as he nodded for Cecile to leave, she grunted her usual affirmative as she left the room with a brisk march, Krane wanted to remind her that she was retrieving Newtype Royalty as well as speaking to Royalty.

Moments later Vega walked into the office held by his father and saluted as a military man would, he may be Krane's adopted son however he still had to act as a member of the military that he had agreed to join and act respectfully towards his superior, Krane being the Emperor of the Dark Celestials and later Neo-ZAFT meant that Krane like Patrick Zala years before him held the highest rank.

"You requested my attention, your highness!" saluted Vega and Krane smiled as he pressed a button on his desk, the large screen on the right wall lit up revealing three camera views and three schematics.

"At ease, I have built three new units that I think that you and your friends can pilot however these units must never fall into the hands of OMNI, ORB, Gilbert or the Fallen; it is because they are equipped with Neutron Engines!" announced Krane and Vega paled, he had read up on the theory behind such equipment.

"But they…" started Vega however Krane interrupted him.

"Yes, they can create an invisible force of Nuclear Radiation that may not be strong enough to damage a Mobile Suite, however they can negate Nuclear Radiation as powerful as two GENESIS Superweapon, maybe more" pondered Krane as he looked on the specs on the screen "however that is not the most worrying factor, the worst however, is that these units are equipped with Celestial Engines!"

"Celestial Engines…are you mad!" screamed Vega and Shane looked furious at his and Krane's adopted child "that technology or rather technology of such descent crushed Atlantis, combining Radiation and Creation Particles are too dangerous, you yourself worked on the team that made the original specs and later forbid the power source!!"

"Indeed, however I believe that we have perfected the units by shielding the Celestial Engines with cases of Gundanium, however if the cases were to break then your argument would be sufficient a complaint for me to take action and put a stop to the test units" sighed Krane as he ran a hand through his hair "but they are safe for the time being, the units await you, I need you to prove to the entire of the Known World that you are indeed my son!!"

"Very well, I will get Steven and Kirsty before going to check these units myself!" announced Vega before he turned to walk away with an evident stride causing Krane to smirk.

"That boy truly is amazing, he can take high pressures, when it comes to being underwater he doesn't even get the bends!" announced Krane as he sat back in his chair to ponder.

"Yeah? I'll give him the bends alright, I'll bend him over my knee and give him a sore ass, I'm surprised a child of ours has no manners!" scowled Shane while Krane grinned in his direction.

"Are you being an over protective mother or are you just having mood swings?" asked Krane before he broke down laughing when Shane blushed "I'm joking, besides, I don't think any of our children will call you Mother but possibly dad but I own the title of father!"

"Yeah, whatever, you still love me though" pouted Shane and Krane continued to work.

"Yeah, I still do, my Fallen Angel Slayer" smirked Krane "and you know what they say about Angel's that slay other Angels for the Celestial they work for, they say, that the very angel is in love with that very Celestial and is willing to cast his life for him, you've already proved as much"

"Yeah, whatever just wrestle control of the PLANTs already so that we can consider ourselves Emperors!" shrugged Shane as he lay down on the black sofa.

"If that is your wish, then soon, I'll have no choice but to grant it" smirked Krane before he got back into the full swing of the paperwork he had been given.

**

* * *

**

**27****th**** November, 12:00pm; L7, Asteroid Belt Testing Grounds**

"It is assumed that this Eclipse Cannon EX (they were running out of numbers to use) Prototype will be a successful variation, if so then we'll be able to move ahead with the Coup D'état, then we can move onto the next project!" laughed the Head Scientist over the transmission from the Gwadan I.

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever" scowled Judice as he sat in the cockpit of the Safer while connected to the unit's right arm was a giant pod that was slightly bigger than the originals on the Extreme Despair "I'm just here to test the weapon, I am not here to needlessly talk rubbish, got it!?"

"Very well, aim at that planet sized Asteroid ahead, pull the trigger when you are ready" announced the Head Scientist as he literally skipped around his side of the transmission.

Judice did what he was told and pulled the trigger as the pod device spilt open into three long strips to reveal a large built-in spear device that started to glow with dark green energy, at the tip of the spear-like-structure a dark green orb of energy started to appear with shockwaves of dark green energy also gathering around it, the energy pulsating along the entire length of the spear moved towards the base of the unit spinning like a drill before speeding all the way back up as a powerful energy blast which projected itself and the dark green orb at the Meteor. Judice and all those who could see aboard the ship were frozen as they watched the events play out, the impact zone of the Asteroid seemed to suck in before a dark green explosion rocked out destroying and absorbing the entire Asteroid and absorbing its mass into the explosion, Judice couldn't help but break down laughing at the sight of the mighty dark green explosion before it faded leaving nothing to mark it or the Asteroid's wake.

"Amazing, it not only was successful, but it also didn't overheat like previous variations" gasped Ross in surprise as he watched the weapon pod close around the built in weapon.

"With this Weapon, Krane can move ahead with the main phase of his plan with gradual ease, so it begins" smirked Leana from where she leaned against the bridge wall.

"Now we can begin building the big one, once that is done, we'll have a Superweapon that is not depended on firing a Nuclear Shell!" laughed the Head Scientist and everyone else on the bridge stuttered, now the demonstration had got the Head Scientist excited, they was bad…very bad.

**

* * *

**

**28****th**** November, 10:30am; Meteor City, Sothern Military Base's main underground structure: Experimental Weapon Hanger 15**

Vega with Steven and Kirsty stepped out from the cockpits of their recently given Gundam Mobile Suites that stood near each other within the hanger, they were using a joint variation of the training simulation with Steven arguing that Vega gave too many command while Kirsty just ignored the two. After approximately Eighteen hours of training with these weapons it became apparent that the weapons had a high level of potential, however, one of the pilots constantly argued with their given leader which worsened the tension that in their small team.

"I'm sure that I'm not disturbing any of you" announced Krane as he stepped into the hanger, he lifted an eyebrow at the argument but as he stepped up to them the three pilots noticed Krane and saluted with their hands over the left side of their chest, and Shane wasn't far behind.

"Sorry for the disruption, sir!" announced Steven with a salute causing Vega to growl under his breath and for Steven to equally glare in his direction.

"Your apology is unnecessary, however, I have heard reports that you are failing to obey Vega's orders to the letter and I would like to know why!?" announced Krane with a glare.

"His orders change with every different motion, if I were to count the orders, there'd be less Mobile Weapons in existence than orders!" explained Steven however he was instead thinking: _'Vega's Daddy is picking favourites, how typical'_.

"No, Steven, I do not pick favourites!" scowled Krane and Steven paled at the announcement "the reason why Vega was placed in command is because he has inherited my family's strategic encompassment, therefore, he if he wanted to could earn his command!"

"Yes…your majesty" whimpered Steven and Vega felt like sticking out his tongue at the Rapier pilot, which is until Krane's glare moved over to Vega.

"As for you, you need to learn, that when you make a decision you must stick with it for a time so not to confuse those which you lead!" announced Krane as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry, your majesty" sighed Vega as he looked down at the floor.

"However, that is not the reason that I am here to speak to you, this time tomorrow your units will be stationed aboard the Minerva with Devil Commander Mare Strode and under the care of Demon Commander Heine Westenfluss, you will set out on your first mission!" announced Krane with a smirk "I'm expecting great things from you three, those machines and of course, you Vega!"

"Thank you, your majesty!" saluted Vega and his friends before Krane started to walk away at a swift pace.

"Krane…what if the data on the designs of those weapons fall into the hands of the OMNI Enforcers!?" questioned Shane and Krane sighed.

"That would be an unfortunate Dénouement" shrugged Krane as he continued to walk down the corridor before reaching the lift that would head back above ground.

"Dénouement! This could bring life on Earth to an end, the Naturals could never replicate the Celestial Engine in a safe environment, only Newtypes can build such a power source safely and look where it got the Atlantian scientist that had invented the original Creation Engine!!" growled Shane and Krane shrugged again.

"Once the 1st Tests are completed, I will want my Mobile Suite to be equipped with the new power source and Nuclear Nullifier, the Naturals can doom themselves for all I care" scowled Krane as he continued forwards out of the lift however lifted a finger as he paused "although, they can leave the world out of their problems, I would like our home world intact thank you very much!"

"Commander!" announced Courtney as he walked over with two soldiers as an escort.

"Ah, Courtney, I believe that you've been looking for me, forgive me for distracting myself" smiled Krane and Courtney simply saluted, the Dark Celestial salute and the later Neo-ZAFT salute was to hold their flat hand over the left side of their upper body, as though they were covering their left tit to put it bluntly and simply.

"Not at all, your majesty, however Cagalli Yula Athha would like to see you!" announced Courtney and Krane gave a look of recognition.

"Ah, yes, she requested that I speak with her with something politically…delicate" smiled Krane as he turned and exited the building, at the base of the stairs of the southern military command base in Meteor City stood a black limousine that had a long table and swivel chairs in the center section as well as a section before and after it that six people each could fit in, at the back behind that waited the storage section and at the front waited the drivers sector and one passenger seat.

Courtney opened the door of the limo and Krane sat at the head of the table like structure at the center of the entire room, Krane sat back and relaxed as the limo started off not long later to the centre structure in all of Meteor City, the government building was also part-time a Military Command center however Krane wasn't going back to his office but really to the one-on-one conference room like the one built at Armory One.

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile; Pillar of Heaven Space Fortress, Command Room**

"If we fold now, then my brother's dream and will for making ORB a Feared nation will be for not, we must keep these ZAFT Forces at bay!" scowled Mina Rondo Sahaku as she crossed her arms and glared out the viewpoint.

"Regardless, I want to hear about Krane Yamato, these guys are friends of his as far as my imprisonment told me" muttered Prayer and Lowe nodded, even she was interested in what right Krane Yamato had to walk around and cause trouble.

"Well…the recreation of the genes of the La Flagas or really the related genes they had with interlocking marriages with other Newtypes due to their Newtype Nobility throughout time, they found the original DNA related to those of the ancient Newtype Royal Family of Atlantis which were the 1st known natural Newtypes" explained Erica Simmons as she walked over to their little gathering of high ranked officials "and guess who was the 1st man to be born with that resurrected DNA, that's right, Rau Le Creuset whose DNA was used in connection with the Ultimate Coordinator Project and like projects"

"So in other words, Krane, is indirectly the oldest heir to Newtype Royalty since the beginning of time!?" questioned Martin DaCosta and Erica nodded "so in all truth, no offense Prayer, Krane has all the right to do anything he wants!?"

"Yes and you could say even say, Krane and Kira are the prodigy children of Rau Le Creuset the most recent of Newtype Emperors however instead of taking a form of throne, Rau is having his two strongest children fight for it however it seems that Krane is presently years ahead of anyone like Kira" sighed Erica Simmons "Krane's intentions are unknown by even Gilbert Durandal, Chairman Canaver attempted to disarm Krane however he has still been building weapons behind everyone's back, now however it seems that using his friend Gilbert Durandal the same way he and Rau played and used Patrick Zala, Krane gained the bill to officially rebuild his Dark Celestials organization that are huge even though their dwarfed by ZAFT"

"Other than that we know very little about Krane, other than the fact he joined ZAFT at a young age and killed his own father, above all else Krane is believed to be the strongest Newtype to date and he's not getting any weaker, probably the opposite after every battle" pondered Andrew as he sat down in a command chair.

"Regardless we have to fight against these ZAFT Dogs…" started Mina however Martin cut her off.

"These aren't any ordinary ZAFT Dogs, these guys are the crème of the crop and Newtypes though how they became Newtypes is yet unexplained, what we know is that even without their private army of 20 Million multi-purpose warriors and their Mobile Suites they still have 12 Million Standard Mobile Weapon pilots divided between each Devil Commander, High Devil Commander and Krane himself" argued Martin DaCosta "before we even get to Krane we'd have to get past: Riika Sheder, Mare Strode, Lucian Scallion and his brother Kuja Scallion, Cecile Boonar, Courtney Heironimus, Goud Vair, Jake Bonaparte, Zake Bonaparte, Asuzur Zala and Shane Asuka; that doesn't include their One Million Pilots with Aces including"

"And there are rumors of Cyber-Newtypes also" pondered the Professor, she was a member of the Junk Guild and a friend of Erica Simmons.

"Cyber-Newtypes, what are they, sound like Extendeds!" scowled Prayer but the Professor shook her head.

"Yes and No, Cyber-Newtypes are believed to be perfected Newtypes that keep evolving at the same pace as their leader however are never able to overthrow their leader due to the drugs they had been required to take upon entry, before becoming Cyber-Newtypes the members chosen are actually the most loyal in ZAFT rather than the Dark Celestials and are therefore prodigies like Shinn Asuka, Athrun Zala, Goud Vair and Miguel Aiman that have come out of the ZAFT Academy" explained the Professor "Cyber-Newtypes are outside the Dark Celestials and ZAFT line of work and act as Krane's official private army of neigh invincible bodyguards, the three most well known are Vega Vodolt, Steven Soka and Kirsty Voskolv, there are however Cyber-Newtypes that do special jobs outside of their bodyguard duties and many have infiltrated ZAFT's Military workings to the point where the entire PLANT Military is wrapped around Krane's finger"

"This is disgusting, they have made Extendeds, made from Coordinators now!" exclaimed Lowe who covered his mouth with a hand in disgust however he raised an eyebrow when Erica Simmons smirked.

"No, actually, though they are needed to take the Drug regardless if they are a Newtype or not to become Cyber-Newtypes" sighed Erica as she pondered "they are not like the Biological CPUs or Extendeds that require constant medication or mechanical work, the drugs simply enforce the laws of obedience on the soldiers to counter any thoughts of greed to assure that those Cyber-Newtypes are as loyal to Krane as the regular members of the Dark Celestials if not more, also there are rumors that there are specified attributes to the drugs such as allowing the Cyber-Newtypes to do some abilities that only the Nobility and Royalty of the Newtypes can do, for example the most cases being mind control where the Cyber-Newtypes don't predict ones moves but is rather spoon feeding them into a trap or in least cases the ability to shatter a person's mind making the person a useless doll that only that specified Newtype or Cyber-Newtype can repair"

"Is no one able to beat the Cyber-Newtypes?" asked Andrew and Erica Simmons shook her head.

"Their strong, adapters and fiercely loyal, their possibly greatest weakness is that unlike the Dark Celestials they have a harder time hiding their emotions so therefore it is possible for a Newtype to defeat them however their powers have more effect against normal Newtypes making them even more dangerous to the only people that could possibly defeat them" pondered Erica Simmons "however we have no strong Newtypes other than Prayer, if they come, we'll be in trouble"

"Regardless, we must resist now, they now know where Lacus is and will defiantly be coming after her!" announced Prayer from where he floated with his arms crossed, no one argued with him there.

**

* * *

**

**1:30pm; Meteor City's Government Building, One-on-One Conference Room**

Krane smiled as Cagalli entered the room with guards following her in either to watch her or escort her, Shane stood behind a black leather sofa near the window which across from that Sofa sat another of the same make, Krane began to walk towards his Natural sister.

"Ah Cagalli, welcome, come and sit down" smiled Krane as he led Cagalli towards the leather sofa which Krane sat in one with Shane to his back while Cagalli sat in the other "now, you wanted to talk Politically to me about something…complex, what may I perchance is this about, Princess?"

"Well for one I don't find it a complex, it highly depends on if you find this a complex problem, I'm talking about the increase in weaponry and the fact that most of the technology that is being produced here seems to be coming from even Morgenroete's own data banks" started Cagalli which surprised Krane at her political skills however it passed in which he gave a warm smile "the most important things I am speaking of, rather, is the fact that we once swore that we would never ever disgrace the names of past losses by once again opening hostilities in the form of a Bloody Valentine War"

"Ah, I see, but you are saying that we are disgracing the names of the past with the present war however I would like to put through the fact that ORB at the moment is also not innocent of crimes against the Junius Treaty" pointed out Krane causing Cagalli to wince while Krane stood "let's take a walk while we continue this conversation!"

Krane quickly led Cagalli out of the room with the soldiers and Shane in escort as they got into a lift heading down towards the ground floor where they next stepped out of the building, Cagalli also noticed that these soldiers in their little group were not ordinary, they were not only Newtypes but there very aura visually seemed overwhelming and that was without Newtype Intuition and senses.

"I'm just afraid that the world will take a turn for the worst" whispered Cagalli however Krane heard causing the brunette to smirk.

"Cagalli, the world is already walking down the path of bloodshed, there is nothing worse or more beautiful than war no matter how you look at it" smiled Krane as they walked alongside the hangers nearby, their shoes clicked on the cement as they walked.

"But, stopping it should be our first priority, however all this power is unnecessary!" argued Cagalli and Krane sighed but kept working.

"Tell me Cagalli, if you were still in ORB, what would your overall commands be!?" questioned Krane and Cagalli growled.

"ORB will not attack another nation, ORB will not allow another nation to attack us, and ORB will not intervene in the conflicts of other nations" explained Cagalli and Krane smiled warmly.

"So we share the same Noble sentiments, however, you know so very little about Uzumi Nara Athha" smiled Krane "before he concentrated on his Political Career he funded the Perfect Coordinator branch of the Ultimate Coordinator Project which attempted to perfect the Perfect Coordinator that was designed to perfect anything it came into contact with, I was a success and all movements to attempt further failed, I in return also helped by building weapons for ORB with one of the best being the ORB-01 Akatsuki"

"Father…built…" started Cagalli but Krane cut her off.

"Yes, I aided him in creating underground Mobile Weapons which were more advanced than many could believe, however they were not all finished including the Akatsuki IWSP Striker Pack" explained Krane as he led Cagalli down another street of Mobile Weapon Hangers "there were a total of Nine Prototype variations of the Akatsuki that were failures that followed with the codes ORB-02 to ORB-10, there was also a ORB-00 however that weapon was considered too powerful and therefore sealed away at the lowest vaults, with the Akatsuki you may be able to defend ORB however using the ORB-00 as your sword you could destroy entire armies of Naturals and Coordinators"

"Why are you telling me this?" questioned Cagalli and earned a shrug from her older brother.

"Just interesting information I love to share, however, there are horrible rumors coming from ORB of late" smirked Krane and Cagalli raised an eyebrow "the Seirans are building fleets of naval ships as well as Takemikazuchi-Class Carriers, they build Atlantic Federation designed Space Ships, they are also building a Archangel-Class built completely of reflection armour"

"So your agreeing that the Seirans are the enemies of the ORB Union, you're not the first, I've been told that in order to save ORB I may have to return to save it" pondered Cagalli and Krane smirked down at her as he thought also.

"A plan is needed, but it is good to know that you already have a basic idea, Princess" smiled Krane but raised an eyebrow when Cagalli glared at him.

"Please stop calling me Princess!" scowled Cagalli and Krane did a mock bow before standing straight.

"My apologies, Representative Athha, regardless of the major error of mine" smiled Krane "did you have all the information that you required?"

"Yes, thank you Krane, for being able to meet with me at this time since I know you're busy" smiled Cagalli and Krane nodded.

"My pleasure Cagalli, until the time is right for you to take back ORB, you will stay here under my protection!" announced Krane and Cagalli nodded, Krane signaled for the guards to take her away, after she was out of sight Krane sighed.

"You look stressed" smirked Shane as he stepped up behind Krane and gave his a rub of his shoulders.

"I've think I've found Cagalli's greatest talent outside of a boxing ring, she can punch like a professional boxer, however that is shadowed by her political training" groaned Krane before he headed back towards the government building "if you could call Heine, tell him to meet me at my office, I have a mission for him!"

"Right" shrugged Shane as he drew a mobile and pressed the buttons needed to activate it.

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile; Large Ship Hanger: beside the Varda, Minerva's open Hanger**

"What is that red unit?" questioned Steven as he looked at the scaled Gundam in the corner of the Minerva's hanger, it other than the ZAKU II units and the three new Gundams were the only units in the hanger.

"It belongs to our new superior, even though he is lower rank than you Vega, he has got a higher leading capability and more experience" explained Kirsty emotionlessly as she headed towards the hanger's entrance to the rest of the ship.

"Yes, it belongs to Demon Commander Heine Westenfluss, our Devil Commander superior will be also transporting over from the Varda later this afternoon" explained Vega as he looked around "Heine is superior of this mission for a reason, he was recently upgraded to Cyber-Newtype even though he is a member of the Dark Celestial, that must mean that Krane has a lot of Faith in the Commander"

"Then we better, also, not disappoint the Emperor!" announced Steven with a scowl as he looked to the outside of the hanger.

"Yes, we will" nodded Vega before he headed off towards the bridge, it was time he had a talk with the green haired man in charge.

**

* * *

**

**5:00pm; Meteor City: Government/Military HQ, Krane's Office**

There was a knock on the door which Krane called out to as he busied himself with the recent paperwork, Heine walked in with a powerful stride up to the Emperor-to-be's desk and saluted in the Dark Celestial fashion, Krane smirked while he finished up the latest signature before turning to look at Heine.

"Heine, you and the Minerva will be heading out to an enemy location on the boarder of our homeland, Vega is aboard that ship and therefore I leave him in your hands!" announced Krane and Heine looked surprised.

"My…my Lord, having a Royal under my Command and a Sin Commander at that!" gasped Heine and Krane grinned darkly.

"Ah, but Vega is undertrained in the art of leadership and Mare Strode may be a Devil Commander however he has no known reason to know the importance of Vega, nor that of the Cyber-Newtypes" announced Krane while making gestures with his hand in the air "I hope, that you will be able to teach Mare Strode the important features of the Dark Celestials before of course, the Coup D'état and the rise of the Neo-ZAFT Empire!"

"I understand your majesty, your wish is my command, may I ask what the target is!?" questioned Heine and Krane smirked at Heine's loyalty.

"Your target is an ORB Space Fleet just outside the Dark Celestials' Homeland space boundary, you are to destroy it and await further orders, just know that it is a Seiran's Fleet making it…expendable!" announced Krane with a scowl at the screen where a map pointed out the location of the enemy location "with the new Mobile Weapons in the Minerva, the mission, should be easy!"

"Of course, your majesty, if you will excuse me!" saluted Heine "there is a lot of work to get done before the operation time!!"

"Yes, dismissed!!" commanded Krane and the blond Commander turned before marching away.

"Are you sure you can trust Heine!?" questioned Shane as he leaned in to the side of Krane's head who glared in his direction.

"Do I trust you?" countered Krane and Shane shrugged as he turned to sit back down.

**

* * *

**

**29****th**** November, 12:00pm; Minerva-Class Battleship: Fort, Bridge**

"All preparations are made and we are ready to stage our attack!" announced Captain Julius as he floated before his Commanders.

"Begin an all out Attack!!" commanded Asuzur as he stood from his Command chair and made a signal with his hand.

"Shouldn't you be leading our forces?" asked a pilot who floated beside Zake who scowled in annoyance.

"This is his Father's fleet, he requested to borrow it, he will command it!" announced Zake with a shrug as he glared at the Pillar of Heaven through the viewpoint "Asuzur, I have a request, make this Fortress and its Warriors Fold…permanently!"

"Of course, that's why we're here, all forces…Advance!!" commanded Asuzur as he threw his arm outwards.

**Info - And that is the end of that Chapter, ****Krane is gearing up for his Coup D'état and at this moment in time is at his centre of power, now the question stands…will the Pillar of Heaven survive the attack by Asuzur. **

**Next** **in Operation Celestial Rain – Flames! The Flames of War spread to ORB!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9 – Flames!!! **

**Disclaimer: As I****'****ve said before I do not own GS/GSD and some characters in this Fic belong to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny as I****'****ve said before (I hate disclaimers)**

**29****th**** November, 1:00pm; Pillar of Heaven, Command Room**

"Lady Mina! Enemy Forces detected Four Nazca-Classes, Sixteen Inca-Classes and a Minerva-Class Battleship!!" shouted the Controller in charge of the Fortress' CIC.

"Well, that Man kept his promise, typical of the Zalas!" announced Prayer from where he floated "do we fight!?"

"We do, you don't!" announced Mina and even Andrew looked surprised "the ZAFT Ships of Terminal must escape, go and board the Eternal, when the enemy is deep in conflict can you escape with the Terminal Fleet!!"

"Very well, thank you" smirked Andrew and Mina nodded.

Mina turned back to the battle at hand before she turned to face the two men behind her "ready?"

"Yes" nodded Gai Murakumo as he stood from the chair he was sitting on.

"Let's ship them out!" grinned Lowe Guele as he also stood, they were to get to their Astrays and launch.

Meanwhile the entire of the Allied Forces were gearing up for an attack, the Serpent Tail Nazca-Classes were gearing up for battle on their own terms, the Junk Guild were using experimental weapons that they had created while the Athha Loyalists began launching their Izumo-Classes, a counted Five Izumo-Classes were gathered including the Sahaku's personal Izumo-Class: the Izumo itself. Astrays and Murasames began to launch out of every hanger and were covered by Triple Barreled Beam Cannons and "Igelstellung" 75 mm automatic multi-barrel CIWS including missile launchers, Mina noticed that they were fairly even in technology and numbers however it came down to talent now, unfortunately it seemed the Dark Celestials had armies of talent just waiting to be used which gave them the advantage.

**1:15pm; Outside Pillar of Heaven, Battlefield**

Asuzur dodged the Chrome Destroyer away from the two nearest Murasame and blocked their strike with the two drawn beam sabres, next his unit's hip claws also drew beam sabres and cut the undefended Murasame in two halves, next he drew down his 'Reaper' Gamma Tank Cannon before firing at the nearest group of enemy forces.

"Tch, maggots, you should all die!" screamed Asuzur as he fired his Gamma Tank Cannon time after time at enemy forces.

The Cronos Arrow dodged the enemy fire in Mobile Armour before firing his Super Scylla 2 Cannon which destroyed an entire line of Astrays, however no matter how many of the Allied Forces were shot down there were more to replace them, Zake made the Cronos Arrow flip so that it could transform into Mobile Suite mode.

"How annoying, they just keep coming, makes you want to destroy them all!" shouted Zake in fury as he activated his beam claws, he slashed at two Murasames but when they blocked the slashes he instead kick with his two leg beam claws.

The Death Shot fired its EEQ7R extensional arrestor out from both of its composite shields which damaged the armour of three Murasames and caused them to explode, next it activated its built-in beam sabers and slashed two more Murasames, three Astrays fired at the Death Shot however it dodged away and activated Mirage Colloid before releasing the Mirage Colloid equipped DRAGOONs to fire down on the Astrays leading to their destruction.

"Hahaha, all these enemies, are nothing more than target practice!" laughed Jake as he fired his built-in beam sniper rifles at the enemy forces from under cover.

The Battle continued with beam rifles firing and Mobile Suites exploding from the constant fire from Ships and Mobile Weapons alike, death blazed throughout the entire of the Allied Forces' space before a purple explosion marked the destruction of Nazca and Inca-Classes, the battle would not end easily unit one side admitted defeat or met the other's conditions.

**Meanwhile; Meteor City: Government Building, Krane's Office**

Krane stretched in his chair before looking towards the screen showing the Minerva leaving port for its next objective, as soon as their objective was completed the sooner that Krane could initiate his Coup D'état and place himself as Emperor of the new Neo-ZAFT Empire, everything was so far going according to plan in order for Krane to gain absolute power within the ZAFT Forces.

"It seems that everything is going according to plan, however, why didn't you tell Vega or Cagalli for that matter about the Psycoframes?" questioned Courtney from where he stood near the room's eastern wall.

"It is unnecessary for them to know that their units are the test bed of the Psycoframe, the frame will be revolutionary, especially when it comes to Newtype powers" explained Krane with a smirk "those machines: Rapier, Reaper and Genocide, were built with the purpose of testing the three prototype Psycoframes!"

"Psycoframes can combine with a Newtype's mind, their abilities are enhanced as well as the connection between remote weapons and Newtype, also the wireless energy transfer system is more effective with the Psycoframe giving the orders" pondered Shane as he remembered Krane explain them during his last conversation with the Head Scientist "in other words, it is an internal form of Phase Shift that benefits Newtype Potential, it makes the Computer System act with Artificial Intelligence and is able to combine the mind of the Newtype pilot with the mind of the Artificial OS System and thereby increase the overall interlocked combat performance of the unit and the pilot"

"Indeed, that is why these tests are so important, we'll be able to equip the Cockpit of all DRAGOON Equipped Mobile Suites with Psycoframe systems and bring in the era of the ultimate Newtype warriors!" announced Courtney with a smirk.

"Yes, it's only a matter of time" smirked Krane darkly as he sat back in his chair like a proud royal, next, Krane would have to deal with Gilbert and Rau; Djibril wouldn't be a problem.

**3:15; Outside Pillar of Heaven, Battlefield**

"Damn it!" screamed Gai as he fired his Blue Frame's Tactical Arms Gatling Gun at the nearest Mobile Suite, his unit had just been dive bombed by a Garuda in Mobile Armour mode that was trying to keep him occupied.

"How annoying, we need to get rid of them, **now**!!" shouted Mina as she dodged out of Mirage Colloid and used the energy absorption claws of her Gold Frame to zap the energy of a ZAKU II Shadow that was unfortunately nuclear powered.

"But there is so many of them!" shouted Lowe in his Red Frame as he slashed at the nearest ZAKU II Warrior.

"Resistance is irrelevant, you're all going to die!" laughed Asuzur as he fired his Gamma tank Cannon at a group of Murasames before having to lift his beam sabres to block a large solid sword "who dares!?"

"Gai Murakumo, head of the Serpent Tail Mercenaries, finally friend to Mina Rondo Sahaku who is the Noble Woman of the ORB Union in Command of the Pillar of Heaven!" announced Gai as his Tactical Arms in Sword Mode before striking again against the beam sabers.

"Very well, if it is friendship that moves you, then I'd love to see everything your 'friends' with taken away in the blink of an eye!" grinned Asuzur as his hip claws drew two more Beam sabers and slashed at the Large Sword sending the Blue Frame back from the force of the attack.

"Goodbye" muttered Zake as he turned the Cronos Arrow into Mobile Armour mode and gripped the bridge of a Serpent Tail Nazca-Class before activating the 'Super Scylla 2' leading to the ship's imminent destruction.

"There is another unit here with Mirage Colloid? I'll deal with it!" announced Jake with a smirk as he charged the Death Shot in the direction of the Gold Frame's personal Combat.

'_Yes, destroy them all, the Neutral and the Old Peace keepers have no place left in the new world' _announced Krane via his still growing Newtype Powers_ 'unless, they either become useful or I see a reason for their constant survival, destroy them all!'_

And the three Supreme Commanders did as they were basically told, for above all, they were members of the Dark Celestials…and the dream Krane was planning to build.

**Meanwhile; Near Dark Celestial Homeland: L6, Battlefield**

"Hahahahahahaha!!" laughed Steven with yellow rings around his iris as he launched the beam covered Spherical Breaker of his Rapier unit at the incoming enemy reinforcements, ORB sure did have a lot of spare forces and technology, for such a small country.

"Just die!" screamed Vega with a green ring around his iris as he also fired his Genocide Gundam's "Chaos" multi-phase Super Particle Cannon which destroyed an entire Agamemnon-Class Carrier that was in ORB Colours.

"Hehehehe!" laughed Kirsty with a blue ring around her iris as she fired her Reaper Gundam's "Hell Magma" High-Energy Plasma Induction Cannon which the beam bended between the ranks of several Astrays and Murasames causing them to explode.

"Those guys, their testing the units with the best combat levels I've ever seen, rated at 98%!!" announced the Head Scientist from where he stood near the Captain's Chair on the bridge of the Minerva "I see that the rings around the Iris are a side effect of being linked to the Mobile Suite mentally via the Psycoframe, after all the colours of the rings are the same as the eyes of their unit, it is like Krane simply helped design this unit personally for these three!"

"Krane is the strongest Newtype ever imaginable, he can even defeat Cyber-Newtypes, I don't think he can predict the future however who knows what abilities he can gain from gaining more Newtype power" pondered Heine before turning to look at Arthur and grinned cruelly at the Executive Officer and Part-time Captain "makes one wonder how far he is going to go, right, Arthur!?"

"Y…yes sir" whimpered the greenette under the gaze of the vassal of the Supreme Commander of ZAFT, Arthur had come to fear Krane for not his dismissal of emotions but instead the cheerful emotion he sometimes gave off regardless of what the recent business was about, Heine feared Krane in the fact that he cared not for methods so long as they were carried out without question.

"It seems that ORB has no Gundams, shame, their weapons are also outdated and therefore useless" smirked the Head Scientist as he placed a hand to his chin "how sad, too bad, it seems that ORB will be the weaker party in this new Era!"

"But, that's what we want, the less powerful countries to resist our domination the better" shrugged Heine as he looked out at the three new Models.

The Genocide fired its Duel barrelled "Balaena Xiphias MK2" Plasma Beam Cannon railguns which struck the side of a Nelson-Class Battleship that was firing its CIWS at it, the Genocide easily moved out of the path of any of the beam cannons that were firing in their direction which allowed the Genocide to fire at the enemy with any weapon without gaining any damage, it was almost as though Vega had no fear and was seeing the battlefield without any camera aid which was true to a degree. The Rapier launched its Beam Spike Covered Spherical Breaker at the bridge of a Drake-Class Escort Ship which also exploded from the chain reaction of losing their centre structure, next the Rapier dodged the enemy attacks by transforming into Mobile Armour mode while being chased by Murasames, a Drake-Class and a few Murasames fired missiles and beam rifles at the Rapier which transformed and spun its Spherical Breaker as a man-made shield to stop all the attacks. The Reaper slashed through an Astray before dodging away from missiles launched by a Drake-Class, after landing on the preannounced Drake-Class, the Reaper sliced the bridge in two before firing its "Hell Magma" High-Energy Plasma Induction Cannon at the engines which sent it crashing into a Nelson-Class thereby heavily damaging the Battleship and destroying the Escort Ship.

"I'm just glad that I'm not their enemies" sighed Heine and the Head Scientist nodded his head robotically.

"Amen to that" was the 'Mad' Head Scientist's answer.

**3:30pm; Meteor City: Government Building, Krane's office**

"As you can see, your majesty, we have increased the production of Mobile Weapons, Ships, full Kevlar armour and SA80 assault rifles" announced a Dark Celestial Soldier as he gave a report for both the Dark Celestials and ZAFT "also, we are reconstructing some guns into the handle of swords, thereby create the Dark Celestials' Gunblades!"

"Excellent, we will have a use for all of these new weapons in the new war, even if we reach a peace before the Finale which I hope there is so that I can derive the next act" explained Krane "we will still have increased production so that unlike the other fools, we, will be prepared!"

"And when the time comes we will easily destroy the OMNI Enforcers and crush Djibril, the Extendeds are nothing but a nuisance however, it is Djibril who is the major problem in this equation!" announced Shane with a scowl and Krane nodded.

"Agreed, he's not going to sit around and wait for us to come knocking on his door, he is going to set up barriers and try to stop us, humph, he'll have a difficult task but in the end it will irritate me!" scowled Krane before he looked at the screen at the Leana "what of the Super Space Fortress: Eclipse?"

"We have the basic outward structure of the Super Space Fortress built, however, it is hard to build a Huge Space Fortress made completely of a metal let alone Gundanium Alloy" sighed Leana on the screen "the Super Eclipse Cannon we're having a faster time with, it should be finished within six months while the Super Space Fortress will take up to between 0ne and Two Years"

"Regardless, it must be finished, I will send more workers and more Gundanium to aid in the building!" announced Krane and Leana nodded before the screen cut off, Krane sat back and sighed.

"Stressing, to lead an entire force towards a Coup D'état, isn't it?" smiled Shane as he wrapped his arms around Krane's neck from behind after the soldier had left.

"Indeed, however we can't stop now, not when the goal of the basics of a Newtype Empire is within my reach!" exclaimed Krane and Shane nodded in understanding.

"Then I will fight for you, besides, what would I be if you hadn't come along" smiled Shane as he stood straight and walked through the door at the front of the room, Krane simply answered with a smirk at the leaving teen.

**30****th**** November, 12:00am; near the Pillar of Heaven, Abandoned Space Colony: Command Room **

"Why did you request a ceasefire, is there an apparent reason, or are you trying to make me mad!?" questioned Zake who was almost frothing at the mouth as he followed after Asuzur who stepped up to the consol that controlled the large screen at the side of the room.

"We'll find out soon enough" was Asuzur's answer before he activated the screen and turned to face the screen where Mina Rondo Sahaku appeared "is there a reason that you requested that we were to stop our objective, if you are not to meet our demands then we will be forces to return to the attack, you understand these requests!?"

"Yes, however, you are attacking the wrong enemy!" announced Mina and Asuzur raised an eyebrow.

"Pardon?" questioned Asuzur as he looked her young Noble Woman full in the face.

"I meant just what I am telling you, the Eternal and the Terminal Fleet were going to support us however instead they chose to turn and flee therefore betraying us, therefore you are attacking a nation of ORB Union who is no longer protecting your prey, therefore you are attacking the wrong target" explained Mina in a part-lie, part-truth.

"Indeed, however, we will be monitoring the Pillar of Heaven and request that we have checks of the Space Fortress to be assured that what you say is true" muttered Asuzur aloud.

"Of course, I'll make arrangements, good day to you Commander!" announced Mina before the screen went black.

"So, do you think that she is faking?" questioned Jake as he floated next to the control panel.

"Yes and No, we'll find out if the Eternal is there soon enough, if it no longer is then we can try and out pressure on them to see if we can get a straight answer from them!" announced Asuzur as he looked towards Zake "will that suffice!?"

"Fine, we better have the right amount of data gathered, otherwise I'm going to be pissed off for the better half of the day" scowled Zake before he headed in the direction of the hanger, he was in a real fowl mood now.

**Info - And that is the end of that, I'm thinking of having Vega's team descend to Earth and attack locations belonging to the Fallen or more specifically, I'm thinking of having them attack Victoria however it's down to the population to decide.**

**Next time on Operation Celestial Rain - The Coup D'état Preparations! Countdown to the Newtype Empire!!!**

**Dark Celestials Gundam Mobile Weapon Data:**

Code: ZGMF-L95IaA

Name: Death Shot

Producers: Meteor City Secret Research Teams

Powerplant: Portable Cronos Nuclear Fusion reactor with cooling system (stops Nuclear Reactor heating up at all)

Operating system: **G**iga **U**nited **N**uclear **D**ebilitating **A**ssassination **M**odule

**Weapons:**

1x Beam Sniper Rifle, carried in hand when in use or stored on lower back when not

1x 'Callidus' High-Energy Long-Range beam cannon

2x Composite Shield (equipped with 3x EEZ9J Retractable extensional arrestor, 1x Beam Saber and 1x High-energy beam rifle each)

4x Anti-Armour Kunai, stored in each limb

2x RQM-60F "Flash Edge 2" beam boomerang/saber, located in upper legs

**Other Equipment:**

Variable Phase Shift Armour over Gundanium Alloy Armour

Perfected Mirage Colloid Illusion System on both unit and DRAGOONs

Later equipped with Wireless Energy transfer System for DRAGOONs

Later equipped with Psycoframe Cockpit System (enhances Newtype powers and connects the A.I to the Pilots mind via the Newtype powers of the pilot)  
Information: The Gundam Unit piloted by Jake Bonaparte and is designed for covert operations

Pilot: Jake Bonaparte

**Code:** ZGMF-X131S

**Name:** Genocide

**Producers:** Meteor City Secret Research Teams

**Powerplant: **Prototype Celestial Engine (designed with unknown particles that are code named Creation Particles and supposedly were used in the Creation Engine that destroyed Atlantis)

**Operating system:** **G**igus **U**nsubdued **N**ewtype **D**amnation **A**nnihilation **M**odule

**Weapons:**

2x Duel barrelled "Balaena Xiphias MK2" Plasma Beam Cannon railguns, located on shoulders/back

1x "Chaos" multi-phase Super Particle Cannon, located in chest

1x 'Gigalauncher 2' plasma missile launcher/GDU-X6 beam machine gun

1x Shield with 2x 300mm Beam Gatlinggun and 1x Beam Sword

5x Neo-DRAGOONs (1x Super Compact GDU-X9 beam machine gun and 1x Beam Shield Projector each)

1x Beam Javelin, stored in top of shield

**Other Equipment:**

Super **SMART **System new Anti-Gravity booster stream engine variation (Super **S**wift **MA**noeuvring **R**eaction **T**ransportation) located on legs for gliding over water

A single Booster engine for temporary atmospheric flight

2x "Eternal Reflection" beam shield projector in right wrist and shield on left arm

Neutron Engine (able to counter radiation with harmless radiation)

Psycoframe Cockpit System (enhances Newtype powers and connects the A.I to the Pilots mind via the Newtype powers of the pilot)

**Information:** The Neo-ZAFT development of a descendent of the GAT-X131 Calamity with advanced weapons and a Remote Weapon fin much like the Qubeley, it like the Qubeley before it is designed as a Newtype based weapon, it's power source uses Nuclear Isotopes to power it and gives infinite energy or so the theories behind it suggests.

Pilot: Vega Voldolt Hibiki

**Code:** ZGMF-X370S

**Name:** Rapier

**Producers:** Meteor City Secret Research Teams

**Powerplant:** Prototype Celestial Engine (designed with unknown particles that are code named Creation Particles and supposedly were used in the Creation Engine that destroyed Atlantis)

**Operating system:** **G**rade **U**nrespectable **N**ewtype **D**amnation **A**rmoured **M**odule

**Weapons:**

1x "Ascend" Particle Cannon, located in unit's head

1x "Cataphract" hyper-velocity Mace with 10x built in beam spikes that can act as 1x EEQ7R extensional arrestor launcher each

1x "Diskarmor" composite shield with 2x beam machinegun with 1x MA-X200 beam sword/Beam Cannon

1x M759 80mm beam machine gun, mounted in nose and operable only in Mobile Armour mode

2x M8M9 76mm beam machine gun, mounted on shoulders and operable only in Mobile Armour mode

2x MMI-X340 "Palma Fiocina" beam cannon, mounted on bird claws and operable only in Mobile Armour mode

2x beam spikes, mounted on bird claws and operable only in Mobile Armour Mode

2x Spear-DRAGOON Carrier Pods, carries 6x Spear-DRAGOONs each (1x High-energy beam rifle, 1x Beam spike)

**Optional Weapons:**

10x "Void" Smart tracking Missiles, 5x equipped on each wing

2x Type 86Z5 beam naginata, stored in wings

**Other Equipment:**

Two winged HiMAT System with modified "Voiture Lumière" booster engine

2x large jet engines

Mobile Armour Transformation System

2x "Eternal Reflection" beam shield projector in left wrist and shield on right arm

Neutron Engine (able to counter radiation with harmless radiation)

Psycoframe Cockpit System (enhances Newtype powers and connects the A.I to the Pilots mind via the Newtype powers of the pilot)

**Mobile Armour Transformation:** It is designed to transform to the same type Mobile Armour as the GAT-X370 Raider

**Information:** The reborn Raider Gundam under Neo-ZAFT technology, it like its siblings are equipped with the new Celestial Engine that uses Nuclear Isotopes to function, it is a Newtype based weapon

Pilot: Steven Soka

**Code:** ZGMF-X252S

**Name:** Reaper

**Producers:** Meteor City Secret Research Teams

**Powerplant: **Prototype Celestial Engine (designed with unknown particles that are code named Creation Particles and supposedly were used in the Creation Engine that destroyed Atlantis)

**Operating system:** **G**uardian **U**nified **N**ewtype **D**efender **A**rmed **M**odule

**Weapons:**

1x carried "Reaper" beam scythe which can split into 2x anti-armour hand scythes that one scythe can be propelled as a Beam Boomerang

1x "Hell Magma" High-Energy Plasma Induction Cannon with Beam bending capabilities, located in chest

2x "Ballista'" 115mm beam machinegun, located in backpack unit

2x "Balaena Xiphias MK1" Plasma Beam Cannon railguns, stored on backpack unit

2x MMI-GAU26 17.5mm CIWS, located in Mobile Suite's head

2x MA-M941 "Vajra" beam sabre, located and stored on waist

2x Large Super Strike DRAGOON remote weapons held on backpack unit (6x GDU-X9 beam machine gun, 2x Beam Spikes)

**Other Equipment:**

2x "Eternal Reflection" beam shield projector in right wrist and on left wrist also

2x movable backpack units that produce a "Gizmech Panzer" deflection armour effect when in use

Neutron Engine (able to counter radiation with harmless radiation)

Psycoframe Cockpit System (enhances Newtype powers and connects the A.I to the Pilots mind via the Newtype powers of the pilot)

**Information:** The reborn GAT-X252 Forbidden with a present day technology by Neo-ZAFT, it like its siblings are equipped with the new Celestial Engine that uses Nuclear Isotopes to function, it is a Newtype based weapon and is equipped with the new "Gizmech Panzer" deflection armour

**Pilot:** Kirsty Voskolv

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10 – Coup D'état Preparations!!! **

**Disclaimer: As I****'****ve said before I do not own GS/GSD and some characters in this Fic belong to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny as I****'****ve said before (I hate disclaimers)**

**1****st**** December, 1:20pm; Meteor City: Government Building, Krane's Office**

"8 days remaining, 8 days until we gain what we've got coming, 8 days until you revive the Newtype Empire from all those years ago!" announced Courtney with a grin.

"Indeed, however there are a handful of things that we need to accomplish before the Coup D'état can begin, however by the 9th if not before, we should be ready" smirked Krane as he typed at his workstation's computer "the final preparations, shouldn't, be too difficult!"

"We just need OMNI to be distracted for the duration of the Coup D'état, any idea?" asked Shane and Krane shrugged uncaring.

"They are busy with the Fallen, and even if they weren't, I'm not placing the Coup D'état any further behind schedule!" announced Krane as he stood "on the 9th, the Curtain of ZAFT will fall and the Neo-ZAFT Empire will rise!"

**

* * *

**

**2****nd**** December, 9:00pm; Indonesia: Near the Port of Ambon, Battlefield**

"Damn it, Goud!" shouted Trey as he dodged the Fenrir away from the beam rifle shot that would have destroyed it and activated its DRAGOON backpack, this send beams of green energy spearing up at the Odin, all of them missed.

"Die, Celestial scum!" screamed an Extended who piloted the Limited Production: Windam X which was not only being piloted by Extendeds but were the frontier of the next generation of OMNI Mobile Suites.

"Tch, just because they have a new weapon, the Extendeds think their top guns!" laughed Luke Grey as he fired the Guardian MKII's 'Gigalauncher 2' plasma missile launcher/GDU-X6 beam machine gun which sent the Windam X crashing into the sea "leave the Extendeds to us, they can't attack us, after we win this battle!"

"Very well!" smirked Goud as he dodged the DRAGOONs of the Bloodbain and used its own DRAGOONs to shoot down the Missiles streaming towards it.

"You think you can take us all on!" laughed Jesse as he fired the Jasconius' -2236 "Callidus 2" multi-phase beam cannon which the Odin simply raised its beam shield to stop the shot.

"Yes, I can" smirked Goud as his DRAGOONs hunted down the Bloodbain much to Jacen's annoyance.

"You should keep your fuking mouth shut, brother!" screamed Jacen as he dodged the Bloodbain away from the DRAGOONs shots, Trey chuckled when he realised that Goud was turning them against each other.

* * *

**4****th**** December, 8:30pm; Deep in L7: Secret Mirage Colloid hidden Building location, Command Centre**

"As you can see, your Majesty" smiled the Head Scientist's Wife: Sophia Alex "though we are having difficult with the outward frame of the Super Space Fortress, Super due to the fact that it is larger than regular Space Fortresses and is made completely out of metal, the Super Eclipse Cannon however is having faster production time"

"I see, however, I am fairly impressed with the rate of production that your team has placed into this, therefore I will be willing to add additional supplies and funding to the project" smirked Krane as he looked out at the Space Fortress "looking at it now, I assume that the engine systems are already functioning however it is nothing more than a overgrown frame at present, the outward frame I assume will be completed before long"

"Yes, your majesty, how long will you be staying?" asked Sophia and Krane pondered.

"Not long, I will be leaving again at Three this afternoon, it'll take just over a day's journey to get back to Meteor City" explained Krane as he turned to march out.

"Understandably, you Majesty!" saluted Sophia as her Commander walked out of the Command Centre.

**

* * *

**

**6****th**** December, 3:00pm; Aprilius One, Port**

"It seems that all tasks at hand have almost been cleared" smirked Krane as he paced away from the Varda's Stored Hanger where Renaldo was getting ready to take the Ship back to Meteor City to get a fresh supply of Dark Celestial troops.

"So, there are large amounts of Dark Celestial Forces coming here, what is the reason for that?" prodded Shane loud enough so that everyone could hear.

"My spies have reports that an assassination is going to go down, therefore…" started Krane as he indicated to the lines of Dark Celestial Soldiers that were marching from the different Hanger Bulkheads.

"The extra security" explained Courtney to finish as he played along with Krane's act.

"Ah, who do you expect will be assassinated, will it be someone we know?" questioned Shane dumbly but he also played the part perfectly.

"Quite possibly, ah, Courtney and Riika" smiled Krane as he turned to face them and their guard escort who were escorting four unlucky people "thank you for brining Rey and Cagalli for me"

"It was our pleasure, your majesty, where shall we place them!?" questioned Riika with a deep voice who kept glaring at Shinn every now and then, Riika like Mare before her seemed to despise Shinn with a bloody passion, Shinn didn't know why but he bet Krane knew.

"They will be taken to my mansion, once inside they won't escape, my security is far beyond that of _normal_ living arrangements" smiled Krane as he led the way "it is filled with Machine Gun trigger points when the security System is activated and is patrolled by Dark Celestial Soldiers when available that are unfortunately for those present…Cyber-Newtypes"

Cagalli seemed to pale at the news, Newtypes were no match against Cyber-Newtypes, she was but a Natural in a world of Coordinators and surrounded by guards of Newtypes and soon to be also surrounded by Cyber-Newtypes, even though people like Shinn would never admit it the remaining three made up of Cagalli, Luna and Rey knew, that there was no escape once inside that mansion.

* * *

**7****th**** December, 9:00pm; Krane's mansion, Krane's Office**

"It seems that everything is falling into place" smiled Nicolas Johnston as he paced back and forth within the Office "Gilbert has also admitted, unintentionally of course, that he has rebuilt Boaz from the ruins and will be using it as a frontline defence of sorts against either your attacks or the Attacks by OMNI or the Fallen"

"Regardless, I will want most of what he owns, taken intact when I crush the Twilight Dawn Organization!" announced Krane and Nickolas simply bowed to Krane before marching out of the office.

"Are you sure that you should keep that man, that close, already I'm getting bored of him" scowled Shane and Krane grinned in his direction.

"What? Jealous!" smirked Krane and Shane blushed under the High Supreme Commander's gaze.

"N…no" muttered Shane and Krane's smirk widened "I'm just worried for your safety"

"It's good that someone emotionally cares, but even you need to rest, my Dark Celestials also care for me however they do it without recognition of emotion" explained Krane as he sat back "all tasks at hand are almost completed, all we need now, is the specified date to begin our take-over!"

**

* * *

**

**8****th**** December, 1:00pm; Aprilius One: ZAFT Military Barracks, Secret Meeting Room**

"Lord Krane!" saluted a White Coat as he looked at Krane "we have been told of your plan, it sounds, revolutionary!"

"It is revolutionary, for you see, it is a revolution!" announced Krane as he explained while surrounded by loyalists "I have every intention of making ZAFT the strongest Superpower in the entire known world!"

"Yes, your majesty!" saluted the Circle of Officers "what is your bidding!?"

"Act as though nothing is going on, however, I want each of your teams located at points surrounding the government building!" announced Krane as he pointed to a map "once the Coup D'état begins, you will either be told to stop enemy escape or crowd control!"

"Yes, your Majesty, all hail Emperor Krane and the Neo-ZAFT Empire!!" announced the Circle of Officers causing the room to echo, Krane smirked as he sat down in a makeshift throne.

**

* * *

**

**4:00pm; Aprilius One, Gilbert's Office**

"So, you assume that there is an assassination attempt of a high-level official?" asked Gilbert and Krane seemed to ponder before nodding "is all this really necessary, the Dark Celestial Fleets and the Large number of ground soldiers, I trust you have even checked out with the army and Special Services?"

"Yes, they will be intensifying security, now peace must be ushered in!" announced Krane and Gilbert smirked as he bridged his hands.

"So, you've heard, we're actually getting somewhere with the negotiations" smiled Gilbert "we've even reached the ears of Lord Djibril, he would like to meet you and your negotiation escort someday in the future, OMNI has agreed to a ceasefire until the Negotiations have ended!"

"Good, how about a game of Chess, after all we need to celebrate!" smirked Krane and Gilbert couldn't help but laugh; only Krane would think of chess as a way to celebrate.

**

* * *

**

**8:00pm; L5: ZAFT Fleet HQ, Command Room**

Asuzur walked into the Command Centre's Command Room with a brisk walk before standing before a saluting soldier, the man before him was Admiral of the entire facility and also held the Gondwana which had previously belonged to the Joule Team before their Commanders had jumped ship, now it was to become a personal Super Carrier in Asuzur's Fleet that would led his father's ships back to the Worldship and aid him in the future battles against the Fallen and their allies.

"Ah, Supreme Commander Zala, it is a pleasure to have you aboard this Station!" announced Fleet Admiral as he shook hands with the Supreme Commander, though he was Admiral over the entire ZAFT Space Fleet he was however still lower ranked than a spot on the Council and the Supreme Commanders.

"I assume the Gondwana is ready to be added to my forces, just to clear things up, what have the Joule Team been renamed as!?" questioned Asuzur and the Fleet Admiral nodded.

"The 50th Mobile Group, it of course, will be under your command personally!" announced the Admiral and Asuzur nodded, first of all he would gather up all possible ships and prepare to aid the Coup D'état before heading back to his father.

"Any thing else?" asked Asuzur and the Admiral smirked.

"Send Krane, good luck for me, he's going to need it when he takes over" smirked the Admiral and Asuzur chuckled before giving a mock salute before walking away.

**

* * *

**

**8:30pm; Minerva-Class Battleship: Minerva, Bridge**

The Minerva was completely suppressed by the new pilots that had joined the ship, it was bad enough that the ship was already filled to the brim with Dark Celestial personnel to keep order, but now they had new machines that alone could turn a ship into a pile of scrap metal.

"So, Arthur, what is our present course?" asked Heine as he looked at the Executive Officer with a glare that could get him what he wanted.

"We are at L3 at present, we are on course for the Orbital Fleet, and from there we will be given commands by Krane!" announced Arthur as he pointed out to his 'Superior Officer', the man after all was originally a member of FAITH but he was also a member of the Dark Celestials and his rank mattered not here as he had Krane's adopted son under his protective wing.

"Good, the homeland at this moment in time is on the more, the gears have begun to turn and there is now nothing that can stop them" pondered Heine as he looked out the front viewpoint in thought.

"Gears?" asked Vega dumbly and Heine was knocked out of his daydream.

"Uh, yeah, it means everything is going according to plan" shrugged Heine with a smirk "but with your father at the head there is no surprise at the advance of our plans"

"Of course, my father did defeat Kira Yamato as well as Rey Za Barrel and Rau Le Creuset in combat, he can't be defeated" announced Vega with a grin and Heine shrugged, Krane was the strongest pilot and Newtype in the world so why crash the young man's grand illusion.

**

* * *

**

**9:00pm; Aprilius One: Restaurant, Private and Sound and Sight Proof Booth**

"Tomorrow is the day, Rau, tomorrow the Coup D'état will reach completion and I will sit aboard a throne of Newtype potential!" announced Krane with a smirk as he prodded his food, Rau shrugged as he ate before looking back at the ZAFT High Supreme Commander.

"Good luck with that objective, I assume, you'll make a good leader" smiled Rau and it was Krane's turn to shrug.

"I had, originally, intended to lead my Empire alongside Kira however Shane is a variable replacement" smiled Krane as he sipped his wine "Shane has been by my side ever since I saved him, I trust him with my life, less after he has lost his temper"

"Ah, bad temper?" asked Rau and Krane chuckled.

"You know it, also, I'm looking for a Treaty" smirked Krane as he sat back "a Treaty, that I believe, may interest you"

"A Treaty, with who, how many people will agree to this Treaty?" pondered Rau as he glared at Krane who grinned.

"Well, believe it or not, but these negotiations have not only reached the ears of Lord Djibril but also have intrigued his interest" bragged Krane "you can keep all the land you own since the rebellion, you can be independent for now, all I wish is that I gain Endymion Creator and the Russian Cities of Rostov-Don and Sochi"

"Any particular reasons?" asked Rau and Krane smirked as he thought.

"Maybe, maybe not, you'll have to find out" answered Krane as he leaned back in his chair to rest, he saluted Rau with his wine glass and Rau did the same.

* * *

**10:00pm; Aprilius One, Military Meeting Room**

Krane smirked as he sat back in the office chair he had taken for himself during this meeting, the meeting had gone perfectly with every Commander at the table agreeing with him, and there were White Coats from: Special Forces, the Army, the Fleet and even FAITH in the room, all of them agreed with Krane's plan. This made Krane grin even though he was resisting…

**

* * *

**

**9****th**** December, 12:30am; Aprilius One: Government Building, Underground Passages**

"All Soldiers in place, Commander, we are ready to storm the building later today!" announced a Soldier as he saluted a Dark Celestial Commander which stood at the Centre crossroad of passages while facing stairs that led up to the Government Building's Basement.

"Good, Krane must make an appearance first, once he does we can begin the Operation, Operation Newtype Skies!" announced the Commander as he turned to the soldiers "I want you to open communication with our nearest military watch station, I need to know how prepared they are!"

* * *

**9****th**** December, 1:00am; Aprilius One: Military Checkpoint Opposite Government Building, Forward Watch Station**

"Commander, we have been asked how prepared we are, shall I answer on your behalf?" questioned a Soldier and a ZAFT Commander nodded as he watched the Government Building, he was loyal to his country however his desire to see ZAFT Rise into the greatest Military Force was undiminished and Krane was the man to do that.

"All units, be prepared for tomorrow, we will begin the predicted Coup D'état and thereby initiate ZAFT's rise to greatness!" announced the Commander "all Hail the Neo-ZAFT Empire!"

"ALL HAIL!!!" saluted all the Soldiers and the Commander smirked, the Neo-ZAFT Empire; it had a nice ring to it.

**Info - And that is the end of Krane's preparations, ZAFT is about to join the Dark Celestials in an uprising against the PLANTs and forge an Empire from the infected ruins of the old Government, the question is…will Gilbert survive!?**

**Next time on Operation Celestial Rain - Zero Hour! The Resurrection of the Newtype Empire Begins!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11 – Zero Hour!!! **

**Disclaimer: As I****'****ve said before I do not own GS/GSD and some characters in this Fic belong to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny as I****'****ve said before (I hate disclaimers)**

**9****th**** December, 11:30am; Aprilius One: Government Building, PLANT Supreme Council Meeting Room**

Gilbert heard the soldiers before he had even seen them enter the room with their cries of victory and promises, Gilbert found that most of his interrupters were Dark Celestials loyalists and Gilbert then knew that Krane was sadly the ringleader, to answer Gilbert's assumption; Krane Hibiki, ZAFT's Supreme Commander, Founder and 1st High Devil Commander of the Dark Celestials, the once Saint Commander of the Fallen until he quit, etcetera; walked through the Meeting Room's large doors with Shane Asuka on his right and Nickolas Johnston on his left.

"PLANT Supreme Council, I think it is time that I revealed a overwhelming secret to you all, as you know, we have been fighting the Twilight Dawn Organization!" announced Krane as he stood before the Council Members while camera men followed Krane in "however their leader has been considered a mystery ever since it was set up a year ago, remember all those that died because of their greed on Armoury One where they massacred the Civilian Populace and at the Break the World Incident allowed me to take action into finding their leader, my research has revealed that the man leading you: PLANT Supreme Council Chairman Gilbert Durandal, is actually the Leader of the Twilight Dawn Organization!"

Gasps were heard about the room and Krane internally smirked at the surprise of the council members, even those loyal to Krane were surprised at the sudden turn of events as Krane walked up to a table from where he pushed in a disk that showed all the recordings and meeting Gilbert had with traitors from within ZAFT's Special Forces and representatives from the main branch of the Twilight Dawn Organization, Krane opened his arms wide and everyone noticed his new attire. Krane wore a new Black unrecognised Uniform with male High heeled Leather boots and Black Leather gloves, this made his hand gestures more elegant and powerful as he used his hands usually during speeches, the major difference was that he had a Black Cape as well as the Newtype marking in Red over the front of his uniform making him look like an Emperor or Supreme Leader.

"How I have longed for this day, the day I prove that the PLANT Supreme Council is a flawed system, you have all seen it for yourself with Patrick Zala…twice now with Gilbert Durandal!" announced Krane as he stepped forwards "if I remember rightly: 'by law Jurisdiction of PLANT Supreme Council Woman Eileen Canaver in order for peace to be kept, should the PLANT Supreme Council Seat be found to be corrupt, _see: Patrick Zala and his Ilk_, the High Supreme Commander of ZAFT is therefore placed at the head of a new government of his own choosing'!"

"Yes, that is correct, we are completely at your mercy!" smirked Orson White who was one of many people still in Krane's pocket.

"Therefore, I announce to the PLANTs, to Arcadia and even to every corner of the Earth and the remaining Space Colonies…the birth of the Neo-ZAFT Empire!" announced Krane as he raised a fist into the air and tightened his grip "I would also like to ask if there are any here, within the Council, who would disagree with myself taking the Imperial Throne of Neo-ZAFT for myself!?"

"Never!" shouted one Council member.

"You're the voice of the people!" shouted another member.

"The People all love you, you would make a fine leader, the people all see you as a civil servant!" shouted a third member.

"You are kinder than most, for your amazing feats, everything you've done is for the people!" announced a 4th Member and the list went on.

"It is unanimous!" announced Eileen Canaver as she walked into the Council Chambers like the war ending hero she was "therefore Krane Hibiki is…"

Eileen Canaver never got to finish as a bullet stabbed its way into her shoulder and she fell to the floor in agony, immediately Krane gave an order while drawing a Gunblade from under his cape and there was an immediate hail of bullets that one side covered the injured woman as Council Members pulled her out of harm's way, the other shots however came from Twilight Dawn insiders who were aiding Gilbert Durandal's escape through the Council Room's rear doors. Krane swore as he hid and fired from under the council desk; Krane flipped open his communicator and hoped that phone signals weren't being scrambled, fortunately they weren't, this allowed Krane to alert all the teams outside the building what was happening and to have them prepare for interception while some were to evacuate nearby civilians to a protected area of the bunkers.

After the new enemy had retreated through the door out the back side of the Council Room, Krane headed over to his gathered loyalists who were aiding the wounded which were unsurprisingly ZAFT Soldiers that had been caught within the shots, Krane gave each of his team a reassuring smile…whether they be ZAFT Soldiers or Dark Celestial Soldiers, the next objective of the day was to question injured Twilight Dawn Members and clean up the dead. So far, Gilbert had been shown as an actual criminal as bad as, if not worse, than Patrick Zala even though Canaver's injury was a major drawback; other than that, he had been informally crowned Emperor, everything was going according to plan.

**

* * *

**

**12:15pm; Aprilius One: Government Building, Krane's borrowed Speech preparation room**

"What the fuck happened!?" screamed Shinn as he looked at the blood covered Krane who sighed as he set the uniform to be washed while he pulled out a clean copy, Shinn, Luna, Rey and Cagalli had been brought here not long before Krane had barged in on the PLANT Supreme Council meeting, there was no chance of escape anyway since the PLANTs had restricted Fallen Access and were crawling with guards.

"Gilbert Durandal decided to put up a fight" sighed Shane though he was pleased that Shinn had calmed down after being allowed to do what he wanted without being held in a cage, true that when he was alone he had to have an escort, however Shinn seemed to have gone from traitor to being under house arrest in a few days.

"It's of no consequence, I have a crowning speech to get to at half-past twelve, your all welcomed to watch from the private balcony overlooking the Media Speech Room" smiled Krane kindly causing Luna to wince and Rey to sigh, Krane's mind was like Pandora's box, impossible to open and frightening to even attempt opening it.

"I'll escort them" nodded Courtney as he motioned for them to leave while Krane got prepared on the speech he was planning to announce to not only the PLANTs but the entire known world "good luck, your majesty!"

"Thank you, Courtney, I'm going to need it!" announced Krane with a sigh as he finished his mental preparations.

* * *

**12:30pm onwards; Aprilius One: Government Building, Media Speech Room **

"The PLANTs…were originally built with the intention of acting as the frontier of humans evolution, they were, the centre of research and the frontier of the Era of Coordinators that George Glenn had originally intended!" announced Krane before a crowd of reports who sat in silence while awaiting Krane's speech's end so that they could ask questions while Krane stood on an elevated section of the stage with a table in front of him "George Glenn intended, that Coordinators be but stepping stones, to coordinate the evolution of human kind to their next stage of human evolution!"

"That was how the Coordinators and later the PLANTs were born, I knew of George Glenn's skills and amazing bar small victories however he died before I was even born, it was a shame since I would have loved to match my intelligence against his own as the ultimate crowing ceremony" continued Krane with a warm smile "however Coordinators were later used and experimented on yet again to awaken a specific gene, a specific gene that very rare people have use for that comes with a curse, the gene that makes a normal human being into a Newtype…the Next Stage of Human Evolution!!"

"These experiments created what are known as Run-away Newtypes, Newtypes that were not born with the Genetic Newtype Powers that were instead influenced into awakening before birth or during later life, these Newtypes interested me and allowed me to research into a faster means of allowing these genes to awaken, I have derived a drug that would allow any race into evolving into a Newtype!" smirked Krane as he opened his arm wide "I am, at present, the oldest and strongest of the Royal Bloodline of Newtypes descended from the Ancient Atlantis Newtype Empire!"

"However I do this to honour George Glenn's Memory, I will aid the Evolution of Mankind to the next level, however I will not force you upon one choice but give you the choice of decision! You may choose to Evolve into Newtypes or not, I will lead and serve you as your representative nonetheless, I simply ask for your loyalty and your patients!!" announced Krane before bowing at the waist causing people to mutter under their breaths, after standing straight again there was a loud downpour of claps as people congratulated him on his servitude to the people, Krane inwardly smirked as he took the mike in his left hand while making a motion with his cape with the right before walking down the stairs on his right and side.

"Well done" smiled Shane at the bottom of the stairs; Krane was now at the ground level of the Stage.

"It's not over yet" smiled Krane before he walked towards the edge of the stage before lifting the mike to his mouth "questions?"

"Emperor Krane, I want to know what are your intentions for the ceasefire and Peace Treaty proposals that the Old PLANT Supreme Council, are you going to withdraw the negotiations!?" questioned a Reporter as he stood from a chair, the reporters had gotten the frontline while those working in the Government sat on chairs at the rear of the stage, remaining lines of chairs behind the 1st belonged to as many civilians as one wished to observe the speech directly rather than over the news.

"I have no intentions of withdrawing Negotiations, this war has taken enough lives and supplies, the time has come to put that behind us!" announced Krane into the mike "however, should the time come when aggressors target the PLANTs ever again, I will not stand idly by and allow their aggression to be brought against the civilian populace!"

"Lord Krane, there are rumours that the Twilight Dawn Organization are gathering their strength, is this in any relation to the incident in the PLANT Supreme Council Chambers earlier today!?" asked a Second Reporter and Krane smirked.

"As I have shown on various, limited release, recordings" explain Krane with hand gestation "ex-PLANT Supreme Council Chairman is the ringleader of the entire Twilight Dawn Consortium that has been plaguing our supply lines for years and recently, have moved towards combat, more specifically involving our military forces with those of their own"

"Will you be moving against the Twilight Dawn?" asked a Third Reporter and Krane smiled.

"There is quite possibly, no chance of negotiations, with terrorists!" announced Krane as he griped his extended hand into a fist "should we waver under pressure, we will become weak, therefore we of the Neo-ZAFT Empire will not bow down to oppression be it an enemy country or a Consortium of foul intents!!"

The entire Civilian populace roared to life with claps and jeers of victory, some were even shouting a manta of Neo-ZAFT, over and over again as Krane smiled to the reporters as they continued to think up even more questions.

"Is it true that Jachin Due and Boaz have been rebuilt?" questioned another Reporter and Krane sighed.

"Yes and no, we have rebuilt Jachin Due as the centre of our main line of defence however…the Twilight Dawn Organization were the ones to rebuilt Boaz, but rest assured that we will retake the Space Fortress and destroy the Twilight Dawn for defiling a place of so many sacrifices for their own greed while my intent is to use the sacrifices as a form of defence for the loved ones they left behind!" announced Krane with a clenched fist "that I promise you, we will take Boaz, intact!!"

"What of the Messiah, you released information that the Messiah Space Fortress was equipped with a stolen Neo-GENESIS Prototype weapon, what are your intents for the Messiah!?" questioned the 2nd Reporter and Krane sighed again.

"Gilbert Durandal believes that by using this Neo-GENESIS Prototype, he can lead an all-out attack against the PLANTs and then take the world be storm, I tell you that will not happen…we are going to take the Messiah for ourselves and use it as a Mobile HQ of FAITH Special Forces!" announced Krane as he gestured with his hands.

"That are all the questions we have" nodded the 1st Reporter before he sat back down along with his colleagues.

"Remember, as I have said before, I will make this Empire strong as I have made those under my Command Strong!" announced Krane as he raised his fist above his head "I will make ZAFT, no Neo-ZAFT, the Strongest Superpower in the known world! All Hail Neo-ZAFT!!"

"All Hail Neo ZAFT! All Hail Neo-ZAFT!!" shouted the People as they saluted in the old military standards while the government officials stood and saluted with the Dark Celestial and now Neo-ZAFT's trademark salute, Krane also did the Dark Celestials salute before turning away before allowing himself to smirk; _'Everything is going according to plan'_.

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile; Arcadia, Rau's Office**

Rau sat stunned as he watched the entire new report from the PLANTs at what was going on, Krane had gone from the leader of the Dark Celestials to Emperor of his still young Newtype Empire in more than a month after defeating his own brother, Neo-ZAFT as the ex-land of the Coordinators was now known had become a sanctuary for those who believed in power and truth. Krane seemed to have inherited his political argument skills from Cagalli's side of the family, because it most certainly hadn't come from Rau and hell below, Rau doubted even Kira had the political capacity to match Krane without it turning to aggressive negotiations from within a cockpit of a Mobile Weapon.

"Even though you hate to admit it, my Lord, he has style" smirked Yuan and Rau scowled at his subordinate, Yuan was right, he didn't want to admit it.

* * *

**1:00pm; Aprilius One: Private Ship Hanger, outside Nazca-Class Destroyer: 'Replica' **

Gilbert Durandal watched the speech that Krane had put together and noted that if didn't have a grand dream of his own, he'd be hooked too, but instead Gilbert watched in annoyance as Krane practically turned everything Gilbert had tried so hard to build against him. Gilbert still had sub-loyal soldiers at Gibraltar however they were weary about rebelling, only by defeating Krane with tremendous skill as well as having a powerful weapon, would Gilbert be able to gain their loyalty; if he failed then they would full join Krane's camp.

"Chairman, are you sure about this?" asked Joppe Von Arafas as he headed over with a bottle in hand which Gilbert took.

"It is too late to go back now, the Destiny Plan must succeed, I will make sure of it!" announced Gilbert as he drunk the Newtype Drug in his hands before looking over at a White Mobile Suite with red eyes, there was no going back now.

**Info - And as you can see, the Dark Celestials caused little changes with their Coup D'état while the Fallen created all kinds of Distortions, this is reverently because the Fallen were not widely known before the beginning of the 2****nd**** Bloody Valentine War and they were born by support of the Dark Celestials, the Dark Celestials have been around years longer than the Fallen and are heroes as well as ZAFT Elites.**

**Next time on Operation Celestial Rain - The 11****th**** of December! Operation Falling Fallen!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12 – Operation Falling Fallen!!! **

**Disclaimer: As I****'****ve said before I do not own GS/GSD and some characters in this Fic belong to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny as I****'****ve said before (I hate disclaimers)****, in this story other than Krane and a few members of the Dark Celestials including their Mobile Suite designs nothing belongs to me.**

**10****th**** December, 11:30pm; Aprilius One: Government Building, Tactical Meeting Throne Room**

Krane growled as he sat upon the throne at the rear of the room on top of a raised pedestal that had stairs leading down from the throne, before touching the floor the nearest step moved outwards and connected to a large table that was a huge tactical map of the entire of space and could be configured to change to a map of Earth at the press of a button, there were two steps connecting the extended platform from the stairs and the ground floor. This meeting room was used for tactical moves against any party however with the Emperor watching over the mission planning, the ZAFT Forces had been renamed the NZAF or the Neo-ZAFT Armed Forces however to the people of the PLANTs and Earth Alliance it was preferred to be called ZAFT, that way there was no chance of mistaking the Military with the PLANT population like the OMNI Enforcers did in the 1st Bloody Valentine War.

"We have to negotiate with the Twilight Dawn, we can't stand up to Neo-GENESIS, maybe we can find a compromise" announced a ZAFT White Coat, there was an uproar of agreement around the table; however they all went silent when Krane's glare barred into their skulls.

"So let me get this straight, there were sparks of well earned hatred against the Twilight Dawn, I added gasoline to those sparks and created an inferno! Now you're telling me that your putting those flames out!!" shouted Krane as he slammed his right hand fist into the right arm of his throne, he then stood from his throne and marched down the stairs leading up to the throne.

"But, your majesty!" shouted another White Coat however Krane's glare silences him.

"No, you will listen, right this moment!" yelled Krane with such fire that everyone froze in fear and awe "we can destroy the Twilight Dawn with ease, if you all do as I say!!"

"It seems that we're all worried about the numbers of soldiers and the supplies that we have remaining" announced Asuzur from where he sat at his position on the table.

"However there is a window of opportunity so long as OMNI can give us aid" smirked Jake as he pondered over the tactical display.

"Indeed, what news on that front?" asked Krane as he turned towards Crister Oberge who had been requested by Krane to come over from the home council and Herman Gould.

"We have succeeded in opening negotiations!" announced Crister and Herman nodded.

"The location of the negotiations between Neo-ZAFT and the Earth Forces will be the Space Fortress Artemis!" announced Herman and Krane smirked evilly.

"Very good, firstly I want the 3rd and 7th Neo-ZAFT Fleet to gather at Mendel as well as the Minerva, half the Orbital Fleet and the 30th and 21st Independent Celestial Fleets!" announced Krane as he pointed with the tip of his boot at the locations "next I want Goud and the Cimmeria to return to his 75th and 98th Independent Celestial Fleets before leading them to wait in the Debris Field Orbit alongside the Neo-ZAFT 4th, 12th and 9th Fleets as well as the remaining half of the Orbital Fleet!!"

"What about Operation Falling Fallen, most of our supplies have been transferred towards their operations, how will we transfer the supplies needed for these attacks?" questioned Zake as he looked at the tactical holo, much to Krane's desire the different battle groups that Krane had selected had been moved on the tactical holo just for show.

"It's quite simple really, I will be launching the new Obliterator units on their maiden voyages within the next few days, their weaponry will be divided into the three different objectives!" announced Krane with a smirk "care to guess how many were finished?"

"I would guess…three" shrugged the ZAFT Fleet HQ Admiral as he thought.

"No, I have twenty Deviator-Classes filled to proportion, care to guess now?" asked Krane and Ezalia Joule made a surprised face.

"Forty, you built forty of those monsters, I can't see how the Fallen or OMNI will be able to stand against us!" announced Ezalia as she looked at Krane with a cold smirk "this is delicious"

"Indeed, with the Obliterators as our Vanguard, we can destroy anyone who gets in our way and when technology gets upgraded we can equip the Obliterators with new weaponry" explained Krane with a smirk "that is another purpose for the peace proposal that even Djibril and Rau will be looking for, time, time to gather power to themselves and make new breakthroughs"

"We have Seven Obliterator-Classes literally signed into Fleet Command just a few days ago, I assume these are the first to arrive, the others will follow!?" questioned the ZAFT Fleet HQ Admiral as he waited for Krane's answer.

"Indeed, however we need to know what reserves Gilbert has, Shane, what news from my spies?" asked Krane as he turned to his young protégée and lover, amazingly Krane had a surprise when there had been a news report was released announcing that Krane and Shane were lovers to the public, Krane had waited for a reaction however none came from the loyal populace, they just simply went along with the saying: 'to each his own' however many Fans had been sent to the hospital whether it had been from Nose Bleed or Shock.

"There are a large group of Gilbert supporters in Gibraltar however they refuse to move, we have done research into their backgrounds and secret meetings, until Gilbert gives them a reason to believe in his leadership abilities at defeating you, they will not join him!" announced Shane with a smirk, everyone knew that the spies that were being spoken about were the Cyber-Newtypes, questioning Krane's sexuality was fine but doing something about it would end up with a bullet in the head from a Cyber-Newtype's handgun, besides, the people loved Krane as well as not wanting him to suddenly get angry at them as there were little chances of survival anyway.

"Excellent, begin the final preparations for Operation Falling Fallen, Krane and I will take the negotiations party to Artemis and open negotiations with the Earth Alliance!" announced Krane before slamming his foot into an L5 location parallel to the PLANTs and the Earth where the Twilight Dawn 'Homeland' sat waiting "Goud's led forces will attack the Twilight Dawn 'homeland', however that is ways off yet, your all dismissed!!"

"Yes, you're Majesty!" announced everyone as they collected their things and moved to leave, Shane however headed over to Krane.

"You're really going to Artemis then?" asked Shane and Krane nodded before going serious and answering.

"Have the 501st through to the 515th Independent Legions gather in three fleets and prepare to escort us to Artemis, also have Jachin Due send a communication to Artemis, to tell them that we agree and how we'll be arriving!" commanded Krane and Shane smirked as he turned to leave.

"Of course, my Emperor!" announced Shane before walking out, Krane blushed before regaining his composer and leaving the room also.

**3:00pm; Near Artemis: Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Bridge**

"Your Highness, we have received the entrance time and anchoring location for our ship, I have sent the data to the helms' computer system!" announced Dylan Frere as he typed away at CIC.

"Excellent, Renaldo?" asked Krane as he stood from the Command Chair.

"We are moving into Artemis' hanger this very moment, also, we await your orders for our time here!" announced Renaldo with a Dark Celestial salute.

"My commands are simple, put a lock on every computer system, whether it is a normal computer or Mobile Weapon!" announced Krane and Shane looked confused from where he sat.

"A lock? On all Computer Systems?" questioned Shane and Krane sighed before turning towards the younger.

"Yes, there are undesirable here at Artemis that will attempt to enter every computer system they can, if a single person threatens you, make sure that their conversation is recorded and they are killed!" announced Krane as he looked around "I want the Negotiations Party to get to the Artemis' Meeting Room as soon as possible!"

"Yes, your majesty!" saluted Renaldo and Shane soon followed.

**Meanwhile; Aprilius One: Private Hanger, Meeting Room**

"Ah, Natasha Gladys and Liam Gladys, I'm glad that you could make it" smiled Gilbert as he turned to the teenager son of Talia Gladys and her sister.

"It's our pleasure Gil" smiled Natasha who piloted a GOUF Ignited that was equipped with the Duel's old Assault Shroud Armour and Liam nodded alongside his aunty.

"Are we going to get revenge against the Hibiki Family for my mother?" asked Liam who was pilot of a nuclear powered YFX-600R GuAIZ Experimental Firearms Type and it was also equipped with a Yamato-Class Anti-Phase Shift Katana.

"Yes, young Liam, by guarding Boaz you should be able to gain the revenge you desire!" announced Gil with a smirk; Gil would soon be ready to leave the PLANTs.

**3:30pm; Minerva-Class Battleship: Minerva, Briefing Room**

"It seems that your mission failed" smirked Mare as he crossed his arms.

"You infiltrated the Twilight Dawn however you come back with nothing to show for it!" laughed Kirsty while smirking at Mikhail Coast "I don't see how you can save yourself from this condition, Doctor!"

"Silence!" screamed Mikhail as he glared daggers at Kirsty.

"Predictable Response" sighed Kirsty looking away "no, forget it, Cyber-Newtypes are so boring"

"Your one to talk, as you too, are a Cyber-Newtype which you speak of!" announced Mikhail spitefully.

"That's enough!" commanded a Voice and Heine stepped into the room, he wore a new black suite with a cape to go with it, as an medium of Krane's will or a protector of something precious to Krane, Heine earned that uniform and also seniority over all ranked forces.

"Heine!?" exclaimed Mikhail annoyed.

"Mikhail, the simple fact is that your project was a failure, you best not disappoint us again!" announced Heine which sounded like a command as Heine stepped towards the Scientist, Arthur and a few of his cohorts watched from outside, scared of the results.

"Disappoint you, you go too far! In the Dark Celestials you are only a Demon Commander, I am a Sin Commander, therefore I will not…gah!" ranted Mikhail before a scythe like Gunblade was pointed at his throat.

"I have been given this Ship and Vega by the Supreme Leader, defying me will be seen as treason, against the entire of Neo-ZAFT!!" countered Heine calmly but with a raised voice.

"Traitors are eliminated, I believe, that's what the rules say" smirked Mare and Mikhail glared at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Who needs a half-baked good-for-nothing anyway" shrugged Kirsty causing Mikhail to growl in her direction.

"Mikhail, you cannot repent without having enough power, to challenge and defeat Space Fortress Boaz!" announced Heine with a shake of his head.

"Pity to be so ignorant, since you are only able to see the surface of things, I would not expect you to come and understand my true might" explained Mikhail as he stood there before Heine.

"Oh, then during the battle, perhaps you'd like to prove it" smirked Heine as he withdrew his Gunblade.

"What!" gasped Mikhail who had noticed that during their conversation had allowed him to come around the room so that his back was to the door.

"None of us wish to be suspicious of a comrade" sighed Heine as he turned away from Mikhail; Mikhail grinned as he turned to leave.

"Your insincerity is comforting" commented Mikhail before he left the room without looking back.

**Meanwhile; Artemis, Political Meeting Room**

"Of course, you have to understand that the supplies from Eurasia have been cut off dramatically with your blockade of New Guinea" announced President Joseph Copland as he looked over at the Head of the Neo-ZAFT Negotiations who looked uneasy.

"To agree to that, I would require the authority of someone, of higher rank than my own…" started the Head of the Neo-ZAFT Negotiations however paused when the door in the upper left corner of the room opened, the room was divided into quarters by the two tables that the edges off sat across from the other and on one side of the first table near bottom side of the room were the Atlantic Federation and the President while on the other were the upper circle of the negotiations team, with the back facing a fireplace and facing the gap between the two tables was a throne like chair.

"Hey…isn't that the Emperor of Neo-ZAFT?" asked an Atlantic Federation Politician as Krane entered through the open door with his cape billowing like a storm cloud and behind that was Shane following closely.

"Yes, it's the Supreme Leader!" gasped a Neo-ZAFT Negotiator as they watched the two Supreme Commanders enter the room; Krane reached the throne in the middle of the room and easily settled into it.

"Emperor Krane would you, like to take over, sir?" asked the Head of the Neo-ZAFT Negotiations and Krane nodded.

"We were talking about removing the Neo-ZAFT blockade of New Guinea" announced Copland with a sweat.

"Done" was Krane's simple answer causing Copland's eyes to widen in surprise "anything else?"

"The reopening of trade routes between the Earth Alliance and ZAFT" smiled Copland.

"Of course" nodded Krane and Copland let out a sigh of relief.

"I would like to also request that your forces provide support by defeating the Fallen at Victoria, considering that your forces control a ring of control starting at El Alamein and swings all the way round in a circle to take up Chad, the Centre African Republic, the Congo Republic, and ends at Tanzania everything within that circle has been reoccupied by OMNI however Victoria is a threat while the Fallen hold it and therefore we cannot rebuild Suez with such a threat" explained Copland and Krane nodded.

"That is perfectly reasonable, firstly we'll attack Fallen occupied territories of Madagascar, from there the Victoria Spaceport will be next!" announced Krane with a smile "anything else?"

"No, that is all" sighed Copland as he ran out of requests.

"Excellent, then I would now comment, the requests that I will need in return!" announced Krane with a smirk "firstly I want Endymion Crater, secondly I want the cities of Rostov-Don and Sochi in Russia, finally I want OMNI's aid in the destruction of the Twilight Dawn Organization led by Gilbert Durandal!"

"Very well, these conditions, sound reasonable" smiled President Copland "this will further peace of course?"

"Of course, that is my main intent, peace is something we can all look forward to after Gilbert is dealt with" smirked Krane as he stood and walked towards a standing Copland before shaking his hand however next he stepped back and turned to walk away "excuse me"

Krane walked quickly until he left the room after reading over the Treaty that had been written, giving a quick nod, Krane left the room to head back to the Varda and check up on the ship before people like Gerard Garcia caused more trouble then they were worth.

**4:00pm; Minerva-Class Battleship: Fort, Briefing Room**

"It seems that all our forces have been gathering for a month nonstop, it seems, our large scale attack on Fallen Space will soon be ready" smirked Zake as he looked at the drawn up tactical holo on the board.

"With our number of forces, it should be sufficient to break the Fallen's boarder defences, they won't stand a chance" agreed Jake as he looked at his brother before looking at Asuzur "what do you think?"

"I think, that we are almost ready, however like Krane said we need to use the Obliterator Units!" announced Asuzur "I believe that you two will see this through to the end?"

"Of course, won't miss out on this party, lots of death will flood like a river" smirked Zake as he looked at the tactical display "Krane will be moving his own fleet through the Communications Sector of Fallen Space, he will meet us at their Capital: Arcadia, hopefully the Fallen will fold with this final attack on their Mobile Fortress"

"Typical tactic" smirked Asuzur "now we'll see if Rau Le Creuset is the great Commander many have shown him as!"

**6:00pm; Jachin Due, Command Room**

"Ominous to be here again, after all, it was destroyed and we did rebuild it" sighed Krane as he paced through the corridor and into Jachin Due's Command room, Krane decided to get to work in order to stop the recent Twilight Dawn issue.

"You're Majesty!" saluted a Commander as Krane stepped up to the main computer display.

"I want an immediate report, what are our forces doing, where is the enemy?" questioned Krane as he looked at the map.

"It seems a private Nazca-Class is the cause of the anomaly!" announced the Commander "what is it you desire to be done about it?"

"Have the Varda prepare to launch, the Extreme Despair must be ready the moment I get to the hanger, I'm not letting the Twilight Dawn succeed any more!" announced Krane before he marched out of the Command Room to prepare.

**6:30pm; Outside Jachin Due, Battlefield**

The Extreme Despair launched from the hangers of the Varda and began by launching its DRAGOONs at the incoming enemy units, it seemed that three ZAKU Units were moving to intercept him but of course they were useless toys that he would break with ease, his DRAGOONs flashed and struck each of the ZAKU Units the moment they got in range which caused Krane to shrug at the unimpressive skills belonging to the enemy units. Next however a Custom GOUF and a GuAIZ Experimental Firearms Type launched from the Nazca-Class and aimed their beam weaponry at the Despair which flipped away from the shots as though they were nothing, Krane got a Newtype sense from the two pilots however one of them was useless as the pilot had a weak capacity, much like Talia Gladys in that retrospect.

Scoffing at their attempts he pulled his DRAGOONs in close so that he could create a net to 'catch' the missiles that were launched from the GOUF's Assault Shroud Missile Launcher, Krane fired the Despairs Railguns that damaged the GOUF Ignited by ripping off the unit's leg while his Chest Cannon missed which would have ended the enemy resistance right there and now, the GuAIZ unit moved into attack Krane from behind who simply launched his DRAGOONs to attack the unit that was trying to blindside him leading to the destruction of the GuAIZ's Subflight Lifter. At that moment in time withdrawal flares were released from the Rough Nazca-Class as Seven Deviator-Classes began to launch their duel complement of Mobile Fortresses, if the Obliterators caught up to them, then none of them would survive.

**11****th**** December, 9:00am; Worldship, Command Room**

"The time has come, all forces, move out!" shouted Kuja Scallion as he made a motion with his hands, One Thousand Nazca-Classes, Two Thousand Inca-Classes, Five Hundred Cuzco-Classes, Four Deviator-Classes, One Eternal-Class: the Gwadan I and one Minerva-Class: the Fort; all moved as one around the large planetoid like ship that had been named a Worldship, their target, the Fallen Angels.

**Meanwhile; Minerva-Class Battleship: Fort, Hanger**

"We are nearing the Fallen boarder, missiles are prepared to launch, prepare all Mobile Suites to launch after us!" announced Asuzur as the Chrome Destroyer was loaded onto the left linear launch catapult, Jake and the Death Shot was loaded onto the right linear launch catapult while, Zake and the Cronos Arrow were loaded onto the centre linear launch catapult.

"It's time, begin Operation Falling Fallen!" announced CIC Officer.

"Very well, Asuzur Zala, launching in the Chrome Destroyer!" announced Asuzur as he sped down the linear tunnel.

"Jake Bonaparte, Death Shot, launching now!" announced Jake as the super advanced Blitz launched and entered Mirage Colloid.

"Goodbye Fallen, Zake Bonaparte, Cronos Arrow is now launching!" announced Zake as he launched the Cronos Arrow before turning it into Mobile Armour mode, ahead of their allies they sped towards the enemy emplacements.

**11:30am; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Hanger**

"The time has come, your majesty, are you ready?" asked Renaldo over a transmission as he overlooked their fleet preparations, they had so far gotten quiet a distance into Fallen Space however it had only been a matter of time before a Fallen fleet came to intercept.

"Yes, I'm ready" smirked Krane as he activated the Extreme Despair's main computer system "it seems that the Psycoframe System has been added as well as the Celestial Engine and the Neutron Engine!"

"Same here, I'll update the OS later!" announced Shane as he opened transmission to Krane's Gundam, Courtney was loaded onto the left launch catapult while normal units were being loaded onto the right.

"This is Courtney Heironimus, Prophecy, launching!" announced Courtney as the Prophecy left the hanger while the Hell Berserker was next loaded.

"This is Shane Asuka, launching now in the Hell Berserker!" announced Shane before the Hell Berserker followed after his comrade.

The Extreme Despair was next loaded onto the Left Linear Catapult but Krane continued to update the Extreme Despair's OS, typically enough the changes weren't too difficult to adapt to the computer system and so Krane, the Psycoframe activated and Krane smirked as his Mobile Suite prepared to launch.

"This is Emperor Krane Hibiki, Despair, launching!" announced Krane as he sped out towards the Fallen, it was time that Krane defeated Rau and took the Title of Newtype Emperor, the end was upon them.

**Notes - And there you have it, the beginning Stats to Operation Falling Fallen which means that the Siege of Fallen Space has now begun and Krane is also gearing up other forces to attack Gilbert, Krane's Plan is to split the World into two Superpowers with his own being the stronger and then to destroy the weaker before absorbing it, thereby creating an Empire filled with human being willing to evolve into Newtypes or rather the Scientific term being Ran-Away Newtypes or Artificial Newtypes (Artificial Newtypes are slightly weaker than the real deal who are born from birth or born from experimentation or have earned their Newtype Powers by evolving their gene naturally (seen in few Coordinator Aces) however Cyber-Newtypes Artificial Newtype Royalty and Nobility made into bodyguards). Also I have to say that I am sorry about the Supreme Commander's Gundams' constant changing statistics however this is due to the basic fact that their Gundams can adapt to recent technology.**

**Next time on Operation Celestial Rain - Fallen Twilight! The Twilight Dawn interrupt Operation Falling Fallen!! (attack Krane's Forces anyway)**


	14. Chapter 14

****

Chapter 13 – Fallen Twilight!!!

**Disclaimer: As I****'****ve said before I do not own GS/GSD and some characters in this Fic belong to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny as I****'****ve said before (I hate disclaimers)****, in this story other than Krane and a few members of the Dark Celestials including their Mobile Suite designs nothing belongs to me.**

**12:00pm; Fallen Territory Boarder: reoccupied Abandoned Military Colony, Battlefield**

"Excellent, Stage One is moving ahead nicely, move Unit 56 to Stage Two, all other units are to swiftly complete all Stage One conditions to aid Unit 56 in Stage Two!" announced Asuzur as he looked over the battlefield, compared to Asuzur's Forecast, the battle was going extremely well.

"Grr, regardless of what we've been told, the Fallen have been trained pretty well!" scowled Zake as he dodged a few missiles but quickly used the beam rifle of the Cronos Arrow to destroy them "it's like a fricken ant hill, their well dug in, I say its desperation!"

"They have lower numbers and their Mobile Suites are below average, CE70 and Old model as seen with the SINNs and Providence Designs, however we not only have a numeral advantage but also we have a technological and tactical advantage since we have a plan!"

"Units 500 through to 600 are to move to Stage 42, Units 399 to 499 are to launch from the Gondwana and replace the units while they carry out their objective, the remaining of 50th Mobile Group are to remain on standby!" announced Asuzur as he opened out his 'Reaper' Tank Cannon and began to fire at enemy Mobile Suite teams and ships "I want reports on Cecile's taskforce as well as the main Fleet, Cecile did say that she would attack the enemy from the side so where is she, also where's Centrepoint Station!?"

"Their moving into position, My Lord, just be patient a little longer!" announced the Fort's CIC and Asuzur nodded as he looked at the battlefield, the line for this moment in time had been drawn, for the time being anyway.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Fallen Territory: Communications Sector, Battlefield**

"Tch" scowled Shane as he fired his Hell Berserker's MA-20A "Divine Rage" beam cannon which bent halfway through the shot and obliterated at least seven SINN Mobile Suites with ease.

"Pesky Annoyances!" shouted Krane as he slashed the Extreme Despair's MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" enlarged beam sabre right through the cockpit area of a SINN unit that was persisting to get in his way, the wingmen of the SINN moved in to take vengeance however the pre-launched DRAGOONs of the Despair quickly dispatched them.

"Like annoying bugs, right?" asked Courtney as the Prophecy's DRAGOONs were called in close to create a net of beam energy to destroy the missiles that were coming at him.

"Neidhart, fire!" shouted Renaldo as the Varda fired "Neidhart" missiles which slammed into the nearest Nazca-Class "next move the Varda 70* before firing portside Tristan, next charge Tannhäuser, swing 110* in the opposite direction and fire!!"

"Well, Renaldo is taking this operation seriously, he's kind of frightening actually" smirked Shane as he swung the "Reaper" beam scythe which split into two anti-armour scythes which flew as a beam boomerang and sliced through a SINN that was trying to flee from the Despair's path of destruction, Krane smirked as he watched his Dark Angel destroy everything in his bloody path.

"It's odd that Rau hasn't made a move yet, maybe he's being politically distracted, ah well" smirked Krane as he destroyed another SINN "not my problem"

"Do you always care this much about your father!?" questioned Courtney with a chuckle and Krane shrugged with a smirk.

"He and I have always been very competitive, if he's being slowed, I'm not one to complain" shrugged Krane as he dodged another SINN that had launched all its DRAGOONs, Krane's eyes dilated as he entered SEED and his iris had a green outline around them from the Psycoframe.

"Now you die!" screamed Shane as he slashed off the entire bridge of a Leurasia-Class Frigate before firing his MA-20A "Divine Rage" beam cannon right past a Nazca-Class Destroyer however before it passed the Fallen ship the beam bended and blasted a hole all the way through the hanger and out the back.

"Owch" muttered Krane as he watched the mayhem.

"I wouldn't want to get on his bad side" winced Courtney as he watched Krane's lover blow away the opposition.

"Damn him, I have to stop him here, otherwise…" started Rau however he felt a Newtype Flash before he began to dodged as Black DRAGOONs blazed beam shots down around him.

"Oh no, Rau, you've already got an opponent" smirked Krane as he headed after the blond, Courtney decided that he should better deal with enemy Mobile Suites, Shane however was fighting Yuan who was having a load of bad luck and success at trying to defeat the noir haired teen.

* * *

**12:30pm; Fallen Territory Boarder: reoccupied Abandoned Military Colony, Battlefield**

"Fallen here, Fallen there, Fallen Friking everywhere!" shouted Judice as his Spear-DRAGOONs hunted down the Fallen Mobile Suites that were attempting, bar failing, to push back Cecile's own strike force with their weakened forces.

"It's good that Asuzur has moved his forces accordingly, it means that our forces can easily destroy the enemy defences before they can send relief forces, if they do then Krane will have a clear path to Arcadia" smirked Cecile as the Qubeley flipped over three SINNs but the Neo-DRAGOONs quickly finished them off "it's only a matter of time before the Fallen…"

"Are destroyed" finished Judice with an insane grin as he watched his men fight in the distance.

The units of both Asuzur's small fleet and Cecile's small fleet had the enemy pinned down and were moving in for the kill, this abandoned Colony was a small fortress compared to the others they had seen however it was however heavily equipped with beam weapons, though that wasn't a problem they however would need to disable it in order for their forces to get past the irritancy and enter the Fallen Militarisation Zone proper.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Fallen Territory: Communications Sector, Battlefield **

"Krane!" shouted Rau as the Providence MKII DRAGOONs launched at the Extreme Despair causing Krane to roll his eyes, is there a more obvious attack that Rau could have pulled, Rau and that Providence were becoming an old combination that Krane was losing interest in an incredible rate due to the fact it hardly provided a challenge.

"Pathetic Rau, you can't defeat me, not in that unit anyway" scowled Krane as his own DRAGOONs launched and Krane activated the Chest Cannon and Energy Railguns before bombarding the predicted course of the DRAGOONs and firing.

The battle was impressive one at that, Rau was actually attempting to have his body give out with the strain of facing against the Extreme Despair with such skills while Krane had a Psycoframe and was in SEED, also one also had to take into consideration that Krane was a stronger Newtype and had a far more advanced machine that Rau. Krane had allowed people like Shinn and Rey to be allowed on the bridge to observe, under intense guard of course, Krane seemed to enjoy kicking Rau around in front of an audience before he suddenly felt a Newtype Flash and froze.

'_This presence, Kira, no! He's dead!'_ growled Krane as he dodged an attack from a DRAGOON from the Providence.

"_Maybe it's because he's come back to haunt you"_announced Krane's reflection and Krane groaned in annoyance.

"_What are you doing back, I thought I silenced you, annoying pest!" _growled Krane mentally and the alternate personality _chuckled_.

"_Can't keep a good personality down, also, you may want to move 60* to the right"_ continued Krane's reflection with a bored expression, Krane did as told and a beam missed the Extreme Despair where a second ago it would have been.

"_Thanks" _smirked Krane and the bored version yawned.

"_Your welcome, how would you like to block all Newtype powers directed at you and not by hiding you emotions either, you can literally take yourself off the Newtype Map while still being able to use your powers!"_announced the Alternate Krane with an evil smirk.

"_You have a way of doing this?" _questioned Krane and the Alternate Krane grinned.

"_Yeah, when we fuse eventually, you'll be able to do it subconsciously!"_grinned the Alternate Personality _"besides, your close to getting us fused together, you reached the point where the child within you and I have almost you with the same distance between us in a mental sense"_

"_Ah, but I never did get a name for you, which one do you want?" _questioned Krane as he dodged three more shots which caused Alternate Krane to smirk.

"_How about…the name of the Angel you were given while with the Fallen, the Fallen Angel"_smirked Alternate Krane and Krane nodded.

"_Very well, I christen you, Lucifer!" _announced Krane with a smirk _"now Lucifer, if you would, help me defeated Rau while testing a new technique!" _

"_Gladly"_grinned Lucifer and Krane smirked when he saw Rau's shots miss almost all the time now, Beam Rifle, DRAGOONs and all; Krane however could still sense Rau's moves before he made them.

_

* * *

_

**12:45pm; Fallen Territory - Nazca-Class Destroyer: Replica, Bridge**

"All forces are ready, it seems that the battle has already started, the Extreme Despair has been noticed inside the battle area!" announced Joppe Von Arafas as he relaxed in a Commander's chair.

"Very well, then I will launch also!" announced Gilbert as he stood "is the Reverence finished?"

"Yes, it will be ready for launch the moment you arrive at hanger, will that suffice sir!?" questioned Joppe and Gilbert nodded.

"Move the ship to attack speed and prepare to assault the Dark Celestials' Flagship, attack them but carefully!" announced Gilbert with a scowl.

"Yes sir!" announced Joppe with a salute before he got back to work; he ignored Gilbert as he floated out of the ship's bridge.

**

* * *

**

**1:00pm; Fallen Territory: Communications Sector, Battlefield**

"Damn!" growled Rau as he dodged another shot with a hairs width from his machine's arm, how was Krane doing this, even Rau's Newtype Flashes had difficulty detecting Krane's attack until after the beams had left the barrel of the weapons.

"It's a shame Rau, you came so far, only to die here" smirked Krane as he fired all his DRAGOONs however Rau dodged, one of his DRAGOONs however were not so lucky.

"Grr" scowled Rau as he dodged Krane's constant fire.

"You could always join me, Rau Le Creuset; we'd make quite a team" chuckled Krane as he crossed one leg over the other and sat there thinking.

"Nope" smiled Rau simply as he flew away from Krane's range as well as recalling his DRAGOONs to decrease the number of fatalities.

"It seems that you and the Fallen must be destroyed then, it is a shame this greed of mine, I want the world and even the Fallen under my thumb, I'm an extremely greedy man with dreams of a high place where I will rule and where everyone that sides me will live happily" chuckled Krane as be prepared to relaunch his attack until Neo-DRAGOONs rained down around him "what!!?"

"_This pressure!" growled Krane as he dodged ever shot "it may have evolved but the trace is the same!"_

"_Gilbert Durandal!!"_ screamed Lucifer in fury as he continued to aid Krane by blocking all Newtype Powers and Quantum Brainwaves from getting near them.

"Is that you Krane, how can you block the power of a Newtype, you keep surprising me!" chuckled Gilbert Durandal as twenty Neo-DRAGOONs floated around the Reverence Gundam.

"Gilbert Durandal, you ghost of ZAFT! Didn't I clean you off my boot during the Coup D'état, regardless, I see you grew a backbone!!" roared Krane as his DRAGOONs fired at the Reverence which destroyed one of the DRAGOONs with its Long barrel Sniper Rifle, next it's funnels fired at the Extreme Despair but Krane dodged with ease compared to Gilbert's aim, it seems that Gil couldn't predict Krane's movements.

"Can't keep a good leader down forever, Krane" chuckled Gilbert as he fired at the Providence MKII while taking off it's leg.  
"Rau! You think that Mobile Suite is a match got the Despair!?" chuckled Krane as the Extreme Despair's DRAGOONs bombarded the Providence MKII.

"Just admit that you're going to die a meaningless death!" announced Gilbert causing Rau to grin.

"Humph, perhaps your…right" grinned Rau "however I have a child, Canard, to return to at this moment in time"

"Then get going, I'll discharge Krane's forces from Fallen territory, go deal with his sibling!" announced Gilbert as the Neo-DRAGOONs fired down and destroyed three of the Extreme Despair's DRAGOONs.

"Tch" smirked Rau as he flipped his Providence MKII around and flew away while Krane glared after him as he recalled his DRAGOONs.

"That is the second time in two years that Rau has fled from combat, once at Jachin and now here, I'm no longer a happy bunny!" shouted Krane in a bloody rage as the Despair quickly grabbed the cockpit of the Reverence and went to activate its MMI-X340 "Palma Fiocina" beam cannon however the Reverence drew it's beam saber from the shield and slashed the arm away while the remaining hand drew a M71-AAK "Folding Razor" anti-armor knife and stabbed it into the Despair's cockpit, the edge of the blade slashed the side of Krane's right arm.

"It seems that you've underestimated me Krane, at your own peril!" laughed Gilbert as the barrel of his Long barrel Sniper Rifle widened creating a large velocity railgun.

"And you have underestimated those loyal to him!" shouted Courtney as the DRAGOONs on its backpack pointed forwards and let out a Full Burst of green beams "Shane, take the Despair back to the Varda and get Krane patched up if injured, I'll clean up these annoying interrupters!"

"Very well" nodded Shane as his Hell Berserker grabbed the arm of the Extreme Despair and guided it back in the direction of the Varda with all speed its wings of light had.

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile;****Fallen Territory Boarder: reoccupied Abandoned Military Colony, Battlefield**

"Just a little more!" growled Asuzur as the Fallen Forces continued to fight "position of Centrepoint!?"

"It is nearing its mission position, it is now also charging the Heavy Hyper Particle Cannon, once charged we can close the curtain of this battle!" announced Zake as he looked over the data on his monitor "Asuzur, take to the rear and act as a sniper, we'll deal with the frontline battle ourselves!"

"Yeah, the Fallen here need to be pushed back however a direct attack will get us nowhere in that opinion, maybe a few sniper shots will give us the final needed push!" announced Jake as the Death Shot dropped out of Mirage Colloid and slashed a SINN in two.

"Alright, if it's for the good of the mission, then I will fall back!" announced Asuzur as he jetted in the direction of the Fort which he stopped beside, the 'Reaper' Tank Cannon folded down and took aim before firing in rapid succession.

* * *

**1:30pm; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Bridge**

"Renaldo!" shouted Krane as he floated onto the bridge, everyone stared as the gaping hole in the side of his arm however he simply ignored it and the medical team entering the bridge with the Head Scientist at their head.

"Sorry, he refused to stop and wait" growled Shane as he too floated onto the bridge.

"It's fine, what is it your majesty, your hurt!" worried Renaldo and Krane simply ignored the injury all together.

"Never mind that!" Krane boomed "send out signal flares and prepare to withdraw from the combat zone; we are to meet at Mendel!"

"Are you sure, majesty?" questioned Renaldo and Krane's glare caused Renaldo to shrug as he got back to announcing Krane's command, Krane simply sat down on his throne.

"It seems that PLANT traitor did quite a number on you" smirked the Head Scientist as he cut away the pilot suite around Krane's injury.

"Damn the Twilight Dawn, it seems that Gilbert is going to play a much larger part in my plans…" seethed Krane "I'll kill him! But first, I must go to Mendel, there I will plan out the attack on Boaz and the Twilight Dawn Homeland!"

"It seems that Gilly, unofficially kicked your ass, but you had no data on that Mobile Suite" smirked Shane before turning to glare a CIC "what is the code for that unit!?"

"The ZGMF-L90G Reverence, it was a prototype for the Psycoframe built a year or so ago, stop moaning!" growled the Head Scientist as Krane winced while the Head Scientist was literally stitching the damaged skin back together before placing a radioactive device over the damaged muscle "this radioactive machine will speed up the rebuilding of the muscle and skin, however, the scar will be beyond any scientific ability to remove as weaker radiation levels are needed as such"

"Thanks for the history lesson, but…you were telling us about the Reverence!" growled Krane with a roll of his eyes.

"The Reverence was reequipped with the prototype Neo-DRAGOONs, it went missing during a terrorist attack on Aprilius One however, I'm sure you can guess which group was to blame" smirked the Head Scientist as he pointed out the view point in the direction of the Reverence.

"The Twilight Dawn" groaned Krane as he rubbed his forehead with his left hand "they are becoming a bigger annoyance than even I could imagine"

"I'll send the data of the Reverence to your computer, while of course, you rest" commanded the Head Scientist with a deadly glare and Krane sighed before nodding, Krane stood and floated towards the rear of the bridge.

"Send message to Centrepoint, report that we are withdrawing and are changing target to the Twilight Dawn, they are to entre Northern Fallen and hold the boarder at all cost!" announced Krane before he left the bridge with Shane not far behind.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Fallen Territory Boarder: Centrepoint Station, Command Room**

"Commander, we are in range, firing when commanded!" announced the Officer who sat at the Weapon Control Command desk of the Command balcony while watching all the operators below.

"Fire, destroy that Military Colony!" commanded Kuja before being called over to the CIC Officer and the CIC Command consol but he did manage to watch a beam of purple soar out and destroy the Colony "what is it!?"

"We have a message from the Varda!!" announced the CIC Officer who commanded on the CIC Officers on the station.

The Message read:

_Emperor injured!_

_Withdrawing from Battlefield! _

_Twilight Dawn are the culprits and the Emperor will be organizing concentrated forces on dealing with them first!_

_Hold Northern boarder of Fallen Space! _

"Very well, we will do as Commanded, send a message to all forces that once the Fallen are defeated we are to hold position in defensive positions!" announced Kuja before he stepped into the centre of the Command Balcony "once that is done, send a message to the PLANTs, tell them that we will need a supply route set up!!"

"Yes, my Lord" saluted each member on the Command Balcony before sending messages to the Command room that it overlooked, Kuja sighed before sitting on the throne at the centre of the balcony.

* * *

**2:00pm; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship, Krane's Chambers**

"It seems we're moving away from the Fallen territory" pondered Rey in his usual monotone voice "I wonder why"

"There have been…disruptions" growled Krane as he entered the room, Rey stared and the injury on Krane's arm and Cagalli gasped.

"You're injured" gasped Cagalli as she headed over to Krane who had relaxed back into the chair at his desk.

"It's nothing, just another scar my life has to bare, the life of a soldier is the one I have chosen" sighed Krane as he closed his eyes and went into a reverie "a life that goes from battlefield to battlefield, constantly killing and risking death also, don't you agree Rey?"

"Yes, brother, but I don't see why Newtypes always fight and die" shrugged Rey as he looked at his older brother.

"It's obvious Rey, at this moment in time…fighting, is really all that Newtypes can do" sighed Krane as he continued to relax "you have to see Political point of view, Newtypes with their spatial awareness, make very compact Superweapons"

"Therefore it's only reasonable that Newtypes are used" commented Shane as he walked in "but Krane is trying to change all that"

"Yes, I want a world where all of humanity awaken as Newtypes in a world of peace, which is my dream" sighed Krane "Kira was destined to die!"

"What?" questioned Luna and Krane let off a sad smile.

"He went up against the strongest Newtype in all of Newtype history while being injured, also I had a third Generation Gundam while he only had a second, we have entered the Era where built Gundams can be adapted to new technology without having to build an entirely new unit" explained Krane with his uninjured left and making pointing motions as though pointing at a board "if Kira had never killed and piloted the Strike, then he would never have awakened as a Newtype, Kira then would never have died"

"What are you planning after the end of the war?" asked Cagalli and Krane smiled kindly.

"I plan to revive the Newtype Noble Houses: The La Flagas, the Zalas, the Vairs, the Bonapartes, the Asukas and many more" smirked Krane "that why I need you to live, Shinn, Shane after all is going to be my partner whether it be as a Yamato, a Le Creuset or a Hibiki" smirked Krane as he sat back and Shinn's mouth dropped in surprise.

"You mean…I mean…you two…are…" stuttered Shinn and Krane sighed.

"Yes, we're lovers, where have you been for the last week" growled Shane "everybody knows…oh wait, you were under house arrest, sorry"

"Everybody?" questioned Shinn with disbelief on his face.

"Every Coordinator and Newtype" smirked Krane and Shinn looked woozy "Shane, take him to a place to rest, he looks as though he's about to faint"

"Right" shrugged Shane as he headed over to Shinn and the other noir haired teen stood as requested, he really did feel unwell.

"Also Krane, I've got to ask, were you the one who taught me to play the piano?" asked Rey as he stood and walked over to the desk.

"Yes, but you insulted not only me and Gilbert, but Cecile also" sighed Krane as he thought "I give my relatives three chances, but by betraying ZAFT you destroyed my trust as well as Gilbert and Cecile adding up to three people, Kira however was going to kill me therefore killing him first was Lucifer's idea 'since the best defence is a good offence' theory"

"Lucifer?" asked Rey and Krane smirked.

"Had a lot of experience with alternate personalities, Rey?" asked Krane and Rey paled "since you have, Lucifer, is my alternate personality much like I assume Kira had before the Dardanelles"

"How do you…" started Rey but Krane held up a hand for silence.

"I know Kira better than anyone, I don't know when, but his and my Newtype powers are linked" pondered Krane as he looked at the data on the Reverence on the screen "maybe it was during Jachin Due when we fought, or maybe when he and I met at Odessa, regardless it has given me no consideration into whether Kira is alive or not due to the 'Plain'"

"The 'Plain'?" asked Luna and Krane smirked.

"Yes, it seems to be a place where Newtype personalities can inhabit after death as well as Newtypes being able to feel the attachment remain between the themselves and the one they care about, this is where 'god' destines for all of humanity to reach, by becoming Newtypes or so my research shows" sighed Krane with a rub of his forehead "one of the many reasons why I want humanity to evolve into Newtypes, the other is that I want to revive my family legacy, the Newtype Royalty"

"You're just toying with the world itself" scowled Cagalli and Krane began to laugh.

"No, I want to burn the old world as it is beyond repair, I will burn the world and rebuilt it anew!" announced Krane from where he sat "I am the Emperor of Neo-ZAFT, the Dark Commander, and the man who destroys worlds and makes them!!"

"And the Fallen won't be able to stop you?" questioned Cagalli and Krane shrugged.

"Defiantly not, so long as I have my personal legion of Cyber-Newtypes, they have no choice but to bow" chuckled Krane "in fact, the regenesis of the World, is only a matter of time"

**Info - Damn Gilbert Durandal, never been one to take a kick in the stomach quietly, is he? Ah well, what can you do, but Krane made an oath to kill his friend and you can bet that he'll do it. After All, Krane did 'kill' his brother (no comment on that) and was willing to kill Shinn and Rey, Krane even killed his biological father (he was a deranged bastard).**

**Next time on Operation Celestial Rain – Madagascar Assault! The Road to Victoria!!!**

**Gundam data stolen from the Dark Celestials:**

**Code:** ZGMF-L90G

**Name:** Reverence

**Producers:** Meteor City Secret Research Teams

**Powerplant: **Prototype Celestial Engine (designed with unknown particles that are code named Creation Particles and supposedly were used in the Creation Engine that destroyed Atlantis)

**Operating system:** **G**uardian **U**nified **N**eo **D**isplacement **A**ssault **M**odule

**Weapons:**

4x MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS

1x Long barrel Sniper Rifle, barrel can widen to become a 1x "Mass Driver" hyper Velocity energy railgun, stored on shoulder weapon slot and can be detached

1x Beam Javelin, stored in top of circular shield

1x MGX-2245 "Super Callidus" multi-phase beam cannon stored in chest

5x Neo-DRAGOONs, stored in back of shield

15x Neo-DRAGOONs, stored between jet engine backpacks

2x M71-AAK "Folding Razor" anti-armor knife, stored in upper leg

**Other Equipment:**

Gundanium Armour covered in Variable Phase Shift

Atmospheric Flight

HiMAT System in 2x backpack engines which carry 10x small jet engines

Psycoframe System

Wireless DRAGOON energy transfer system

**Information: **The original Prototype of the Psycoframe System and Wireless DRAGOON energy transfer system, after testing the new technology, it was stolen by Gilbert Durandal's Twilight Dawn Organization and hidden on Aprilius One until the Dark Celestials Coup D'état.

**Pilot:** Gilbert Durandal


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14 – Madagascar Assault!!! **

**Disclaimer: As I****'****ve said before I do not own GS/GSD and some characters in this Fic belong to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny as I****'****ve said before (I hate disclaimers)****, in this story other than Krane and a few members of the Dark Celestials including their Mobile Suite designs nothing belongs to me.**

**5:00pm; Mendel Colony, Ship Hanger**

"I want all forces to report in, have the 50th and 92nd Neo-ZAFT Fleet come to this position and await further mission orders, the Minerva and the Boaz Assault fleet is to leave tomorrow morning!" commanded Krane as he paced through the ship hanger until he felt a heavy bag of flesh hit him in the stomach and he looked down to see a mane of silver that had to be Vega.

"Dad, gasp…your hurt!" gasped Vega as he looked at his father's arm who shrugged with a sigh.

"It's just a flesh wound that won't be around long, I'll be back in a Mobile Suite in a few days, but you however need to get ready for tomorrow when you head off to your next battlefield" muttered Krane as he trailed a hand through Vega's hair.

"Okay, but what are you going to do?" asked Vega and Krane smiled as he looked towards the Varda.

"I will be taking the 50th Neo-ZAFT Fleet with me to the debris belt, there is a large Fallen supply frigate convoy getting ready for atmospheric entry to resupply the defence forces at Victoria, for the future Operations on the Fallen Front we cannot allow that to happen!" announced Krane before a smirk crossed his face "I however believe we should stall the invasion of Boaz so that your forces can launch an assault of Victoria, once Victoria falls, we'll be able to deal with the Fallen that more easily and the Twilight Dawn will be forced to face us!"

"Understood, I will lead the attack personally to the field, anyone specific that you desire to have on the battlefield?" asked Heine as he stepped forwards and Krane smirked.

"Yes, take a large force of Cerberus and Sirens to Southern Africa and prepare for an attack on Madagascar, following that you will attack Victoria" announced Krane as he looked Heine in the eyes "you will take Riika with you; she has the best Gundam available at present for Ground Based attacks!"

"Yes, your majesty!" saluted Heine and Krane smirked before turning back to the Varda.

"I will be dealing with the enemy supply convoy, then I must head back to Meteor City, I need an agent to hunt down Athrun Zala" pondered Krane as he looked towards the door leading towards the Mendel proper "he's been a thorn in my side since he rebelled against ZAFT during the first Bloody Valentine War, his life is expendable!!"

**6:30pm; Debris Belt, Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Bridge**

"It seems that the Fallen have a supply base in the debris belt that they are using to send supplies down to their allies, shame, we'll have to destroy it" spoke Krane emotionlessly as he sat back in the throne-like command chair.

"You majesty, the Musai-Class, you said it's a new Stealth Battleship that is carrying new and untested weapons" pondered Renaldo as he floated there "what did you mean by that?"

"It is testing a new 'form' of Mobile Suite, let's just say, that this battle is an important ext into which to enter these new units into mass production" smirked Krane "no more, no less"

"Care to tell us what these weapons are?" asked Renaldo and Krane glared at him.

"No" Krane dully replied "prepare all Mobile Suites for launch!"

"Yes, your Majesty!" saluted Renaldo but watched as Krane stood "where are you going!?"

"To the Command Room, tell the Head Scientist to meet me there, I'm sure he would like to see his new babies in action" smirked Krane before floating towards the lift something told Krane that he was going to enjoy this.

**7:00pm; Outside Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Battlefield**

"Tch" scowled Courtney as he launched his DRAGOONs at the two SINNs that advanced on him, the Fallen had abandoned Victoria but now that everyone knew where their homeland was, they were afraid of the nukes that the OMNI were infatuated with and were willing to defend the mass driver to the last man…or destroy it.

"Hmm, it seems their desperate; destroy the patrols while the two nearest Nazca-Class move in to destroy the Supply Frigates!" Krane commanded over a transmission "hahaha, atmospheric re-entry is an excellent opportunity to attack or be attacked, those armatures"

"Understood, My Lord!" announced Courtney however he growled when he saw one of his ZAKU wingmen hesitating and opened a transmission to the pilot "what are you doing Crown!? You can sense them before they hit you, come on, you should make use of ZAKU's Space Based Combat abilities!"

"But…we're under such heavy fire…" gasped the pilot named Crown and Courtney sighed.

"Relax, it's nothing, just get below your enemy and attack!" announced Courtney with a smirk as he cut transmission however a cold sweat went down Courtney's back, he didn't expect Crown to survive, Atmospheric re-entry was always dangerous and that included stopping it also.

**Meanwhile; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Command Room**

Krane made no sound as he sat on his throne, his iris was white with it split into sections shaped like a rectangular screens in which the holographic projectors were letting out, a see through Lucifer stood behind the throne with a cruel smirk on his face while the eyes were also the same as Krane's own.

"_How Pathetic, they actually think that they can win?"_ questioned Lucifer with a chuckle _"but those new machines, your keeping their data even from me, must be a surprise"_

"_You'll love them, never before the Obliterators, have we created Mass Production Mobile Suites that cause such destruction with no…human casualties anyway"_ shrugged Krane as his pupil seemed to look to the right and look at one of the rectangles on the right side of his iris _"what's this, a new Fallen Battleship, humph"_

"Your Majesty!" announced the Head Scientist and Krane signalled for him to entre.

"It seems the field has been ridden with the blood of rookie Fallen operatives however, they seem to have…some kind of new Battleship, they will be the sacrifices of our tests" smirked Krane coldly "however, the Fallen have foolishly shown off their supply base now, destroy it!"

This was answered by the Musai-Class moving towards the asteroid that floated with well hidden metallic emplacements such as hanger doors, Krane smirked as Twelve black objects launched from the Musai and made their way towards the oval of rock and metal, the prototype battleship began to open fire at the Black objects however the black objects dodged with inhuman speed and accuracy away from the shots, Krane smirked at his new weapons: his Dark Ophanim.

"Remember how we first met?" asked the Head Scientist and Krane smirked as he closed his eyes.

**

* * *

**

**Cosmic Era 64, 12:30am; Flashback: Mendel Colony, Ultimate and Prefect Coordinator Chambers**

"You wanted to see me, Hibiki!?" scowled ten years old Krane as he entered the room "I'm amazed, I heard you were dead, it seems that Azrael has a need for you yet!"

"Yes, truly an amazement, in fact I've called you here to see your clone" chuckled Ulen Hibiki "also, my son, I would like to recruit you for Blue Cosmos"

"Hahaha, that's the greatest joke I've heard yet, oh…you're not joking" smirked Krane but tensed as Ulen drew a gun and pointed it as his son "so now you're going to attempt to kill me, humph, it's not like others have tried"

"Who said I need to point a gun at you, when this boy, will make you do everything I want" smirked Ulen Hibiki as he pointed a gun at the Six year old brunette lying on the floor "well?"

"You scum!" sneered Krane and Hibiki smirked.

"Yes, yes I am, now kneel…" announced Ulen Hibiki however before he could finish a man in his twenties dressed in white ran forwards and knocked the scientist off his feet, Krane took that as the time to act, drawing his handgun be shot Ulen Hibiki once in the hand so that he lost grip on the gun which went spiralling towards the white coated man who picked it up, next both of them emptied their clip on the soon-to-be corpse of Krane's biological father however Krane had been brought up by Rau his genetic father; not Hibiki.

"Are you okay?" asked the man as he walked towards Krane, he wore a white leather jacket with white knee high boots and white gloves covering his hands.

"Yes, forgive my rudeness, but who are you!?" questioned Krane as he glared at the man in distrust who smiled sadly.

"That I don't know, I have no memory other than being of Newtype Nobility, just call me the Head Scientist" smirked the man in white and that was the day the Head Scientist gave his name even if it was inhuman "I amazingly have a very creative mind, cloning, gene manipulation, drugs, ship and Mobile Weapon Designing; I can do them all"

"I see, forgive my rudeness again, but what are you going to do now?" asked Krane and the Head Scientist smiled.

"I don't know, I was wondering the same about you, what is your dream?" asked the Head Scientist and Krane raised an eyebrow at the odd question.

"For now I will serve ZAFT, however, I desire to protect ZAFT and the Coordinators from Blue Cosmos and on that basis I will derive a dream!" announced Krane and the Head Scientist nodded.

"Very well, then if you don't mind, I will join you and help you to realise your own dreams and the Destiny that follows!" smirked the Head Scientist "I believe, that this is my destiny, to serve you!"

"Well, looks like I get two servants in one day, you and Judice!" announced Krane as he headed over to the young male on the floor who was whimpering.

"Judice?" asked the Head Scientist and Krane smirked.

"Yes, this boy is named Judice, he may be a failed clone however he is still family" smiled Krane as he lifted the young male and carried him towards the exit "come, we have places to be, wars to end and victories to gain!"

**

* * *

**

**Present day, 7:30pm; Outside Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship, Battlefield**

"Humph, goodbye, Fallen Battleship!" yelled Shane as he fired the MA-20A "Divine Rage" beam cannon which bended three times after being fired, once to enter the battleship, a second to bend back around to attack after exiting via the other side and a third after going completely through the ship so it bended up and went through the rear of the ship including the Bridge area.

"Damn, a few Fallen Transatmospheric Supply Ships are entering the Atmosphere!" growled Courtney as the remaining three of the six supply ships began to enter the atmosphere over Victoria "damn it, you failed Crown! Crown!?"

"Commander Courtney, help! I can't slow my fall into the atmosphere, help me!!" shouted Crown and Courtney winced as his previous prediction came true.

"Sorry Crown, but a normal ZAKU I isn't built for entering the Earth's Atmosphere, but I will avenge your death!!" came Courtney's reply as he headed in the direction of the Varda, he sighed when he saw a light behind him and pieces of ZAKUs came floating off into the atmosphere.

Meanwhile the Dark Ophanim group's single square shaped mono-eye glowed as it dropped triangular shaped bombs into an open metal hatch upon the side of the Asteroid that hid the supply base within it, after 3 minutes the Asteroid was covered in multiple explosions before breaking part, rock and metal floated throughout the area but not one headed towards the Earth.

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile; Madagascar: City of Antananarivo, Battlefield **

"Hahahahahahahaha!!" laughed Steven as he fired the Rapier's "Diskarmor" composite shield's Beam Machineguns causing a few SINNs to explode while a few managed to raise their shields in time to defend.

"These Fallen pests, don't they get that they can't win!" growled Vega as he fired the Genocide's Duel barrelled "Balaena Xiphias MK2" Plasma Beam Cannon railguns which the crimson beams quickly eradicated the defending units as Black Giant like units with a single square mono-eye glared in the enemy's direction "I Sin Commander Vega Vodolt Hibiki, Command the Dark Cherubs, to destroy the enemy!"

This was answered by the Mono-eyes all glowing up as the Dark Cherubs began to walk forwards towards the SINNs, the SINNs in return began to open fire upon the Dark Cherub however red disks detached from the left shoulder and floated around the front of the Dark Cherub, the SINNs beam shots impacted nets of electrical energy that had created a shield made of an electric field being discharged by the four red disks. Large Fans started to glow on the right shoulder of the Dark Cherubs and began to spin, the cannon nuzzle began to glow before the golden beams began to launch at the SINNs that were in their way, the Dark Cherub's continued to fire their High-Energy Heavy Particle Cannon which even the shields of the SINNs were almost a useless defense against.

"Excellent, all Dark Ophanim, attack and capture the city proper!" commanded Heine as he charged the Epyon forwards and used the MA-M30 "Drake" Plasma Bazooka to destroy a large CIWS Turret on the outskirts of the city.

The Dark Ophanim transformed from Mobile Armour Mode in mid-air and landed in the city while firing at the remaining, Fallen Mobile Suites using their Particle Cannons and beam Rifles, it wasn't long before the Fallen were destroyed and Madagascar 'Corrupted' to Neo-ZAFT.

**

* * *

**

**December 12****th****, 9:00am; Neo-ZAFT's Homeland Capital: Meteor City: Government Building, Krane's Office**

Krane smirked as he sat back in his throne at the rear of his office with a humored smirk on his face, Lacus Clyne sat miserably off to the side while Krane tapped at the table with his still functional right hand, his injuries were almost completely healed and then they would no longer hold him back from going to the frontline. He looked at the data on the screen and smirked at the data, the Dark Ophanim and Dark Cherub A.I. Controlled 'Mobile Dolls' were now being placed into mass production at one of the Axis Asteroid Factories and at the recently built Neo-ZAFT Factory at Corsica and Odessa which would give them a replaceable fighting force with very few human casualties, after seeing the Mobile Dolls power he doubted that OMNI would back out of the future peace negotiations, this was would soon come to an end, Krane however decided to wait until his new Special Forces member joined him from…'rehab' joined him in his office.

**

* * *

**

**M****eanwhile; Neo-ZAFT's Homeland Capital: Meteor City:**** Lab area, Underground**

Courtney smirked as he carried out the mission he was given by Krane by walking through the capsule filled room, on the opposite side of the room was a lift that could go down two more floors and Courtney smirked before entering the lift and going down to the next level to find another capsule filled room except unlike the one from before only one capsule was activated, Courtney smirked as he walked up to the computer outside the capsule and pressed a few select buttons causing the liquid in the capsule to empty and the capsule to open to release its naked resident.

"You are desired to come with me, you will be given a mission, afterwards you will be raised to the rank of Devil Commander with a Million Soldiers of your own" smirked Courtney as he paced back and forth "as well as you gaining one Million of the sleeping Four Million Dark Celestial Soldiers above, but also, you gain control of the first Musai-Class Stealth Battleship"

"I understand" smirked the Greenette as he looked towards his temporary Commander, his brown eyes glowed feral.

**

* * *

**

**12****:00pm; Neo-ZAFT's Homeland Capital: Meteor City: Government Building, Krane's Office**

Krane pondered as he looked at the Mobile Doll Production line, production was below average however was going ahead of schedule compared to Krane's forecast and looking at the detailed amount of supplies they had, Krane also had to increase the mining of Gundanium Ore and therefore had started up a lot more Asteroid Mines throughout the Asteroid Field, Krane looked over to the door when there was a knock on it and Courtney entered with a salute.

"Your Majesty, the Revival Process was a success as the Head Scientist Predicted, Operation Eternal has repaired all damage but of course left the scar" smirked Courtney as he stepped aside leaving a greenette with long sleeves however the lower part of the shirt didn't cover his stomach, also he had baggy Jeans that gave one the feeling that he was traveling incognito as the Secret Service: the Special Forces did, Lacus' eyes widened in disbelief.

"Welcome back to the World of the Living, soon to be Devil Commander and Newtype Noble, Nicol Amalfi" grinned Krane and Nicol saluted causing Lacus to wince, the ZAFT Red Coat that she had known two years ago had been kind and wanted to stop the wars that plagued both Naturals and Coordinators however that was before he had met Supreme Commander Krane who was fully announced at present as Emperor Krane Hibiki, Athrun had said that after meeting Krane and returning to the PLANTs after the Battle of Orbit, he had been placed into a training regime and ever since coming back it became apparent that Athrun had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach that everything Nicol did was acted and masked bar hard to detect.

"You have awakened me for a reason, my Emperor, what is your desire?" questioned the now seventeen year old Nicol as he looked at the Emperor, Lacus noticed the scar across Nicol's upper stomach and winced again.

"I thought I'd first explain how you were reborn before I gave you your mission, for the simple reason to help Ms Clyne get over her surprise, Operation Eternal uses cloned DNA to create either a Clone or the Cloned DNA is used to heal the Corpse so that it can function and so long as their Newtypes the data gathered on the brainwaves of the specimen can be upgraded via a Psycoframe interface to his Newtype powers, confusing?" asked Krane as he cruelly smirked in the direction of Lacus Clyne before returning his gaze to the Noble Newtype before him "now back to your orders, as well as being of Noble Newtype Blood I am willing to give you the rank of Devil Commander and give you Command of the Frontline Batch of the Secret Service as well as being Executive Member of the Secret Service under Jake Bonaparte, however I require that you attempt a mission first!"

"Of course, your Majesty, simply say the word" nodded Nicol and Krane grinned.

"You will be given the ZGMF-L14A Blitzkrieg, you mission is simple, hunt down and attempt the destruction of ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice and kill Athrun Zala, failing that you are to heavily damage the Gundam so that we can have one less Nuclear Powered Gundam in the way of our plans of a forced evolution!" commanded Krane with a smirk which Lacus froze in fear of her friend's life "if you can't finish him, leave him to the Extended Armies, he'll eventually die either way!"

Lacus sighed knowing that Nicol would never assault his friend however Nicol's answer was very different "Done!"

"Excellent, the Musai will be returning from Mendel in 1500 Hours and you will take the Blitzkrieg from orbit with its atmospheric entry capabilities, are you sure that your up to this?" asked Krane and Nicol smirked coldly making Lacus twitch for a third time.

"I used my own life to save Athrun Zala, I can't see, why he can't pay me back with his own" smirked Nicol as he saluted "if that is all, then, may I be dismissed?"

"Yes, go prepare, I expect good things from you" grinned Krane as he sat back in his black leather office chair and watched the Greenette and Courtney leave, things were finally going Krane's way.

**Info - Dun, Dun, Dun! Well, it seems that Krane's adopted son is crushing the weakened opposition in South-Eastern Africa, also it seems that out of the Le Creuset Team…Krane picked the 'Coward' as his personal spy! Then again Nicol Amalfi always seemed fake to me, or rather he always seemed too kind for a soldier that was protecting the PLANTs from harm, therefore Krane recruited Nicol (see: rise of the Dark Celestials) as he held the most potential out of the entire Le Creuset team. Also, I need more Reviews!!**

**Next time on Operation Celestial Rain - Victory at Victoria! The Ten Day Skirmish!!!**

**Dark Celestials/Neo-ZAFT Gundam Information:**

**Code:** ZGMF-L14A

**Name:** Blitzkrieg

**Producers:** Meteor City Secret Research Team under Jake Bonaparte

**Powerplant: **Prototype Celestial Engine (designed with unknown particles that are code named Creation Particles and supposedly were used in the Creation Engine that destroyed Atlantis), uses a high intensity of Nuclear energy to try and gain a larger product of energy at a faster rate.

**Operating system:** **G**ratified **U**nited **N**eo **D**estroyer **A**ssault **M**odule

**Weapons:**

4x MMI-GAU25A 20 mm multi-barrel CIWS, located in chest

2x "Avenger" Tactical Shield (equipped with 1x Beam Sniper Rifle, 1x beam saber that can be overshadowed by Gizmech Panzer redeflection Armour that turns the beam saber into a beam claw, 3x 3x EEZ9J Retractable extensional arrestor)

2x Long-Range High-Energy Beam Sniper Rifle, folded behind back when not in use and folded up on shoulders when in use (designed much like the Original Freedom's M100 "Balaena" plasma beam cannon)

10x Neo-DRAGOONs (1x High-Energy Beam Sniper Rifle), 5x each stored on shoulders, (equipped with Mirage Colloid)

**Other Equipment:**

Gundanium Armour covered in Variable Phase Shift

Atmospheric Flight

Mirage Colloid Illusion System

Psycoframe System

Wireless DRAGOON energy transfer system

**Information:** A prototype that was originally designed to be released with the ZGMF-X09A Justice, ZGMF-X10A Freedom and the ZGMF-X13A Providence however was held back due to technical problems, it was upgraded with recent technology enough to match 2nd Generation and even some 3rd Generation Gundams, a once dead ZAFT Elite pilots it

**Pilot:** Nicol Amalfi

**Dark Celestials/Neo-ZAFT Mobile Doll information:**

**Code:** NZMD-01

**Name:** Dark Ophanim

**Producers:** NZAF (Neo-ZAFT Armed Forces)

**Powerplant:** Mass Produced Celestial Engine

**Weapons: **

None

**Optional Weapons:**

1x High-Energy Beam Rifle, stored on back and still useable in Mobile Armour mode

1x High-Energy Particle Cannon, stored on back and still useable in Mobile Armour mode

1x Optional Timer bomb

**Other Equipment:**

Protective Armour is Gundanium Alloy

Mobile Suite transformation System, transforms into a black squid like Mobile Armour

Mobile Doll A.I. Control System

**Optional Other Equipment:**

Mirage Colloid box

**Information:** The first Mobile Doll unit ever produced and the only one that can transform to a Mobile Armour mode, if one needs reference they simply need to look up the OZ-12SMS Taurus

**Pilot(s): **None

**Code:** NZMD-02-1

**Name:** Dark Cherub

**Producers:** NZAF (Neo-ZAFT Armed Forces)

**Powerplant:** Mass Produced Celestial Engine

**Weapons: **

1x High-Energy Heavy Particle Cannon that can be used in sniper mode as a High-Energy Long-Range Particle Cannon

**Other Weapons:**

1x Optional Timer bomb

**Other Equipment:**

Protective Armour is Gundanium Alloy

4x Dark Defender Remote disk (creates a field of electrical energy shield), located on left shoulder

1x Heavy Particle Fan, located in the back of right shoulder

Mobile Doll A.I. Control System

**Optional Other Equipment:**

Optional Flight backpack

Mirage Colloid Box

**Information:** The Main mass production variation of the Mobile Doll series, officially it was given clearance by Krane to be the main series in the Mass Produced Heavy ground and Space Combat unmanned Mobile Weapons, if one simply needs to reference they can look up the OZ-02MD Virgo

**Pilot(s): **None

* * *

* * *

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15 – Ten Day Skirmish!!! **

**Disclaimer: As I****'****ve said before I do not own GS/GSD and some characters in this Fic belong to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny as I****'****ve said before (I hate disclaimers)****, in this story other than Krane and a few members of the Dark Celestials including their Mobile Suite designs nothing belongs to me.**

**December 13****th****, 3:00pm; Aprilius One: Government Building, Political Throne Room**

The political throne room had very little changes compared to the tactical throne room, the main difference being that instead of showing military movements in instead showed the allegiance of specific countries and their predicted stock markets, Krane once again sat on the throne at the top of the pedestal but sighed with a bored expression.

"There is Gundanium Alloy in the debris belt, if we mine the Asteroids that have fallen into orbit, and then we can have a constant supply near our Mobile Doll Factories in Eastern Eurasia" explained Yuri Amalfi as he pointed to the economical map "the Mobile Doll production in all is a all time high, compared to predicted output, we will have about Five Thousand of each batch of Mobile Dolls per Factory by next September"

"Moving on, many Coordinators are signing up for the Newtype Evolution Drug B, a handful of Naturals in Africa have also signed up for Newtype Evolution Drug A" announced Tad Elsman with a smirk "we expect, that the numbers of signing up people, will increase over the next year"

"There is however the critical problem with the increase of soldiers in the Academy, a select few of the recently evolved Newtypes are joining the Military upon learning via their Newtype powers, that humanity needs the aid of Newtypes to save the Earth as well as being loyal to the Royal Newtype line using you as a medium" pondered Parnel Jesek as he bridged his fingers "at the moment, their will not be an effect to our economy however…over time, the damage will be extensive to our economy"

"In a few years however we will be building machines equipped with Mobile Doll A.I. Systems to take place of most human jobs" explained Nickolas Johnston with a grin "however should we cut down the number of recruits!?"

"Yes, decrease them by 40% however announce that they can, if desired, form a home guard as a means of serving their Emperor in a military fashion when not going about their daily business!" announced Krane "all trainees going into the ZAFT Academy including those with short training regimes, that may create a home guard, must be trained via the Dark Celestial training regime!!"

"Yes, your majesty, the economy is good however there is the problem with the amount of money being placed into military projects" explained Yuri Amalfi as he pointed out the major problems "however, with the supply lines with allied countries about to be reestablished and the political outlook on the end of the war looking good, we may have a highly economic future ahead"

"Yes, it is true that the Military production will continue into the next few years, however, output will be greatly decreased" explained Krane "unless the rival countries attempt to match our power by increasing their own production, then we, will have no choice but resume an arms race, understandable!?"

"Highly, your majesty, power is everything after all" smiled Orson White from where he sat "without power, one cannot protect anything, not even themselves"

"I however will be continuing the diplomatic tactics, also, with Endymion Crater under our control, we can produce Mobile Dolls far closer to the OMNI Lunar Bases and construct a large Lunar Fortress" pondered Crister Oberge "true, it will take time to build however, the next generation will have a underground city built under the Lunar Fortress, this will allow ZAFT and Neo-ZAFT the first Lunar Base and City"

"Indeed, if that is all, I would like to adjourn this meeting!" announced Krane as he stood and flipped open his phone which had been ringing, he read the message and one word came to mine: _'Shit!!'_ this was bad…really a sign of weakness for his Mobile Suite team and a time of happiness nonetheless.

**

* * *

**

**6:00pm; Aprilius One: VIP Area, Krane's Mansion**

"Shane!" shouted Krane as he stepped into the entrance hall and Krane's Butler: Walter bowed simply "where is he Walter!?"

"He was in your room, last I checked, hiding from you being a possibility" answered Walter the Butler and Krane nodded before storming up the stairs and in the direction of his room before kicking the door open and glared at the noir haired teen.

"Y…yes…" whimpered Shane from where he was hiding, that is until Krane crossed over to his bed and dragged the teen out by the ankle furiously which earned a 'meep' from Shane.

"Why are you pregnant!" growled Krane and Shane winced at the fury in his voice.

"Because you screwed me" shrugged Shane however Krane growled again at Shane's evasive maneuvers.

"Not that, why haven't you been taking the anti-pregnancy drugs, I told you I don't want a child from you until we reach an interlude of peace!" growled Krane once again.

"Well…the same is happening, like with the Newtype Drugs, as my Newtype powers evolved I assume the drugs became less and less effective" shrugged Shane and Krane let him go with a smirk.

"It's male, we'll be calling him Deus, that much I can tell at this early in his development" smirked Krane as he picked Shane up and dumped him on the bed.

"And Deus, means?" questioned Shane causing Krane to grin.

"It's Latin for God, don't give me that look, I get to choose the name since I haven't done any wrong" smirked Krane before turning and leaving through the door however he did manage to call behind him "and get some rest!"

**

* * *

**

**December 14****th****, 12:30pm; Centrepoint Station, Kuja's Office**

"It seems that the Fallen are not risking an attack on us, they are having problems it seems, some of the Fallen were after Rau Le Creuset's head" pondered Kuja as he sipped the wine he had poured for himself "Krane however is cleaning off Gilbert and the others"

"Actually, Krane has sent a ship from the Boaz Attack Fleet to Earth, they will be capturing Victoria from the Fallen who have recently reinforced it" pondered Cecile as she smiled at the map of Earth while taking a sip of her wine "isn't this alliance with the Earth Alliance wonderful!?"

"Also, I hear that Shane is pregnant, the latest updates from Renaldo pointed out as much" commented Jake and the two other Supreme Commanders sighed.

"It's a touchy subject at the moment, Krane has an Heir to his Empire anyway, and the Newtype Gemini Curse is both a Curse and a Blessing" shrugged Asuzur and Zake nodded.

"Regardless, Krane will be moving back to Mendel in a few days, I assume that is when the Boaz Fleet will launch their attack on Boaz" pondered Zake "meanwhile, we will begin an attack on the Fallen's largest defenses in this region at that time, and then they won't be able to counterattack our forces!"

"Yes sir!" announced all the well known Commanders in the room as they raised their wine glasses, this was a celebration about hearing of the soon to be crown prince's birth.

**

* * *

**

**December 15****th****, 4:00pm; Indian Ocean Islands, Lake Victoria Base**

"Tch, Fallen fools" smirked Heine as he slashed his beam saber through a flying SINN "your all so fucking desperate!"

"Those Bastards tried to destroy the Mass Driver! Now their all fucking Dead, Steven, Kirsty! We're going to protect the Mass Driver before those Fallen decide to destroy it using their weak and outdated MS!!" announced Vega which was answered by a roger and a grunt.

The Genocide fired its Duel barrelled "Balaena Xiphias MK2" Plasma Beam Cannon railguns which destroyed two wings of SINNs that were in the air, this allowed the Rapier in Mobile Armour to fly through the remains while firing its nose mounted M759 80mm beam machine gun and its shoulder mounted M8M9 76mm beam machine gun at the Pursuers in Mobile Armour mode, the Reaper dropped its shoulder shields and stopped the beam weapon shot by bending the shots away from the Mass Driver that they had originally been aiming at.

"All Dark Cherub Mobile Dolls, aid Vega's team in the protection of the Mass Driver, do not let any Fallen Forces near the Mass Driver!" announced Heine as he slashed another SINN that was attempting to shoot him down.

"Tch, the Fallen are done for, no reinforcements!" yelled Kirsty as she fired the Reaper's "Hell Magma" High-Energy Plasma Induction Cannon which the beam bended halfway through to destroy seven SINNs that were attempting to attack and destroy the Mass Driver "pathetic, poor bastards, can't do a fucking thing to save themselves!"

**

* * *

**

**December 16****th****, 3:00pm; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Command Room**

Krane smirked as he stretched his healed right arm before looking towards the screen that showed the Earth with a sneer on his face, how the inhabitants of the Earth disgusted him due to their ignorance, the Souls of Humans pulled down by Earth's Gravity and thereby froths in the filth gathered therein.

He and Lucifer were in a deep pondering:

"_I wanted to know... Why our world is so terminally distorted?" _

"_Where did the distortion come from?" _

"_Why there are people who are unconsciously evil?" _

"_Why people don't know that their evil hurts others?" _

"_Why is humanity an existence that only conflicts with itself?" _

"_Why do we wound each other?" _

"_In spite of all this, why do people go on living like they do?" _

"_Are Humans so beyond saving?"_

"You people are you satisfied with this kind of world? I'm not!" announced Krane aloud as well as in his mind "And I will change it, I will destroy your chosen world, I will save it!"

"_You cannot run away from yourself"_ smirked Lucifer as he looked towards the map of Earth.

"_And you cannot take back your past! That's why... I'll put everything to an end,__ burn it all away, so they'll all return to the way they were meant to be! Humanity...__and the world!!" _announced Krane in complete annoyance.

"_Even if you have to kill Kira again?"_ questioned Lucifer and scowled at Krane's hesitation _"Well!?"_

"_Yes, even if I have to destroy Kira again!" _growled Krane as he continued to ignore the possibility that Kira is alive.

* * *

**December 17****th****,**** 2:00am; Mendel Colony, Ultimate Coordinator Chambers**

"Rau, you managed to sneak in here, I'm glad" smirked Krane from where he stood before the Artificial Wombs "the War is about to come to an end, the world is set on the right path, I also have an heir to my Empire"

"Ah, so I will have a biologically born grandson, but do you truly believe that the world will fully be on the right path without the destruction of LOGOS or the takeover of the entire world!?" questioned Rau and Krane shrugged.

"Of course not, but it is good enough for now, I'm tired of this war" sighed Krane as he looked towards Rau "ever since Kira died…"

"I see, I couldn't agree more, this war has tired all of our soldiers and our resources" smiled Rau "I hope that during the next war, you have your heart in it, alright!?"

"Very well" smiled Krane before he turned to look towards the name Ulen Hibiki with a scowl, he could do without that name.

**

* * *

**

**December 20****th****, 9:00am; Near Boaz: Battlefield**

"Hahaha, this war is coming to an end, you can't stop it!" yelled Vega as he fired the Genocide's "Chaos" multi-phase Super Particle Cannon which destroyed a line of three ZAKU Warriors.

"You can't stop it, humanity's existence continue on in a constant cycle with the three basic principles, History is just like an endless waltz: the first three beats of War, Peace and Revolution continue on forever, humans are truly warmongers" scowled Heine as he used the Epyon's Shield heatrod to cut through a GOUF that had attempted to get in his way.

"Damn, who is this guy!" yelled Liam Gladys as he fired at the Genocide, the pilot opened up a transmission with a smirk, Liam's childhood friend: Vega was on the other side.

"Well, well, well! Who do we have here!?" smirked Vega and Liam gasped.

"Vega…" gasped Liam and Vega chuckled.

"So the rumors about you being adopted to that man are true, it's your father's fault, that my sister is dead!" growled Natasha Gladys and Vega glared at the custom GOUF as it headed towards him.

"Father never laid a finger on her, she died protecting Kira!" growled Vega causing Natasha to scowl.

"No, it's because of Krane selfish plan!" shouted Natasha causing Vega to scowl, he was really hating this woman.

"Get back, I'll deal with Vega, he's my friend and it's my job to put him right!" yelled Liam and Vega chuckled.

"No, it'll be me putting you to rights, besides…you were always my inferior…I doubt things have changed…" announced Vega and the battle began, a battle that would stretch for days.

* * *

**21****st**** December, 4:00pm; Minerva-Class Battleship: Fort, Bridge**

"It's time, send a message to all ships, we are to launch an attack against the Fallen's Northern Territories!" announced Asuzur and those on the bridge nodded each with a sigh, the Fallen had betrayed ZAFT but now Neo-ZAFT would bring them to an end.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Arcadia, Rau's Office**

"What!" shouted Rau and all those in the room winced, Yuan however remained emotionless where he stood.

"The Dark Celestials and Neo-ZAFT have begun a full out attack into the Mass Militarization Zone in Northern Fallen, it seems its to weaken down our forces, we cannot last forever!" announced Yuan as he paced "they will be withdrawing to prepare for the next day of combat soon, our forces will fall tomorrow, if we are not there to reinforce them!"

"Very well, Canard, you and I will go and attack together with all available forces!" announced Rau as he stood "however a handful of soldiers will be left behind to protect the homeland!"

"Yes sir!" announced Yuan with a salute and those in the room did the same.

* * *

**22nd December,**** 3:00pm; Gondwana-Class Super Carrier: Cimmeria, Bridge **

"It seems that Krane is having the Fallen showdown with Cecile in Northern Fallen, I'm glad, Cecile has earned the right to defeat Rau" smirked Goud as he relaxed in his chair "what news of the representative?"

"You mean Trey? He should be on the bridge in about, well, now" shrugged Captain Louis Adrian and Trey entered the bridge.

"Ah, Trey, I have no idea what your Superior is thinking" smirked Goud as he stood to look at his young lover "sending your team and an Archangel-Class to aid us, it can only mean, that you are the best"

"Hardly, it was Djibril's idea and he didn't seem so fond of me, I'm starting to think that he's trying to get rid of me and my Newtype team" growled Trey and Goud smirked from where he stood "so, are we still going to attack the Celestial Dawn!?"

"Yes, their homeland in fact, they expect that our enemies aren't even there however and we are just going to confirm!"

"I see, your Krane Hibiki is smart" smirked Trey and Goud shrugged.

"No, he's not only smart, he is a god" chuckled Goud as he thought of his Emperor.

* * *

**5:00pm; Space Fortress Messiah, Throne Command Room**

"That is just how I thought Krane would play this game, without even making a move himself, he has moved his bishop ready to trap me in a Fools Mate however he will find that the homeland of the Twilight Dawn has been abandoned, the king and his forces have already moved!" announced Gilbert however he sighed "this is temporary, he will figure out before long that we have moved our base of Operations, he will try to corner us with the victorious forces at Boaz and the Forces send to our homeland!"

"As a Newtype, you should possibly, be able to hold him back!" announced Joppe however Gilbert shook his head with a glare.

"It's not possible, Krane isn't a run-away Newtype that has taken the drug but a Royal Newtype, also Krane has defeated more opponents than I have and absorbed their dying power into his own!" growled Gilbert as he looked out at the ex-Special Services member.

"But, you defeated Krane, surely you absorbed a copy of his power and thereby the power of the dead Kira Yamato" announced Joppe however Gilbert's glare silenced him.

"Idiot, I defeated Krane by luck and I didn't kill him, I may have absorbed some experience through Krane's defeat but that only increased my Newtype powers without weakening Krane" growled Gilbert as he looked at the Secret Service Man with a scowl "also…I don't think Kira Yamato is dead, Krane's copied power would be stronger if Kira Yamato had been killed, therefore it is possible that Krane didn't kill Kira no matter how unlikely it sounds"

"Good, what shall we do?" asked Joppe and Gilbert sighed.

"Move the Messiah and all of our forces to Earth Orbit where he should be safe from Krane's attack, however, I fear that Krane is already moving to counter!" sighed Gilbert as he relaxed in his throne.

* * *

**7:00pm; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Command Room**

"This is excellent, Gilbert is moving exactly as planned and Nicol has returned to the Musai, have to give the teen credit for trying" smirked Krane as he noticed Renaldo standing behind him "move the Varda and the Fleet to Orbit where we should be able attack Gil, it's time we put this war to an end, also have all Mobile Dolls prepare for combat"

"Will Shane be alowed to launch!?" questioned Renaldo and Krane pondered.

"We have a while yet before that decision is made, however I would prefer if he was launched last, right now however we must get the ship underway so that Gil won't escape us" smirked Krane as he stretched "its time to bring this war to an end!"

**Info - Next Chapter is going to be so annoying to write however it needs to be done, an entire Battle Filled Chapter (pulls hair out), but the good news is that Series One is quickly coming to an end with Krane sitting on top or rather: with Krane having the overall military advantage. **

**Next time in Operation Celestial Rain - In the Name of Peace! The Final Battles begin!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

****

Chapter 16 – In the Name of Peace!!!

**Disclaimer: As I****'****ve said before I do not own GS/GSD and some characters in this Fic belong to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny as I****'****ve said before (I hate disclaimers)****, in this story other than Krane and a few members of the Dark Celestials including their Mobile Suite designs nothing belongs to me.**

**10:00pm; Northern Fallen: Centre of Power, Battlefield**

"Humph!" growled Asuzur as he used the Chrome Destroyer's giant 'Reaper' Gamma Cannon to fire a burst of Gamma Radiation at a Fallen Nazca-Class which swerved to avoid, unlike the Fallen, all Nazca-Classes of Neo-ZAFT had been painted black and red.

"Useless Fallen, what is this pressure, Canard Pars!?" scowled Zake before he launched himself at the rebuilt Dreadnought H which was firing its "Zastava Stigmate" RFW-99 beam submachinegun, the Cronos Arrow dodged by spinning in Mobile Armour mode away from the shots, next the Cronos Arrow opened its claws and fired the Super Scylla 2 Cannon at the Dreadnought H which lifted its shield to defend causing it to go crashing backwards without receiving any damage, the Cronos Arrow transformed into Mobile Suite mode and activated its right arm's beam claw which clashed with the Dreadnought H's beam cannon/long beam sword that had been brought up to block.

"Tch, I really don't get it, your Krane's brother yet you fight against him, why is that!?" questioned Zake over a transmission to Canard who scowled in his own right.

"Because Krane tried to kill me and killed all those close to me!" shouted Canard but growled when Zake chuckled "what's so fucking funny!!?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's because you're acting so childish, like maybe when you swore to Kill Kira" chuckled Zake spitefully "as for your friends getting killed, this is a war so it was inevitable, besides you swearing to kill Kira practically dried up your three chances of being spared by Krane in a second!"

"Damn you!" shouted Canard as he transformed his beam cannon/long beam sword to cannon mode and fired however the Cronos Arrow just skated away from the shots as though they were nothing.

"Maybe, rather than act like a child and do what you want, maybe you should think of the world and other people that are worse off than you are" countered Zake with a sadist smirk as he played with Canard's mind "everyone has a purpose in this world, you however do not, you fight Krane the Emperor of all Newtypes and betray your Newtype Royal Ancestors! That is punishable by torture and execution!!"

"I never thought that an egomaniac would be so obsessive, or that he or she would sound like a hippy, however you take all those titles hands down!" smirked Canard and now it was Zake's turn to get furious as he turned the Cronos Arrow into Mobile Armour mode and charged with Beam Claws activated.

"You stupid Cocky Bastard!" yelled Zake and Canard had to use his beam cannon/long beam sword to keep blocking the swipes of the clawed legs which swiped at him from four different direction.

"Damn, I should have kept my mouth shut" winced Canard under his breath as he continued to dodge the attacks.

At the same time Jake was occupied while in combat against Yuan who like Canard wouldn't back down no matter how technologically outmatched and out of their league they were continuing to defend against the attacks of their attackers that were willing to die for their Emperor, Cuzco-Classes fired its two Quad beam-cannon turrets as well as its two duel high-energy beam cannons at a Nazca-Class leading to its imminent destruction, the Avenger tried to fire its Nuclear Cannon however the Nuclear shot was countered by the Gwadan I's Mega Particle Cannon which the beams met midway towards their respective targets.

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile; Space Fortress Boaz, Battlefield**

"Now you all die!" yelled Kirsty as the Reaper fired its "Hell Magma" High-Energy Plasma Induction Cannon which opened a hole in the outer hanger door of the Space Fortress allowing allies to enter the Fortress interior.

"Humph, their such annoying bugs, really makes you want to crush them all doesn't it!?" chuckled Steven as he fired the Rapier's head mounted "Ascend" Particle Cannon which blew a hole right through a Quad beam-cannon turret that was firing in its direction.

"All Forces! Enter the Fortress and drive the enemy out, all Mobile Dolls are to take the lead!" announced Heine and to respond the Dark Cherub and Dark Ophanim Mobile Dolls began to pour through the opening alongside other piloted Mobile Weapons.

Heine was next to follow with the Epyon slashing left and right at ZAKU and GOUF units that refused to get out of its way while on a beeline for the enemy headquarters, the Genocide inside was still fighting the GuAIZ Experimental Arms type and had even destroyed the Custom GOUF and its pilot leaving Liam the last Gladys left alive.

"Liam, you've always been brash…so long as you won, your brashness was praised as courage, but…when you go up against a stronger opponent, it just makes you vulnerable" smirked Vega as he dodged the Genocide away from a finishing slash before drawing the Genocide's Beam Javelin in the shield "now it is time to die!"

"Over my dead body!" shouted Liam as he charged the GuAIZ forwards to attack the Genocide with a beam saber, Vega rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that was kind of the overall idea" growled Vega as he dodged the slash by the GuAIZ and slashed himself, though his slash missed it provoked Liam to retreat deeper into the fortress.

Vega flew after the GuAIZ Experimental Type and managed to dodge as the GuAIZ charged from the place it had been hiding, Vega moved the Genocide quickly and stabbed the GuAIZ just above the cockpit, this destroyed the nuclear engine however fortunately the power source was too heavily damaged to overload and explode.

"Is that the best you can do, seems like you've reached your limit!" growled Vega as he threw the damaged shell of a Mobile Suite onto the floor useless which Liam abandoned in a Zero-G Suite "just go on thinking you're a hero, when you were powerless from the very beginning, until we meet again you can keep your filthy life!!"

"Vega!" announced Heine over a transmission and Vega answered quickly as he wanted a report of the battle.

"What is it!?" questioned Vega as Heine's face appeared on the screen with a victorious grin on his face.

"The enemy Headquarters has been destroyed, all enemy forces are beginning to surrender, it seems they've discovered that Gilbert Durandal has set them up to be martyred!!" announced Heine from over the transmission "you are to recover all enemy forces that are trapped in the area, they will be gathered up at one location, there they will officially be asked to reinstate in Neo-ZAFT!"

"Understood!" announced Vega before breaking communication, he smirked as he flew along and picked up the fleeing Liam with a sadist smirk, ah well, what were friends for.

**

* * *

**

**11:30pm; ****Northern Fallen: Centre of Power, Battlefield**

**(Battle Theme: Oppressiveness – Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2)**

"Grr, the enemy has larger reserves of power and a high fielded level of technology!" growled Rau as he dodged the Providence MKII away from Cecile's Qubeley which fired its wrist mounted beam rifles at the fleeing Providence upgrade, it did however destroy two of the previously launched large DRAGOONs belonging to the Providence MKII.

"Judice, go aid the Gwadan, aid the evacuation of allied forces!" announced Cecile as she looked towards the Gwadan I, out of all the ships in the fleet, it had take the most pounding by the Fallen's combined Defense Fleet.

As she spoke she noticed the Gwadan I moving of its own accord as it followed the last command that the captain had given to the navigation computer before putting it on auto-pilot, the Gwadan I's sacrificial target was the Nuclear Cannon and as much of the ship it belonged too, therefore the Gwadan I was going to ram its doomed and exploding carcass into the Eternal-Class Battleship Variation: Avenger. Cecile smiled however didn't recall the command she had given, if she was going to have her ship destroyed after this it would be worthless but now she had the perfect funeral pyre for the ruined ship, the Eternal-Class Battleship would go down fighting its older brother with no interest in winning. She watched as the Minerva-Class Battleship: Fort, moved in while damaged itself to defend the Gwadan I as it set off on its noble crusade of self sacrifice, Cecile saluted as well as Judice and the entire of the crew as the Gwadan I crashed into the front of the Avenger and exploded taking the nuclear cannon and a fraction of the ship's front with it.

"Captain!" announced Cecile as she opened a real-time communication to the life pods and shuttles.

"Yes, Commander!" announced the Captain of the Gwadan I.

"The ships last moments were glorious, tell me, did you extract all the data?" asked Cecile and the Captain nodded "excellent, as for Rau Le Creuset, I guess that it is my time to crusade after him!"

"Damn, the Avenger, grr!" growled Rau as he dodged the Neo-DRAGOON's shots that had been released by the Qubeley.

The Qubeley flew after the Providence MKII which tried to launch its DRAGOONs however they were shot down before they could get far, Cecile then recalled the Neo-DRAGOONs and chased after the Providence MKII while firing the wrist mounted beam rifles, the shot first hit the "Judicium" high-energy beam rifle destroying it. The Providence MKII began to fly away as the Qubeley launched all the Neo-DRAGOONs as it followed, a Neo-DRAGOON fired and the left arm of the Providence MKII was shot off causing Rau to grunt, Rau flew the Providence MKII towards the remains of the Gwadan I. There Rau disappeared and Cecile followed to where Rau had last been seen, Rau dropped the Providence MKII down behind Cecile and rammed the Qubeley into the ship only to impact the hanger's rear most walls, the Neo-DRAGOONs floated around confused.

"Try using your remote weapons now, Cecile!" announced Rau smugly however he sensed annoyance but not defeat from Cecile.

"Weak Rau!" announced Cecile as the Neo-DRAGOONs fire and destroyed the remaining limbs of the Providence MKII.

"What!?" gasped Rau as the Providence MKII keeled over and fell onto its back, soon Cecile wrist mounted beam rifle launched and became a hand-carried beam saber, it was pointed right at the Providence MKII.

"Are you finally giving up or should we keep going!?" growled Cecile while Rau noticed an interesting bonus on the damaged wall, a section that showed the nuclear reactor.

"Who gave you the right to decide!?" scowled Rau as he set of a tracking beacon in a message to Yuan's Providence MKII, after this he would need to be picked up quickly.

"Don't push me, I'm in a bad mood!" scowled Cecile however Rau answered by firing the MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS at the wall behind Cecile which made Cecile swing to attack as a Providence MKII landed inside the hanger near them, Rau jumped out of the destroyed Providence MKII while having its CIWS on auto-fire and jumped into the open cockpit of Yuan's Providence MKII as the CIWS finally damaged the reactor above and the entire chamber started to explode, the Providence MKII flew out and Cecile scowled as a few explosion rocked her Qubeley, she flew out only to be missing her limbs and her Neo-DRAGOONs however she noticed Judice heading in her direction to aid her unit.

"Rau…if only you had joined me" sighed Cecile who believed that Rau had died in that conflict.

* * *

**1:00am; Orbit within the Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Bridge**

"So…Rau has been defeated? Possibly KIA, how sad, looks like your age is getting to you Rau!" smiled Krane sadly as he listened to the reports from Centrepoint Station, it was Cecile being one of the officers giving the report, loses were fair which didn't include the damages to the Fort and the destruction of the Gwadan I, the Neo-ZAFT Forces had withdrawn to deal with their injuries.

"Your Majesty, there is a transmission coming through from the Fallen Space, it's a request to open negotiations with each country" announced Renaldo as he nodded for it to appear on screen, Rau Le Creuset's face appeared.

"Krane and of course President Copland, please forgive my intrusion however, should either the Earth Federation Forces or Neo-ZAFT attempt to continue open hostilities against the Fallen, then I will be forced to activate Neo-GENESIS and destroy the Homeland of each country!" announced Rau with a bitter taste in his mouth "I desire that we have a ceasefire and sign a new Treaty of Peace, in return all hostilities to Neo-ZAFT and the Alliance will be withheld and I will open a trade route with both parties, I also request that Fort Iceblade is left undamaged for the Fallen!"

"I agree to the conditions, my forces will be withdrawing from Fallen Space as soon as possible, also I predict that the Earth Alliance have no interest in fighting either!" explained Krane before he cut transmission "make sure that Asuzur and co are updated with the latest turn of events!"

**

* * *

**

**2:30am; ****Gondwana-Class Super Carrier: Cimmeria, Bridge**

"Just as we thought, send a message to Krane, tell him that the entire of the Twilight Dawn homeland is abandoned, leave a few ships here to prepare to transport Armour One and these old Space Stations back to the PLANTs!" announced Goud as he overlooked the area which seemed abandoned "the rest of our forces will leave with me and follow the enemy's course, understood!?"

"Yes sir!" announced the members on the bridge with a salute before getting back to work.

**

* * *

**

**5:30am; Orbit within the Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Bridge**

"Your majesty, it seems that Goud's reports were correct, Twilight Dawn's Mobile Headquarters is approaching our position!" announced Renaldo as he nodded out the front viewpoint.

"Indeed, quite a force, I will be going out personally!" announced Krane as he floated over to the lift "do not launch the attack until I say so!"

"Yes, your majesty!" nodded Renaldo before getting back to work.

**

* * *

**

**6:00am; Orbit over North Pole, Battlefield**

**(Battle Theme:**** Soldier in Metal – Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2)**

"So Krane, you came as I expected you to, are you going to surrender!?" questioned Gilbert in the Reverence as it floated with its group of ZAKU Phantom Bodyguards.

"_Krane!"_ announced Lucifer and Krane raised an eyebrow _"today is the day!"_

"_Hmm?" _asked Krane and Lucifer smirked.

"_The day we fuse together, however if you ever need me, just call"_ smirked Lucifer before he faded into Krane's body, when Krane looked up again he had slit like pupils that had also dilated into little lines due to entering SEED, Krane smirked at the power he was setting off which caused Gilbert to wince, Krane felt as though the world could stop for just him.

"No, Gil, I haven't come to surrender, in fact…" smirked Krane as he tightened his grip on the control yolks "…all forces attack!!"

The Dark Cherubs answered immediately by opening fire on the ZAKU units and GOUFs that tried to get in their way of slaying Gilbert Durandal who led the Twilight Dawn, Krane smirked as he told Renaldo to have the entire battle not only recorded but immediately observed by the heads of the Earth Alliance and the Fallen, Krane next opened the Extreme Despair's HiMAT Wings wide before charging at Gilbert who fired at Krane with the Reverence's Long barrel Sniper Rifle. The Extreme Despair was there one moment and then it had moved over leaving an after image in its place, Gilbert's was wide-eyed at the sudden dramatic boost in Krane's power that made the self-proclaimed God an actual God with godly attributes, Gil thought it as a fluke and fired again earning the same result. Gilbert was furious now and so lay down a bombardment of where Krane had stopped moving, Neo-DRAGOONs and Long barrel Sniper Rifle alike bombarded that very area, however when the smoke cleared Krane was nowhere in sight causing Gilbert to glare around.

"Tell me Gil, can't you keep up or am I going too fast for you?" chuckled Krane from where the Extreme Despair stood upside down on the bottom of a Asteroid from the debris field with crossed arms "come on, stop trying to hit me, just hit me already!!"

"Stop moving and I will!" yelled Gilbert as he bombarded the Asteroid, it broken to pieces but before the beams even reached the Asteroid, Krane had already moved again.

"But I thought you like the hunt, the only question is, who is the hunter and who is the hunted?" chuckled Krane as the Extreme Despair walked along the side of another Asteroid that the Extreme Despair had leapt to moments ago, Gilbert tried to shoot Krane however every shot either was slightly ahead of Krane's pace or slightly behind, Gil was starting to think that Krane was even using that after image technique against him.

"Damn you Krane, how did you become so powerful, in such a short space of time!" yelled Gilbert and Krane smirked as he flew in Gilbert's direction while dodging the beam shots with centimetres to spare.

"It's just my Newtype powers at such a level that it has affected the performance of my piloting and of the Psycoframe's capabilities, as for you Gilbert, goodbye!" announced Krane as he suddenly zoomed in front of the Reverence and slashed with drawn beam sabres sending the Reverence's limbs off in different direction, Gilbert ejected before the Reverence remains crashed into a large Asteroid.

"Krane, we could use some help over here!" announced Nicol from where the Blitzkrieg was fighting.

"On my way" smirked Krane and he made his way in their direction while destroying any unfortunate Twilight Dawn to get in his way, he hadn't even launched his DRAGOONs yet.

**

* * *

**

**7:00am; Space Fortress: Messiah, Main Corridor**

Gilbert growled as he marched towards the door that led to the Command room, his Newtype Mobile Suite had gotten bested by Krane before ironically crushed not by its rival but by an Asteroid; Gilbert couldn't tell what was more ridiculous, the fact that he had miscalculated or the fact that an Asteroid had crushed his piloting skills.

"Report!" yelled Gil as he entered into the Command Room and began making his way towards the stairs leading up to the throne.

"The Neo-ZAFT Forces are pushing us back in Sectors Five through to Nine, Neo-GENESIS is ready to fire when desired, however the enemy in Sectors One and Twelve have some of the most well trained pilots I have ever seen as a CIC Officer" announced the CIC Officer as he stood and saluted "they seem almost inhuman, also there is confirmation of movement from the homeland and Boaz, it seems that Neo-ZAFT Reinforcements are enroute to this location!"

"I see" nodded Gilbert as he sat down in the throne "power up Neo-GENESIS and target Sector Four, once that is done I want all forces to swarm that location, cut a way through to their flagship!"

"Yes, sir!" saluted the Weapons Control Officer as he got back to work.

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile; ****Orbit over North Pole, Battlefield**

"Tch" scowled Krane as he dodged the CIWS from a Nazca-Class before zooming faster than the eye could see under the ship and drawing Pod One which was the Eclipse Cannon's Pod, it became a beam drill before Krane 'threw' it like a mace through the bottom of the Twilight Dawn's Nazca-Class causing it to explode from a fuselage leak.

"Thanks Krane, that Nazca was looming down on us, also I have a feeling that Neo-GENESIS is operational!" announced Nicol as he slashed a ZAKU near the remains of the Nazca-Class.

"And why would you say that?" questioned Krane until a beam of crimson flashed across his view and he growled as about five Nazca-Classes under his command were destroyed and not to mention two of Gilbert's own "Renaldo!!?"

"I understand, we're advancing, we're going to land behind Neo-GENESIS' main mirror dish and try to hack and stall the recharge!" announced Renaldo as the Varda started forwards through the opening Neo-GENESIS had created, the transmission between the Extreme Despair and Varda went ignored.

"Mobile Suite teams that have survived Neo-GENESIS, cover the Varda's advance, report that I will go in ahead to take down the Messiah's shields!" announced Krane as he zoomed ahead of the Varda and before long Krane was face to face with the Messiah's shields, Krane activated Gizmech Panzer and used it to push through the shield before charging at the circular metal outlines that were producing the shields, after all three were destroyed the Messiah was once again open to artillery fire.

"Your Majesty, Shane is dealing with the enemy fairly well at Sector Thirty, he has destroyed Mobile Suites and Ships one after the other!" announced Renaldo over a transmission as the Varda moved to hide behind the Neo-GENESIS dish before hacking into the computer systems, a few Mobile Weapons that had escorted stayed to defend the alcove where only Mobile Suites could attack without damaging the Superweapon.

"I'll go in through the hanger nearby, I have to have a conversation with Gil, also hack into the enemy commands and warn our forces ahead of time!" announced Krane as the Extreme Despair entered the hanger and shut down, the time had come to end this fight.

**

* * *

**

**7:30am; Fallen Capital: Arcadia, Rau's Office**

Rau was stunned as he watched the Extreme Despair defeat Gilbert Durandal's Reverence and move on to destroy all enemies in his path with simple ease, it seems that Krane had achieved a higher level of power over a very short amount of time which made Rau quake where he sat at the skills of Krane, Krane really was deserving of being codenamed Lucifer, Lucifer the Angel that Fell, Lucifer the Angel of Death.

"Now you see Canard why you could never defeat Krane Hibiki, Krane is a promised child just like Kira, Light and Dark that each must balance and compensate each other" sighed Rau "one jealous of the other before gaining power that makes the other jealous"

"But you can defeat him Rau" smiled Yuan however Rau didn't answer, he would prefer to keep that up in the air rather than learn the truth of the issue, in short he didn't want to fight against Krane with the new power he had.

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile; Fallen Capital: Arcadia, Deity Meeting Room **

Athrun looked pale as he watched the Extreme Despair destroy the Nazca-Class and cover the Blitzkrieg, his once good friend was working for Krane and seemed to be a very powerful Newtype and Kira had commented that the Amalfi Family were descendents of Newtype Nobility.

"Good god" gasped Shiho as Krane massacred everyone in their way "he's a demon"

"No, he's a Fallen God, Lucifer the God of Death" was Kira rasped answer as he continued to watch Krane with a mild interest, what was so familiar about Krane's essence?

**

* * *

**

**8:00am; ****Orbit over North Pole, Battlefield**

"Take this!" growled Shane as he slashed using two "Ragnarok" Compact Anti-Ship Short Swords which destroyed the two ZAKUs that had tried to attack him, next he combined the two "Ragnarok" Compact Anti-Ship Short Swords so that it became a double bladed sword before slashing a Nazca-Class completely in two, next Shane threw one of the remaining "Ragnarok" Compact Anti-Ship Short Swords into a ZAKU unit before drawing the last and combined it with the thrown weapon after its job was done so that the Hell Berserker was holding two double bladed swords.

"Shane, be careful, Krane wants you not to stress yourself!" announced Courtney as the Prophecy launched its DRAGOONs and hunted down the remaining ZAKUs.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it!" growled Shane as he charged headlong into battle again causing Courtney to sigh; he really was like Shinn, a pain in the ass.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Space Fortress: Messiah, Hanger gathering area**

Krane smirked as he walked down the corridors leading away from the collection of hangers before two soldiers stepped out to face him, they raised their rifles and bombarded Krane with bullets however he jump onto the wall before running down the side of it as through the Artificial Gravity had no effect on him, firstly he kicked the rifle out of the hands of one soldier before putting a bullet in the head of the second, finally he turned towards the first before drawing a black Katana with purple writing down it before stabbing it into the throat of the first stunned soldier.

"It seems the Command Centre is this way!" announced Krane to himself as he ran down the corridor while massacring any soldiers or personnel he came across that refused to surrender.

Krane walked down a walkway with a glass window where he noticed the battle raging outside of the glass where his forces were easily defeating the Twilight Dawn, that was until a flash of red burst from his direction and Krane knew that Neo-GENESIS had once again fired into the centre of his fleet, Krane growled when he saw the Cuzco-Class: Decimator got destroyed in the Gamma shot, before the Varda the Decimator had been his flagship and now Gilbert had earned his death as Krane's fury flowed out from even his pours, Krane began to run down the corridors as he made his way towards the lift that headed up to the main corridors near the command centre. It took moments for Krane to walk into the main corridor out of the entire complex and start murdering the soldiers that dared to challenge him as well as the crew members which were on a short break with their computer systems on automatic, Krane walked into the Command Room dripping of blood as the last soldier charged at Krane however Krane simply raised his hand and slammed his flat hand right through the body of the soldier, he withdrew the hand and licked the blood of his dead opponent that he had gained from the act.

"Ah, Krane, I knew you would be the end of me" smiled Gilbert from where he sat on the throne "that sword, it has the words Deus Mortis, it means God of Death and so you've come to kill me?"

"Quite, a Newtype that doesn't follow the Newtype Royalty must be purged, unfortunately for you" growled Krane as he glared at his old friend "as the New Newtype Emperor, I am officially head of the Newtype Royalty, to betray me is to ask for torture and execution!"

_'Talia, I'm sending Gilbert to join you, consider this my farewell present!'_ announced Krane mentally.

"Then goodbye Krane Hibiki, Son of my friend Rau Le Creuset and Emperor of Neo-ZAFT!" sighed Gilbert before he earned a bullet through the skull.

"Goodbye Gilbert Durandal, ex-chairman of the PLANT Supreme Council and one of my first friends" smiled Krane sadly before opening a transmission from the Messiah to all forces "this is Emperor Krane Hibiki, I have killed Gilbert Durandal and gained control of the Messiah, I now request the surrender of the Twilight Dawn Forces!"

**

* * *

**

**8:15am; ****Orbit over North Pole, Battlefield**

Upon seeing the Decimator explode Shane roared into action with a SEED bursting behind his pupil, he charged at the Twilight Dawn Forces and hacked away without any mercy, Joppe watched in fear from his GOUF Ignited before preparing to advance.

"_This is Emperor Krane Hibiki, I have killed Gilbert Durandal and gained control of the Messiah, I now request the surrender of the Twilight Dawn Forces!"_ came Krane's voice over a transmission.

"Like Hell!" yelled Joppe as he charged at the Hell Berserker which Shane simply avoided before slashing the GOUF across the cockpit killing its pilot.

"Anyone else!?" questioned Shane with a glare which was answered by all the enemy Abandoning their weaponry and leaving their Mobile Suite cockpits.

**

* * *

**

**11****:00am; Space Fortress: Messiah, Command Room**

"We have cleaned out the bodies as you wished, as for Gilbert's corpse, you wanted him an honourable burial" nodded Heine as he walked up to the throne with a salute.

"Yes, what news of the Fleet, it took so much damage from Neo-GENESIS" sighed Krane as he crossed one leg over the other.

"Remarkably the fleet in itself isn't too badly damaged however the loss of life and ship will need to be replaced; also, we need to praise the dead for their valour!" announced Courtney as he walked over to the Emperor of Neo-ZAFT "in other words, it means you'll have to make a speech, boring I bet"

"Yes, but necessary" smiled Krane as he stood "I'm heading back to the Varda, Heine, I leave the transport of Messiah to you"

"Yes, your majesty!" saluted Heine before Krane headed off, Heine smirked since he knew that a powerful new ship design was about to be rolled out.

**Notes - And so the Twilight Dawn have come to an end, there are still a chapter or two remaining before the end, one if the mood I'm in judges as much. Krane is going to mop up the war now with political speeches and parties in which each political team are invited to, Krane at the moment wants peace for everyone especially Newtypes.**

**Next time on Operation Celestial Rain - Peace at Last! The building of the Mars Colonies!!!**

**(I've had enough of the changes to these Gundams so I am going to add the finalised versions) Supreme Commanders of ZAFT Gundams:**

**Code:** ZGMF-L99G

**Name:** Extreme Despair

**Producers:** Meteor City Secret Research Teams

**Powerplant:** Portable Cronos Nuclear Fusion reactor with cooling system (stops Nuclear Reactor heating up at all), later equipped with Celestial Engine

**Operating system:** **G**odly **U**nited **N**uclear **D**eity** A**daption **M**odule

**Weapons:**

10x MMI-GAU27D 31 mm CIWS (5 on either side of the head)

6x POD Weapon carriers:

POD1 – Eclipse Cannon, the Eclipse Cannon is designed that it acts as a form of Anti-Matter Superweapon which was designed from data on the Positron Weaponry, it is therefore an anti-version of the Positron Cannons which instead of destroying the target, it instead breaks the bonds between the elements of its target and changes their structure so that the elements become the same elements used in the explosion which therefore integrates the mass of the targeted object into the explosion; pod unit 1 also acts as a Beam Drill and therefore is also beam drill mace, the pod must be attached to the arm in order for Eclipse Cannon to unsheathe and fired

POD2 – Positron Blaster Cannon

POD3 – Beam spread cannon

POD4 – Anti-Ship Machine Cannon (acts like machine gun)

POD5 – High Power all terrain Phonon Maser beam cannon

POD6 – High power accurate sniper Rifle (later attached with Anti-Shield (Lightwave and Positron) barrels)

11x Super Strike DRAGOONs with anti-armour high power beam guns/machine guns and light wave shield generators (later attached with Anti-Shield (Lightwave and Positron) barrels)

11x Super Strike DRAGOONs with anti-armour high power beam guns/machine guns and Beam Spikes equipped (later attached with Anti-Shield (Lightwave and Positron) barrels)

1x MMI-X340 "Palma Fiocina" beam cannon, located in left palm

2x MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" enlarged beam sabre

2x MR-Q15A "Griffon" leg beam blade

1x MGX-2245 "Super Callidus" multi-phase beam cannon stored in chest

2x MMI-M15E "Xiphias 4" energy railgun, located on hips

**Optional Weapons:**

2x Optional MA-M21KF combinable high-energy beam rifle beam rifle stored on upper leg added sheaths (later attached with Anti-Shield (Lightwave and Positron) barrels)

2x large folded Anti-Ship Sword stored on Sheath across lower back

**Other Equipment:**

Built with a powerful Artificial Intelligence much like the computer mainframe of the Varda's Command Room

Mirage Colloid Illusion System

"Geschmeidig Panzer" deflection armour on shields (later upgraded to an all reflect variation - "Gizmech Panzer", it reflects all attacks including Missiles and solid blades, unprotected beam sabres bend when struck against)

HiMAT (High Mobility Aerial Tactics), equipped with modified "Voiture Lumière 2" booster engine and equipped with 8 DRAGOONs

Heightened sensors capable of listing any Mobile System in rapid succession

Multi-lock Weapon System (Also known as Full Burst Mode)

Equipment Interface unit on back, upper legs and lower right arm

Gundanium Armour covered in Variable Phase Shift armour eventually Variable Trans-Phase armour

Wireless DRAGOON energy transfer system (equipped with other upgrades after the Battle with the Strike Freedom)

Later equipped with Psycoframe Cockpit System (enhances Newtype powers and connects the A.I to the Pilots mind via the Newtype powers of the pilot)

**Information:** The Finalised variation of the Extreme Despair and is equipped the latest weaponry including the new energy railguns that use energy rather than artillery as well as the new Callidus Cannon, it is also equipped with Beam Spikes and Shield Projectors on its upgraded DRAGOONs and there are intents for most of its beam weapons to be equipped with Shield piercing barrels.

**Pilot:** Krane Yamato/Hibiki

**Code:**ZGMF-L98C/MRF (Close/Mid Range Fighter)

**Name:**Hell Berserker

**Producers:**Meteor City Secret Research Teams

**Powerplant:**Portable Cronos Nuclear Fusion reactor with cooling system (stops Nuclear Reactor heating up at all), later equipped with Celestial Engine

**Operating system:**** G**eneration **U**nsubdued **N**ewtype **D**estroyer **A**rmored **M**odule

**Weapons:**

4x folded combinable "Ragnarok" Compact Anti-Ship Short Swords (they can combine into a double-bladed sword before the two combined blades combine together to create and 4 bladed double sword), each blade looks like a longer sliced-in-half Beam Sword used by the GOUF Ignited, all 4 are stored on back

2x MA-M942B "Super Vajra" beam sabre, stored in waist

1x MA-20A "Divine Rage" beam cannon in chest with beam bending capabilities

2x MMI-X340 "Palma Fiocina" beam cannon, located in palms

2x RQM-60F "Flash Edge 2" beam boomerang/saber, located in upper legs

6x MA-X223E triple beam cannon, located 3x each on Wing Outer Armour which face outwards

4x "Zoridium" heavy chemical torpedo launcher, built in under spines of Wing Outer Armour under spines facing inwards

4x "Corisian" Anti-Ship chemical Missile launcher, built in under spines of Wing Outer Armour under spines facing inwards

**Optional Weapons:**

2x "Hell" High-Energy Long-Range Cannon, can be clipped onto the hip of the unit and fired from that position

1x "Reaper" beam scythe which can split into 2x anti-armour hand scythes that one scythe can be propelled as a Beam Boomerang

**Other Equipment:**

Specialized Outer Wing Armour System that folds over the main body, it is attached with Mirage Colloid illusion system and EPA Anti-Radar System

Variable Phase Shift armour

Wings of Light beam wings

"Gizmech Panzer" energy deflection armour, located in Mobile Wing armour that detaches from Wings of Light and can fold over body like a cape, adapted version of OMNI's "Geschmeidig Panzer" energy deflection armour  
Mirage Colloid Illusion System inside Outer Wing Armour that is optional to activate when it is folded over unit

Later equipped with Psycoframe Cockpit System (enhances Newtype powers and connects the A.I to the Pilots mind via the Newtype powers of the pilot)  
**Information:**The Nuclear GUNDAM's predecessor that served as the outline for the ZGMF-X42S Destiny but however the Destiny being a failed copy cat that even Newtypes couldn't perfect, it is basically both a air/land Mobile Suite but can also double as a an underwater Mobile Suite thereby giving this along with the Extreme Despair the title of the most capable Mobile Suite, it's wings are the most peculiar things that shows it was designed and built by Krane Yamato: there are cannons filling the pods located under the wings as noted under the wings of the Destiny, the Wings however are not solitary like that of the Destiny and the outward frame of the wings shows that it has many strange holes that are revealed when the wings are held up and open to be MA-X223E triple beam cannons also used in the Abyss GUNDAM, the wings interior consumed many's confusion as the inward side of the armour are spines like that would rather be used as a feature on outwards pointing armour however it became apparent that it held a high purpose especially when the Wing folded completely over the Mobile Suite to cover the main body with a protective coat that showed the spines now acting as not only an outward armour but also a container for missiles and torpedoes which that side of the wing was equipped with the new "Geschmeidig Panzer" energy deflection armour that Krane had redeveloped. In hindsight the weapon is concluded to be a fusion of three known GUNDAMs from across different series, first the Destiny from GSD, secondly the Forbidden from GS and finally the Deathscythe Hell Gundam from Gundam Wing, the machine is piloted by Shane Asuka.

**Pilot:**Shane Asuka

**Code:** ZGMF-L97DEHSE

**Name:** Chrome Destroyer

**Producers:** Meteor City Secret Research Teams

**Powerplant:** Portable Cronos Nuclear Fusion reactor with cooling system (stops Nuclear Reactor heating up at all), later equipped with Celestial Engine

**Operating system**: **G**igas **U**nified **N**uclear **D**imensional **A**rtillery **M**odule

**Weapons:**

1x "Reaper" folded Tank Cannon that fires gamma radiation shots

4x MA-M941 "Vajra" beam sabre, 2x stored in wrist and 2x under fold out hand clamp arm equipped hip armour (there are two clamp designed arms that hold beam sabres under the hip armour folds out in attack position (the Chrome Destroyer is a combination of the Xamel and the O Mobile Suites of Zeon and the Titans))

1x 20mm Vulcan gun turret, mounted in head

1x High-energy Gatling Gun hidden in slot under head

2x duel High-energy Long-Range beam cannon located on lower legs

2x 8-tube missile launcher on shoulder with 3x missiles each, 24 missiles each)

6x Medium sized Super Strike DRAGOONs (3x GDU-X8 beam machine gun and 2x Lightwave shield projector), 3x stored on each shoulder

**Optional Weapons:**

2x MA-BAR72 high-energy beam rifle that can be held under rear hip armour

**Other Equipment:**

Super **SMART** System (Super **S**wift **MA**noeuvring **R**eaction **T**ransportation)

Gundanium Alloy Armour covered with Variable Trans-Phase Armour

Booster engine to temporarily fly up into the sky however it needs the Cronos Arrow in Mobile Armour mode in order to stay in the air with full combat capabilities

Later equipped with Wireless Energy transfer System for DRAGOONs

Later equipped with Psycoframe Cockpit System (enhances Newtype powers and connects the A.I to the Pilots mind via the Newtype powers of the pilot)

**Information:** A heavy Artillery Gundam that is the 1st Weapon ever to be equipped with its own Nuclear Cannon, it is piloted by Asuzur Zala

**Pilot:** Asuzur Zala

**Code:** ZGMF-L96MT

**Name:** Cronos Arrow

Producers: Meteor City Secret Research Teams

**Powerplant:** Portable Cronos Nuclear Fusion reactor with cooling system (stops Nuclear Reactor heating up at all), later equipped with Celestial Engine

**Operating system:** **G**iga **U**nified **N**uclear** D**extral **A**rmour **M**anoeuvre system

**Weapons:**

2x MA-M21 "Lupus 2" high-energy beam rifle, stored under Radar Dish

1x built in "Super Scylla 2" multi-phase beam cannon

4x MA-XM435 beam claw, located in lower arm and legs

5x Small Super Strike DRAGOONs (2x GDU-X8 beam machine gun), stored on built on radar dish

8x Energy Siphon Cable, 2x per each arm and leg

**Other Equipment:**

Suite-to-Armour Mobile Transformation remising of the Aegis

Gundanium Alloy Armour covered with Variable Trans-Phase Armour

Collection of Booster engines that allow the unit to move near supersonic with the almost weightless Gundanium alloy that makes up its armour

2x "Eternal Reflection" beam shield projector in wrists

Later equipped with Wireless Energy transfer System for DRAGOONs

Later equipped with Psycoframe Cockpit System (enhances Newtype powers and connects the A.I to the Pilots mind via the Newtype powers of the pilot)

**Information:** The fastest of the 5 Supreme Commanders Gundams with enough size and thrusters strength to carry the ZGMF-L97DEHSE Chrome Destroyer, it is designed so that it is almost the size of the ZGMF-X11A Regenerate and of the same design as the Aegis, it is piloted by Zake Bonaparte.

**Pilot:** Zake Bonaparte

**Code:** ZGMF-L95IaA

**Name:** Death Shot

**Producers: **Meteor City Secret Research Teams

**Powerplant:** Portable Cronos Nuclear Fusion reactor with cooling system (stops Nuclear Reactor heating up at all), later equipped with Celestial Engine

**Operating system:** **G**iga **U**nited **N**uclear **D**ebilitating **A**ssassination **M**odule

**Weapons:**

1x Beam Sniper Rifle, carried in hand when in use or stored on lower back when not

1x 'Callidus' High-Energy Long-Range beam cannon

2x Composite Shield (equipped with 3x EEZ9J Retractable extensional arrestor, 1x Beam Saber and 1x High-energy beam rifle each(Later equipped with Anti-Shield Barrels))

4x Anti-Armour Kunai, stored in each limb

2x RQM-60F "Flash Edge 2" beam boomerang/saber, located in upper legs

**Other Equipment:**

Variable Phase Shift Armour over Gundanium Alloy Armour

Perfected Mirage Colloid Illusion System on both unit and DRAGOONs

Later equipped with Wireless Energy transfer System for DRAGOONs

Later equipped with Psycoframe Cockpit System (enhances Newtype powers and connects the A.I to the Pilots mind via the Newtype powers of the pilot)  
**Information:** The Gundam Unit piloted by Jake Bonaparte and is designed for covert operations

**Pilot:** Jake Bonaparte

**Finalised Data on the Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship:**

**Pre-Minerva-class Super/Heavy Battleship**

**Fast Facts **

**Ship Type:**Super/Heavy Battleship

**Class:**Pre-Minerva

**Launched:**November 25th CE 70

**Ships of Class:**LHM-BB00 Varda

**Commanding Officer:**Renaldo Verando

**General Characteristics**

**Length:**1050 meters

**Propulsion:**42x thermonuclear pulse thrusters

**Armour:**Gundanium Alloy armour, unknown thickness

**Armament:**(C.E. 72) (2nd Battle of Jachin Due and after)

1x QZX-0 Prototype "Tannhäuser" positron blaster cannon

2x "Lohengrin" positron blaster cannon, stored in sides and of Izumo-Class design

3x XM46 "Tristan" retractable dual beam cannon, the two on the outside are mobile while the one on the inside is solitary

5x Retractable M09 "Isolde" triple 420 mm naval rifle

36x 40 mm mutli-barrel CIWS

16x "Wolfram" M-25 torpedo launcher, located under ship

44x "Neidhart"/"Parsifal" heavy missile launcher

32x "Dispar" intercept missile launcher

4x Anti-beam depth charge launcher

?x Gamma Radiation Shield projectors

**(C.E. 73) (Extra added weapons and upgrades/downgrades)**

1x QZX-2 "Super Tannhäuser" positron blaster cannon

2x "Super Lohengrin" positron blaster cannon, stored in sides and of Izumo-Class design

3x XM48 "Tristan" retractable dual beam cannon, the two on the outside are mobile while the one on the inside is solitary

5x Retractable M11 "Isolde" triple 420 mm naval rifle

40x 40 mm mutli-barrel CIWS

8x Wolfram" M-25 torpedo launcher, located under ship

11x "Neidhart"/"Parsifal" heavy missile launcher

8x "Dispar" intercept missile launcher

33x "Corisian" Anti-Ship chemical Missile launcher

24x "TRI" Anti-Mobile Suite/intercept chemical missile launchers

8x "Zoridium" heavy chemical torpedo launcher, located under ship

2x Anti-beam depth charge launcher

?x Gamma Radiation Shield projectors

**Max MS Complement** = 50 Mobile Suites/Armours, by 30th December C.E. 73 it is upgraded to carry 75 Mobile Suites/Armours

Mobile Suit Complement:

**(C.E. 72) (2nd Battle of Jachin Due)**

15x ZGMF-600 GuAIZ

5x YFX-200 CGUE DEEP Arms

10x ZGMF- 1017AS GINN Assault Type

1x ZGMF-X999A ZAKU Trial Type Goud Vair Custom

1x ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper Original Spec Type Asuzur Custom

1x ZGMF-L13EX Black Providence Gundam Krane Yamato Custom

**(November C.E. 73) (Space bound) **

1x ZGMF-L99G (Extreme) Despair Gundam

1x ZGMF-L98C/MRF Berserker Gundam

1x ZGMF-X3000Q Providence ZAKU

?x ZGMF-X2000 Black GOUF Ignited Custom

**(11****th**** December C.E. 73 Onwards)**

1x ZGMF-L99G (Extreme) Despair Gundam

1x ZGMF-L98C/MRF Hell Berserker Gundam

1x ZGMF-X777S Prophecy

?x ZGMF-2200 ZAKU II Shadow

?x ZGMF-2350 Garuda High Speed Type

?x NZMD-02-1/2 Dark Cherub (MKI and MKII)

?x NZMD-01 Dark Ophanim

?x ZGMF-2500 ZAKU III (during Midway 3rd War)

?x ZGMF-2600 HiZAKU (during Midway 3rd War)

**Linear Catapults:**2

**Information:** Krane Yamato built the Varda as his Flagship when he became a member of the ZAFT Commanders and used it as his team's personal Mothership; it was left unfinished until Krane learned data on the Gundam Project at Heliopolis which he used the data to add beam weapons to the frame as well as hidden Positron Cannons, before the battle of Jachin Due he received a copy of the Neutron Jammer Canceller from Rau but didn't have time to finish the Varda's ultimate line of defence before Jachin Due, he managed to install the Gamma Radiation Shield Projectors however just before the Treaty of Junius was signed giving no choice but for the ship to be excepted while bypassing the conditions of the Treaty. Beforehand however the ship was fairly damaged in the Battle of Jachin Due while fighting against the Eternal, Kusanagi, three Nelson-Classes and a Nazca-Class under the command of Commander Sato who was a loyalist to Patrick Zala. By the 2nd Bloody Valentine War it becomes powerful enough to easily destroy the Fallen's Avenger Battleship except due to lack of effort the ship never intentionally tried to sink it, it is expected that with the new upgrades it could survive against the Minerva, Archangel and at least four Izumo-Class Battleships


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17 – Peace at last!!! **

**Disclaimer: As I****'****ve said before I do not own GS/GSD and some characters in this Fic belong to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny as I****'****ve said before (I hate disclaimers)****, in this story other than Krane and a few members of the Dark Celestials including their Mobile Suite designs nothing belongs to me.**

**24****th**** December, Christmas Eve, 10:00am; Meteor City, Large Ship Hanger**

Krane smirked down at the ship before him, he managed to have it finished before he had been restricted by the council to build anymore new military ships designs, not including the Musai-Class of course, it was no longer a new ship. Actually the Council especially the Judicial Department had seen the Musai as a way of using the secretive Mirage Colloid to hunt down traitors and criminals, as well, as other unspoken uses.

"Krane, sorry I'm late, I…what is that!?" questioned Cecile as she gaped at the large ship, it was about the size of Krane's own ship if not a little bigger.

"That is the Gwadan-Class Large Battleship, after the reports I heard that the Gwadan I was destroyed I had to replace it after its blessed end, this ship is the Gwadan II or if you prefer the Gwadan" smiled Krane as he looked at the ship "as well as that, I have given you the Qubeley MKII and a holiday, that will be the perfect present to you"

"A holiday?" asked Cecile as she looked at her new ship with awe.

"It's simple, you are to go to Mars and set up Colonies there, also you are to build this design of machinery there" smiled Krane as he gave Cecile a data pad which showed what looked like a giant Celestial Engine powered Solar Cannon "it is to be used to increase the speed of Voltaire Lumière equipped ships, depending on the said engine number, it should allow ships to be able to travel between Mars and Meteor City at a rather quick pace!"

"I see, sounds like quite an adventure, very well I accept your present but when am I to leave?" questioned Cecile and Krane smirked.

"All Christmas Presents can be opened or used until Christmas day so tomorrow afternoon will suffice, also there secondary engines will speed the ship so that it can reach Mars orbit in four days however your beam weaponry are less effective while moving at such speeds, keep that in mind!"

"I understand, thank you, your majesty" smiled Cecile however Krane held his hand up so that he could continue.

"Vice Versa, I will also be building the Solar Cannon on this end as well as new Transport ships for minerals and supplies, I will be sending their aid once you have made some headway into the project" smiled Krane as he turned and began to walk away "enjoy the party tonight!"

**

* * *

**

**12:00pm; Aprilius One: Government Building, Krane's Office **

"I have to admit, you betrayed the Fallen and worked on your own well, I am surprised you got this far" smiled Rau as he looked across the table at his oldest child.

"Humph, I'm surprised that you're not angry, after all I threw a great big monkey wrench complete with the monkey into the Gears of the Fallen's Plan" smirked Krane as he looked out a window "the plan was created in the year 2010 anyway, the man was a genius, to be able to predict the changes needed for this plan over two thousand years in the future"

"Yes, 2010 AD was the second 'outbreak' of Newtypes, the first being the Newtype Empire which had come to an end with the destruction and hiding of Atlantis Ten thousand and ten years before" pondered Rau with an obvious smirk.

"The plan was set up as well as the 1st Newtype Council to make sure that the world never went down the wrong path, this is of course, until World War III where the entire Newtype population was believed to be 'destroyed' while they simply melded with the human populace to escape genocide" smirked Krane as he looked around "I suppose I should be thankful, the La Flaga family may not of survived otherwise and also, the diluted Royalty Genes they had gained from interbreeding with the Royals would not have survived either leading to neither you nor my creation"

"Indeed, well I must take my leave, I have the party tonight to get ready for" smirked Rau as he stood before leaving the room, meanwhile Goud and Asuzur entered as the blond passed.

"Krane, there is an issue that may interest you" commented Asuzur and Krane raised an eyebrow.

"And that would be?" questioned Krane and Goud smirked before making his announcement.

"As you know, at the end of the 1st Bloody Valentine War, Courtney and a few others led Coordinator rebellion forces in South America in an effort to release the hold over them held by the Atlantic Federation" explained Goud as he pulled up the data after stealing Krane's computer keyboard and pointed at the generated map "as I speak, these rebels have gathered together and pledged their allegiance as well as their conflicting nations of Peru and Ecuador to our cause, they in constant combat with the South America Resistance who hold large bases in the areas and hold the entire countries themselves"

"Interesting, I assume Goud that you would like to take the Cimmeria there to aid them, am I wrong?" asked Krane as he smirked at the screen, if people were going to aid them then Krane would help the best he could.

"No, your majesty, you are right!" saluted Goud however raised an eyebrow when he saw Krane take a few pills before finishing off his wine glass filled with strong Vodka "I thought that with your specific biological design, you didn't need medication, other than the Perfect Coordinator SEED Flaw which you've been healed of"

"Stress pills, very effective with Alcohol, especially Vodka" smirked Krane as he looked at the screen, upon it stood the updated data on Thor's Hammer, Krane had designed a replacement for Thor's Hammer should it ever be destroyed however it could be years before its successor: Thor's Hammer MKII, was ever completed as it would only be built on the off-chance that Thor's Hammer was destroyed.

"So, my liege, what is your answer to my request?" asked Goud as he kneeled on the floor as he waited for his request to be answered, Krane smiled at the desire to do good in Goud's voice.

"Very Well, take half of Orbital Fleet and your 75th Independent Celestial Fleet, begin a space drop over those Countries!" announced Krane as he stood "I'll ask Madam Rough to send a Million reinforcing units, if we have a foothold in southern America, the better chance we have of finding Jaburo Base and the South America Mass Driver!"

"Very well, you're Majesty, thank you!" saluted Goud before he stood and exited the room.

Krane smirked before heading over to black sofa that Shane usually inhabited however wasn't sitting at, instead the noir haired teen was sleeping on the sofa with a hand being protectively over his stomach, Krane sat before rubbing the hair out of the sleeping teen's face with a kind smile at the young man who held his heir.

**

* * *

**

**6****:00pm; Aprilius One: Krane's Mansion, Ante Chamber**

"Are you all ready yet!?" shouted Krane as he tapped his boot on the tiled floor waiting for everyone in their changing quarters.

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming" growled Shane as he walked down the stairs towards the Emperor "what is this party about anyway?"

"We are welcoming the entire political parties of all the nations that have pledged to walk down a path of peace with us, that includes the Fallen and the representatives of LOGOS, I have a speech that I also must present to the entire if the gathered peoples" explained Krane as they rest of the 'guests' made their way down the stairs "if you would all follow me, our limo, awaits!"

**

* * *

**

**7:30pm; Aprilius One: Large Party Mansion, Entrance Hall**

Krane smiled as he stepped out of his limo in front of a large golden mansion that had been designed especially for such occasions as this, Krane stood beside Lacus with a smile before leading her up to the entrance where the guards opened the door with an announcement of the Emperor's arrival as Krane led Lacus into the mansion, Lacus looked embarrassed and scared and Krane sighed as he waved at those he was passing.

"Hold yourself with Dignity, Lacus, your father would have done as much himself" smiled Krane as he continued to lead Lacus to the back of the room while looking about, there were plenty of Newtype and Cyber-Newtype Guards here making escape for his guests near impossible.

"Your Majesty" saluted a familiar voice and Krane looked to see Rau and the entire gathering of his inner circle.

"Ah, Rau, I see you've brought the entire of the rabid dogs with you" growled Krane as he glared at Athrun and Mu in particular before moving on to Canard which his tone softened "however some, deserve to be here, more than others"

"Krane, I want to know about Meteor City, the lower level of the PLANT is militarized however are the rumours true about the upper levels?" questioned Rau before anyone else could argue and Krane smirked.

"Yes, Al Da Flaga did wonderful moving the City of Gold and Silver into space, Meteor City's design was the basics needed for the creation of the PLANTs" smiled Krane as he paced alongside Rau through half of the hallway "the Ancient Atlantians were the leading nation of technology that is generations and millenniums ahead of Neo-ZAFT, we however learned from the past by inheriting it, much like we did Atlantis"

"So, only the militarization areas and living areas in the bottom half of Meteor City makes up only the major parts of Meteor City, the rest is…" started Rau but Krane cut in.

"Yes, Neo-Atlantis, Shadow Capital of the Neo-ZAFT Empire and a place I haven't returned to in quite some time" smiled Krane as he continued to lead Rau and their entourage "the designs of Atlantis make it immune to G-Forces and Nuclear Missiles couldn't even dent the stone of the floors nor the gold and silver that makes the city, also, the windows and Doors have Gundanium airtight sealing bulkheads should the upper half of the PLANT depressurise or the PLANT be destroyed and the City left to float in space"

"Truly wise upgrades, considering that Atlantis wasn't built for Space Inhabitation, now that it is safe from all types of space collateral damage it is really deserving of the name Neo-Atlantis!" smiled Rau and Krane nodded with a sad smile "are you planning to move it here to the PLANTs?"

"No, not quite yet, only when humanity is on the path to evolving into Newtypes will I do such a thing" smiled Krane "I have a speech to make however, I hope we can speak later, I would love…"

"Sorry I'm late" announced a voice and Cecile Boonar walked in all her Red/pink haired vixen glory, she wore black leather that held to her figure closely, however the leather was more like a black over shirt which showed her stomach region and jeans while she had a purple undershirt to cover up what little skin that would have been shown otherwise without it.

"Look what the seagull dragged in, it had to be a vixen, a trashy one that smells of fish at that!" growled Yomiko as she glared at the pink haired Spacenoid, Cecile having no idea who her parents were other than being Newtype Nobility and being born in space made her the recent nationality: Spacenoid or a being born within the heart of outer space.

"Oh, it's you, I'm surprised a mutt like you was allowed through the doors of this well cleaned Mansion, you may get dirt everywhere" sneered Cecile at the noir haired Deity Commander "shouldn't you be running along now, I can see a lot of blond males here, shouldn't you be chasing their retreating tails!?"

"Why you little!!" screamed Yomiko as she dived for Cecile throat, Mu and Canard quickly dived forwards and grabbed her arms to hold her back from the vixen.

"Go froth in the corner" dismissed Cecile but stopped again in front of Rau Le Creuset "well, well, don't you look handsome in that suite of yours, Rau"

"Nice to see you too, Saint Commander Cecile, you don't look so bad yourself" answered Rau without looking at her, Vixens were dangerous to the eye, and their looks could vixen a man for life.

"Humph, it's Devil Commander and Imperial Vassal now, only just got promoted this morning" smirked Cecile as she pondered leading to Yomiko growling behind him "so, I assume that the Dirty Japo Bitch is still chasing after your tail, desperate women, what can you do!?"

"Now, now…don't be mean" smiled Rau as he finally turned to Cecile.

"Why? Did Yomiko say something!?" asked Cecile and Rau shrugged while still holding a smile, Krane stepped forwards.

"Only that you're too much of tight pants to get any males in bed with you" chuckled Krane and Cecile puffed her cheeks out with a scowl "now, before this gets any worse, I command you to end this foreplay and go have some fun!"

"As you wish, your majesty" bowed Cecile before walking away, Judice saluted not far behind before running after his Commander, Krane nodded before heading towards the stairs and he stopped on the open platform before turning down to face all the people gathered.

**(Neo-ZAFT Empire Theme: ZAFT No Shinkou – Gundam Seed)**

"Welcome, representatives of the Earth Alliance, the ORB Union and the Fallen! Welcome to the Neo-ZAFT Empire!!" announced Krane as he stood before the crowds of different national groups "I have come before you today to tell you a story, in 2010 AD the '1st' race of Newtypes set up a plan to end all wars and set out on a rebellion that started World War III, it did not work and they were crushed back into none existence by their seconds…the Naturals as they are known today! Before that however, exactly Ten thousand and ten years stood Atlantis, yes Atlantis!"

There were gasps among the peoples gathered however Krane continued…

"Atlantis was the heart of the 1st Race of Humanity's domain, ruled by the 1st Race: Newtypes! The race of the original Newtypes was split into the Royalties and the Nobilities, which the royal line ended during their massacre in 2010 AD however the royal end didn't end and instead the royals mated with the Newtype Noble Flaga Family which still live until today!"

"However, as you know, after all that time DNA would have become diluted by the mating between different peoples over time! This however was cured by cloning which gave birth to the pure Royal Newtype: Rau Le Creuset, I was his first child and therefore the Heir to all that the Newtypes had inherited, in CE 22 Al Da Flaga found Atlantis and raised it to the heavens to form Neo-Atlantis which became the new homeland of the Newtypes that I have inherited and hidden away from observing eyes!!"

"The Fallen Angels lost Atlantis and after giving up their search for the moved Neo-Atlantis they built Arcadia which was named closely to that of its parent, Arcadia flourished and Newtypes began to spring up everywhere however, Neo-Atlantis was made into a fraction of a PLANT and hidden till this day but it is however the true Shadow Capital of the Neo-ZAFT Empire thereby making attacks against Aprilius and the PLANTs a distraction that will be heavily rewarded with a angry counterattack that would put every other to shame!!"

"I will now announce myself to the entire world as the official Emperor of the Neo-ZAFT Empire who is a direct descendent of original Atlantian Newtype Imperial Line! The laws of the Neo-ZAFT Empire are as follows: Neo-ZAFT will not refuse Allies that are in aid, Neo-ZAFT will never allow another nation to attack it without raining retribution down upon them, and Neo-ZAFT does not have interest in race and ideology! Those who live within our boarders simply need to do that which is just! All Hail Neo-ZAFT!!!"

**(End Neo-ZAFT Empire Theme)**

"All Hail Neo ZAFT!!" saluted all members of the Neo-ZAFT Assembly that had managed to get to the party.

"Now, all members of allied nations enjoy the party!" announced Krane before heading away to the first balcony level, Rau followed not far behind.

**

* * *

**

**10:30pm; Aprilius One: Large Party Mansion, 1****st**** Floor Balcony overlooking Entrance Hall**

"So you admit that you will not be lowering the production of Mobile Dolls and Mass Production Mobile Suites, which is fair, since we also are not going to stop production" smirked Rau as he sipped the wine he had been given while smirking at his hooded companion next to him "what of the Atlantic Federation?"

"They won't stop" replied Krane as he watched a blue lipstick equipped man talking to the Atlantic Federation members out of the corner of his eye where he leaned against the balcony "look at that, Djibril is here"

"Really?" questioned Rau as he moved over to look down from the balcony "your right"

"Regardless, I want you to be careful Rau, Blue Cosmos isn't controlled by any government" smirked Krane as he stood before looking at the cloaked one standing beside Rau "also there is something about your…bodyguard, which puts me off, something…familiar"

Krane stared at the cloaked member of Rau's usual entourage and noticed a glow of purple under the hood, the purple eye of the 'bodyguard' and the purple eyes of the Prodigal Newtype Emperor met and Krane suddenly sensed something, it was as though the essence of this being and his own were swapping back and forth as every moment went by.

"Krane, you have nothing to fear, I am perfectly fine and I will be protecting the family members under my care!" announced Rau with a smirk "do you feel Kira?"

"Yes, however, since he isn't alive I assume I sense his essence on the 'Plain' unless you know differently Rau" smirked Krane and Rau was about to answer before a guard ran up and whispered in Krane's ear "forgive me Rau, it seems, my attention is needed to take care of Shane who has been taken with my guests home and therefore your grandson"

"I understand, go, you need not worry considering you have enough guards to keep us company" smirked Rau and the guard standing there smiled emotionlessly causing Krane to sigh.

"Very well, enjoy the party Rau, I look forwards to when we can next speak, say…breakfast tomorrow?" asked Krane and Rau nodded "I'll see you there, Rau"

**

* * *

**

**25****th**** December, 12:00pm; Large Ship Hanger, Gwadan-Class Large Battleship: Gwadan (II)'s walkway **

"The supplies have been loaded and the basic designs of the colony and the Lightwave Cannon have been loaded onto the computer mainframe, once you arrive at Mars, I believe that you should start both projects however make sure that you concentrate on the Lightwave Cannon more so that we can have a swift trade route set up to our new front of mass expansion" smiled Krane as he escorted Cecile towards the large battleship which sat in the hanger "use all the ship's engines, you should approximately, reach Mars in four days"

"I understand, your majesty, I will bring back all that I find there!" announced Cecile with a smirk "mining will be fun, considering that all the other cities other than the original colony built on Mars, will be mining towns!"

"Go swiftly Cecile, set everything up, then get back here for resupply safe" smiled Krane before turning away "who knows, we may make progress, I've put my faith in you Cecile!"

"Yes, your majesty!" salted Cecile and Krane smirked, the Empire thus far, seemed to be growing superior compared to those of OMNI and the Fallen which caused Krane to smirk in glee.

**Info – That is the end of Series One from Krane's point of view, Krane however will be appearing in a side story just about 9 months after the end of Season One which meant that Krane has to deal with the worst threat to his empire yet, a new born Newtype baby of his own that only brings one word to my mind: Shit!**

**Preview of Dark Destiny's Pre-Series 2 Side Story: Krane Yamato Hibiki and the Neo-ZAFT Empire; **

**19****th**** September, Cosmic Era 74, 12:30pm; Aprilius One: Government Building, Entrance Hall**

Shane sighed as he entered the building through the front door and guards bowed to Shane as he passed, since giving birth to Krane's heir, Shane had been announced Royal Consort to the Emperor and had gained a rank beyond those that had come before which made many of the arrogant Vassals including the commanding Heine bow once again. Shane smirked as he continued to walk through the entrance hall until he reached the large golden doors sitting at the back of the entrance hall that belonged to the newest edition to the entire building, the doors opened to a throne room of gold which had golden desks and stools that could simply rise from the ground especially before the Emperor's throne, on the throne of gold and bronze sat the High Supreme Commander and Emperor of all of the Neo-ZAFT Empire while looking over papers that he had recently been given to give him something to do while relieving the boredom with little luck.

"Having fun, oh Emperor of mine" smirked Shane as he teased the Emperor before him.

"Silence _Lord Consort_, you're lucky that all you have to do is paper work for the military, try with that: economy paper work, laws, stock markets and the list goes on!" growled Krane "if I didn't care about Nature, I would have gotten in the Extreme Despair and torched every green thing in sight, just so there were no wood left to make paper from!"

"And don't forget, you have to take care of Deus!" announced Shane as he held out the sleeping baby held in his arms however this led to Krane groaning as his head it the desk with a resounding 'clunk'.

To anyone's eye however the baby was a cute one at that considering its family line and the parents it had been born from, the boy had a golden hair coming through even though it would turn out a golden crimson colour once it reached full length, the baby's eye colour however was brown which contrasted to the hair colour of his father while the hair effectively did the opposite as it took in the characteristics of Shane's eyes and Rau's hair; Krane couldn't help but smile at the baby, Shane's baby, his baby and heir.

**Dark Celestials/Neo-ZAFT Empire Prototype Large Battleship data:**

**Gwadan-class Large Battleship**

**Fast Facts **

**Ship Type:**Large Battleship

**Class:**Gwadan

**Launched:**December 25th CE 73

**Ships of Class:**The Gwadan

**Commanding Officer:**Cecile Boonar, Stefan Arnold

**General Characteristics**

**Length:** Length: 1200 Meter, Width: 600 Meters, Height: 500 Meters

**Propulsion:**

thermonuclear pulse thrusters x 40

Secondary small Voltaire Lumière engines x 400

Third small Voltaire Lumière used as Verniers x 10

**Armour:**Gundanium Alloy armour, unknown thickness

**Armament:(C.E. 73 Onwards) **

2 x XM47 "Tristan" dual beam cannon, 1x located on bridge and 1x located on large Linear Launch Catapult

11x Duel High-Energy Beam Cannons

4 x Large Beam CIWS Prototype, used for AS (Anti-Ship) defence/warfare

400x small CIWS, used for AA (Anti-'Air') Defence

16x "Neidhart"/"Parsifal" heavy missile launcher x

16x "Dispar" intercept missile launcher

16x "Corisian" Anti-Ship chemical Missile launcher

16x "TRI" Anti-Mobile Suite/intercept chemical missile launchers

2x Anti-beam depth charge launcher

**Max MS Complement** = (Unknown however it is projected over 100 Mobile Suites/Armours)

**Mobile Suit Complement:**

**(C.E. 73) (after release)**

•**It is usually not filled to quantity however a variation of MW (Mobile Weapons can be found)**

1x Qubeley MK II

1x Safer Gundam Custom

?x NZMD-01 Dark Ophanim

?x NZMD-02-1/2 Dark Cherub (MKI and MKII)

?x ZGMF-2350 Garuda High Speed Type

?x ZGMF-L25T Guardian MKIII

**Linear Catapults:**

3x Linear Launch Catapults, 2x on either side of forward ship, 1x specialised large one that can move 270* for multiple launches in different direction

I**nformation **– A Ship of frightening design that was built from data gathered on many ships especially the Eternal-Class Support ship and its Battleship Variation, it is designed to be able to carry over 100 Mobile Suites and travel to Mars and back without need for resupply, it is assumed that at full speed with Voltaire Lumière secondary engines operational it could make it to Mars from the Asteroid Belt in Four days, Cecile was charged with the ship and the habilitating of humanity on Mars however it was called back after the Voltaire Lumière equipped transport ships and the Celestial Speed enhancing Cannon (much like the one on the DSSD Station's cannon which Krane had a spy in (explains how he was able to quickly built the Mobile Doll A.I. Computer system)) however Krane used Mars for mining of many alloys including Gundanium which it seemed location off the Earth were most frequent in quantity compared to area of Orbit or none at all in the Earth Sphere for that matter.


End file.
